Caricatura
by Tha F. T
Summary: Era como se ligas de cobre puxassem seu coração em direção à Edward; Era algo que ela não conseguia e nem mesmo sabia se queria controlar."
1. Demarcando o Território

**Caricatura** _é a arte de desenhar alguém/algo apenas por informações verbais._

Esta fic passa-se em primeira pessoa. Exatamente por isso o nome... Bella narra todos os fatos, ou seja, forma uma "caricatura". 

**Sipnose: **Bella, aos dezenove anos, acabou de ingressar em Harvard. Ela se muda para os arredores da faculdade na esperança de se tornar uma grande advogada. O que ela não sabe é que, na casa vizinha à sua, mora um grupo de amigos extremamente estonteantes que entrarão na vida dela sem pedir licença, mudando-a por inteira!

***

Titulo: Caricatura  
Shipper: B/E  
*Pode conter lemons...*

_Capitulo Um: Demarcando o Território_

_Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, tenho dezenove anos e acabei de ingressar em Harvard. Vou estudar direito. Graças à minha entrada na Ivy League, meu pai resolveu que seria interessante usar suas economias comprando um apartamento para mim, fazendo com que eu não precisasse usar os estabelecimentos da universidade. São oito horas da noite e depois de um dia inteiro desempacotando coisas no meu pequeno e aconchegante apartamento, eu finalmente tive um tempo para parar._

A caneta com que eu escrevia falhou e um grande e feio borrão brotou ali. Soltei um muxoxo e joguei a caneta longe, fazendo-a quicar no chão encarpetado de minha nova residência.

A rua em que eu morava era cheia de casas muito bonitas e bem cuidadas. Parecendo extremamente estranho, bem no meio da rua, erguia-se um prédio de três andares amarelo com aparência encardida. Era ali que eu estava morando, no terceiro andar. Meu apartamento estava mais próximo de um kit net do que qualquer outra especificação: Uma sala acoplada com a cozinha, um pequeno quarto e um banheiro.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, caindo para trás na minha cama. Amanhã começaria minhas aulas... Eu havia sonhado tanto tempo com isso que, agora estando tão perto, nem sobrava nervosismo dentro de mim.

É definitivamente complicado entrar em Direito em Harvard. Eu podia até imaginar a quantidade excessiva de nerds que eu teria que aturar nos próximos anos. Mas nada disso importava, se eu realmente conseguisse me formar com méritos. Sorri com esse pensamento e me acomodei melhor na cama. Sem tirar os chinelos ou me cobrir com uma manta, cai no mundo da inconsciência, alheia à tudo ao meu redor...

XxXXxxXXxxXXx

Eu estava atrasada.

Isso era tão _Bella_. Eu quase conseguia escutar minha mãe gritando comigo enquanto eu corria os três lances de escada o mais rápido que podia. Senti vários fios de cabelo se desprender do coque enquanto eu pulava três degraus de uma vez só, mas não tinha tempo para arrumar isso. Abri a porta de entrada do prédio com estrondo, pulando até que conseguisse chegar à calçada.

"Ooow!" - Exclamei enquanto sentia a familiar vertigem de estar caindo. No momento seguinte eu estava estatelada no chão, uma leve ardência nas nádegas me avisando que dali a muito pouco tempo eu teria um novíssimo roxo em meu corpo.

Rezei para que ninguém tivesse me visto e me levantei novamente. Ninguém merecia um primeiro dia como aquele; Eu com certeza ganharia o premio de feiúra da faculdade, se tivesse algo assim. É claro que eu, Isabella Swan, não poderia causar uma boa e simples impressão. Eu teria que chegar na faculdade parecendo que enfrentara um furacão no caminho. Isso, definitivamente, era a minha cara.

"Atrasada?" – Uma voz masculina me indagou, fazendo com que eu virasse a cabeça tão rápido que me deixou zonza.

Da casa vizinha à minha, saia um homem. Ele tinha os cabelos cor de bronze quase lhe cobrindo os olhos, que eram de um tom de verde espetacular. Ele andava calmamente até onde eu estava, enquanto comia uma maçã.

Eu assenti. Sabia que parando e conversando com meu novo vizinho só pioraria a situação de atraso em que eu me encontrava, mas... Deus, como ele era _bonito_!

Pessoas como ele simplesmente não existiam em Forks... Então eu [i]tinha[/i] que apreciar não é?

"Vai para onde?" – Ele perguntou e passou por mim. Eu estava quase me chutando, achando que ele estivesse falando com alguém atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e vi que ele destravava um volvo prateado.

"Harvard..." – Balbuciei um pouco nervosa. No mesmo momento o deus grego abriu um sorriso para mim, com seus dentes retos e brancos (mesmo que ele estivesse comendo uma maça, não havia nem um vestígio de comida ali.)

"Eu te dou uma carona então. Vou para lá também."

Ele entrou no carro e no momento seguinte eu vi que ele abrira a porta do passageiro para eu entrar. Engoli em seco, me agarrando mais firmemente aos livros que carregava e escorreguei para dentro do reluzente volvo.

Ali dentro, o perfume era embriagante. Eu nunca sentira nada daquele tipo, mas com certeza, estava na minha lista de perfumes favoritos. Olhei timidamente para aquele homem maravilhoso e vi que ele ainda não havia ligado o carro – ele procurava algo no chão do carro, onde ficariam os pedais.

Depois de alguns segundos ele voltou com um _pen drive_ na mão. Ele sorriu para mim e acoplou o pen drive ao som, fazendo com que uma música contagiante invadisse o carro. Ele puxou o cinto e ligou o carro, dirigindo para fora dali com uma eficácia intimidante.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world is turning inside out Yeah!  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me__…_

Eu reconheci a melodia no mesmo Segundo. "Dont Stop Me Now" do Queen saia animadamente das caixas de som. Sorri e recostei minha cabeça no encosto do carro. Aquela musica era realmente ótima e enervante: Tudo que eu precisava.

"Qual seu nome?" – Ele perguntou, rolando os olhos verdes para mim de repente. Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem e respirei fundo antes de responder.

"Bella... E você?"

"Edward. É um prazer, Bella. Você é caloura?"

Eu me limitei a focalizar meu olhar no caderno em meu colo.

"Ah... Sou. Direito..."

Uma risada musical entoou de seus lábios.

"_Minha _caloura então... Interessante."

Eu virei meu olhar para ele. Uma leve camada de sol brilhava sobre ele. Seu cabelo bronze tinha maravilhosas mechas loiras daquele jeito, e sua pele branca parecia reluzir. Eu sorri maravilhada. Como um estranho poderia estar exercendo tanto fascínio sobre mim?

Eu não falei nada. Não sei se porque não sabia o que falar ou se simplesmente não queria arriscar abrir minha boca e falar idiotices. Edward também não falou mais nada. Ele apenas sorria e balançava a cabeça de acordo com o ritmo da música.

Ele estacionou em uma vaga nos arredores de Harvard com uma facilidade extrema. Eu ia puxar a maçaneta quando vi sua mão na minha frente. Ele havia se debruçado totalmente sobre mim e eu pude sentir um cheiro maravilhoso vindo de seu cabelo que, misturado ao cheiro do carro me deixava quase zonza.

Ele destravou a maçaneta e depois a abriu, sorrindo para mim enquanto voltava ao seu lugar e saia do carro. Ele já estava ao meu lado novamente enquanto eu saia e fechava a porta do passageiro.

"Então, [i]_Bella[/i]_... Boa sorte."

Eu ouvi ele falando aquilo e senti um súbito frio na barriga. Essa era a hora em que ele se despedia, ia encontrar seus amigos ultra populares e nunca mais olharia na minha cara, não era?

Sorri para ele, tentando não demonstrar minha aflição. Ele se inclinou até chegar perto o bastante de mim e depositou um beijo estalado na minha bochecha. Ele cheirava à hortelã, só agora eu havia percebido. Os fios cobres da franja dele quase lhe tampavam os olhos e ele sorriu para mim de um jeito torto tão lindo que eu quase pulei em cima dele ali mesmo.

Eu queria continuar conversando com ele. Queria mais que tudo beijar a boca dele e sentir o gosto maravilhoso que ele devia ter. Mas ao invés disso, eu apenas fiquei vendo ele enfiar as mãos no bolso da calça, se virar e ir em direção à entrada da faculdade despreocupadamente, sem olhar nem uma só vez para trás.

Eu ainda continuei naquele estado de choque por alguns minutos. Eu olhei para o relógio em meu pulso e vi que acabei chegando adiantada. Suspirei e me virei para olhar meu reflexo nos vidro do volvo. Eu estava em petição de miséria.

Meus cabelos castanhos estavam enrolados em um coque tão mal feito que metade dos fios já estavam desprendidos adornando feiamente meu rosto fino. Meus olhos estavam inchados – provavelmente porque eu dormira de menos noite passada – e não havia nem um único vestígio de maquiagem no meu rosto pálido. A blusa que eu usava era de alça e eu realmente gostava dela. Mas estava tão amassada comprimida contra meu tronco que eu quase quis tira-la ali mesmo.

Suspirei resignada, desfazendo o coque e amassando os fios, agora soltos, compra meu rosto.

Andei pelo jardim bem cuidado calmamente, a bolsa de livros pesada me incomodando um pouco.

Tentei focalizar um único pensamento na minha cabeça

O de ter, finalmente, entrado na faculdade.

XxxXxXXxxXxxXx

"Bom dia." – A voz era tão grave que eu me assustei ao ver que era de uma mulher. Levantei meus olhos do livro que estava lendo para olhar a séria professora que havia acabado de entrar na classe.

Olhei de relance para a grade de horários para ver se eu estava _mesmo _na sala certa. Psicologia – Sala 403. Era essa mesmo. Então porque uma professora de psicologia me dava tanto medo?

Ela começou a escrever coisas freneticamente no quadro negro. Eu apenas a olhava tediosamente, enquanto ela parecia não se cansar. Será que a aula toda seria assim? Eu preferia coisas mais dinâmicas.

"Olá." – Olhei para o lado e vi uma garota morena de cabelos espetados me fitando. Ela tinha os olhos muito grandes e os cílios pareciam bater em sua testa.

"Oi!" – Respondi educada. Ela sorriu ainda mais, olhando de relance para a professora. – "Que curso você faz?"

"Direito."

"Ah." – Ela parecia desapontada. – "Eu faço design. Não entendo porque tenho que ter aula de psicologia, mas..."

Eu assenti sorrindo. – "Também estou esperando por respostas..."

Ela colocou o queixo sobre a mão e começou a cantarolar.

"Qual seu nome?" – Lembrei de perguntar. Ela devia estar achando que eu era uma sem educação sem limites à essa altura.

"Alice! E o seu?"

"É Isabella... Mas pode me chamar de Bella."

"Ok, Bella! Quer almoçar comigo?"

Eu quase ri. As coisas deviam ser mesmo mais fáceis na faculdade. Assenti no exato momento que a professora voltara a falar.

A aula havia sido extremamente tediosa para a primeira do semestre. A professora não parara de falar um só segundo, não dando tempo para perguntas ou duvidas. Eu sai de lá um pouco aborrecida. No entanto, Alice seguia junto à mim com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Como _raios _ela conseguia manter o bom humor? Aquela menina era, definitivamente, estranha.

"Agora eu tenho aula de desenho gráfico, graças à Deus. Onde nos encontramos para o almoço?" – Alice perguntou rodopiando em um pé só.

"Ahn... Na cantina, acho... Se eu conseguir chegar até lá."

Ela sorriu para mim, como se achasse que eu estava fazendo uma piada.

"Então está bem! Meio dia na cantina. Te vejo lá, Bella!" – E saiu dançando dali.

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Alice estava aplicada na função de me surpreender a cada segundo, mas, por algum motivo que eu ainda desconhecia, eu me sentia confortável na companhia dela.

Sacudi minha cabeça enquanto deixava esse pensamento para lá e segui para minha próxima aula. Direito Civil.

Ah, eu quase pulei de alegria. Era uma aula avançada, que eu poderia fazer porque já havia feito cursos de direito em Forks. Sorri comigo mesma e corri para à sala indicada no papel.

Quando cheguei lá estava quase vazia. Andei até o canto esquerdo e me sentei ali. Provavelmente essa classe teria grupos já definidos, por ser freqüentada por veteranos. Minha mente vagou para um rosto conhecido...

E então, como mil borboletas explodindo no meu estomago eu associei os fatos.

Edward havia dito que eu seria a caloura dele! Isso quer dizer que ele fazia direito. Seria sorte demais para uma pessoa só ele fazer essa aula?

Senti a empolgação pinicar minhas veias enquanto eu soltava um sorriso bobo em meus lábios. Consultei o relógio: Faltavam cinco minutos para a classe começar.

Olhei para a porta ansiosamente enquanto tentava ajeitar a franja que insistia em cair no meu rosto.

Os cinco minutos seguintes se passaram mais lerdamente que o normal. Eu vi dezenas de pessoas entrando pela porta e pegando seus lugares, mas nenhum rosto era conhecido.

E então o professor entrou.

Ele era alto e robusto, mas tinha uma expressão contente no rosto. Olhei para a porta mais uma vez, bem na hora em que o professor a fechou com um baque surdo.

"Bom dia classe!" – Ele saudou e sentou-se na cadeira do professor. Eu abri meu caderno e comecei a anotar o que ele falava, não tão animada quanto achei que estaria.

Ele passou uma prancheta para a demarcação de lugares. Quando ela finalmente chegou em minhas mãos eu pude notar o quão excluída eu estava: Não havia ninguém em nenhuma das minhas laterais.

_Isabella Swan_– Escrevi com a letra mais caprichada que consegui e passei a prancheta para trás.

Eu havia voltado meu olhar para o professor quando algo chamou minha atenção.

A porta foi aberta e por ela entrou Edward.

Eu ouvi sonoros "Oooh" vindo da população feminina da classe. Edward olhou timidamente para o professor enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

"Cullen." – O professor saudou, sua expressão se limitava a não olhar muito para Edward.

Então o sobrenome dele é Cullen. Sorri. Que bonito...

Ele olhou para a classe em volta com apreensão. Acompanhei seu olhar e vi que não havia muitos lugares disponíveis. Não muito longe de mim vi uma garota loira pedir freneticamente para a amiga sair do lugar onde estava.

Acompanhei quando o olhar dele pousou em mim e formou-se uma expressão surpresa ali. Ele subiu os degraus rapidamente e jogou os livros na carteira ao meu lado.

"Achei que era uma caloura..." – Ele esticou a mão para pegar a prancheta que lhe entregavam. Sentou-se e escreveu, com uma letra fina e bonita: _Edward Cullen_.

"Já havia feito alguns cursos de direito... Então fiquei com alguns horários vagos." – Respondi timidamente. Ele assentiu enquanto abria o caderno surrado e puxava uma caneta da mochila.

"Entendo."

Eu fiquei quieta. Não sabia bem o que falar. Comecei a enrolar uma mecha do meu cabelo enquanto Edward mexia no celular dele.

"Qual seu toque?" – Perguntei nervosa para começar uma conversa antes que o professor começasse sua aula. Ele girou os olhos muito verdes em minha direção, um sorriso torto nos lábios carnudos.

"Ahn... Esse celular é meio velho, acho que não tenho muitas opções de músicas com ele... Só o clássico _trim_." – A voz dele tomou uma entonação risonha ao falar isso.

Eu senti todo o meu rosto se tingir de vermelho. Eu nem havia _olhado_ para o celular dele. Só queria puxar uma conversa. Tal coisa que me levou para o buraco mais fundo da vergonha.

Olhei para o professor no mesmo minuto, soltando um murmúrio em resposta à Edward. Ele ainda ria vagamente quando voltou a olhar para seu celular. Ele digitava algo – provavelmente uma mensagem de texto para uma namorada ou coisa assim.

Então o professor começou a falar. Ele introduziu basicamente o que era direito civil e o que iríamos estudar daqui pra frente. Eu adorava direito civil, mas, com aquele Deus grego no meu lado ficava difícil prestar atenção.

O sinal bateu e eu percebi que mal havia entendido o que o professor falou. Edward, que estivera desenhando formas estranhas na folha de seu caderno durante toda a aula, jogou todo o material na mochila e a passou pelos ombros, levantando-se.

Eu o segui e comecei a descer as escadas.

O caminho até a cantina foi um pouco longo. Depois de me perder três vezes eu finalmente entrei no cômodo grande e abafado. Havia tanta gente ali que duvidei que pudesse encontrar a pequena Alice, mas, ignorando todas os percentuais, ela pulou na minha frente no segundo seguinte ao meu pensamento.

"Como foi sua aula, escoteira?"

Eu queria saber de onde ela tirava aquelas asneiras.

"Boa. E a sua?"

"Ma-ra-vi-lho-sa!" – Soletrou alegremente. Ela circulou meu pulso e começou a me puxar em direção à onde era servido as refeições. Me limitei a pegar uma maça (fato que não passou despercebido pelo meu cérebro viciado em Edward Cullen.) e a segui.

Ela tagarelava sem parar enquanto quicava em direção à uma mesa no centro da cantina. Sentei e dei uma primeira mordida na minha maça.

"Eu não agüento mais aquela mau comida da Spencer!" – Uma voz musical encheu meus ouvidos. Uma loira que parecia ter saído das passarelas de Milão sentou em minha frente. Ela gesticulava afetadamente, as madeixas sedosas voando enquanto ela se mexia.

"Rose, é o primeiro dia de aula!" – Alice rosnou. A loira parou de falar e uma expressão tediosa ocupou suas belas feições. Ela olhou para mim e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"E você é?"

Estiquei minha mão. – "Bella Swan."

Ela se limitou a olhar minha mão esticada e sorriu para mim, cutucando de leve na minha mão para eu trazê-la de volta a mim novamente.

"Rose você é tão mal educada que me dá ânsia." – Alice disse calmamente. Eu me apressei em negar.

"Não foi má educação. Por mim está tudo bem."

Mas a loira nem me escutava mais. Ela acenava para alguém atrás de mim.

Um garoto forte e moreno sentou ao lado de Rose. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço na mesma hora e depositou um beijo longo em seus lábios.

"Ponto para Emmet! Treino difícil esse..." – Ele falava enquanto pegava as batatas do prato de Rose, mas a loira mal percebia.

"Emmet, esta é Bella. Ela é caloura de direito."

O olhar do moreno recaiu-se sobre mim e eu senti um calafrio.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

"Então você _faz_ direito?"

Eu o olhei confusa. Alice não havia acabado de falar que eu cursava direito?

Rose deu um tapa no braço de Emmet, que começou a rir descontroladamente e eu entendi.

"Eu sou Emmet." – Ele se apresentou depois de um tempinho e enfiou uma quantidade absurda de batatas na boca. – "Faço educação física."

Assenti, um pouco mais feliz por ter conseguido uma conversa decente com o grandalhão. Ele continuou a falar:

"Direito é muito chato. Meu pai bem que queria que eu fizesse... Aliás, aposto que daqui a um ano você vai estar subindo pelas paredes, como Edward."

Eu tremi. Edward? Esse nome não era muito comum, era? Seria o mesmo Edward que eu estava pensando?

Mas não precisei perguntar mais nada. Edward em carne e osso já estava se sentando ao lado de Alice, jogando uma bandeja cheia de comida em sua frente.

"É a ultima vez que eu faço esse _favorzinho _pra você maninha. A cantineira quase não caiu nos meus encantos... Que aliás, não funcionam muito bem com ela... Acho que ela é gay ou algo assim..." – Ele falava despreocupadamente. Alice sorria.

Maninha?

Já não chegava de surpresas por enquanto? Eles não podiam ser _apenas _amigos? Tinham que ser irmãos???

"Bella!" – Ele falou quando me viu para ali. Seus olhos viraram para Alice imediatamente. Ela sorriu para ele, que revirou os olhos.

"Olá de novo..."

E então ele pareceu relaxar. Escorou os cotovelos na mesa, mordendo seu hambúrguer. Ele começou a conversar com Emmet, tão alheio à minha presença que se ele não tivesse me saudado eu teria a certeza de quem ele nem havia me visto.

"Bella é nossa nova vizinha, sabia Alice?" – Ele perguntou de repente.

Ela abriu a boca e olhou para mim. – "Não ACREDITO!" – Em seguida ela jogou os braços em minhas costas e me puxou para perto dela.

"Eu tinha a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa me tornando sua amiga, Bella! É mais que obvio que você como nossa vizinha será minha melhor amiga..."

Eu escutava o que ela falava sem abrir a boca... Meu cérebro estava ocupado demais processando a informação de que Edward falara sobre mim novamente.

Mas tudo foi por água a baixo no momento em que eu vi aquela cena.

Uma garota com os cabelos mais ruivos que eu já havia visto na vida sentou no colo de um desatento Edward. Eu esperei que ele a empurrasse e gritasse com ela, mas tudo que ele fez foi sorrir e puxá-la para um beijo. Ela enroscou-se no pescoço dele e mordeu seu queixo perfeito carinhosamente. Eu sentia que podia vomitar a qualquer segundo... E, ao meu lado, a expressão de Alice não era muito diferente.

"Oh, por favor, procurem um quarto..." – Ela disse sem emoção. Eu estava quase abrindo minha boca para assentir com ela quando a ruiva olhou fulminante em minha direção.

"Oi." – Ela disse, os lábios pintados de vermelho se curvando em um sorriso cínico.

"Olá." – Respondi secamente.

"Bella" – Edward me apontou com o queixo, já que suas mãos estavam muito ocupadas nas coxas totalmente à mostra da ruiva. – "É nossa nova vizinha, Vic..."

Ela me regulou. Um segundo depois o sorriso falso voltou aos seus lábios.

"Então é você a nova moradora do meu antigo lar?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eu mal podia acreditar na minha própria falta total de sorte.

Além do meu Deus Grego ter uma namorada, ela havia morado no lugar onde _eu _morava.

Como eu esperaria qualquer contato com Edward, sabendo que se por acaso ele pisasse no meu apartamento futuramente ele se lembraria automaticamente de "Vic"?

O que, aliás, é um péssimo apelido... Me lembra remédio.

Fiz tudo que pude para não pensar em nada disso depois que voltei da faculdade (escoltada por Alice, que alegou ser uma alegria ter alguém para acompanhá-la).

Arrumei todas as minhas roupas por ordem de cores, mudei minha cama de lugar três vezes e ainda limpei os móveis. Quando eu não agüentava mais ficar em pé, eu desabei na cama, entrando em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Acordei só na manhã seguinte. Felizmente eu estava disposta e ainda estava cedo então eu poderia ter a regalia de tomar um bom banho antes de sair para a faculdade.

Me vesti rapidamente (não por pressa, mas porque nunca perdia muito tempo me vestindo.), enrolei o cabelo em um coque e comecei a descer as escadas.

"Bella!!" – Alice gritou de seu porshe amarelo. Eu quase voltei para a casa. Ela tinha que ter um porshe _amarelo_?

Andei calmamente até lá e ela abriu a porta. Eu entrei e sorri para ela.

"Carro legal." – Falei e ela riu aumentando o volume. Não fazia a mínima idéia de que musica era aquela que tocava.

"Obrigada! Bella, hoje você janta lá em casa? Eu que vou fazer o jantar! O Edward _finalmente _concordou em me ensinar a cozinhar."

A olhei intrigada. Não devia ser ela ensinando ele?

Ela pareceu perceber meu olhar e começou a explicar.

"Edward morou sozinho um ano na Austrália. Por isso ele sabe cozinhar e por isso ainda está no segundo ano de Direito. Ele tem vinte e um."

Eu notei, com um certo temor, que Edward era exatamente o tipo de homem apaixonante.

Além de bonito, sabia cozinhar. Havia morado sozinho por tempo o bastante para aprender sobre espaço dos seres humanos. Era educado e fazia direito...

Só tinha um porém: Tinha uma namorada.

Aquilo pareceu cortar meus pulmões e eu percebi, ansiosamente, que queria saber mais sobre ele. Queria saber qual era sua musica preferida e que comida ele mais gostava.

Queria saber se preferia cinema ou teatro.

Se preferia loiras ou morenas.

Ou ruivas.

Alice estacionou seu porshe silenciosamente e saiu do carro, me esperando. Eu sai e bati a porta um pouco forte demais, o que fez com que a garota baixa ao meu lado soltasse um resmungo. Me desculpei sinceramente e começamos a andar.

"Então, você vai?"

Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que ela estava falando. "Ahn?"

"Jantar com agente sua boba!"

Aaah... Isso.

"Ahn, não sei... Talvez não tenha tempo..."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"E por acaso você não vai jantar hoje, Bella? Anda, para de inventar desculpas... Por favor?"

Ela piscava freneticamente para mim. Respirei fundo. Que sorte tinha eu, arranjar uma amiga manipuladora.

"Tudo bem... Que horas?"

Ela bateu palminhas parecendo realmente feliz. – "Às oito." – E, ao dizer isso, mandou um beijinho e saiu correndo para sua própria sala.

Continuei seguindo até minha sala. Meus pensamentos não paravam de dar voltas... Organizei as idéias em minha cabeça, tentando concretizar ali que Edward tinha uma namorada e que eu não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Pena que eu não tive muita sorte nisso. Esse seria um _longo _dia...

XxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A: Oi? Tem alguém aí? (pelo bem da continuidade da fic! Haha) **


	2. Limitando Emoções

_Capitulo Dois: Limitando emoções_

Eu nem acreditava no que eu estava fazendo. Parada, em um dilema. Bem na frente do meu armário.

Coisa que **nunca **acontecia comigo.

Olhei para as vinte blusas penduradas nos cabides. Elas pareciam olhar para mim de volta e gritar: _Viu? Quem mandou não nos substituir enquanto tinha tempo?_

Apertei minha têmpora, esperando que aquele gesto melhorasse meu estado de ânimo. Deixei minha mão cair para o lado do meu corpo novamente quando percebi que não estava obtendo nem um remoto resultado. Aquilo era a mais perfeita representação do que significa _agoniação _para mim.

Respirei fundo e puxei a primeira blusa que eu vi na frente. Por sorte, era uma que eu gostava. Enfiei ela rapidamente no corpo e a ajeitei enquanto seguia até o grande espelho que eu havia pregado na parede.

O reflexo olhou para mim incerto. Tudo que eu via era uma garota magra; Sem curva alguma no corpo fino. Meus cabelos pareciam cair em uma cascata sobre meus ombros, fazendo leves ondulações nas pontas. A blusa que eu havia escolhido era de mangas compridas e o decote era um pouco exagerado para o que eu considerava _bom, _mas mesmo assim achei que estivesse legal. Puxei mais a barra da blusa sobre o jeans gasto que eu usava e tentei acalmar mais uma vez meu cabelo.

Gastar tanto tempo assim no espelho era algo novo para mim.

Tentando não pensar muito mais no assunto desliguei as luzes e tranquei a porta de entrada do meu pequeno apartamento. Olhei para o relógio de pulso que usava e vi que já passava das oito. Tateei cegamente até o lugar onde eu poderia acender as luzes no corredor do prédio, esperando não encontrar nenhum empecilho no caminho. Quando finalmente achei o interruptor me senti abruptamente nervosa.

Então era isso. Lá estava eu indo diretamente para casa do Edward, que, muito possivelmente estaria se agarrando com a namorada ruiva dele pela sala. Desci as escadas rapidamente e logo já estava bem na frente da porta de entrada da casa ao lado.

Era uma típica casa americana por fora. Branca com janelas azuis e um belo jardim na frente. Eu fiquei imaginando se Edward e Alice moravam ali com os pais. Isso só me deixou mais corada ainda, pensando em como eu teria que me apresentar para os pais deles. Engoli em seco e toquei a campainha.

Dois segundos depois a porta se abriu. Na melhor das hipóteses seria Alice. Na pior, Edward.

Mas quem estava ali na minha frente, sorrindo para mim não era nenhum deles. Era um garoto loiro e alto. Bonito, mas ele ostentava uma expressão rígida no rosto que me deu um pouco de medo. Depois de alguns segundos ele sorriu para mim e deu um passo para trás, abrindo o caminho para eu poder entrar na casa.

E então eu entrei.

O cômodo que se erguia à minha volta não era nem de longe o que eu esperava.

As paredes da sala da casa dos Cullen eram de um tom de azul marinho enquanto o chão era de um carpete em tom caramelo. Parecia que tudo ali tinha sido decorado com muita destreza, se não fosse os empecilhos no caminho.

A sala estava em um caso básico de super lotação de objetos. Havia copos em cima de toda e qualquer superfície plana por perto. Uma quantidade exagerada de tênis estavam jogados pelo caminho, fazendo que qualquer pessoa descoordenada como eu engolisse em seco antes de dar mais um passo. Uma TV enorme de plasma estava no chão, onde saiam fios e mais fios ligando-a diretamente em um vídeo game de última geração. Havia milhões de almofadas ali jogadas pelo chão e pelo sofá preto de couro.

"Você pode se sentar se quiser." – O garoto loiro disse para mim enquanto ia até o sofá e se jogava ali, voltando sua atenção para algo que passava na TV. Eu o segui e me sentei timidamente no sofá.

Não havia uma única coisa ao meu redor organizada. E nem parecia haver prateleiras ou mesas para organizar tudo que estava no chão. Eu olhei para o lado e vi uma garrafa vazia de refrigerante solitária no canto da sala.

Apesar de tudo aquilo eu não estava irritada. Não estava mesmo. Eu estava... Confortável. Tudo ali parecia confortável e a minha vontade era de poder ter intimidade o bastante para me escorar no sofá como o loiro fazia ao meu lado.

"Bella, que bom que veio!" – A voz afetada de Alice gritou de algum lugar. Eu levantei minha cabeça e vi que uma porta havia se aberto e a pequena Alice saia dela, vindo em minha direção. Ela usava um avental grande demais para ela e um chapéu de chef encarapitado em sua pequena cabeça.

Ela sentou-se entre eu e o loiro e me abraçou. Senti seu perfume – era cheiroso e marcante. Provavelmente era algum perfume caro e convencional.

"Jasper, você se apresentou para Bella?" – Ela voltou sua atenção para o loiro ao seu lado. Ele comprimia os lábios, totalmente absorto no programa de auditório que assistíamos.

Seu olhar repousou em Alice e depois em mim.

"Sou Jasper Withlock. Prazer." – E, dizendo isso, voltou a olhar para a TV. Alice balançou a cabeça descrente.

"Não ligue para o Jazz. Ele adora esse programa. Espero que quando acabe ele aja como um humano normal novamente." – Ela falou enquanto abanava algo no ar na sua frente. – "Venha comigo, vou te mostrar o resto da casa, Bella."

Ela me puxou, extremamente forte para alguém tão pequena como ela. Eu a segui feliz por estar saindo da companhia de Jasper. Ele parecia que nem me notava ali.

"Nós moramos todos aqui." – Alice começou. "Eu, Edward, Emmet, Jasper e Rosalie."

Assenti. Que bom que não haveria pais!

"Vocês são... Ahn, familiares?"

Alice riu.

"Eu e Edward somos irmãos. Emmet é nosso primo e Rose só mora aqui porque é noiva de Emmet. Jasper é amigo de infância de Emmet e Edward e... Meu namorado."

Eu levei um tempo consideravelmente longo para entender que aquilo era praticamente um antro de casais. O que me surpreendeu foi que "Vic" não morasse ali também.

"Graças à Deus Edward não perdeu o juízo ao ponto de trazer Victoria para morar aqui. Deus bem sabe como eu enlouqueceria de vez." – Ela disse, parecendo ler meus pensamentos.

Estávamos subindo as escadas encarpetadas, enquanto Alice chutava algumas meias que havia pelo caminho. Quando chegamos ao piso superior tudo que pude ver era um corredor cheio de portas.

"Aqui..." – Ela apontou para uma porta que continha uma bonita plaquinha escrito: _O Troninho_. Minha boca se rasgou em um sorriso enquanto ela continuava. – "É o banheiro."

Nós demos mais alguns passos e ela foi apontando para as outras portas.

"Esse é o quarto de Emmet e Rosalie. Esse é o meu e o de Jasper. Aquele ali é o de Edward." – Então ela abriu o que ela havia dito que era dele e de Jasper.

Era, pelo menos, duas vezes a minha sala. As paredes eram de um tom lilás e grossas cortinas brancas pendiam sobre a janela. Uma cama de casal estava bem no meio do quarto e, em um canto mais reservado, havia uma belíssima escrivaninha com um computador de ultima geração.

Eu tive sérios problemas para imaginar o loiro que havia conhecido dormindo por aqui.

"O quarto costumava ser só meu... Ahn, Jazz não se incomoda muito. Ele gosta da cama." – Ela abriu um sorriso bobo. Eu pude notar um porta-retrato cheio de corações do lado da cama. Na foto, uma Alice feliz estava pendurada nos braços do loiro, ambos sorrindo estonteantemente para a câmera.

Olhei para Alice novamente e vi uma expressão travessa em seu rosto. Ela sorriu para mim.

"O que você acha de... Acordarmos Edward?"

Eu quase engasguei. Olhei para o relógio só para ter certeza da hora. Oito e vinte. Que raios Edward fazia dormindo?

"Ele está _dormindo_?"

"Ah, ele resolveu que ia tirar um cochilo antes do jantar, já que hoje não precisava nem chegar perto da cozinha... Mas está na hora dele acordar mesmo..." – Um sorriso maquiavélico tomou conta de seus lábios. Eu estava a beira de um colapso enquanto esperava ela tirar aquela idéia maluca da cabeça.

Mas, ao invés de esquecer, ela começou a me rebocar novamente, indo em direção ao quarto ao lado.

"Shh, ele não vai ficar _muito _zangado." – Ela disse baixinho, aninhando um boneco estranho de plástico enquanto colocava o ouvido na porta do quarto do irmão.

Eu realmente tentava não ficar nervosa. Não imaginar como Edward ficaria de pijama ou não imaginar como devia ser sua expressão ao acordar. Mas não dava... Todos os meus membros estavam completamente excitados com a expectativa de simplesmente _ver _Edward, imagina então de _acordá-lo_...

Alice girou a maçaneta silenciosamente e entrou na ponta dos pés no quarto.

O quarto de Edward era do tamanho do de Alice. E parecia uma réplica do estado da sala. Havia uma pilha de roupas logo na entrada que quase me fez tropeçar. Eu girei meus olhos para ver o resto do quarto.

Havia pôsteres por tudo quanto era canto na parede. Encostado delicadamente no canto havia uma guitarra cintilante, parecendo nova em folha. E, bem no meio do quarto, havia uma cama de casal onde certo garoto ressonava tranquilamente.

Alice foi chegando mais perto e olhando para o rosto do irmão. Eu senti meus pés se moverem involuntariamente para ver também.

Edward dormia como um anjo; Os cabelos bronze estavam rebeldes e giravam em todas as direções no travesseiro branco em que sua cabeça repousava. Ele tinha as duas mãos sobre a barriga nua e branca, o peito subindo e descendo suavemente. Alice olhou para mim, a expressão travessa em seus olhos grandes. Em um só movimento tudo aconteceu.

O boneco estranho que Alice segurava começou a emitir uma estranha e irritante melodia. A coberta que cobria as pernas de Edward foi arrancada e uma Alice espoleta pulava em cima da cama do irmão sem parar.

"Acooooooooorda!" – Ela gritava entre risos enquanto eu apenas apreciava a cena de Edward acordando com cautela.

Primeiramente, ele havia se assustado. Abrira os olhos tão abruptamente que eu achei que ele fossem gritar mas tudo que ele fez foi pensar um segundo sobre o que era aquilo pulando em cima de si e desfalecer novamente, esfregando os olhos.

Depois, ele havia finalmente percebido que eu estava ali. Seu olhar vagou para suas pernas nuas – ele usava apenas uma cueca boxer preta para contar historia.

E, então, ele pegou Alice pelas pernas e fez com que ela caísse na cama ao seu lado. Ele avançou contra a irmã e a prendeu na cama.

"Aiiiii!" – Ela gemeu irritada. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e começou a mover seus dedos na barriga branca da irmã.

Ela começou a rir descontroladamente. Ele estava fazendo cosquinhas nela.

"PA-pa-para!" – Ela gemia entre uma risada e outra. Mas Edward não parecia incomodado com as suplicas dela, ela apenas ria junto.

Depois de alguns segundos, Alice finalmente conseguiu escapar e foi parar ao meu lado. Ela continuava sorrindo e ficou olhando para Edward que apenas se levantara, pegara uma bermuda caqui no chão e enfiara por suas pernas.

"Vamos jantar!" – Alice disse alegremente. Eu me senti como uma intrusa ali. Edward mal havia me olhado, ele parecia ter resolvido que iria ignorar minha presença por ali. Alice girou nos calcanhares e saltou pela porta, descendo escada a baixo sem que eu pudesse acompanhá-la.

"Alice é um inferno." – Edward disse, colocando sua atenção em mim. Ele sorriu tortamente e eu não pude evitar que um sorriso se formasse em meus lábios também.

"É engraçado." – Respondi. Ele assentiu e passou por mim, indo em direção ao corredor.

"Então, está gostando da faculdade?" – Ele perguntou distraidamente. Eu assenti enquanto o seguia para fora do quarto.

"Ah sim... Eu sempre quis entrar em Harvard... Você toca guitarra?"

Ele parou de andar e olhou para trás, levando a mão ao cabelo e o revirando ainda mais. Ele sorriu para mim novamente e abriu a porta do banheiro.

Ele entrou e abriu a torneira, e olhou para mim.

"Eu costumava tocar muito... Agora é mais um simples passatempo mesmo." – Ele abriu a torneira e juntou as mãos em forma de concha sob a água que escorria.

"Quer entrar?" – Ele perguntou com um sorriso bobo. Eu cruzei os braços.

"Eu preciso _mesmo _de ajuda." – Ele continuou. E como eu iria negar? No momento seguinte eu estava ao seu lado, inalando todo aquele perfume de hortelã que emanava de seu corpo bem torneado.

Ele jogou água no rosto e abriu uma gaveta. Tirou de lá esponja, creme de barbear e uma Gillette. Eu fiquei apenas olhando enquanto me sentava no vaso sanitário (fechado, lógico).

Ele começou a passar o creme no rosto e esfregar até que formasse uma camada branca em suas bochechas. Eu dei uma risada alta e ele me olhou numa falsa expressão chocada.

"O que? Esse é meu melhor truque com as mulheres! Fiquei sabendo que elas _adoram _barba grisalha..." – Eu tive que sorrir ainda mais. Me levantei e passei o dedo indicador pela meleca em seu rosto.

"Quase não estou me contendo perante tanta exuberância." – Eu brinquei. Ahn... Não era tão brincadeira assim, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

Edward arregalou os olhos teatralmente e me passou a Gillette. Eu olhei para o aparelho em minhas mãos confusa, mas quase no mesmo segundo que ele começou a explicar eu havia entendido.

"Alice se incomodou em colocar uns dez mil espelhos no quarto dela e não tem nenhum aqui no banheiro... Eu sempre tenho que vir escoltado se não quiser sair daqui sem um pedaço da bochecha..."

Eu quase amoleci. Eu iria mesmo barbear ele? Como nos filmes em que a mulher apaixonada barbeia o marido? Eu sempre achara aquilo terrivelmente idiota, mas, estando ali parada em frente aquele homem estonteante, tudo que pude foi sorrir em resposta.

Edward sentou-se no vaso onde eu estava sentada até agora e cruzou as pernas. Ele fechou os olhos e esticou a cabeça de modo que pudesse encostar na parede fria atrás de si. Eu dei um passo leve para mais perto dele, enquanto posicionava a Gillette estrategicamente no começo de seu maxilar.

Eu senti o calor que ele emanava. A tensão que eu havia criado entre nos estava tão forte que eu não sabia como conseguia segurar a Gillette sem tremer. Calmamente comecei a raspar toda sua barba, segura de que aquele momento poderia perdurar horas e eu não me cansaria. Quando finalmente acabei a parte da barba me concentrei na pequena pelugem abaixo do nariz. Ele não havia passado creme ali.

"Você está tentando deixar o bigode crescer?" – Eu perguntei ironicamente. Ele abriu os olhos verdes e olhou para o tubo com o creme de barbear.

"Esqueci... Você...?"

Eu assenti e logo estava espremendo um pouco de pasta nos meus dedos. Ele sorriu sem dentes para mim enquanto eu ajoelhava e tocava seu maxilar levemente, para posicioná-lo melhor.

Havia uma corrente de eletricidade que se apoderara de mim no momento em que eu entrei no banheiro. Ela só parecia ficar cada vez mais forte enquanto os minutos passavam. Porém, ali, como o ultimo ato deste barbear eu senti que seria minha única chance.

Me debrucei o mais perto que pude de seu rosto perfeito. Podia até ouvir a respiração regular dele. Quase sentia seu hálito. Podia ver cada pedaço que constituía aquele rosto tão bonito.

Espalhei o creme no lugar indicado com calma. A pele dele era quente. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda de olhos fechados, mas não disse nada. Posicionei a Gillette no lugar certo e comecei a raspar. Um segundo depois já estava tudo terminado. Eu me repugnei por não ter sido mais lenta.

Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim – dessa vez com todos os dentes perfeitos à mostra. Se levantou, abriu a tornei e enxaguou seu rosto ali, despreocupadamente. Eu tive que me lembrar de como se respirava enquanto seguia invejosamente as gotas escorrendo pelo rosto perfeito dele.

Ele passou a toalha no rosto e sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo com que voassem gotículas em mim vindas das pontas molhadas de seu cabelo. Eu coloquei a mão na frente do rosto por reflexo e fechei os olhos.

"Heeey, alguém aqui tem medo de água é?" – Ele perguntou debochado. Eu rolei meus olhos e abaixei a mão bem no momento que ele deu dois passos rápidos para perto do meu corpo e envolveu a mão na minha cintura.

Eu paralisei.

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior, nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que eu podia contar todos os tons de verde em seus olhos. Ele me olhou significativamente pelo que pareceu um tempo demasiadamente longo. E então ele começou a sacudir a cabeça novamente, fazendo todos os pingos acertarem diretamente meu rosto corado.

"Ah não!" – Exclamei e ele me soltou rindo.

Meu corpo protestou pela falta de contato imediatamente mas eu mantive minha boca fechada. Apenas passei a mão no cabelo para ver se não havia tido estragos ali e continuei olhando Edward. Ele apagou as luzes do banheiro e saiu para o corredor.

"Se você demorar muito não vai sobrar nem um mínimo pedacinho de comida!" – E, ao dizer isso, desceu as escadas de três em três degraus.

Eu ainda fiquei ali por alguns segundos. Como eu podia ter tanta sorte? Eu percebi que, naquela hora, não me importava quantas namoradas Edward Cullen havia tido.

Eu percebi que eu já era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ter barbeado ele. Por ter ficado aqueles minutos tão próxima dele. Ele me passava uma sensação imensa de alegria, e assim como Alice eu me sentia extremamente confortável com ele.

Me recostei na pia enquanto suspirava. Tudo nele me chamava atenção. Desde seu sorriso torto, o jeito como ele apertava os olhos ou como o cabelo dele parecia ter vida própria.

"Estupidamente apaixonada." - Resmunguei sozinha. E já não era de se esperar? Edward Cullen era o cara mais irritantemente apaixonante que eu conheci em toda a minha monótona vida.

"Bella!!!" – A voz de Alice interrompeu meus pensamentos. Ela me chama do andar inferior e quando eu finalmente fui ao seu encontro vi que ela me olhava com cara de poucos amigos. Comecei a pensar que talvez ela não gostasse de me ter próxima de seu irmão...

"A comida vai esfriar!" – Ela exclamou simplesmente, como se microondas não existisse. Eu sorri e a segui até a cozinha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Nãããããão!" – Edward gritava entre gargalhadas. O jantar que Alice havia feito estava delicioso, e, contrariando todas as expectativas, todos nós comemos em silêncio. Até aquele momento.

Emmet, que parecia extremamente mais simpático fora dos muros de Harvard havia acabado de fazer uma imitação de como uma tal de "Tanya Denali" havia se jogado literalmente para cima dele no treino mais cedo. Ele usava o talher para imitar Tanya (segundo ele por causa da bunda da garota) e a faca para demonstrar o que ele havia feito.

Rosalie olhava tudo quieta, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Eu estava quase certa que ela devia estar arquitetando um plano fatal contra aquela coitada.

Edward pegou a colher de repente da mão de Emmet e a jogou na direção de Rosalie. A loira a pegou no ar e deu um risinho abafado.

"Pratique mais, Cullen." – Ela disse em uma voz baixa. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou mais ainda.

"Quer me ajudar?" – Emmet o olhou desconfiado, mas riu também.

"Achei que a palito de fósforo dava conta do recado." – Rosalie respondeu. Edward parou de gargalhar e se limitou a dar um sorriso malvado para Rosalie.

"Menos gente..." – Jasper falou e Alice concordou com ele.

"Vocês estão assustando a Bella!" – Alice falou, e todos começaram a rir.

Alice os ignorou e, vendo que eu já havia acabado de comer, se levantou e me rebocou dali. Nós fomos até a sala e eu sentei no confortável sofá enquanto Alice procurava algo atrás da gigantesca TV.

Um minuto depois ela voltou com um DVD na mão.

"Um clássico." – Ela falou e colocou o DVD no aparelho, logo a imagem na TV mudou.

"OPA! Filminho..." – Emmet disse alegremente e caiu no sofá ao meu lado. Rosalie vinha logo atrás dele. Ela estava com um pijama de bolinhas e mesmo assim parecia estar desfilando. Ela aninhou-se em seu colo e deitou a cabeça loira no ombro forte de Emmet.

Engraçado como eles eram pessoas tão antagônicas e estranhas... E, mesmo assim, ficavam adoravelmente certos juntos.

Alice se deitou em cima das almofadas no chão e logo Jasper estava ao seu lado. Afundei mais a mim mesma no sofá e abracei meus joelhos.

O filme começou. Era terror... Engoli em seco.

"Ah..." – Suspirei. – "É fácil pra vocês ver terror... Não vão ter que dormir sozinhos depois!" – Eu disse em uma voz calma. Emmet olhou para mim risonho.

"Não seja por isso! Tem espaço de sobra na cama do Edward, Bella!"

Ops.

Estava mais claro que água que eu iria adorar dividir a cama com o Edward. Mas não foi com aquela intenção que eu disse o que disse.

Rosalie riu da minha expressão envergonhada. O primeiro sorriso sincero que ela deu para mim.

"Relaxa, Bella... Você sempre tem a opção de dormir no meio do filme ou ir embora nas partes nojentas. Ver filme de terror é clássico aqui em casa..."

Alice assentiu com a cabeça no colo de Jasper. As luzes da sala então foram apagadas e tudo estava um total breu, já que a tela da TV ainda estava negra.

"EDWARD! Será que você podia esperar o filme começar pra apagar tudo?"

Eu ouvi o risinho de Edward e seus passos.

Mãos geladas foram parar em minha cintura. Uma incrível descarga elétrica passou por mim quando eu as senti. As mãos me puxaram para cima, enquanto Edward me circulava e se jogava no sofá, fazendo com que eu caísse em cima dele no exato momento em que a tela da TV clareava.

Eu dei graças à Deus à falta de iluminação. Meu rosto devia estar semelhante a um tomate.

Edward sentou de lado, uma perna dobrada e a outra esticada. Ele me deixou escorregar para o meio de suas pernas e puxou meu tronco para eu me recostar nele.

Todas as linhas de seu rosto sorriam para mim. Eu segui cada linha, me surpreendendo com a beleza inatingível dele mais uma vez.

"Esse é o meu lugar, Bella. Mas tudo bem, eu posso dividir..." – E, dizendo isso, puxou meu tronco mais forte e eu deitei com estrondo em seu peito firme.

"Não a maltrate, Edward." – Alice disse animada. O filme começou e todos ficaram quietos.

Eu nunca gostei tanto de filme de terror.

Pelo fato de que eu não estava realmente prestando atenção em nada do que o filme mostrava. Eu só sentia a respiração de Edward atrás de mim e em como ele era _quente_.

Depois de quinze minutos, meus nervos finalmente se acalmaram e eu pude olhar para a TV.

Era uma cena de morte, eu acho. Havia muito sangue e um homem com cara de homicida segurando uma faca na direção de uma garota loira. Eu gemi baixinho e a mão de Edward voou para meu cabelo, fazendo um pequeno carinho ali.

Eu tive que me controlar para não gemer novamente, mas dessa vez de prazer. A sensação de ter os dedos dele acarinhando minha pele era indescritível. Tentei não demonstrar o quanto estava gostando daquele carinho, mas foi inevitável não fechar os olhos, apreciando o momento.

Ele passou a outra mão pela minha cintura, fazendo com que eu me juntasse mais a ele. Suspirei e deixei, fazendo com que ficássemos muito mais unidos do que antes. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e agora podia ver sua expressão. Ele olhava para mim com um sorriso torto, meu preferido.

"Dorme, Bella..." – Ele sussurrou tão baixinho que só eu pude ouvir. Assenti enquanto fechava os olhos, me sentindo totalmente segura e amparada em seus braços quentes.

Um minuto depois, o reencontrei de novo. Dessa vez, nos meus mais lindos sonhos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A: UAU!**

**Essas são minhas únicas palavras. Eu estou boba por ter recebido reviews! Eu realmente não esperava e não consigo expressar o quanto fiquei feliz e empolgada para escrever!**

**MUITO OBRIGADA À TODAS AS MENINAS LINDAS QUE COMENTARAM!**

**Agora vou falar um pouquinho do capitulo.**

**Eu, geralmente, gosto de capítulos grandes e cheios de coisa. Mas, como essa fic é diferente do meu usual conceito de historias, não vou fazer isso aqui.**

**Esse é pequenininho, mas eu gostei. Achei que combinou.**

**Ainda estou **_**moldando **_**meu Edward, mas tenho uma base feita dele. Espero que vocês gostem dele tanto quanto eu!**

**Às queridas:**

**Tsu (obrigada!), Kah Reche (não só permito o termo vagabunda para Victoria como concordo! Obrigada!), Lara Masen (jura que deixa com gostinho de quero mais? Que maravilhoso!!!!!), Hinata C. Weasley (amiga.. nem tudo é perfeito.. Ed tiiinha q ter um defeito NE? Ainda bem q esse é SUPER corrigível! Hahaha! Obrigada!!)kethelen (obrigada!), Nahya Luthor ( amiga eu ADOREI seu comentário enorme. Obriiiigada por tudo q vc falou!).**

**UM OBRIGADO ENORME À TODAS VCS!**

**Vcs não tem noção de como me deixaram felizes.**

**E por isso, já está aqui o segundo capitulo.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar um review dizendo o que acharam...!**


	3. Complicações

_**N/A: Gente, é super importante que vocês me falem se querem ou não que tenha **__**lemons**__** na fic. Deixem um reviewzinho, mesmo apenas com a palavra SIM ou a palavra NÃO pra mim saber, pois os próximos capítulos dependem disso.**_

_**Muito obrigada. Thá.**_

_Capitulo Três: Complicações_

A cama estava tão confortável que, mesmo sabendo que eu estava totalmente desperta, relutei em abrir os olhos.

Não havia o som irritante de despertador por perto – mas, mesmo assim, algo me dizia que eu não deveria simplesmente me concentrar em dormir novamente. Uma parte muito pequena da minha mente gritava sem parar: _Acorde! Acorde! Acorde!_

Porém, essa parte consciente era tão pequena que seria fácil ignorar. Eu podia absorver todo o conforto dos lençóis macios em cima de mim e a temperatura era tão agradável que eu comecei a achar que eu deveria ter morado ali minha vida toda e não na chuvosa Forks.

E então eu lembrei.

Lembrei do filme e de ter dormido nos braços quentes de Edward.

Lembrei do cheiro maravilhoso de hortelã que ele tinha.

E lembrei que, provavelmente, eu não estava na minha cama.

Abri um olho relutantemente. Estava tudo muito escuro, mas eu pude comprovar que não era meu quarto: Eu podia distinguir pôsteres na parede em minha frente.

Engoli em seco quando associei aonde eu deveria estar. Eu me sentei em um pulo e logo tudo começou a clarear. Ao meu lado, deitado imóvel, ressonando tão baixo que eu quase não o escutara, estava Edward.

Eu me apoiei nos cotovelos para vê-lo melhor.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e os cabelos caiam sobre toda sua testa. Os lábios entre abertos estavam extremamente convidativos e ele estava com o peito nu. Meus olhos vagaram para baixo e eu pude ver o começo da bermuda que ele havia vestido para o jantar.

Senti um embrulho na minha barriga.

Eu estava, definitivamente, incomodando. Ele provavelmente estava desconfortável com aquela bermuda e tendo que dividir a cama com uma total estranha.

Eu tive uma vontade muito grande de simplesmente me agarrar a ele e fingir que não havia acordado. Eu queria sentir o calor de seu corpo junto ao meu urgentemente. Eu realmente queria.

Mas eu sabia que eu não podia.

Porque eu estava fazendo aquilo novamente. Fazendo o que eu sempre fazia... Sendo uma coadjuvante.

Edward tinha uma namorada. Edward não demonstrara nenhum interesse em mim. Ele estava, provavelmente, apenas sendo um cavalheiro me deixando dormir ali.

Eu levei a mão até meus cabelos, puxando os fios enquanto deixava-a cair. Olhei para baixo e vi que estava com exatamente a mesma roupa, sem nenhum fio fora do lugar...

Será que Edward não _podia _fazer um esforcinho para eu não gostar tanto dele? Pelo menos xeretar por baixo das minhas roupas ou coisa assim... Já seria o bastante para eu ficar irritada com ele. Mas não... Tem que ser estupidamente perfeito.

Joguei meus pés para fora da cama e me levantei o mais silenciosamente que consegui. Era complicado quando você estava em um quarto que cheirava extremamente bem e com um desenho perfeito de Deus bem ao seu lado. Pé ante pé andei até a porta e sai por ela de fininho. Respirei fundo quando estava no corredor e olhei para o relógio em meu pulso: Era 03h30min da manhã.

Comecei a descer as escadas na ponta dos pés, mas uma fileira de retratos chamou minha atenção. Eu parei e comecei a olhá-los. Era um pouco difícil por causa da falta de iluminação, mas dava para distinguir rostos.

O primeiro retrato era de Emmet e Rosalie abraçados.

O segundo era de Alice e Edward. Alice estava no colo do irmão e gargalhava enquanto ele fazia uma careta – provavelmente forçada – para a irmã.

O terceiro era de Edward, Jasper e Emmet. Eles pareciam ser mais novos, todos estavam muito mais magros do que realmente eram e usavam um uniforme. Camisa social e gravata. Lembrei-me que Alice havia me dito que eles se conheciam há muito tempo... Deviam ter feito o colegial juntos. Eles estavam os três de boca aberta, mostrando uma gosma na língua. Eu soltei uma risada baixinha.

O quarto e último retrato mostrava pessoas em um parque. Uma moça alta e magra segurando uma bebê de cabelos negros e um homem loiro que tinha um menino com cachos cor de bronze encarapitado em seus ombros. O menino acenava para a câmera feliz.

Seria uma bela foto de infância, provavelmente de Edward e Alice, se não fosse algo no canto da foto – palavras.

Aproximei meu rosto para ler, mas não tive muito sucesso. A borda do retrato cobria metade das letras e o escuro não ajudava em nada. Pensei em retirar o retrato da parede para ler melhor, mas achei que talvez pudesse quebrar se fizesse isso.

De repente, a luz do corredor acendeu e eu fui parar no outro extremo do degrau com o susto.

Olhei para cima e vi que era Edward. Ele descia as escadas calmamente até onde eu estava, o rosto um pouco amassado pelo sono, os olhos verdes pequeninos de sono.

Lindo.

Ele parou um degrau acima de mim e tirou o retrato que eu olhava da parede. Olhou para mim e, sem falar nem uma palavra, circulou meu pulso e me puxou com ele.

Nós fomos até a sala e ele se sentou no chão, no meio das almofadas. Eu sentei ao seu lado.

Ele já estava tirando a foto do porta-retrato.

Ele parou e olhou para mim, como se me avaliasse. Depois de um segundo ele começou a ler em voz alta o que estava escrito na foto.

"Edward e Alice: Não importa se for verão, inverno, primavera ou outono. Quando precisarem de mim é só fechar os olhos e pensar com força... E eu estarei com vocês. Os amo mais do que a mim mesma. Agora e para sempre."

A voz dele estava um pouco embargada. Ele voltou os olhos verdes para mim e terminou o que estava escrito, sem olhar para a foto:

"Da mamãe."

E então eu finalmente vi. Eu finalmente entendi.

Entendi mais um pouco daqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos que tanto me fascinavam, continham dor também.

"Eu..." – Comecei a falar, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. Edward deu um sorriso fraco enquanto colocava a foto novamente no porta retrato.

"Ela teve câncer. Meu pai é médico, mas ela não tinha salvação. Ele é amargurado até hoje porque acha que foi culpa dele. Ele diz que não viu a doença tomar conta dela bem debaixo do nariz dele..."

Sua voz era ressentida. Havia dor ali. Muita dor. Ele não olhava para mim enquanto falava.

"Eu concordava com ele. Concordei por muito tempo... Minha mãe era tudo na minha vida. Ela era meu sol, minha luz... Minha base, meu porto seguro. Eu culpava todos que a conheceram. Eu não queria aceitar que ela simplesmente havia morrido."

Ele levantou os olhos e me fitou. Toda a dor inundando o verde esmeralda de seus olhos. Eu ergui meus braços, involuntariamente e ele se inclinou para mim. Eu o abracei e senti que ele descansava a cabeça no meu ombro.

Eu queria acabar com a dor dele, mas sabia que não era tão fácil assim. Eu sabia que aquela dor que ele sentia era permanente. Nunca diminuiria. E tudo que eu podia fazer era abraçá-lo. Eu apertei o abraço enquanto sentia algo salgado molhar meu ombro.

"Eu tenho certeza que sua mãe nunca deixou de cumprir a promessa que ela fez. Ela estará sempre aqui com você, Edward." – Eu o afastei para poder olhar em seus olhos. Levei minha mão até o peito nu dele. – "Ela está aqui dentro. Isso é tudo que você precisa agora."

Ele sorriu para mim. Um meio sorriso. Mas já estava bom.

"Sim, eu sei. Obrigado, Bella."

E então, ele se levantou. Ele andou até a cozinha sem olhar para trás. Um segundo depois ele voltava, com um pote na mão.

"Tenho fome quando acordo de noite." – Ele deu os ombros e entregou o pote para mim, voltando a sentar ao meu lado. Eu peguei um pouco do cereal e enfiei na boca. Era gostoso.

Eu fiquei ali até o conteúdo do pote acabar. Nós não conversamos mais nada. Eu podia sentir ele e sabia que ele me sentia ali também. Aquilo bastava. Depois de um tempo eu disse, à um sonolento Edward, que voltasse para a cama. Ele ainda me olhou e perguntou se eu não iria dormir também, mas eu respondi que precisava ir ao banheiro. Ele assentiu e subiu as escadas aos tropeços, enquanto eu saia silenciosamente daquela casa.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Eu não encontrei nem Edward nem Alice no caminho para Harvard naquela manhã. Por isso fui andando. As duas primeiras aulas passaram extremamente arrastadas. Conheci uma menina simpática que fazia direito comigo, o nome dela era Ângela. Inesperadamente, ela parecia mais o tipo de pessoa que faria psicologia. Era quieta e de fala mansa.

"Meus pais me obrigaram a fazer direito." – Ela disse no meio da conversa. Eu assenti, mas não disse nada.

Ângela me acompanhou até a cantina. Nós pegamos basicamente a mesma coisa: Um sanduíche com refrigerante. O refeitório ainda estava vazio, então nos sentamos em uma mesa qualquer.

Edward não saia da minha cabeça. Eu até tentava pensar em outra coisa. Ou reparar em outros garotos, mas nenhum deles chegava nem perto de Edward. Eu olhava a cada dez segundos para as portas do refeitório, mas já estava quase na metade do intervalo e nenhum deles havia entrado.

"Bella." – Uma voz arrastada me saudou. Eu girei meu olhar e vi a namorada ruiva de Edward na minha frente. Ela sorriu falsamente para mim e se sentou ao meu lado, enrolando uma mecha vermelho vivo de seu cabelo no dedo indicador.

"Como vai?" – Perguntei por educação. Ela pareceu não ter sequer escutado.

"Soube que Alice _adora _você." – Sua voz era invejosa.

"Alice é uma boa pessoa."

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha fina.

"Edward também é uma ótima pessoa. Mas eu não sei se te avisaram... Ele tem namorada."

Eu engoli em seco. Eu realmente _não _precisava ter aquela conversa com ela.

"Eu sei."

Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Não custa nada reforçar isso na sua cabecinha... Fiquei sabendo também que você está morando onde eu morava. É um bom apartamento aquele. Edward _adorava _passar o tempo lá. Principalmente na banheira... Comigo, é claro."

Eu sentia meu sangue borbulhar. Ela estava falando aquilo só para me deixar com ciúmes, mas eu não queria saber de nada do que ela tinha para me falar. Não queria saber em quantos lugares ela e Edward haviam feito sexo. Não queria nem mesmo imaginar aquilo. Fechei os olhos contando até dez.

"Sabe, Bella..." – Ela recomeçou. – "Alice _nunca _gostou de mim."

Eu abri meus olhos. Agora ela resolvera se confessar?

"Mas Edward gosta. E muito. Então... _Não se meta com ele_."

E, dizendo isso, a ruiva se levantou, trotando até uma mesa não muito longe dali.

Eu continuava abismada. O que eu tinha a ver com seu namoro? Edward havia sido um cavalheiro comigo. Não havia dado em cima de mim, nem mesmo tentado me dar um beijinho.

Perfeitamente fiel à ela.

Enfiei meu rosto nas mãos enquanto tentava esquecer aquilo.

Uma mão pequena e quente tocou meu ombro. Eu sabia que era Alice antes mesmo de olhar.

"Eu fiquei esperando você sabia? Porque insiste em vir andando? Quero dizer, nós somos vizinhas!"

Eu sorri para ela e a apresentei à Ângela.

"Hoje você _volta _comigo. Alias, nem me desculpei por ontem. Mal tinha percebido que você tinha dormido... Eu até pensei em te acordar, mas Edward não deixou. Ele disse que tinha bastante espaço na cama dele."

Eu senti meu rosto corar quando ela reproduziu as palavras dele.

"Mas eu sabia que ele não ia tentar nada com você, por isso deixei que você dormisse lá. Não ficou irritada comigo, ficou?"

Neguei.

"É claro que não... Ahn, seu irmão foi um cavalheiro mesmo."

Ela sorriu discretamente. – "É claro que é. Temos uma festa hoje sabia?"

Oh, vida agitada de faculdade. Eu não estava acostumada com aquilo.

"Temos? Eu não conheço quase ninguém aqui, Alice."

"Nem eu. Mas Edward, Rose, Emmet e Jasper conhecem a faculdade inteira."

Os olhos dela brilhavam de excitação. Era engraçado ver como ela se contentava com tão pouco. Eu me lembrei da mãe dela. E vi como ela era ser forte.

"Então iremos nessa tal festa." – Falei quase estranhando minha própria voz. Eu nunca fui de gostar muito de festas...

Alice bateu palminhas animadamente. Logo vi que Jasper não estava muito longe, junto com Rosalie e Emmet. Procurei por Edward, mas ele não estava em nenhum lugar visível. Um monstro em meu peito ronronou em protesto.

"Me encontra às seis na minha casa pra gente se arrumar." – Alice disse empolgada. Eu assenti distraída enquanto jogava a latinha vazia de refrigerante no lixo. Ângela e Alice agora tagarelavam atrás de mim.

"Bella adormecida!" – Emmet gargalhou quando se juntou à nós. Eu fechei a cara para ele, mas ele não pareceu se incomodar. Rosalie sorriu para mim.

"Eu só estava com sono."

"Eu notei." – Emmet gargalhava novamente. Ele olhou cúmplice para Jasper, que devolveu o olhar.

"Edward ficou um pouco triste... Ele percebeu que passou o tempo em que ele causava algo mais que sono nas garotas..." – Jasper disse risonho. Eu senti que poderiam fritar um bife no meu rosto quente se quisessem.

Alice tomou a dianteira e começou a me rebocar para fora do refeitório, com Ângela em nossos calcanhares.

"Eles são idiotas, Bella, não ligue."

Eu não disse nada. Apenas deixei que ela me rebocasse.

A aula de psicologia foi extremamente maçante. Ângela era a única que parecia estar realmente gostando daquilo. Eu e Alice nos contentamos em ficar passando bilhetinhos, como duas adolescentes felizes. Alice desenhava alguns modelos de roupas e passava o esboço para mim, enquanto eu escrevia cores em cima dos desenhos, tentando ser útil.

Apesar de perceber que era completamente idiota o que eu estava fazendo, Alice sorria e me agradecia, comentando vez ou outro o quanto havia sido maravilhosa a combinação (geralmente – claro e escuro) que eu fazia nos esboços dela.

A aula terminou e logo eu, Ângela e Alice estávamos nos corredores novamente. Alice se despediu de nos e eu e Ângela corremos para nossa próxima aula.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"É sério pai, está tudo bem por aqui. Sim, os professores são ótimos. Sim, já arranjei alguns amigos... Eu vou tentar, pai. Eu sei, já liguei para ela... Eu sei..." – Minhas palavras eram monótonas e sem vida enquanto eu enrolava distraidamente o fio do telefone entre meus dedos. Charlie era tímido como eu, mas ele estava sendo irritante com tantas perguntas ultimamente.

"Ok, Eu amo você também. Tchau, pai." – Coloquei o telefone no gancho e me espreguicei. Eu ainda estava com o roupão velho que servia de toalha para mim. Meus dedos estavam enrugados – eu havia ficado tempo demais no banho.

Olhei para o relógio distraidamente. Eram 06h10min. Provavelmente Alice estaria tendo um ataque. Abri a gaveta e peguei uma blusa branca simples, afinal não ficaria com ela por muito tempo. Enfiei uma calça jeans e sai, trancando a porta. Em menos de dois minutos eu já estava na confortável sala de estar da casa vizinha à minha.

"Alice está no banheiro faz _uma hora_." – Jasper exclamava horrorizado enquanto me deixava entrar. Ele parecia mais a vontade na minha companhia agora. Ele foi se sentar ao lado de Emmet no chão, eles estavam jogando vídeo-game.

"Sobe lá, Bella." – Emmet falou sem tirar os olhos da tela.

"Rosalie está por lá também... Vocês podem conversar."

Fiquei imaginando a conversa que poderia ter com Rosalie. Ahn, não muito bom.

"Ou você pode ir conversar com o Edward..." – Jasper falou entre sorrisos. O que eles tinham que sempre riam ao falar de Edward? Eu não entendia.

Então eu comecei a subir as escadas vagarosamente. Escutei uma musica alta vinda do banheiro. Parecia que Alice ainda ia demorar um pouco. Abri a porta do quarto dela e entrei, sentando-me na ponta da cama. Havia um manequim parado no meio do quarto, com as exatas roupas que Alice havia esboçado na aula de psicologia mais cedo.

"Oooow" – A exclamação alta e prolongada chamou minha atenção. Eu me levantei e fui até o corredor. Era a voz de Edward, vinda de seu quarto. Pensei por um momento no que Emmet havia dito.

Obviamente Edward estava acordado. E eu não havia o visto o dia todo hoje. Não faria mal ir dar um oi para ele, faria? Ele não iria gritar feito um louco ou algo do tipo. Andei até a porta do quarto dele e coloquei a mão na maçaneta... Uma corrente elétrica passava pelo meu corpo. Um frio no estômago...

Respirei fundo e girei.

E quis sair correndo dali no mesmo segundo.

Edward estava deitado em sua cama, mas eu não conseguia ver seu rosto. Havia uma confusão de braços e pernas, pois um borrão ruivo estava exatamente _em cima _dele. Nua. Eu consegui ver toda a linha da coluna de Victoria nos poucos segundos que fiquei parada ali. Edward levantou o tronco e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Ele sorria, a boca vermelha curvada em um sorriso.

"Bella?!" – Ele assumiu uma expressão confusa, mas eu não deixei que ele falasse alguma coisa além disso. Nem que Victoria tivesse tempo de olhar para trás e me acusar de estar _me metendo no caminho de Edward_.

Eu não queria aquilo. Não precisava. Eu simplesmente não precisava estar apaixonada por Edward. Eu girei e corri para o quarto de Alice e entrando rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Sentei-me na cama dela, abraçando meus joelhos e enfiando meu rosto no meio deles.

Eu queria fugir dali. Não queria repassar aquela imagem na minha cabeça novamente.

Eu era uma idiota por ter realmente me dirigido para aquele quarto. Eu não tinha nada a ver com Edward. Agora ele provavelmente estava me apelidando de "empata-foda" ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Devia estar rindo no quarto ao lado com a ruiva ridícula que ele chamava de namorada.

Vi a porta se abrir e senti meu coração parar. Alice entrou enrolada em um roupão e eu pude respirar novamente.

"Bella!" – Ela disse. Eu tentei dar meu melhor sorriso para ela, mas eu nunca fui boa atriz.

Alice andou até mim e se sentou ao meu lado, uma pequena ruga de preocupação entre seus olhos. – "O que aconteceu, Bella?" – Ela perguntou.

"Na-Nada, Alice." – Mentir nunca foi _mesmo _meu forte.

"Bella, não seja estúpida. Me conte."

Eu fitei seus grandes olhos. Eu não podia simplesmente dizer que estava despedaçada por ter visto seu irmão transando com a namorada dele.

"Não é nada mesmo, Lice."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas depois pareceu desistir.

"Vem, vamos colocar um sorrisinho nesse seu rostinho... Eu tenho o vestido perfeito para você."

Eu respirei fundo. Aquilo não iria ajudar em nada, mas talvez eu pudesse me distrair.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Uaaaau." – Emmet exclamou enquanto eu e Alice entravamos em seu jipe. Vi o olhar assassino de Rosalie para cima dele no mesmo instante. Ergui minhas mãos em sinal de paz para ela, mas ela não parecia brava comigo.

"Mas a mais gostosa de todas é você, ursinha." – Rosalie pareceu melhorar de humor.

Eu estava alheia à tudo aquilo. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar é que Alice devia ter algum problema.

Definitivamente.

Eu havia negado, eu juro que fiz. Mas ela me obrigou! Ela praticamente enfiou aquele vestido minúsculo em mim e depois me empurrou escada a baixo!

Eu juro que aquele vestido não passava da metade das minhas coxas. Era branco com muitos detalhes em azul, inclusive uma fita na cintura. Eu estava me sentindo uma filhinha de papai mimada e chata com aquele vestido e aquelas sapatilhas brancas que ela me emprestara. Eu quase perguntei onde estava o arco feliz, mas achei melhor não, vai que ela achava a idéia interessante?

Ela me maquiara (Eu NUNCA me maquiava. Minhas maquiagens sempre quebravam antes de eu poder aprender a usá-las.) e me perfumara. Eu estava tentando pensar no meio daquela nevoa de perfume quando entrei no jipe.

Jasper me olhava estranhamente. Ele parecia estar com... _Pena_. Eu só não sabia por que. Não havia como ele saber do que eu tinha visto... Havia?

"Ahn... Edward não vai, Jasper?" – Perguntei simpaticamente. Ele me respondeu no mesmo minuto.

"Ele e Victoria se atrasaram um pouquinho... Er, mas ele disse que iria."

Eu assenti e voltei a conversar com Alice.

O local da festa nada mais era do que uma casa. Havia umas cem pessoas ali, todas bebendo e conversando animadas demais para reparar em alguma coisa à sua volta. Eu entrei e logo senti que queria estar em casa.

Nós andamos até os jardins dos fundos da casa, onde havia uma mesa vaga e nós nos sentamos ali. A grande piscina parecia gelada, mas mesmo assim havia pessoas dentro dela.

"Loucos." – Rosalie resmungou sozinha. Ela estava sentada ao meu lado.

"É a bebida que já danificou o cérebro deles." – Comentei. Rosalie me olhou e depois riu um pouco. De leve, mas pareceu verdadeiro.

"Nem me fale. E o pior é que Emmet sempre acaba como eles." – Ela deu uma risada mais alta e eu a acompanhei dessa vez. Era fácil imaginar Emmet bêbado. Parecia ser uma coisa ligada à personalidade dele.

"Onde está _La tequila_?" – Ele gritou animado para um garoto de cabelos loiros. O garoto riu com ele e logo lhe passou uma garrafa e alguns copos de plástico. Emmet abriu e ele e Jasper começaram a servir.

Eu segurei o copo um pouco incerta. Eu já havia provado tequila... Era ruim.

Alice bebericava o dela alegremente e Jasper a seguia. Rosalie e Emmet beberam de uma vez só, rindo.

Olhei para o copo, respirei fundo e dei um gole.

Eca.

"Edward, até que enfim!" – Alice gritou ao meu lado.

Entornei todo o conteúdo do copo na minha garganta no mesmo segundo.

"Alice, querida." – A voz arrastada de Victoria saudou, perto demais de mim. Olhei para Emmet urgentemente e estendi o copo. Ele o encheu novamente. Bebi de uma vez só, sentindo o liquido rasgar minha garganta e meu fígado protestar.

Abri os olhos. Ainda estava totalmente lúcida. _Droga._

Peguei a garrafa cheia pela metade. "Posso?" – Perguntei. Emmet deu uma gargalhada alta e assentiu. Eu me levantei e dei passos apressados para longe dali.

"Bella, aonde você pensa que vai?" – Alice perguntou, mas eu não olhei para trás.

Não podia. Não queria.

Não agüentaria encarar Edward Cullen aquela noite.

Colei minha boca no gargalo da garrafa e fechei os olhos. O gosto era terrível, mas eu tentava pensar em tudo menos no que estava fazendo.

"Hey gata, cuidado..." – Um garoto loiro disse. Ele sorriu e eu sorri também, por educação. – "Sou Mike Newton... E você é?"

"Isabella." – Bebi mais um bom gole da garrafa, me apoiando na mesa mais próxima. Eu estava tão perto da piscina que conseguia sentir os pingos que voavam em mim.

O garoto loiro sorriu e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Hey, não quer dividir essa tequila não?"

É claro que não!

"Não!" – Exclamei. Ele pareceu se assustar. Bebi o conteúdo que restava na garrafa e a deixei em cima da mesa onde estava apoiada.

"Dá o fora daqui." – Falei grosseiramente. Droga; Teria que me lembrar de me desculpar com ele depois.

Girei para voltar a andar. Tudo rodou junto. Eu cambaleei... Eu sabia que era fraca para bebidas. Me desvencilhei dos braços que quiseram me amparar e voltei a andar apressada.

Dei a volta na piscina e entrei por um caminho que dava sabe se lá aonde. Notei que não havia ninguém ali. Continuei andando e logo vi um pequeno quartinho. Ah, devia ser o aposento do empregado. Claro que ninguém estava ali. Me recostei na parede dura do quartinho e escorreguei até o chão, esticando as pernas. Fechei os olhos.

Eu estava quente. Tudo estava quente: Minha garganta, meu estômago... Minha cabeça girava, mas eu não estava com a mínima vontade de dormir.

Pensei em bater de leve na cabeça para ver se a tontura passava. Quando bati, foi forte demais.

"Aaaii..." – Gemi. Droga... Maldita tequila. Pelo menos estava longe o bastante de Edward.

Eu fiquei um bom tempo olhando para meus dedinhos. Eles pareciam dançar, mesmo que eu não estivesse os movendo. Eu tive vontade rir.

"Isabella Swan."

Olhei para cima confusa. Era Jasper. Eu podia ver o contorno loiro de seus cabelos. Ele parecia bravo.

"Estamos procurando por você por horas, sua pamonha." – Horas? Eu não estava ali nem há dois minutos... Sério.

Será que eu havia dormido?

Eu aceitei a mão que ele me estendia e me levantei. Ele tentou me ajudar a andar, mas eu recusei e comecei a andar sozinha.

Eu estava mais tonta ainda agora. Mal conseguia enxergar o caminho que seguia.

"Pare com isso. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo... Não quero ajuda. Quero morrer e ir pro meu kit net ridículo."

Era impressão minha ou eu estava com muita vontade de falar tudo que vinha à minha cabeça?

"Você está bêbada."

Olhei para ele indignada e cruzei os braços.

"Não estou não."

"Está."

Bufei. Que homem inconveniente.

"Eu vi aquela lambisgóia ruiva dando pro Edward." – Eu falei mesmo isso?

Jasper riu. Alto e claro. Ele estava rindo!

Eu havia acabado de me abrir para ele e ele ria da minha cara. Eu já falei que ele era muito inconveniente?

"Ah, eu sei. Edward me falou."

Arregalei os olhos.

"Calma, Bella... A culpa foi dele que não fechou a porta."

"Ah, merda. Victoria deve estar querendo me matar."

"Pode apostar que está. Mas não achei que você se preocupasse com _ela_."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. Eu tinha que manter minha boca bem fechadinha. Fechadinha, entendeu Isabella?

"Ela é uma vadia!"

Ele riu mais ainda.

E então uma depressão tomou conta de mim.

"Edward deve achar que eu sou a idiota mais idiota que existe. Ele nunca mais vai querer falar comigo... Ou me abraçar... Ou que eu o ajude a se barbear..."

Eu estava mesmo choramingando na frente do melhor amigo de Edward?

"Relaxa, Bella. Edward não está bravo com você. Para falar a verdade ele está meio que desesperado te procurando também."

Eu agarrei as mãos de Jasper. Eu precisava parar com aquilo. Agora. Eu não queria deixar que minha boca soltasse que eu estava louca de raiva e queria Edward pra mim.

"Jasper, como eu faço isso passar?"

"Isso o que, Bella?" – Ele me olhava assustado.

"Isso!" – Eu apontei para minha boca. – "Eu estou falando demais. Como eu paro?"

Ele riu novamente. O que tinha de tão engraçado na situação???

"Você tem que tomar um banho. Tirar o álcool da cabeça... Vamos, agente te leva pra casa..."

Mas eu não estava mais ouvindo. Meu cérebro associou banho no mesmo segundo e logo eu estava correndo.

Não estava muito longe.

Sai do caminho escuro onde havia me metido e vi o jardim dos fundos. Parecia ter diminuído em 10% a população dali.

Olhei confiante para a piscina. Era isso.

Andei até lá até ficar na ponta. Devia estar gelada... Ai.

Dei outro passo e não senti o chão. Era só deixar cair...

No próximo segundo eu senti a água gelada riscar todo meu corpo. Era cortante e sufocante. Meu nariz se encheu e eu não pude respirar. O vestido colou no meu corpo. Eu estava pesada. Muito pesada.

Eu não devia subir agora?

Porque essa maldita piscina era tão funda?

Droga...

Eu ia cair então. Ou afundar... Já não sabia mais. Uma hora eu ia ter que encontrar o fundo.

Senti que eu estava sendo erguida novamente, senti o ar inflar meus pulmões com aspereza. Eu estava de volta à superfície.

"Bella???"

"Que idiota!"

"Quem é essa anta?"

"Bella???"

Senti mãos quentes me sacudirem. Um peso sob meu peito. Alguém estava pressionando ali...

Senti o ar inflar ainda mais meus pulmões e logo eu estava tossindo compulsivamente.

Abri os olhos hesitante. Tudo parecia claro demais... O rosto perfeito de Edward estava molhado; Os fios de cabelo encharcados. Ele me olhava ansiosamente.

"Oi" – Falei meio grogue. Ele sorriu aliviado e levou as mãos até minhas bochechas.

"Você é maluca de se jogar bêbada na piscina?"

Fiz um bico. Eu não estava tão bêbada... E fora Jasper que falara do banho, poxa...

Eu comecei a tentar falar alguma coisa, mas não pude terminar. Edward me puxou e logo eu estava perfeitamente acomodada em seu colo. Ele se levantou e começou a andar, me levando junto. Ainda escutei alguém gritar seu nome, mas eu não estava ouvindo mais. Eu só podia sentir o cheiro bom de hortelã dele. Eu sentia sua camisa molhada modelar seu peito perfeito. Eu espalmei minhas mãos ali como uma criança vendo seu novo brinquedo.

"Onde... Estamos indo?"

"Pra casa, Bella."

O olhei confusa.

"Minha casa?"

"Não. _Minha_ casa."

Ah... Eu só queria dormir. – "Mas eu quero ir pra minha. Quero dormir em paz." – Falei com um bico. Eu devia estar parecendo uma idiota, mas não conseguia evitar.

"Você vai dormir. Comigo, para eu ter certeza de que não vai se jogar em mais nenhuma piscina hoje."

Eu arregalei meus olhos. Eu não iria entrar naquele quarto de novo nem que a vaca tossisse! E a vaca no caso não seria ruiva.

"Nem pensar!" – Ele me colocou sentada no banco do passageiro do volvo prateado dele e eu não pude evitar pensar em como o banco ficaria molhado.

Ele entrou rapidamente e colocou o cinto.

A cabeça pequena de Alice apareceu ao meu lado, me assustando

"AI!" – Gritei. Alice me ignorou.

"Edward, eu vou com você."

"Não, você não vai."

Ela riu sarcasticamente.

Edward a olhou. Ele parecia ansioso. – "Alice, você tem que deter Victoria. Ela vai dar uma crise quando perceber o que está acontecendo. Vá pra casa, mas antes deixe que eu chegue lá primeiro."

Ela parecia relutante, mas assentiu, girando e correndo de volta para a casa onde estávamos.

"Edward, eu to molhada..."

"Eu também."

Eu bufei.

"Jasper disse que se curava isso com banho."

Ele deu uma risada controlada enquanto corria pela estrada. Eu mal conseguia distinguir as formas lá fora.

"Banho é muito diferente de pular na piscina, Bella."

Eu assenti.

Fechei meus olhos e no minuto seguinte Edward estava me puxando novamente para seu colo. Eu deixei que ele fizesse o que quisesse dessa vez. Eu estava morrendo de sono. Quando abri os olhos novamente ele estava no banheiro da casa dele, comigo ainda em seu colo.

"Sabe, eu posso andar."

Ele assentiu e me colocou no chão. Eu escorreguei, mas me segurei nele.

"Estou vendo... Ahn... Acho que Alice devia ter vindo mesmo."

Olhei para onde ele olhava: De mim para a banheira. Eu percebi que ele estava provavelmente tentando imaginar um jeito de me dar banho.

"Eu tomo banho sozinha."

"E bate a cabeça na quina da banheira?" – Ele perguntou nervoso. Passou a mão pelos fios molhados.

"Você também precisa de um banho. Vai ficar doente... Anda, toma seu banho... A bêbada pode esperar por Alice."

Ele não parecia muito disposto aquilo. De repente, pareceu ter uma idéia.

Eu senti meu rosto inteiro ferver.

"Não." – Respondi calmamente, mas as mãos ágeis dele já estavam em meu vestido.

Oh, droga.

Deixei que ele tirasse. Eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer nada contra aquilo.

Porque era aquilo que eu queria.

Intimamente, aquilo era meu maior desejo.

Meu corpo inteiro clamava por isso. Clamava por sentir suas mãos em mim, seus lábios...

Logo eu já estava apenas com minhas roupas intimas. Eu esperava um beijo, mas ele não chegou. Edward apenas me empurrou em direção à banheira.

"O que?" – Perguntei confusa. Onde estavam as caricias? A proximidade? Heim?

Ele abriu o chuveiro e a banheira começou a se encher...

"Você vai tomar banho assim. É o único jeito."

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

Banho.

É claro, quando ele havia me dito que queria algo comigo? Ele tinha sua namorada...

"Então entra você também."

Edward me olhou. Seus olhos verdes pareciam extremamente confusos agora. Qual era a grande confusão? Eu não havia dito que ele precisava de um banho?

"Você continua de boxer e eu com minha calcinha... É como um biquíni, não é?"

Ele riu e me ignorou. A banheira já estava cheia quando ele pegou um sabonete e começou a esfregar no meu braço.

"Acho que alguém nunca teve pratica em dar banhos em estranhos."

"Eu sou ótimo com bebês."

"Vai me dizer que nunca deu banho em ninguém com mais de dezoito anos?"

Eu vi uma expressão safada em seu rosto.

"Geralmente eu não tenho restrições de lugares quando dou banhos... Esse é o problema."

Eu senti um formigamento na barriga. Eu não queria que ele tivesse restrições comigo também. Aliás, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria se ele não tivesse nenhuma restrição.

"Eu estou bêbada. Bêbados não têm discernimento para impor condições... Vá em frente."

Ele deu um sorriso torto e suspirou.

Ele levou sua mão até meu queixo e fez um carinho ali. O sabonete continuava em sua mão, o que fazia com que a caricia dele fosse extremamente escorregadia. Ele desceu até o pescoço e depois foi até meu colo.

Eu estava quase em êxtase.

Mas então ele puxou minha mão e colocou o sabonete ali.

Eu olhei para a expressão dele. Ele parecia estar em um dilema.

Eu ergui minha mão encharcada e toquei seu peito.

"Pelo menos tira as roupas molhadas..."

Ele não parecia se importar com isso. Eu olhei mais significativamente em seus olhos e ele se afastou, puxando a camiseta molhada e a jogando no chão.

Agarrei o pulso dele e o levei até meu colo. Ele respirou fundo.

"Bella..." – Eu abri meus olhos.

"Sim?"

"Você está... Bêbada, ainda."

Eu sorri. "Talvez."

"Imaginava."

Eu afundei na água morna. Ele me puxou no mesmo instante.

Eu me apoiei nele e saltei da banheira.

"Já está bom. Estou morrendo de sono."

Ele sorriu fracamente. "Vem. Vamos dormir, Bella." – Sussurrou baixinho, me enrolando em uma toalha fofa.

"Ahn... Essa toalha não é do Emmet é?"

Ele riu.

"Não... É... Minha, desculpe."

Desculpar? Eu estava quase pulando de alegria.

"Tudo bem."

Ele me puxou e logo eu estava no quarto dele. Ele procurou algo no armário enquanto eu seguia até a cama fofa dele.

"Veste isso aqui." – Ele me deu uma calça de moletom e uma blusa. – "Eu vou pegar algo pra você comer."

E, dizendo isso, saiu do quarto. Eu joguei minha calcinha e meu sutiã molhado no chão. Depois eu pensaria em pegar de volta. Enfiei a blusa e o moletom, ambos grandes demais para mim. Subi na cama e engatinhei até o topo, me enfiando debaixo dos cobertores.

Edward chegou e me trouxe algo de chocolate e um copo de leite. Eu me senti melhor na mesma hora. Ele fez carinho em mim enquanto eu comia e eu percebi que ele já estava com roupas secas.

"Desculpe pela cena de hoje a tarde... Eu... Vou trancar a porta da próxima vez."

Engoli em seco.

"Ahn. Tudo bem. Namorados fazem isso... Eu acho."

Ele riu.

"Graças à Deus fazem, Bella..." – Ele parecia gozar de uma piada particular. Eu me encolhi. Não queria escutá-lo falando de nada disso.

"Vou dormir." – Anunciei e coloquei o prato e o copo na mesinha ao lado da cama dele. Me aconcheguei melhor na cama e fechei os olhos.

"Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite, Edward."

**n/a: OI GENTE!**

**Preciso dizer que eu surtei com as reviews que recebi? Porque eu SURTEI.**

**Quinze LINDAS reviews. MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**Falando um pouquinho do capitulo: Eu gostei desse! Sério mesmo. Haha. Espero não ter muitos errinhos... Infelizmente eu não tenho ninguém pra revisar eles... =/**

****PESQUISA MUITO IMPORTANTE****

_**Vocês, minhas leitoras queridas, estão interessadas em lemons? É muito importante eu saber para o desenvolvimento dos próximos capítulos, gente!**_

_**POR FAVOR, ME RESPONDAM. É SUPER IMPORTANTE.**_

**Quem quiser: Diga ****sim ****no review.**

**Quem não quiser: Diga ****não ****no review.**

**O importante mesmo é eu ter review pra me empolgar! Hahaha Queria poder colorir de vermelho pra todo mundo poder ler que eu preciso de review... Ah, já sei vou colocar lá em cima Tb. Hehehe.**

**Agora, meus agradecimentos às queridas: **

_Maria Lua (obrigada!), Lufus (obrigada!), Tod Chan (eu te abano amiga! Haha, obrigada!), Kate Simon cullen (é... mas clássico é clássico né? Obrigada!) Ary Cullen (obrigada!), Fata Morgan (MUITO obrigada por todos os elogios querida!) Dark Yuuki (obrigada!), _josellyn cullen (obrigada!), myfriend? (obrigada!), kah reche (obrigada! Um sonho barbear edzinho né? Haha!), kethelen (obrigada!!!!), tsu (eu arranjo um pra vc e vc arranja um pra mim? Combinado?? Hahah! Bjs querida!), Jess (obrigada! Adorei saber q vc gostou. N esqueça de deixar smp reviews pra eu me animar! Haha), Chantal Forks Cullen (obrigada!! Aki está o post!!)

**Gente, valeu mesmo. **

**E, quem quiser atualização rápido, é só deixar um review! Meu mundo gira quando eu vejo que o numerozinho ali em cima aumentou... Haha =)**


	4. Calmaria Passageira

_Capitulo Quatro: Calmaria Passageira_

Eu não queria _mesmo_ acordar. Mas parecia impossível... Uma dorzinha chata cutucava minha têmpora sem parar, e então, vagarosamente eu abri meus olhos.

Isso pareceu intensificar ainda mais a dor.

Olhei para o teto branco do quarto de Edward. Eu já havia me lembrado que estava ali antes mesmo de acordar. As lembranças estavam muito vívidas em minha mente. E o cheiro de hortelã não me deixava esquecer nem por um minuto onde eu estava.

Girei para o lado e vi que Edward ressonava tranquilamente. Ergui minha mão e toquei de leve sua bochecha macia... Ele era tão lindo.

Tão lindo e tão inatingível.

Meu estômago afundou e eu senti minha cabeça doer ainda mais.

"Ai..." – Gemi baixinho enquanto fechava os olhos. Senti um movimento ao meu lado e quando abri os olhos novamente Edward estava apoiado nos cotovelos me olhando.

"Dor de cabeça." – Resmunguei em um fio de voz. Ele sorriu para mim e tirou uma mecha que estava na frente dos meus olhos.

"Imaginava que ia acontecer... Quer que eu vá pegar um remédio?"

Eu mordi os lábios. Eu precisava de um remédio, mas não queria abusar da hospitalidade dele.

"Você não precisa fazer isso por mim. Aliás, você não parece o tipo de homem que gosta de cuidar de meninas idiotas e bêbadas que empatam seu sexo."

Ele pareceu sorrir um pouco mais.

"Pelo bem da minha reputação eu tenho que te informar que eu estou estranhando minha gentileza também."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. Merda... Eu estava mesmo sendo uma idiota.

"E você não empatou meu sexo. Victoria tem uma concentração estupenda..."

Eu senti meu estômago revirar.

"Ok, não preciso mesmo saber disso."

Ele riu. – "Eu estava só brincando. Não vou mais falar disso."

"Meus pesadelos agradecem."

Ele deitou de novo, dessa vez tão perto de mim que as pontas de nossos narizes se tocavam gentilmente.

Droga. Ele tinha namorada! O que eu estava fazendo ali afinal?

Eu tinha que afastá-lo. Tinha que sair correndo e ir pro meu apartamento, onde eu não estaria à mercê de Edward Cullen.

Ergui meu tronco e me sentei na cama. Ele me imitou.

"O que foi, Bella?"

"Quero meu remédio." – Na verdade eu só queria poder respirar um pouco. Ele me deixava continuamente embriagada.

Ele se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Dois minutos depois ele estava de volta, com um comprimido e um copo de água na mão. Eu bebi rapidamente, deixando meu corpo desfalecer sobre o colchão novamente.

Abri os olhos de repente e vi que Edward havia subido na cama de novo. Ele estava ainda mais perto do que antes. Seus olhos vibravam nos meus.

"Sabe... Eu esperei a noite toda que você ficasse sóbria de novo."

Engoli em seco.

"Ah... É?"

Ele assentiu, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

"Bom, agora eu estou."

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

"Eu sei."

Eu esperei que ele continuasse, mas ele parecia estar em uma luta interna. Levei minha mão até seu cabelo e comecei a enrolar alguns fios em meus dedos. Ele fechou os olhos, os lábios extremamente convidativos entreabertos.

"Você tem namorada." – Aquilo era uma afirmação. O tom da minha voz era descaradamente triste.

Ele assentiu, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Eu sei."

Um soco no meu estômago. Eu parei de mexer em seu cabelo.

"Isso é errado."

Ele voltou a assentir, dessa vez abrindo os olhos.

"Nada na minha vida é certo, Bella. Eu devia ter avisado isso pra você antes de fazer você se apaixonar por mim."

Eu quase gritei. A vergonha tomou conta do meu rosto e quando eu voltei a falar, eu gaguejava.

"Ah, você... Você não fez nada... Eu... Eu não... Eu não me... Apa-Apai-Apaixonei..."

Ele deu uma risada alta e me puxou para perto. Eu senti seu hálito bater contra meu rosto. Um hálito maravilhosamente bom. Ele entrelaçou nossas pernas e nossos corpos se moldaram tão bem que eu senti que podia ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

"Eu quis que você se apaixonasse por mim desde o primeiro momento que botei meus olhos em você, Isabella Swan."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. E roçou nossos narizes. Eu senti toda a corrente elétrica tomar conta de mim. Eu estava esperando pela hora que eu teria espasmos ali.

"Mas isso foi egoísta. Por que eu percebi que eu quero você."

"Você... Quer?"

Ele assentiu e chegou ainda mais perto de mim.

"Eu acho... Que você está conseguindo."

Ele colou nossos lábios.

E naquele momento eu soube que ele havia conseguido muito antes daquilo.

Os lábios dele eram carnudos e macios. Era como se eu estivesse com algodão doce no meio de meus próprios lábios; Era doce. Viciante.

Eu puxei o lábio inferior dele com vontade e abracei seu pescoço. Ele levou as mãos até minhas costas e me girou, fazendo com que eu ficasse por cima de seu corpo forte.

Ele enterrou as mãos em minha nuca e me puxou de encontro aos seus lábios entreabertos. Eu invadi sua boca e pude, finalmente, sentir todo o gosto de Edward Cullen.

Era maravilhoso.

Ainda melhor do que em meus sonhos. Eu o beijei furiosamente, tentando tirar todo o gosto dele e gravar em mim para sempre. Ele retribuía com a mesma intensidade, traçando caminhos pelas minhas costas com suas mãos ágeis.

Eu estava quente.

Toda a dor de cabeça havia se dissipado, tudo que eu sentia agora era o torpor do momento. Eu o beijava sempre querendo mais, ondulando meu corpo no dele freneticamente. Ele pressionou minhas costas e eu deixei meus joelhos cederem, fazendo com que eu estivesse totalmente deitada em seu corpo agora.

Algo bem no meio de seus quadris roçou em mim. Um volume não esperado estava ali e eu poderia até ter achado estranho se aquilo não tivesse me deixado ainda mais animada para beijá-lo. Eu não sabia da onde vinha minha animação, mas sabia que as descargas elétricas no meu corpo não estavam ali por acaso.

Edward enfiou as mãos por baixo da blusa que ele havia me emprestado e eu me retrai com seu toque inusitado. Senti ele sorrindo em meio ao beijo.

"Você é linda." – Ele sussurrou e eu senti meu peito esquentar de felicidade. Ele pressionou seu quadril contra o meu e meus olhos rolaram de prazer.

E, então, uma música começou a soar.

Eu interrompi o beijo assustada, levantando meu olhar. Não muito longe dali um aparelho de celular vibrava.

"É... Seu celular."

Toda a empolgação do momento se esvaziou e eu percebi o que estivera fazendo.

Coadjuvante. Merda.

Me afastei dele e fui até o celular.

"Bella..." – Ele sussurrou em advertência. Eu não liguei e peguei o celular. Os dizeres no visor eram claros como água:

_Amor_

Olhei para Edward sentado na cama imóvel. Ele me olhava com culpa. Eu joguei o celular para ele e respirei fundo, abaixando e pegando minhas roupas intimas que eu havia deixado no chão antes de me trocar.

"É sua _namorada_."

Ele mordeu a boca, sem atender o celular.

"Tchau, Edward."

E, dizendo isso, sai fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Eu teria muito em que pensar.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Eu estava acabada.

Todos meus ossos doíam. Meus olhos ardiam e estavam tão inchados que parecia que iriam explodir.

Eu rastejei até o espelho e dei uma boa e longa olhada em mim mesma.

De jeito nenhum eu iria para a faculdade naquele estado.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos embaraçados recém re-lavados. Eu estava um caco.

Me enrolei no cobertor e sentei em frente à pequena e velha TV que havia ali.

Eu mal acreditava no que eu havia feito...

"Idiota, estúpida e boba." – Resmunguei. Eu havia beijado Edward.

E, com certeza, gostado.

Mas estava na cara que era só aquilo.

Ele só queria me conquistar... E eu cai direitinho.

Mas isso não iria ficar assim... Ah, não mesmo.

Eu jurava.

Eu não ia mais gastar um segundo do meu tempo rastejando por Edward Cullen.

O som estridente do meu celular tocou não muito longe dali. O agarrei e atendi.

"BELLA!" – Olhei para o relógio. Eram dez da manha.

"Oi Alice."

"Bella, o que você está fazendo?"

Eu suspirei.

"Ahn... Vendo TV."

"Eu não acredito que você não veio pra faculdade pra ficar vendo TV. E por que é que Edward está com cara de enterro? Bella, o que aconteceu?"

"Não aconteceu nada, Alice. Eu só me levantei e vim pra casa no meio da noite... Eu estou cansada e com muita dor de cabeça, então fiquei aqui."

Ela respirou fundo.

"Entendi. Eu passo ai quando voltar então."

E desligou.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, pensando em como eu faria para realizar meu juramento.

E então, eu dormi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Ding Dong_

Abri meus olhos imediatamente. Olhei para a janela e vi que a claridade já não era tanta. Eu devia ter dormido bastante. Me levantei e abri porta para ver uma baixinha invocada de braços cruzados.

"Isabella Swan." – Ela resmungou entrando no meu apartamento como se já soubesse todos os cômodos de cor.

Ela foi até o sofá onde eu havia dormido e puxou a manta para o chão. Ela me chamou e eu a segui.

"Alice... Eu estava dormindo, por isso demorei..."

Mas ela tinha um olhar preocupado e capturou minhas mãos antes que eu terminasse a frase. Eu sentei e ela continuou apenas me fitando.

"Tem leite quente aqui?"

Eu assenti. Pulou do sofá e foi até a geladeira, tirou o leite de lá, pegou dois copos, os colocou no microondas e depois de um minuto voltou até o sofá e me entregou um dos copos.

Eu beberiquei distraidamente.

"Eu preciso ter uma conversa com você, Bella."

Eu olhei para ela esperando que ela começasse. A minha pequena mais nova melhor amiga respirou fundo e bebeu um bom gole de leite, ficando com bigodinho branco. Eu me lembrei de Edward imediatamente.

Fechei os olhos com força, tentando chutar o pensamento da minha cabeça.

"Bella. Eu só te conheço há três dias, mas parece que faz décadas."

Eu me sentia assim também.

"Eu sinto a mesma coisa, Lice."

Ela sorriu para mim e continuou.

"Mas eu percebi, Bella. Você é uma péssima mentirosa. Eu percebi que você está caidinha pelo Edward."

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, mas não falei nada.

"É normal. Principalmente com ele querendo que você se apaixonasse por ele. Pelo amor de Deus, o que foi ele pedindo para você o ajudar a se barbear? Edward _sempre _soube se barbear perfeitamente bem sozinho. Com ou sem espelho."

Eu quase ri da minha própria inocência.

Alice rolou os olhos e me olhou tristemente.

"Mas eu conheço meu irmão, Bella. Edward já fez de tudo que você pode imaginar. Ele já teve três namoradas ao mesmo tempo, e todas elas caíram direitinho na lábia dele. Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa... Desde que você não seja a parceira dele."

Eu engoli em seco. Eu sabia daquilo desde o começo, mas quis ignorar...

"Alice, eu..." – Ela colocou o dedo indicador perto da minha boca, como que para eu não continuar a falar.

"Ele te machucou e eu sei que vai machucar mais Bella. Ele é bonito demais para ter um relacionamento sério. Deus sabe como Victoria já foi chifrada nesses oito meses que eles estão juntos. Ela sabe e até tenta evitar, mas ela prefere isso à não ficar mais com Edward."

"Mas você não é assim, Bella. Você é sensível e tímida. Eu tenho quase certeza de que você é virgem também."

Eu corei e assenti envergonhada. Ela sorriu ternamente em resposta.

"Isso não é nenhum pecado, Bella. Mas Edward não é a pessoa perfeita para tirar isso de você. Ele não deve nem se lembrar de como é ser cauteloso com uma garota... Se sequer um dia ele foi."

Eu mordi meus lábios, bebendo mais um gole de leite.

"Alice, eu realmente prometi a mim mesma que iria ficar longe do Edward."

Ela pareceu surpresa.

"Oh, isso é bom. Eu quero que você prometa pra mim também, então."

"Hãm... Eu tenho que levantar a mão como nos filmes?"

Ela riu e assentiu. Eu então levantei minha mão direita e falei: "Eu juro que não irei me deixar cair em tentação pelo seu irmão."

Ela deu uma risada mais alta agora. – "Assim está ótimo."

Ela me abraçou e eu deixei. Ela era tão pequenininha que eu meio que sentia que podia quebrá-la. Mas não deixava de ser confortável.

"Bella, desculpe por isso. Eu ia amar te ter como cunhada. E desculpe por deixar Edward te prender no quarto dele... Eu... Eu fui uma idiota, eu contribui para isso. Eu me sinto horrível."

"Lice, está tudo bem mesmo. Eu sei que é pelo meu bem."

"Que bom. Agora vamos lá pra casa."

"Alice!"

Ela me olhou surpresa. "Ué, você não achou que eu ia te deixar aqui mofando, né?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Cheque-Mate." – Eu sussurrei alegre. Jasper abriu a boca revoltado.

Emmet começou a gargalhar e eu o acompanhei. Ainda bem que eu era ótima em xadrez. Essa era a terceira partida consecutiva que eu ganhava.

"Isso não é justo." – Jasper resmungou.

Eu estava ali fazia mais ou menos duas horas e definitivamente não queria ir embora. Edward não estava e o clima era tão agradável que eu me sentia em casa. Alice estava vendo um programa de moda na TV, enquanto eu, Jasper e Emmet jogávamos. Rosalie estava cozinhando um bolo, coisa que nos esperávamos ansiosamente.

A porta da frente abriu e eu gelei. Edward me olhou surpreso, mas depois deu um sorriso torto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele jogou a chave do carro na mesinha perto da entrada, tirou os tênis e foi até nós.

"Xadrez, hã?" – Ele comentou sorrindo.

"Bella está roubando." – Emmet disse. Eu o olhei nervosa. – "Não estou não."

Alice olhava a cena com cautela. Eu podia ver que ela estava estudando se deveria ou não interferir. Eu sorri para ela, tentando dizer que estava tudo bem. Eu teria que encará-lo não é? De agora em diante ele seria um amigo para mim.

"Eu até te chamaria para uma partida, Edward, mas estou meio cansada de ganhar..." – Eu disse sem olhar para ele. Emmet gargalhou e eu me levantei, indo até a cozinha onde Rosalie olhava para o forno.

"Está tudo bem?" – Ela pareceu se assustar com a minha presença.

"Não cresce." – Ela resmungou enquanto cruzava os braços. Eu olhei para o bolo dentro do forno e percebi na hora que ela devia ter se esquecido do fermento.

"Ahn... Quanto você colocou de fermento?"

Ela olhou para a receita rapidamente. "Uma colher."

Eu rolei os olhos. – "Qual colher?"

Ela apontou para uma minúscula colher de chá.

"Ahn... Da próxima vez use a de sopa, Rose."

Ela pareceu entender. Olhou para mim timidamente. – "Ah droga."

"Tem que tirar logo se não queima..." – E, dizendo isso, fui até a sala novamente. Edward estava sentado do lado da irmã, conversando aos cochichos. Eu andei até eles e me sentei no chão.

"Como está Victoria, Edward?" – Eu perguntei, reunindo toda minha coragem. Ele pareceu se assustar com a pergunta, mas me respondeu rapidamente.

"Bem, eu acho. Eu terminei com ela."

Um murro em meu estômago.

Porque raios ele havia feito aquilo? Droga... Me lembrei das palavras de Alice e tentei me manter calma.

"Ah, que pena."

Alice sorriu para mim.

"Na verdade eu estou com outra pessoa em mente."

Engoli em seco.

"Ah, entendo."

Passei a mão pelos fios do meu cabelo rapidamente. Eu não ia conseguir ser muito racional se aquela conversa perdurasse muito.

"Edward. Pare." – Alice o reprovou e ele a olhou com uma falsa inocência.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada!"

Alice rolou os olhos e a voz de Rose encheu a sala. Ela estava vindo até nós com o bolo murcho nas mãos. Jasper e Emmet a seguiram.

"Uau, ursinha... Parece... Que não assou."

Ela o olhou com raiva.

"Mas com certeza dá pra comer." – Edward adicionou rapidamente, pegando um pedaço já cortado com as mãos. Ele enfiou tudo na boca e mastigou sonoramente. Todos nós olhávamos sua expressão.

"É... Está bom."

Geral explodiu em risadas. Menos Rose.

"Eu quero que todo mundo coma. Levei muito tempo preparando isso."

Quatro mãos foram ao encontro do bolo. Eu mordi um pequeno pedaço. Ught. Parecia que não havia assado mesmo. Estava tudo mole. Mastiguei lentamente.

"Está uma delicia, ursinha. Agora vamos pro quarto que eu vou te retribuir." – Emmet se apressou a dizer, jogando o pedaço dele discretamente no lixo próximo. Rosalie pareceu cair (ou fingir que caia) e deixou ser levada por ele para o andar superior.

Eu sorri com a cena e olhei para Alice. Ela desenhava algo no rosto de um Jasper de olhos fechados, com o bolo em sua mão. Seria nojento se não fosse fofo. Jasper fazia uma careta falsa de nojo enquanto a namorada lhe lambuzava.

"Alguém precisa de um banhinho..." – Ela disse animada e logo ambos subiam pelas escadas também.

Eu respirei fundo e mordisquei os lábios. Edward tinha o olhar pregado em mim. Ele escorregou até meu lado no chão.

"Tudo bem com você?" – Ele perguntou cauteloso. Eu assenti, enfiando mais um pedaço viscoso do bolo na minha boca.

"Eu quero te beijar."

Parei de mastigar no mesmo instante. Olhei o rosto de Edward. Ele me olhava carinhosamente, os olhos verdes brilhando em minha direção. Engoli o pedaço e continuava o fitando atônica.

"O-O quê?"

Ele sorriu e segurou meu rosto com sua mão.

"Eu sonhei a noite toda com você, Bella... Eu só... Só quero te beijar."

Eu neguei, os olhos ainda arregalados.

"Não. Não é certo."

"Porque precisa ser certo?"

Eu pensei por um segundo. Ele tinha uma namorada e isso era o grande erro da história... Mas agora...

"Eu... Não sei."

Ele chegou mais perto de mim.

"Você sabe que não precisa ser certo, Bella. Eu não tenho mais uma namorada. Você não precisa se preocupar mais com isso. Somos só eu e você aqui..."

E então ele juntou nossos lábios.

E eu senti, mais uma vez, como se houvessem descargas elétricas regando meu corpo. Eu não queria pensar em mais nada. Apenas no gosto bom da boca dele na minha.

Eu levei minhas mãos até seus ombros e ele me puxou, fazendo com que eu me sentasse em seu colo.

Eu me separei dele levemente e ele abriu os olhos.

"Gosto de chocolate..." – Sussurrei timidamente.

"Fica muito melhor na sua boca." – E voltou a me beijar.

Eu queria gritar de felicidade, mas sabia que aquilo não era certo. Eu havia feito uma promessa pra mim mesma e pra Alice.

Ao invés de cumprir o que eu havia prometido, eu me agarrei mais forte à ele. Puxei seus cabelos entre meus dedos e pressionei mais meu corpo contra o dele. Ele me aninhou em seus braços e contornou minha língua com a sua.

Eu senti as mãos ágeis dele descerem por minhas costas e agarrarem minha cintura firmemente. Eu soltei um gemido fraco e ele sorriu de encontro à minha boca.

"Você é viciante." – Ele disse enquanto me ajeitava melhor em seu colo. Eu fazia círculos contínuos em seus cabelos, sorrindo de encontro à boca carnuda dele.

Ele me beijou novamente com volúpia. Nós nos moldávamos um ao outro com tanta exatidão, que eu não sabia dizer onde estavam meus extremos. Cada parte do meu corpo parecia estar sendo pressionada pelo de Edward.

Eu levei minhas mãos até seu rosto e o puxei contra mim, o que fez com que ele apertasse minha cintura mais firmemente. Ele se levantou e me levou junto, nós andávamos aos tropeços pelo corredor. Senti que havíamos saído da sala, mas não subimos as escadas. Uma porta foi aberta e logo nós estávamos dentro de um lugar pequeno e escuro – Muito escuro.

Me separei dele e olhei ao meu redor.

"O que é isso aqui?" – Perguntei bobamente. Ele sentou em uma poltrona que praticamente ocupada todo o lugar e me sentou junto, fazendo com que eu colocasse uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

"Armário." – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo se ter uma poltrona no armário. Eu ri com a indiferença dele.

"E porque a poltrona?"

Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas sentia que ele revirava os olhos.

"Alice gostava de fazer uma brincadeira por aqui... Eu não sei direito, nunca parei pra pensar no assunto, Bella. Alguém já te disse que você faz _muitas_ perguntas?"

Eu ri nervosamente. – "Me desculpe." – Murmurei escondendo meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço quente e cheiroso.

Senti ele rindo e logo sua mão acariciava meu cabelo.

"Não tem problema, Bella... Eu gosto de responder."

"Não parece."

Ele puxou uma mecha de leve e eu reclamei.

"É porque você escolhe as piores horas. Será que você pode por favor tirar sua cabeça daí e me _beijar_?"

Ele não precisaria pedir duas vezes. Juntei nossos lábios rapidamente, me prendendo mais à ele.

Eu inalei todo o perfume de sua pele. Escorreguei minhas mãos até seus ombros largos e apertei levemente aquele local. Senti que os lábios dele deixaram os meus e logo ele dava delicados beijos em todo meu maxilar. Sorri involuntariamente.

Eu senti que ele levantava e não me opus à isso. Eu acabei sendo levantada junto. Enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura e descansei a cabeça na curva de seu ombro.

Eu não abri os olhos para saber onde nos íamos. Achei que ele iria me levar para o quarto dele, mas quando eu senti a brisa gelada tocar meu rosto, percebi que havíamos saído de casa.

**N/A: Gente. O que eu posso falar pra vocês?**

**MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews! MUIIIITO OBRIGADA MESMO!**

**Gente eu adoro ler as reviews de vocês, adoro sugestões/criticas/incentivos...**

**Já sabem: Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu atualizo!**

**E, gente eu fiquei paaaasma: TODOOOO mundo quer LEMONSSS!!! Suas fafadinhas... uahauhauhaua... mas é isso ai gente, lemons é vida. HAHAHA! (carinha de má)**

**Agora vamos às respostas das minhas queridas:**

_Lufus: Obrigada pela review! Seu desejo de lemon é uma ordem! haha_

_Josellyn Cullen: Obrigada por deixar a review! É muito importante pra mim saber que há pessoas gostando da minha fic._

_Tsu: Mas nesse capitulo eu não judiei dela não é? Haha, obrigado por suas reviews querida =)_

_*Cullenzinha: Haha, espere e verá lemooons! Haha_

_Gabi-b: Brigada pela review, querida. =]_

_Betina Black: OOOOOOOOi! Meeenina, não consegui adicionar você =( É hotmail? Me adiciona ó: __twilight___ :)_

_Cacau1005: Oiii. Então querida, vamos conversar (senta e cruza as pernas). Eu queria, queria meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesmo ter uma POV do Edward gostosérrimo. Mas aí eu vou contar pra todo mundo o que ele sente, e aiiiiinda não é a hora, entende? Ele tem segredinhos =X hahahahah. Entendeu? Mas eu PROMETO que assim q os segredinhos forem revelados, terá uma POV super cat do Edward.. uihaoieuhiae =]_

_Fata Morgan: Já me empolguei com o tamanho da sua review antes mesmo de ler. Hahaha. OBRIGADA pelos elogios querida. Obrigada por dividir suas opiniões comigo Tb, viu??? Ahaha, beijinhos!_

_Mimy cullen: brigada pela review querida!!! Espero q goste desse capitulo._

_Kate Simon cullen: auiheoiauheiuae eu me englobo nesse esteriotipo de pervertida de plantão viu???? Uahuahau obrigada pelo review, querida!_

_Kah Reche: Emmet e Jasper? Ahn? (autora tentando se fazer de desintendida para não entregar a fic) auhauhauhaua. Obrigada pelo review e pelas suas opiniões querida! Bjus!_

_Vyp: OBRIGAAADA pelo review! *.* espero q goste deste capitulo Tb_

_Camila Macedo: hmm, James? (cabeça descontrolada bolando idéias). Só uma frase: cenas dos próximos capítulos! Uahauhaua. Brigadao pela review, querida =]_

_Cacau: então querida eu to tentando igualar os capítulos... mas decidi que vou escrever o q tenho vontade e não ligar mais pra tamanho. Hahaha =] beijinhos!_

_Mocho azul: fico MUIIITO feliz q vc gostoou!!! Aqui está o novo capitulo, espero q goste =)_

_Nana: ruiva no meio? Amiga, daonde vc tirou essa idéia? Eu vomitaria escrevendo.. uahuahuahua... claro q nossas queridas lemons virão só com Ed e bella, não precisa se preocupar! Hahaha, OBRIGADAAAAAAO pela review viu?_

_A "piadinha" do Ed não foi bem uma piadinha. Foi só como que ele estivesse se lembrando de como sexo é bom e soltasse a frase "graças a deus fazem, bella" pois se não fizessem ele ia perder um prazer q pra ele é inestimável. Tendeu? =)_

_Ise cullen: seu pedido é uma ordem! Hahaa. Beijos!_

_Nahya Luthor: oiiii denovo querida! _

_(autora de boca aberta pelo seu comentário) QUE EMOOOOCAAAAAOOOO. Adorei adorei adorei, nem sei como agradecer à vc. É uma HONRA q vc goste do q eu escrevo. SÉRIO. MUITO OBRIGADA!_

_Agora aos seus comentários (que eu achei extremamente construtivos – obrigada!): a bella está aprendendo aos poucos a lidar com o fascínio q o Ed tem sobre ela. Pode deixar q num futuro muito próximo, ele vai ver o que é bom pra tosse. E, eu ADORO "reviwes-biblias". Haha, sério!_

_Muito obrigada!_

_Beijos_

_Litchi: obrigada =)_

_Luiza: obrigada =)_

_Marininha cullen: lemons já estão no forninho! Hahaha =]_

_Zia Black: opa! Então vou me divertir e espero q vc Tb! Haha! Bjus e obrigada_

_Lara Mansen: hmm. (tentando não entregar a fic).. um pretendente para bella está a caminho... =X_

_Tod chan: nem preciso dizer q me derreti com seus comentarios NE? Muito obrigada!!! Por ler, por comentar... espero realmente q goste desse capitulo.._

_Ana Nery: Obrigada!!!!!!!!!!!!! *.*_

_Letícia g: e eu amei sua review! Muito obrigada!_

**Gente, MUIIIIIIIIIITO obrigada mesmo. Não me canso de agradecer. Espero que quem tenha gostado/não gostado desse capitulo, continue a comentar.**

**Criticas? Sugestões? SÃO TODAS MUITO BEM VINDAS.**

**UM GRANDE BEIJO À TODAS!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. O Parque

_N/A: Oi gente! Fiz uma short-fic, quem quiser ler: __h t t p : // w w w . fanfiction. __Net / s/ 5201112 / 1 /__ She_dont_Care_

_Capitulo Cinco: O Parque_

"O que?", perguntei levantando minha cabeça. Ele não me respondeu, apenas me apertou mais contra ele e eu deitei minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Ele foi até seu volvo e abriu a porta, me fazendo sentar ali. Logo ele já estava banco ao meu lado.

"Vamos comer." – Ele disse. Eu o olhei assustada.

"O que?"

"Comer... Ou você acha que o bolo da Rosalie era algo que matasse a fome de alguém?"

Eu assenti ainda descrente. Edward dirigiu pelo que pareceu ser cinco minutos e logo estávamos parados na frente de um restaurante.

Eu senti uma sensação boa quando sai do carro e ele estava ao meu lado. Eu sentia que, pelo menos na vista dos outros, nós éramos os namorados felizes. Eu quis muito sorrir com aquilo, mas depois me lembrei da promessa à Alice.

Ela havia dito que não queria que eu me machucasse.

Mas, se eu prometesse a mim mesma não me envolver, isso não aconteceria, não é?

Tentei, inutilmente, enfiar isso na minha cabeça.

Uma garçonete anotou nossos pedidos e logo eu estava sendo bombardeada por perguntas vindas de Edward.

"Por que _direito_?", ele perguntou. Eu demorei um pouco, mas logo respondi.

"Acho que sempre gostei de saber quais são meus exatos direitos. E você?"

Ele sorriu.

"Gosto de ter sempre uma arma na manga."

Nossa comida chegou – ravióli. Eu olhei esfomeada para aquilo e logo comia tudo.

Foi confortável ficar ali. Nós conversamos pouco, porém eram sempre perguntas sutis. Edward roçara seu pé com o meu duas vezes, mas eu apenas o afastara timidamente.

Menos de meia hora depois nós já estávamos no volvo novamente, ele colocou o pen drive e logo uma música animada começou a tocar. Eu batucava despreocupadamente o ritmo nos meus joelhos, como se eles fossem pratos de bateria, que nem percebi quando Edward parou.

Eu olhei para fora e tudo que vi foi o breu. Edward saiu e abriu a porta para mim. Eu senti uma brisa gelada cortar meu rosto e no mesmo segundo gemi de frio. Edward sorriu, tirando o casaco que usava e estendendo-o para mim.

"E você morre de frio?", perguntei sarcástica, recusando o casaco.

Ele rolou os olhos e colocou o casaco sobre meus ombros, alcançando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu todo meu corpo e uma sensação de felicidade me invadiu. Eu inalei demoradamente o perfume de hortelã no ar antes de me sentir sendo rebocada por Edward.

Nós paramos e eu olhei ao meu redor. Era um parquinho infantil. Havia um balanço velho perto de nós e um escorregador a alguns passos. Olhei para Edward, confusa.

"Essa é a parte que você arranca minhas roupas e me estupra sem dó nem piedade?", ironizei. Ele riu e foi se sentar no balanço, desta vez sem me puxar: Dando-me o livre arbítrio de ir ou não.

"Não. Até porque eu não seria capaz de ter prazer com você tremendo de frio nos meus braços..."

Eu dei uma risada alta. "É claro que não." – E andei até ele, me sentando no balanço ao seu lado.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. O vento estava tão gelado que nem o casaco de Edward – devidamente fechado – estava resolvendo a situação. Eu já havia me acostumado com o farfalhar dos galhos das arvores próximas quando a voz doce de Edward ressonou.

"Esse... Era o meu refúgio... Eu... Só gosto de vir aqui de vez em quando."

Olhei para o garoto sentado ao meu lado. O vento fazia com que seus cabelos bronze voassem discretamente. Os olhos eram tão verdes que brilhavam. O nariz reto fazia um ângulo perfeito olhando de perfil como eu estava. Edward não tinha nem um mísero defeito. Nem o menor que fosse...

"Você veio aqui quando sua mãe morreu não é?", perguntei lentamente.

"Principalmente."

Eu suspirei. Aquela não era uma conversa agradável, mas era necessária. Fazia parte de quem ele era.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça. Girou os olhos e sorriu para mim.

"Quer ver uma coisa?"

Eu assenti feliz. Ele se levantou e me puxou até o castelo de canos no centro do parque. Cerca de dez metros acima de nós havia uma "casinha". Edward sorriu maroto para mim.

"Ahn... Eu... Não..."

Eu não curto altura. Era isso que eu queria falar... Só queria.

Edward me puxou e no momento seguinte ele já estava subindo os canos.

"Vem, Bella!"

Eu engoli em seco. Eu não queria ir.

Mas ele me olhava com uma expressão tão feliz que eu não pude fazer aquilo. Eu tinha que ir...

Prendi minhas mãos no primeiro cano e dei um impulso. Não foi tão difícil. Olhei para cima e Edward já estava a uns três metros acima de mim. Respirei fundo e comecei a subir nos canos.

"Bella! Que demora... Onde esteve sua infância de trepadeira?" – Ele dava risada. Eu bufei e comecei a subir mais rápido, tentando ao máximo não olhar para baixo.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade eu vi Edward na "casinha". Subi em um fôlego só, jogando meu corpo em cima do dele. Ele caiu com o peso do meu corpo.

"Ooow, você está tremendo mesmo?", ele perguntou assustado. Eu nem havia percebido que estava tremendo. Ele passou a mão no meu rosto, uma expressão preocupada tomando conta do dele.

"Ah, Bella, porque você não me falou que tinha medo de altura?"

Eu olhei em seus olhos, tentando dar um sorriso tranqüilizador.

"Tu-Tudo bem..." – Não fui capaz de não gaguejar. Edward sorriu pra mim e me abraçou forte contra si. Eu senti todos os meus medos se esvaírem.

Ele se levantou e me puxou, me mantendo próxima o bastante dele. Eu abri os olhos e vi a tal vista que ele havia dito.

Era a cidade – Pontinhos e mais pontinhos de luz na nossa frente. Acima de nós, as estrelas brilhavam no céu.

Eu sorri. Edward me apertou mais contra o peito dele e eu girei, podendo assim olhar em seu rosto.

"O que você está sentindo?", eu perguntei.

"Paz."

Eu sorri com sua resposta. Sentia a mesma coisa. Eu não conseguia me concentrar nos problemas ali em cima, com ele. Estava tudo tão silencioso que nada parecia me atingir. Eu abri o zíper do casaco dele e puxei suas mãos, de modo que ele me abraçasse sem o casaco por cima. Ele colou-se a mim satisfeito enquanto capturava meus lábios com um beijo.

Edward me prensou contra a estrutura de ferro que seria como uma "parede" na altura de minha cintura. Eu senti suas mãos firmes em minhas costas e desfaleci sobre seu toque quente.

"Eu...", sussurrei, enquanto ele deixava minha boca e passava a trilhar beijos pelo meu maxilar. Arfei quando ele chegou a curva de meu pescoço e começou a depositar beijos carinhosos ali. Levei minhas mãos até seus cabelos e os puxei afoita, não querendo acabar com aquele momento.

"Eu também." – Ele respondeu simplesmente, de encontro à pele de meu pescoço. Eu sorri feliz e deixei que ele continuasse a trilhar seu caminho de beijos.

Desci minha mão por suas costas, mal percebendo que estava involuntariamente o arranhando. Ele soltou um gemido e eu tive uma sensação prazerosa com esse som. Enfiei minhas mãos por baixo de sua camiseta, sentindo a pele quente e macia dele. Espalmei minhas palmas em sua barriga dura e comecei a memorizar todos os gomos que havia ali.

Edward desceu ainda mais os beijos, estando agora no decote de minha blusa. Ele sentou-se sutilmente, fazendo com que eu ficasse em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Ele me puxou para perto e eu soltei uma exclamação surpresa.

Ele parou e olhou para mim, confuso. Eu tentei sorrir e capturar a boca dele novamente, mas ele desviou.

Ele colocou a mão em meu queixo, as sobrancelhas ainda unidas. Eu tirei minhas mãos de sua barriga.

"O que foi?", perguntei. Eu com certeza devia ter feito alguma coisa errada no meio do caminho...

"Bella..." – Ele começou. Eu assenti, esperando ele continuar.

"Você não é..."

Eu engoli em seco. Ah, merda. E agora? Contar e estragar tudo ou não contar e viver me martirizando?

Fechei os olhos, derrotada e cai para trás. Senti minhas costas baterem em algo duro.

"É..." – Eu disse em um suspiro. Ele pareceu soltar todo o ar, batendo na testa de forma bruta.

"Ah, merda." , ele começou. Meu estômago rodou. "Eu sinto muito, Bella... Eu... Não imaginei... Para falar a verdade eu nem parei para pensar nisso..."

Eu coloquei o indicador entre seus lábios. "Tudo bem. Eu não me importo com isso."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"É claro que se importa."

É... Talvez eu me importasse mesmo. Ele se levantou e me puxou junto. – "Vamos pra casa, Bella. Não vou te forçar a isso no meio de um parquinho."

Eu queria gritar que eu não me importava. Eu queria mesmo. Mas uma conversa com Alice recém saída do forno não deixou que eu fizesse isso. Eu apenas desci cautelosa atrás dele, que segurava minha mão enquanto descíamos. Chegamos à terra firme e ele foi me puxando para o volvo sem hesitar.

"Edward" – Eu comecei, já dentro do volvo. Ele se preparava para ligar o carro quando eu disse isso. Respirei fundo e pulei para o seu colo, tirando seu casaco e a blusa junto. Ele me fitou ainda mais confuso, mas logo suas mãos foram para em minha cintura.

"Eu quero isso. Com você."

Ele sorriu.

"Você está brincando demais com fogo, Isabella. Se você ficar mais um segundo em cima de mim eu não vou conseguir mais ser cavalheiro."

Eu ri alto.

"Eu não quero que você seja!"

Joguei as mãos para trás para desabotoar o sutiã, mas as mãos ágeis dele seguraram as minhas no meio do caminho.

"Se eu ver você sem _isso_" - Ele apontou o sutiã com o queixo. – "Eu não vou ter forças para parar."

Eu sorri um pouco confusa. Ele me empurrou de volta para o banco do passageiro.

"Você não merece passar por isso no banco de um carro, Bella. Isso é para mulheres que não se dão ao valor... Que não _merecem _ser dadas ao valor."

Eu escutava tudo o que ele falava sem realmente perceber. Ele estava mesmo preocupado com a minha virgindade? Não havia uma inversão de papéis por ali?

Eu me encolhi no banco do passageiro e suspirei. Edward me entregou a blusa que eu havia tirado há pouco tempo.

"Anda, se cobre antes que eu perca o controle."

Eu sorri timidamente e coloquei a blusa e depois o casaco sobre mim.

À volta para casa foi tranqüila. Edward colocou uma musica calma e baixinha e eu estava quase pegando no sono quando ele estacionou em frente à sua casa. E ao meu apartamento também.

"Então... Boa noite." – Eu disse, tirando o casaco. Ele o pegou e assentiu para mim. Eu entrelacei minhas mãos e olhei discretamente para meu prédio encardido.

"Não vou ganhar nem um beijinho? Eu fui um cavalheiro..." – Ele disse com um bico. Eu ri e dei dois passos, ficando na ponta do pé e estalando minha boca na dele.

Ele jogou prensou uma mão em minha nuca e colocou mais força naquele beijo. Eu sorri contra sua boca e ele parou.

"O que?", perguntou enquanto se distanciava um pouco de mim. Eu não respondi e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"É que eu não estou com sono.", respondi calmamente. Ele deu uma risadinha baixa.

"Eu posso _mesmo _concertar isso pra você..."

Dei um tapa leve em seu braço.

"Ok, essa é a deixa para eu sair correndo."

Ele assentiu. – "Você tem três segundos..."

Eu ri e comecei a andar. Logo já estava na frente da porta descascada do prédio onde eu morava. Olhei por cima do ombro e vi que Edward continuava no mesmo lugar. Eu sorri e abri a porta à minha frente, sabendo que se eu desse um passo para trás ele talvez não fosse ser mais tão cavalheiro assim...

XxXxXxXxXxX

Difícil descrever como eu me sentia naquela manhã, indo para Harvard.

Eu, com certeza, estava feliz.

Mas, o que eu não sabia, é se eu _devia _estar feliz. Era um emanharado muito confuso de pensamentos na minha cabeça, vários pontos de vista em um só. Eu me sentia... Sobrecarregada demais.

Edward havia terminado com Victória. Hm, isso era muito bom.

Edward havia me beijado. Melhor ainda.

Edward é galinha. Hm...

Promessa feita à Alice? Hm...

Resolvi parar de pensar e apertar o passo, ou então não conseguiria pegar a primeira aula. Cinco minutos depois eu já estava na tediosa aula de psicologia novamente. Olhei Alice revirando um papeis freneticamente e me sentei ao seu lado.

"Bella!" – Ela disse alegremente, sem tirar os olhos dos papeis. Olhei por cima de seu ombro e vi que eram esboços de manequins. Ri comigo mesma.

"Tudo bem?" – Ela assentiu e eu me ajeitei melhor na cadeira dura da universidade. Alice e eu não conversamos mais. Por um lado eu agradeci isso, queria dizer que ela não devia saber nada sobre eu e Edward, certo? E por outro me senti um pouco solitária, sem os comentários habituais da baixinha ao meu lado.

O sinal tocou e Alice disparou para fora da classe, sem nem ao menos me dar tchau. Achei aquilo estranho, mas resolvi ignorar. Logo eu já estava indo para minha próxima aula, que, graças ao senhor divino, seria ao lado do dono dos meus pensamentos.

Cheguei na classe e sentei em meu lugar. Arrumei meus cadernos e canetas e logo já não tinha mais o que fazer; Só esperar Edward chegar.

Eu fiquei imaginando como ele estaria, ou o que ele falaria. Resolvi parar de pensar nisso e me concentrar em desenhar uma perfeita casinha no papel.

"Bom dia." – A voz doce dele invadiu meus ouvidos. Eu sorri antes mesmo de levantar os olhos para ele. Vi pelo canto do olho ele se sentando na cadeira ao lado, a calça jeans escura combinando perfeitamente com a blusa branca que ele usava.

"Bom dia." – Respondi tentando controlar o entusiasmo em minha voz. Ele estava novamente mexendo no celular, o que me fez bufar de impaciência.

Edward levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante, um sorriso maroto nos lábios bem contornados dele.

"O que?", perguntou sorrindo.

Eu revirei os olhos e voltei a desenhar minha casinha.

"Você e esse celular..." , resmunguei, rezando para que ele não ouvisse. Ele exclamou um "Ah" desinteressado e guardou o celular no bolso da calça.

"Hm... Bella?" – Eu o olhei e vi que ele mantinha uma expressão esquisita no rosto. Parecia... Sentir dor.

"O que foi, Edward?"

Ele passou a mão pelos fios bronze, os bagunçando ainda mais. Mordiscou os lábios e, ao sentir uma vibração no bolso, ele sacou o celular novamente.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha curiosa. Que _raios_ tinha naquele bendito celular?

O professor começou a aula interrompendo meus pensamentos. Não que eu conseguisse prestar muita atenção no que ele falava. Eu me pegava pensando em Edward a cada cinco minutos e no intervalo entre os minutos, eu estava olhando para ele.

O sinal tocou e eu juntei minhas coisas em uma velocidade sobre humana. Passei a mochila pelas minhas costas e me virei para encarar o assento vazio de Edward. Desci as escadas das carteiras lentamente, eu não estava entendendo o que acontecia com os Cullen hoje... Parecia que eu os repelia...

Dobrei a esquina distraidamente e vi que estava indo pelo lado errado. Soltei um muxoxo e já ia virando para tomar o rumo certo quando vi o cabelo espetado de Alice reluzir sobre a luz artificial do corredor. Contive um sorriso e andei até ela.

"Eu não _acredito _que você está fazendo isso de novo, seu débil mental. O que você tem nessa cabeça, heim? Porque você acha que pode brincar com o sentimento dos outros assim, Edward?"

A voz de Alice era dura e rápida. Eu congelei assim que ouvi o nome de Edward no meio de tantas criticas. Girei a cabeça e vi os fios bronze que tanto me encantavam. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, mas tinha certeza que tinha a ver comigo. Engoli em seco e me preparei para sair dali o mais silenciosamente possível, quando ouvi meu nome ressoar alto.

"Bella!" – Rosalie andava até mim com um pequeno sorriso. Alice girou no mesmo instante e eu vi o rosto de Edward embranquecer de repente.

Rosalie parou no meio do caminho até mim e olhou do meu rosto para Alice e Edward parados não muito longe de mim. A loira cruzou os braços.

"O que...?" – Alice bateu na testa de Edward e depois andou até mim, circulando meu pulso e me trazendo para junto dele. Rosalie nos seguiu, confusa.

"_Conta _para ela."

Eu não estava entendendo nada. Nem sabia se queria. Edward estava com uma expressão incerta no rosto.

"Bella...", ele começou. Eu sentia calafrios desagradáveis pelo meu corpo enquanto ele abria a boca novamente.

Internamente, eu já sabia. Sempre soube.

Engoli em seco e vi um borrão ruivo dobrar a esquina cerca de três metros dali.

"Eu reatei meu namoro com a Victória."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A: Oii!**

**Podem criar o coro: Edward **_**cachorro, safado, sem vergonha**_** que eu canto com vocês! Ele merece!!!**

**Mas, como minha cabeça é meio problemática, ela cria essas situações... huahaua...**

**Eai meninass, gostaram?**

**Quero AGRADECER à Betina Black que betou o capitulo pra miiim! Graças à ela vocês tem um capitulo com BEM menos errinhos, e, como conseqüência, ele foi atualizado mais rapidinho aqui!!! =) vivas!!! =D Deus sabe como eu demoro pra revisar o capitulo todo... Não sei como passei no teste de atenção do curso da auto escola gente.. foi milagre, serio.. uahua.. Voltando para fic e saindo da minha vida.. hehe**

**Respondendo reviews das QUERIDAS que comentaram!!! :**

**Gabi-b: **Brigada pelo review, querida! E eu fico SUPER feliz pelo seu vicio viu? Hahaha!

**Lara Masen: **Hmm, ainda não foi nesse capitulo, mas *será no próximo* Brigadao pelo carinho, querida!!! Aqui está o post. =]

**Zia Black: **auiheoiua Jesuis, c vc estava achando o Ed mau no capitulo passado nesse aqui vc vai querer me esganar né? Uahuahua! Brigada pelo review *.*

**Joselynn Cullen: **brigada por comentar querida! Eu adoro ver pessoinhas que já comentaram antes comentando denovo.. me da um animo de saber que tem alguém realmente acompanhando! Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijoss!

**Tsu: **Oii Tsu! Q bom te ver por aqui denovo =)

**Kate Simon Cullen: **É o mundo-lemon. Uahuahua. Ai ai não vou responder suas outras frases pq se não vai ter spoiler.. uhaua, mas Ed é um cachoouurro mesmo. Uhauahua.

**Jess and May: **Amiga (ou amigas?), ADOREI sua review. Giganteeeesca do jeito que eu adoro! Hahaha! Eu não sabia q sua Irma tinha o mesmo nome não.. uihouahei.. E vc não foi nem um pouco chata!! Brigadao pela review querida!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nahya Luthor: **Oiiii denovo querida! LÓGICO que vc pode me chamar de Thá =) trilhas sonoras? Que demaaaais! Vc PRECIIISA me falar quais soa essas trilhass!!! Eu quero!!!! =D agradeço MUITO seu "10"! eh uma emoção *.* caaalma que bellita irá se revelar! Haha ;)

**Tod Chan: **EU que fico bestona de ver as reviiiiiews! Muito boom! Obrigada!!! E relaxa que bellinha não vai ser TÃO fácil assim... Ou assim espero.. (risada malvada) uiahoiuahiua.. Mas se for.. n vamos julgar né? Não é todo dia que temos um Edward Cullen na nossa frente!!! Uhauhaua

**Kah Reche: **ai meniiina, espero q vc não me mate por esse capitulo.. uiahoiuahiua... obrigada pelo review =)))

**Mimy Cullen: **Oii! Brigada pela review querida... Eu vou acabar fazendo lemon pois as fafadinhas adoram.. haha (cara malvada), mas eu vou avisar, assim quem não quiser ler é só pular. Ok? =)

**Nana: **Segredinhos do Ed são segredinhos. =X iuahuiaa. Brigada pelo review querida! Ai está o capitulo espero q goossstee!! =]

**Camila Macedo: **Oie também! Caaalma, que o Ed ainda vai sofrer, tadinho.. uihaiuhaiua brigadao pelo review!!!!

**Cacau: **Oi Cacau! Eu ADORO responder reviews pq eu ADORO recebe-las! Eu vou recebendo e vou respondendo, aí quando vou postar o capitulo junto tudo, entende? Eu fico muitoooo feliz que vc esteja gostando da minha FIC. E a bella é virgem sim.. mas como assim parecer um filme? N entendi... c quis dizer pra eu não demorar muito p tirar a virgindads dela? Hehe, n entnedi mesmo.. Mas enfim, relaxa q nosso Edzinho TREMERÁ nas bases com a Bella.. iuahiuahiua.. e eu ADORO palpites, me fazem ter uma melhor perspectiva da fic e assim eu poder melhorá-la sempre! Obrigada!

**Lucia87: **Brigadao Lucia!!! =D

**Mamá: **Que boooom que vc gostouu!!! *.* espero q vc goste deste capitulo Tb!

**Sunshine: **Brigadao sunshine! Espero q goste deste capitulo!!!

**Fata Morgan**: Oiiii denovooo! Q bom ver vc denovo por aqui =) e que bom q gostou do capitulo passado.. espero q goste deste Tb! Minha intenção é realmente essa: q vcs, leitoras, c vejam em um dilema com o Ed. Pq, afinal, Ed é um humano e tem defeitos e qualidades. Obrigadassa pelo comentário, querida. Beijoss!

**Thathy Malfoy**: aii menina, q delicia ver uma review graaandooona pra eu ler *.* ADOREI seus comentários viu? Adoro saber como os outros estão pensando do q eu escrevoo. E então.. eu tentei totalmente me colocar no lugar da bella.. e meu.. eu não recusaria nem fudiendo um beijo do Edward.. uahuah então ela não recusou Tb! Brigada pela review viu? Bjus!

**Betina Black:** OIIIIIII! Uahuahua. Primeiríssima a ler esse capitulo hããã?? Brigada pela BETAGEEEM!! Uhauhaua!! =DDD

**Cacau1005:** OIIII! Ai está o capituloo. Espero q gostee! Bjus!

**Bom, gente é isso. Brigado mesmo por todos os comments... Eu realmente VIBRO com CADA um! É muito importante para mim.**

**E principalmente ver que existem pessoinhas maravilindas que continuam comentando denovo e denovo... é muito bom ver q ter realmente alguém acompanhando. MUITO obrigada! É por vocês que está fic está se desenrolando...**

**Beijos!**

**E não se esqueçam das reviews... =)**


	6. Reencontro

_Capitulo Seis: Reencontro_

"_Eu reatei meu namoro com a Victória."_

Aquela frase curta martelou em minha cabeça. Eu não conseguia nem ao menos articular palavras. Não entendia. Não era possível.

O que eu havia feito de errado?

Eu, por acaso, devia ter me jogado literalmente em cima dele? Deveria ter omitido minha virgindade?

Porque ele raios ele havia voltado com aquele fósforo ambulante?

Ele... _Gostava _dela? Contrariando tudo o que Alice disse... Ele estaria realmente _apaixonado _por Victória?

Senti um bolo se formar no fundo do meu estômago. Edward me olhava incerto, havia uma expressão triste em seu rosto. Eu vi Victória abraçar ele por trás e ele se surpreendeu um pouco, mas depois relaxou a postura. Mordi os lábios.

Por quê?

Senti alguém me levando para longe dali. Eu não quis parar e perguntar nada. Eu não queria... Eu não queria entender. Porque entender poderia ser muito mais duro do que a ignorância.

Avistei o carro amarelo-canário e percebi que era Alice que estava me puxando. Ela entrou no carro e um outro par de mãos me incentivou a entrar também. Vi que era Rosalie.

Nós passamos o caminho todo em silêncio. A "república" em que eles moravam estava vazia e estranhamente quieta aquela manhã. Eu entrei contra vontade, porém sem articular obstáculos para as meninas. Elas me levaram até o quarto de Rosalie, que eu nunca havia estado antes, mas não prestei muita atenção. Apenas que havia uma grande quantidade de tons de vermelho pelo quarto.

Eu deitei na grande cama de casal e fiquei ali por algum tempo. Alice tirou minhas meias e colocou um travesseiro debaixo de minha cabeça. Rosalie trouxe um copo de leite quente. Eu podia vê-las zanzando pelo quarto pela minha visão periférica, mas eu não prestava realmente atenção em nada a não ser meus próprios pensamentos confusos.

Eu me sentei e apertei o travesseiro contra meu peito. Olhei para as duas mulheres lindíssimas na minha frente e então vi qual era toda a diferença entre nós.

Eu não era _boa _o bastante.

A culpa, no fim, era toda minha.

Senti meus olhos ficarem molhados e logo lágrimas grossas escorriam por minhas bochechas. Alice fez menção de vir até mim, mas Rosalie a impediu.

"Eu fui uma boba.",choraminguei. "Acreditei que poderia ser... Eu... Devia ter te escutado, Alice."

Ela negou, indo até onde eu estava encolhida e passando as pequenas mãos pelo meu ombro.

"Bella... Não se culpe, por favor."

Eu assenti e mordi os lábios, na esperança de parar de lacrimejar tão facilmente.

Rosalie andou até nós e sentou na pontinha da cama. Ela olhava para mim decidida.

"Pare de chorar.", ela ordenou e eu me assustei um pouco com o tom forte de sua voz.

"Edward é um estúpido. Você tem que mostrar para ele, Bella. Você tem que mostrar que não é uma menininha frágil e indefesa. Tem que mostrar o que é bom para tosse."

Eu assenti incerta. Não sabia bem do que ela estava falando, mas ela parecia tão cheia de si, que me passava confiança.

Ela sacou seu celular da bolsa e o jogou para mim.

"Ligue para um ex-namorado. Qualquer um."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quando eu finalmente entendi o que Rosalie queria, já era tarde demais. Jacob Black já estava a caminho.

Jacob sempre foi meu namorado. A vida toda. Pelo menos era isso o que parecia para mim. Mas, eu só percebi que todo meu amor era fraternal, meses antes de ingressar em Harvard.

Eu e Jake nos conhecíamos desde pequeno. Ele era bonito e popular na reserva onde morava. Garotas davam em cima dele descaradamente, mas eu não me importava. Ele achava estranho e até questionava isso, mas eu simplesmente dizia que não havia sido abençoada com o ciúme.

Nosso namoro terminou de forma pacifica. Eu sabia que ele queria há muito tempo experimentar algo mais do que beijinhos, e preso a mim ele não iria conseguir isso nunca. Nós noss separamos, mas continuamos sendo bons amigos.

Quando escutei sua voz rouca no telefone, uma alegria súbita se apoderou de mim. Era bom ouvir uma voz fora de tudo isso e ele adorou a idéia da festa que Rosalie e Alice programavam para hoje à noite.

Era sete horas e eu já havia sido puxada, esticada, lambuzada, molhada e secada. Eu sentia a raiz dos meus cabelos doerem continuamente pela quantidade de puxões que recebi naquela tarde. Meus jeans surrados foram substituídos por uma saia preta curta com cintura alta e uma blusa simples branca por dentro da saia. Alice havia pendurado uns cinco colares pretos brilhantes em mim além de brincos pesados e desconfortáveis.

O pior foi o sapato. Eu juro que nunca vi um salto tão fino ser tão alto.

Eu estava sentada mexendo no notebook de Rose enquanto ela e Alice se arrumavam. Passeava por sites convencionais quando a porta rangeu e se abriu lentamente. Eu girei meus olhos e vi aquela figura alta e morena sorrir abertamente para mim.

Ele estava exatamente igual ao Jake das minhas lembranças. O mesmo sorriso brilhante, os mesmos cabelos negros e arrepiados, o mesmo porte forte e alto. A pele morena avermelhada reluzindo para mim. Jake era lindo.

Saltei da cama em um pulo e corri para os braços do meu sempre melhor amigo. Senti todo o calor familiar de seu corpo grande e enfiei meu rosto em seu peito.

"Bella, que _saudade_." – Ele disse me espremendo contra si. Eu assenti ainda sorrindo.

"Você não imagina _quanta_, Jake!"

Nós nos separamos e eu pude ver toda a magnitude da nossa amizade. Era algo tão forte que parecia ser palpável.

Ele deu uma longa olhada em mim e depois voltou a sorrir.

"Bella, você está muito gostosa."

Senti meu rosto esquentar de repente e dei um tapa leve no braço de Jake.

"Obrigada_. Eu acho_."

Ele gargalhou alto e me puxou para si, colocando um braço em meu ombro, e me puxando em direção ao corredor.

"PARADOS!" – A voz estridente de Alice ecoou pelo corredor. Eu virei meu rosto a tempo de ver a pequena morena nos empurrar com uma força impressionante de volta ao quarto de Rosalie.

"O que?", perguntei confusa, mas tive que esperar Alice fechar a porta atrás de si.

Ela se virou nervosa e começou a falar rapidamente.

"Primeiro eu tenho que te apresentar as instruções, Bella."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha confusa e olhei para Jake. Ele acabara de chegar e já sabia de tudo?

"Você sabe de alguma coisa que essa louca está falando?",falei, enquanto apontava para Alice.

Ele riu.

"Sei e vou ter o maior prazer de ver a cara desse mané quando ele ver o que perdeu."

Ah, pronto.

"_Como assim_?"

Alice sorriu para mim e começou a explicar o "brilhante" plano, como ela o chamava.

Tudo consistia, basicamente, em fazer Edward me ver com Jake para ele parar de pensar que eu sou uma coitadinha e me deixar em paz de uma vez por todas. Eu via milhares de falhas nesse plano, mas não falei muito, além disso. Alice desceu rapidamente e disse que nós poderíamos sair quando ela desse o sinal.

Não fazia a mínima idéia de que sinal seria, mas concordei.

Eu e Jake ainda ficamos ali por um bom tempo. Pelo menos meia hora. Nós ficamos conversando muito, botando tudo em dia. Eu perguntava avidamente por noticias de meu pai, e Jake disse que Charlie estava extremamente bem com Sue – sua nova namorada.

O sinal de Alice acabou sendo um Jasper entediado entrando no quarto e falando que nós poderíamos descer. Eu ri da cara dele e ele rolou os olhos enquanto corria para descer antes de nós.

Olhei para Jake, que mantinha a expressão serena. Eu agarrei sua grande mão quente e entrelacei nossos dedos; Aquilo era tão nostálgico para mim. Respirei fundo e começamos a descer as escadas.

"Só me fale qual deles é o canalha.", Jacob murmurou em meu ouvido. Eu assenti enquanto meus olhos procuravam Edward pela sala. Havia tanta gente ali que eu achava difícil conseguir andar. Jacob me apertou contra si quando nos enfiamos no mundaréu de pessoas.

Então eu o vi. Ele estava recostado no sofá, Victoria ao seu lado. Ele estava lindo.

Seus cabelos cor de bronze estavam mais bagunçados do que o normal. Ele vestia uma camisa verde escura, que contrastava lindamente com seus olhos, que pareciam tristes. Ele e Victoria conversavam vagamente com mais dois garotos.

"É o de blusa verde.", resmunguei para Jacob e ele logo soltou um "Ah" empolgado. Ele começou a me puxar na direção de Edward e eu senti que meus pés tentavam freá-lo involuntariamente.

"Bella!" – Alice gritou de algum lugar da sala. Eu fechei meus olhos com força – sabia que ela havia feito isso para chamar a atenção de Edward. Os braços fortes de Jacob me envolveram e eu me senti presa a ele.

Pela primeira vez me sentindo desconfortável daquela maneira.

Alice logo saltitava na nossa frente, olhando para mim penetrantemente. Seus lábios se moveram sem emitir som.

"Beije ela.", li com dificuldade.

No momento seguinte os lábios quentes e desconfortáveis de Jacob estavam colados aos meus.

Foi estranho, mas não ruim.

Ao beijar Edward, todo e qualquer músculo do meu corpo correspondia. Era sempre uma sensação de euforia e felicidade plena.

Jacob, por outro lado, não me fazia parar de sentir o chão. Era apenas um beijo. Algo muito próximo e talvez até carinhoso, mas... _Era só um simples beijo_.

Abri os olhos hesitante e vi pelo canto do olho a cena que se formava.

Edward havia se desencostado do sofá. Victoria olhava para nós, satisfeita. Alice havia ido até Edward e estava com as mãos na cintura, em uma posição autoritária.

Mas o que mais me machucou foi a expressão de dor que estava no rosto perfeito de Edward.

Aquele momento eu quis parar com o beijo. Eu queria dizer que aquilo era uma loucura e que meu coração era dele. Mas então, Victoria deu mais um passo na direção de Edward e puxou sua cabeça, colando seus lábios finos nos dele. Uma ânsia inconfundível invadiu meu estômago e eu fechei os olhos com força, prendendo os dedos nos cabelos escuros de Jake. Eu comprimi ainda mais meus lábios contra o dele, tentando sinceramente parecer gostar daquilo.

Passei longos minutos daquela forma, até que senti a boca de Jake forçando a minha, pedindo para eu abri-la. Eu engoli em seco relutante. Não parecia fazer sentido aprofundar o beijo com Jake. Não haveria amor nem paixão, muito menos vontade naquele beijo.

Eu abri minha boca milímetros achando que já era muito e ouvi Jake sussurrar de encontro aos meus lábios:

"Você não espera convencer alguém assim, não é?"

Eu apertei os cabelos grossos dele e por fim, abri a boca. Senti a língua conhecida de Jake traçar um caminho monótono pela minha boca. O gosto amadeirado dele se confundindo com o meu. Suspirei resignada, tentando dar a maior motivação que eu conseguia a aquele beijo.

Eu não sabia ao certo como definir aquilo. Beijar Jake foi uma obrigação para mim por muito tempo, então eu não considerava isso nojento ou nada do tipo, o que facilitava muito a minha vida.

Mas também não era algo que eu conseguisse gostar ou me motivar a beijar cada vez mais.

Depois do que pareceu ser séculos senti que a boca quente de Jake era afastada da minha. Abri os olhos assustada, cambaleando um pouco para trás sem equilíbrio. Arregalei os olhos quando vi quem estava ao lado de Jake, uma mão em seu ombro e a expressão controlada no rosto. Jake arqueou uma sobrancelha, cético, parecendo querer rir por dentro.

_Edward_ não parecia nada feliz.

"Cara, eu posso saber _quem raios é você_?", Edward perguntou asperamente. Jake deu um sorrindo mostrando todos os dentes e olhou para mim.

"Meu nome é Jacob Black.", ele começou cínico, estendendo a mão grande e morena para Edward. – "Sou o namorado da Bella."

Eu queria muito gritar e perguntar que merda era aquilo. Eu comecei a andar com uma expressão lívida até Jake e o puxei seu braço muito nervosa. Edward não havia feito um único movimento.

"Bella!", Alice gritou nervosa. Ela correu até nós e se pendurou em meu braço livre. Senti um apertão dolorido ali e quase na mesma hora me toquei o que estava acontecendo.

_Mostrar a Edward que não preciso dele_. As palavras ecoaram dolorosas em minha mente. Respirei fundo, ainda sentindo a dor do beliscão. Olhei para Jake e depois para Edward, que me olhava curiosamente.

"Você... É namorada dele, Bella?", ele perguntou com uma voz embargada. Eu assenti relutante.

"Eu e Jake namoramos desde os treze anos, Edward.", disse isso contra minha vontade, com uma dor interna muito forte em meu peito. Senti como se uma carga pesada demais fosse colocada em minhas costas. O peso da minha mentira.

Edward se limitou a dar um passo para trás e levar a mão aos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais. Ele mordeu a boca e fechou os olhos.

"Ah...Você não..."

"Você nunca perguntou.", falei rapidamente. Ele assentiu e eu desabei me recostando à Jake com medo de cair no chão.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para Victoria, que estava emburrada não muito longe dali. Provavelmente porque Edward devia ter pedido que ela ficasse ali enquanto ele vinha falar conosco.

Ele voltou a falar, dessa vez se dirigindo à Jake.

"Será que eu poderia falar com Bella a sós?", ele perguntou educadamente. Jake se apressou em negar.

"Cara, eu não vejo minha Bella há _muito _tempo. Se você me entende, temos coisas à acertar..."

Edward se espantou um pouco, mas logo se recompôs. Ele olhou para mim então, um pedido silencioso no olhar. Eu respirei fundo e soltei minha mão da de Jake.

"Não vai demorar muito, Jake.", avisei. Jacob olhou para mim como se eu tivesse falado que ia ir dar um passeio na jaula dos leões. Eu dei um tapinha amigável em seu braço, mas antes que eu pudesse dar um passo na direção de Edward, Jacob me puxou e juntou nossos lábios.

"Mal posso esperar por hoje à noite, Bells", ele disse alto o bastante para Edward ouvir. Depois levou a boca até meu ouvido e falou entre sussurros:

"Não jogue tudo por água abaixo, _por favor._"

Eu assenti e sorri para ele. Depois, muito calmamente, segui Edward até o andar superior.

XxXxXxXxXxX

O quarto de Edward continuava exatamente o mesmo.

Ele entrou e esperou que eu passasse para fechar a porta. Assim que eu entrei me mantive o mais longe dele que conseguia, indo olhar a reluzente guitarra que ele guardava no canto do quarto.

Ouvi seus passos até mim e senti sua mão quente em minhas costas. Girei sob os calcanhares e logo estava olhando para os olhos verdíssimos de Edward.

"Quem é ele?", perguntou asperamente.

"Não escutou bem lá em baixo?"

Edward se remexeu desconfortavelmente em minha frente.

"Sim, mas eu quero que _você _me fale, só para mim."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Por que eu deveria fazer isso?"

Quem ele pensava que era afinal? Quero dizer, ele havia voltado com Victoria de uma hora para outra, sem me dar a mínima satisfação. Uma raiva se apoderou de mim e antes que eu percebesse as palavras escorregaram da minha garganta.

"_Você _mentiu para mim. _Você _disse que tinha terminado só para transar comigo, e quando soube que eu era uma idiota inexperiente desistiu do seu planinho perfeito."

Edward arregalou os olhos à medida que minhas palavras iam ficando mais ofensivas. Ele mordeu os lábios e eu respirei fundo, me controlando.

Sua primeira reação foi negar. Ele levantou as mãos e as colocou em meus ombros.

"Bella, do que você está falando?"

Eu ri alto e falsamente.

"Você só se preocupa com seu próprio umbigo, Edward."

Ele deu um passo e ficou tão perto de mim que eu podia sentir seu hálito bater em meu rosto.

"Se eu sou mentiroso, o que _você _é, Isabella?"

Eu bufei.

"Eu acreditei em você! Quando você disse aquilo tudo sobre eu merecer outra forma de perder minha virgindade... Não percebi que você estava me dando as pistas de que você não teria paciência para fazer isso!"

Agora ele que riu alto e sarcasticamente.

"_Eu _tive _motivos, _Bella! Motivos que você _nunca _entenderia. Eu fiz isso para te proteger, te proteger de _mim_. Como você acha que é ter que aturar beijar a Victoria quando era a sua boca que eu queria? Eu simplesmente não posso, eu não consigo te usar porque eu me _importo _com você."

Eu abri meus olhos e o fitei. O que ele queria dizer com tudo aquilo? Ele... Me queria?

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ele se afastou de mim, dessa vez me olhando com asco.

"E o que você faz? Você tem um namorado há séculos e nunca nem pensou em me falar! Você é uma mentirosa, Isabella... Agora eu tenho minhas sérias duvidas de que toda essa história de virgindade não foi um truque para você se fazer de coitadinha para cima de mim…"

Eu gritei e empurrei Edward, fazendo-o cair sentado em sua cama, passei por ele em uma velocidade tão rápida que nem eu acreditei. Lágrimas escorreram por minhas bochechas e eu as limpei rapidamente. Cheguei ao andar inferior em um segundo e fui abrindo caminho entre as pessoas apinhadas ali. Achei Jake e o abracei forte, o puxando para longe dali.

Eu não queria mais escutar o nome de Edward Cullen na minha vida.

**N/A: Oi Gente!**

**Dessa vez foi rapidinho né? E o próximo capitulo também virá rápido, se depender de mim... O resto é com vocês. Haha.**

**Bom, quero agradecer, como sempre, à todos que vem lendo minha fic, principalmente aos que se dão ao trabalho de deixar uma review, coisa que me deixa imensamente feliz e me faz ter forças para tentar sempre melhorar e escrever da melhor forma possível esta fanfic.**

**Agora, chega de lenga-lenga. As respostas das minhas queridas:**

_**Chantal Forks Cullen**__: Oi! O coro é ótimo... Haha, ele mereceu! Mas, neste capitulo vemos o concorrente de Edward. Será?? Haha. Beijos e obrigada._

_**Gabi-b**__: uahuahua, menina, coitado do Edward se fosse você no lugar da bella! Hahaha. Obrigadao pela review, beijos!_

_**Yumylee**__: brigada!! Fico muito feliz em saber disso. =)_

_**Germanaa:**__ calma, no próximos capítulos TUDO será explicado! Obrigada pelas review!_

_**Betina Black**__: OBVIO que gostei da betagem! Uahua e dessa aqui também! Obrigada ao cubo! Hahaha_

_**Nayfa**__: acabou de aparecer! Haha, obrigada pela review =)_

_**Kah Reche**__: Amiga, esse é o gde defeito dos cafajestes: na maioria das vezes eles são perfeitos Tb! Humpf ¬¬. Enfim, muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela review viu? Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjus!_

_**Josellyn cullen**__: que boooomm ler isso!!! Ai ai ai, assim eu fico me achando.. uiahia.. bjus!!!_

_**Patty**__: Opa, que bom! Bem vinda nessa aqui também então! Obrigada pelo review querida! Bjus!!_

_**Lucia87**__: aiuhaiu a vingança de Ed está próxima. Haha, brigadao pela review =))))_

_**Thaty Malfoy**__: Aiii, entoa minha fic vale a pena? UAUU! Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaa! *-*_

_May: brigada por deixar review querida!!!! Bjus!!_

_**Moorg**__: haha, eu ADORO essa musica do Queen. É muito boa *-* muito obrigada pelos elogios querida! Espero q continue gostando da fic =)_

_**Mimy cullen**__: não demorei NE?? Hahha! Brigadao pela review, beijinhos!!_

_**Isa Cullen**__: brigada pela review querida! Bjus!_

_**Tod chan**__: queimar? TADINHO. Ia estragar o rostinho perfeito dele. Uhiuahuia. Brincadeirinha, ele mereceu. =/ mas eai gostou do cap? Foi rapidinho né?? Haha, beijus!_

_**Aline Vianna**__: claro q pode me chamar de thá. =) espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo. Bjus!_

_**Rose Anne samartinne**__: jesuiss, vo esconde o Edward d vc se não ele vai aparece morto na fic jaja;.. uahua , brigada pela review, querida! Bjus! =)_

_**Fata Morgan**__: e eu, definitivamente, adoro suas reviews! Adoro seus pontos de vista. Brigada viu? Bjus!_

**Bom, é isso. BRIGADÃO MESMO, vocês não tem idéia de como uma review me incentiva. Se eu errei o Nick de alguém, mil desculpas. Qualquer dúvida, pode perguntar mesmo na review viu gente? Eu adoro recebe-las.**

**Criticas e sugestões? REVIEW! Não paga nada pra deixar! Beijos!**


	7. Novos Ares

_Capitulo Sete: Novos Ares_

_Um mês depois_

Eu estava atrasada.

Como sempre.

Enfiei minha calça jeans surrada preferida até os joelhos e pulei até a penteadeira, tentando fazer um coque no meu cabelo no meio do caminho. Nada deu muito certo e eu acabei tropeçando e caindo sentada no chão duro do meu apartamento. Bufei e puxei a calça até os quadris, conseguindo assim me levantar. Peguei uma blusa qualquer na penteadeira e a vesti, finalmente terminando o coque.

Andei até o espelho e dei uma olhada rápida.

_Comum_ seria a palavra certa.

Dei de ombros e sai pulando até a entrada do meu apartamento.

"TCHAU, JAKE!", gritei, mesmo sabendo que ele estaria dormindo como pedra em seu colchonete no canto mais escuro da sala. Ele não me respondeu e eu fechei a porta atrás de mim.

O último mês havia sido... Deprimente.

Jake havia se mudado de mala e cuia para cá, o que fez meu pai ficar mais feliz do que cachorro em churrasco. Jake arranjou um trabalho como mecânico não muito longe de onde eu morava, ele e Alice eram minhas constantes companhias. Eu não havia ficado com raiva pelo que a mentira sobre Jake ser meu namorado havia feito à minha relação com Edward. Nós nos encontrávamos em uma relação muda agora. O máximo de palavras que trocávamos era: "Bom dia." e "Boa noite".

Toda essa situação era desgastante para mim. Meu coração parecia bater mais lentamente agora, como se ele tivesse um peso extra para carregar. Eu tentava ignorar na maior parte do tempo, mas acabava sempre sonhando com ele a noite, mesmo que tentasse ao máximo não pensar nele durante o dia.

Jake e eu não fingíamos que éramos namorados. Apenas não desmentíamos também, então para todos os fatores estávamos juntos. Alice relutava em me contar algo sobre o que a mudança de Jake fez com Edward. Tudo que eu sabia é que ele havia ficado "mais mal-humorado do que o normal" quando soube disso.

Volta e meia eu via Victoria sair escondida do quarto de Edward, com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Eu realmente tentava ignorar esse fato.

Fechando com chave de ouro meu mês, eu fiquei sabendo há dois dias que o Sr. Cullen (pai de Alice e Edward) viria jantar com eles hoje e que Alice fazia uma sincera questão da minha presença. Eu tentei argumentar com ela, mas ela estava irredutível.

As aulas do dia se passaram sem maiores confusões. Eu estava, no momento, esperando no estacionamento ao lado do Porshe amarelo canário de Alice.

"Bella!" – Uma voz cansada me chamou. Eu olhei a minha volta e vi a cabeça loira de Jasper seguindo para perto de mim.

"Oi, Jazz." – Saudei. Ele sorriu para mim e abriu o carro de Alice.

"Alice vai encontrar com a gente no shopping.", ele disse, a voz carregada de tédio. Eu ri e circulei o carro, entrando no lugar do passageiro.

"Por quê?", perguntei curiosa. Ele ligou o carro e começou a sair do estacionamento em uma velocidade um pouquinho rápida demais para mim.

"Ahn, ela e Edward tiveram que ir fazer sei lá o que sei lá aonde.", ele respondeu distraído e eu assenti. A menção do nome de Edward ainda doía um pouquinho.

"Ah, entendi. Não sabia que você gostava de fazer compras, Jazz..."

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

"Eu _odeio!_ Mas Alice me obriga. Ela é uma chantagista de meia tigela..."

Eu ri e assenti depressa. Alice era impossível.

Me recostei ao banco e fechei os olhos. Era bom não ter que dirigir... Eu nunca havia gostado muito. Olhei os borrões que passavam por mim enquanto Jasper dirigia.

"Jasper...", comecei sutilmente. Eu sabia que se havia alguém para perguntar aquilo, só poderia ser Jasper. Ele me fitou com o canto dos olhos.

"Pode falar, Bella."

Eu engasguei nas palavras, mas, por fim, a frase saiu:

"Quando... Ahn, houve toda aquela confusão..." – Ele assentiu novamente e eu continuei: "Bom, Edward disse que havia voltado com Victória para me _proteger_... Ahn... Você por acaso..."

"Bella.", ele me interrompeu com a voz temerosa. "Eu não sei se deveria conversar com você sobre isso."

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

"Então realmente _tem_ um por quê?"

Ele mordeu o lábio nervosamente. Por fim, assentiu levemente.

"O que é? Eu não consigo _imaginar _nada do que ele possa me proteger, Jasper!"

"Talvez dele mesmo?"

Eu o olhei, nervosa.

"Edward não é perigoso, Jasper."

Ele rolou os olhos e eu continuei o fitando.

"Edward tem seus problemas. É algo... Complicado de explicar."

Eu bufei irritadíssima e voltei a focalizar o horizonte fora da janela. Porque tanto segredo? Porque com certeza tem a ver comigo. Quero dizer, com a _Victória _ele pode ficar, mas _comigo_ não?

À mim ele pode xingar de mentirosa, e ela tem sua total devoção?

Minha cabeça estava a mil quando Jasper estacionou no shopping. Ele teve até que me cutucar para me lembrar que já havíamos chegado e que eu deveria sair do carro.

"Jasper, estou brava com você."

Ele riu fazendo pouco caso e começou a procurar por algo.

Eu segui o olhar dele e vi que havia uma pequena morena acenando não muito longe.

"Alice não tinha que fazer alguma coisa?", perguntei confusa. Jasper começou a andar mais rápido enquanto me respondia.

"Ela saiu da faculdade mais cedo para ir sei lá aonde e por isso ia ser fora do caminho ela voltar lá pra te pegar, entendeu?"

"Ah..."

Alice estava saltitante. Resmunguei sozinha como um shopping podia mudar a vida de uma pessoa.

Toda a tarde se passou arrastada. Alice me empurrava em direção às mais variadas lojas, me comprando coisas finas e não-usáveis demais para o meu gosto. Eu tentava intercalar: A cada dez coisas que eu recusava, eu aceitava uma. No fim, acho que deu um pouco certo, pois Alice descreveu a tarde como "produtiva".

Eu e Jasper, por outro lado, a descrevemos como "tediosa".

Seguimos para a república calmamente, e quando chegamos estava quase anoitecendo. Alice saiu correndo me puxando dizendo que estávamos atrasadas demais e que o Sr. Cullen iria chegar a qualquer momento.

Graças à Deus, hoje Alice não exagerou. Talvez por causa da pressa. Ela fez questão de me emprestar roupas, claro, mas pelo menos não me maquiou até eu não parecer comigo mesma. Eu já estava vestida quando ela começou a berrar que eu teria que tomar um banho primeiro. Bem, eu também achava isso, mas não ia ficar tomando banho por conta própria na casa dos outros.

Finalmente, peguei minhas roupas escolhidas por Alice e roupas intimas novinhas em folha que havíamos comprado no shopping e me dirigi para o banheiro.

O banheiro da republica era grande e bem iluminado. Engoli em seco quando lembrei das minhas ultimas lembranças ali, de Edward me dando banho. Um aperto no meu peito me fez lembrar que eu devia pensar em outras coisas. Imediatamente comecei a cantarolar o hino nacional enquanto entrava na banheira.

Depois de dez minutos eu já estava devidamente banhada e vestida. Ajeitei meu cabelo sobre os ombros quando escutei uma batida peculiar na porta.

Todos os meus instintos congelaram. E se fosse Edward? Podia ser não podia? Mas seria muito azar...

Respirei fundo e dei um passo até a porta, segurando a maçaneta reluzente. De supetão escancarei a porta e vi o homem em minha frente.

"Ah, Bella.", Edward falou surpreso. Eu tentei sorrir, mas meu nervosismo não deixou. Ele por sua vez, parecia perfeitamente calmo. Sorriu para mim e me contornou, entrando no banheiro.

"Vai ficar aí para me ver tomando banho?", Ele perguntou irônico. Eu engoli em seco e girei a cabeça para olhá-lo.

O infeliz havia tirado a camiseta.

"Porque você está falando comigo?" – Meus pensamentos se verbalizaram em palavras antes que eu pudesse me conter. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu maleficamente.

Eu não estava realmente entendendo. Ele passou um mês mal olhando para minha cara e eu também, para minha própria segurança, mantinha a maior distancia que eu podia dele.

"Porque eu sou educado, Isabella.", ele falou a voz cortante e cheia de sarcasmo. Senti um soco em meu estômago.

Quem era ele e o que ele estava fazendo com Edward? Parecia que todas aquelas palavras sobre me proteger não haviam existido. Parecia que nunca havia acontecido nada entre nós.

"Edward, voc..." - Eu parei de falar ao perceber o que ele estava fazendo. Ele simplesmente havia desabotoado a calça jeans e deixado ela cair aos seus pés, ali, bem na minha frente!

Eu congelei ao olhar para a visão que eu tinha bem na minha frente. Sua boxer contornava perfeitamente bem seu quadril... Suas pernas alvas e fortes e a barriga... E que barriga!

Fechei os olhos com força, me concentrando para focalizar apenas seu rosto.

"Apreciando a vista, Bella?"

Eu arregalei ainda mais os olhos.

"Edward, que merda é essa?", perguntei, tentando ao máximo controlar o tom da minha voz.

"Eu só estou curtindo minha vida como antes de você aparecer, Bella. Porque eu sei que você curte muito bem a sua com seu namoradinho." – E, ao dizer isso, ele colocou a mão na barra da boxer e começou a puxá-la para baixo.

Dei um grito agudo e pulei para fora do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Me recostei a parede nervosa, sentia meu coração bater forte e aceleradamente dentro do meu peito. Por vários minutos esse foi o único som que eu ouvi ali.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alice, pela décima vez: Saia da frente dessa janela estúpida e venha ver TV com a gente." – Jasper falou enquanto olhava piedosamente para a namorada.

Alice estava completamente maluca. Sério. Eu sabia que minha amiga era hiperativa e, pelo jeito que gastava como se dinheiro fosse água, seu pai devia mimá-la bastante, mas, pelo amor de Deus, ela não parava de se mexer, eu não conseguia evitar de compará-la à um pião rodando no chão...

O jantar havia sido comprado pronto, para não ter o risco de errar. Estávamos todos sentados na sala, devidamente arrumados, esperando pelo Sr. Cullen. Todos já o conheciam, menos eu. A única coisa que sabia dele era que ele era médico.

Respirei fundo e voltei a olhar para o noticiário sem graça que passava na TV. Jasper era o único que parecia se interessar por isso. Todos os outros conversavam entre si ou cochilavam no sofá.

Olhei rapidamente para a figura estonteante de Edward não muito longe de mim. Me senti estranha quando pensei que conheceria seu pai... Eu só vira seu pai por foto uma vez, e tudo que pude perceber foi que ele tinha cabelos loiros. Para ter um filho daquele, só podia ser bonito além do esperado.

Edward fora frio e calculista. Ao olhar para ele eu sentia duas coisas muito distintas: Uma paixão avassaladora e que me aquecia totalmente por dentro. Algo impenetrável e de outro mundo. A outra coisa era uma raiva contida. Um apego à minha auto-estima me dizia que eu devia manter a mim mesma o mais longe possível dele.

Na dúvida, eu sempre acabava ficando com o impasse.

"Ah!" – Alice exclamou, pulando freneticamente. Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos espetados e correu para a porta a abrindo ruidosamente. Todos se levantaram e seguiram calmamente até a porta. Eu me levantei com o fluxo e dei poucos passos.

Depois de poucos minutos, vi Alice voltar agarrada ao pescoço de um homem muito loiro.

O Sr. Cullen era extremamente parecido com Edward.

Os cabelos platinados era a maior diferença. A expressão do Sr. Cullen era cansada, porém os traços belíssimos eram reconhecíveis mesmo com a provável idade dele. O mesmo nariz reto e perfeito e os lábios carnudos que eu tanto amava em Edward. Ele olhava para Alice carinhosamente com seus olhos azuis como água.

Emmet saudou o tio alegremente e deu um abraço rápido nele. O Sr. Cullen sorria para todos muito elegantemente. Ele beijou a mão de Rosalie e depois apertou a mão de Jasper. Por fim, vi seus olhos azuis focalizarem a mim.

Ele me regulou por poucos segundos e depois olhou para Alice. Vi os lábios da morena sussurrarem algo como "Está é Bella", e então o Sr. Cullen girou novamente seus olhos e sorriu para mim.

E, ali, eu vi todo o Edward que eu amava, mais velho.

"É um prazer, Bella. Meu nome é Carlisle Cullen." – Ele estendeu a mão e eu a apertei incerta, sorrindo para ele.

"O prazer é meu, senhor Cullen."

"Apenas Carlisle... Por favor."

Eu assenti mais uma vez, abrindo um pouco mais o sorriso.

Carlisle então focalizou algo atrás de mim e sua expressão ficou severa.

Eu sabia que só havia uma pessoa atrás de mim, e este só poderia ser Edward, mas o que eu não entendia era a expressão severa de Carlisle para o filho.

Girei meus olhos e vi que Edward não havia se levantado. Ele continuava na mesma posição, sentado no sofá com os olhos cheios de tédio pregado na TV.

Carlisle se esquivou de Alice e andou até o filho calmamente.

"Edward." – Ele falou a certa distância. Edward ergueu os olhos e falou:

"Quanto tempo, pai."

Carlisle enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo não se abalar com as palavras duras de Edward. Alice andou até eles e abraçou o pai.

"Ignore o Edward, pai."

Carlisle sorriu para filha antes de lançar um ultimo olhar para o filho.

"Então e o jantar?"

Alice pareceu ter sido ligada naquele minuto. Ela recomeçou a pular e puxou o pai até a mesa de jantar da republica. Nós todos os seguimos e cada um se sentou em um lugar distinto. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Então, Alice..." – Carlisle começou. – "Como estão indo as coisas na faculdade?"

Alice sorriu alegremente para o pai, entrelaçando as mãos com as de Jasper em cima da mesa.

"Está tudo ótimo, pai! Harvard é maravilhosa! Bella faz direito como Edward, sabia?"

Carlisle olhou para mim e eu senti meu rosto corar. "É mesmo, Bella? Então creio que você passe muito tempo com meu filho."

"Não ouse meter Bella nas suas idiotices, pai.", Edward praticamente rosnou ao meu lado e eu senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

"Para falar a verdade, Carlisle, eu e Edward só temos uma aula juntos."

Mas Carlisle não me escutava. Ele fixou seu olhar em Edward.

"Edward, quando você vai entender que..."

"_Pai._", a voz de Edward era uma advertência. Eu podia sentir no ar a tensão entre aqueles dois homens, pai e filho.

E eu sabia, dentro de mim, que tudo ali estava entrelaçado. A indiferença de Edward com o pai e o senso de proteção que ele havia alegado ter por mim.

Algo que Edward estava querendo me poupar envolvia ele e o pai.

Eu só não conseguia imaginar o quê.

"Então, Carlisle, muitos transplantes?", Emmet perguntou sorridente, parecendo totalmente alheio ao que estava acontecendo ali. Eu soltei o ar que estava prendendo sem nem perceber. O clima amenizou e Carlisle olhou sorrindo para Emmet.

"Muitos."

"Você faz transplantes, Carlisle?", perguntei curiosa, remexendo na comida na minha frente. O médico assentiu.

"Sim, transplantes de coração."

Alice olhou para o pai, orgulhosa.

"Papai é o melhor do país, Bella."

Eu sorri com aquela informação. Carlisle parecia competente.

"De que importa se tornar reconhecido no trabalho se esquece dos próprios filhos?"

Todos olharam para Edward. Ele apertava o guardanapo de pano em suas mãos, os olhos cerrados na direção do pai.

Eu previa uma discussão que não aconteceu. Ao invés disso, Carlisle baixou os olhos para o prato, como se estivesse levando uma bronca merecida.

"Não vou me defender, Edward. Você está cem por cento certo em sua acusação."

Alice tomou partido da situação antes que Edward pudesse responder.

"PAI! Você não tem culpa nenhuma."

Edward arrastou a cadeira ruidosamente para trás e se levantou. Ele jogou o guardanapo de pano que segurava na mesa e girou os pés, subindo as escadas logo em seguida.

Todos os presentes apenas continuaram olhando para Carlisle. Menos eu.

Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos da escada. Meus pés inquietos queriam seguir Edward, ajudá-lo. Ao invés disso, apertei as mãos nos joelhos, tentando me solidificar ali.

"Sinto muito que tenha que presenciar esta cena deprimente, Bella.", Carlisle falou. Eu neguei suavemente.

"Não se preocupe comigo, Carlisle."

Ele sorriu.

"Edward nunca entendeu minha dor. Eu espero que você não me crucifique. Eu desviei minha atenção totalmente de meus filhos e me critico todo dia por isso."

Eu não julgava Carlisle. Realmente não. Sabia que a dor de ter perdido sua mulher deve ter acabado com ele. Edward havia me dito uma vez que seu pai se culpava muito por isso.

Por outro lado, mesmo sem colocar a culpa em Carlisle, vi que Edward e Alice perderam o pai junto com a morte da mãe. E isso, com certeza, devia ser um imenso buraco no coração dos dois irmãos.

Há próxima meia hora se passou sem maiores acontecimentos. Edward ainda não descera, e agora todos nós estávamos compenetrados em uma historia heróica de Carlisle, em que o coração de um paciente ficara exatos três minutos sem bater e, sem nenhuma interferência médica, voltara a bater sozinho.

Apesar de estar interessadíssima na narrativa detalhada de Carlisle, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward. Com uma esfarrapada desculpa de que havia esquecido meu celular no quarto de Alice, voei para o andar superior, sem dar a chance de ninguém me impedir.

Cautelosamente, fui até a porta do quarto de Edward. Estava entreaberta, então tudo que eu precisava fazer era olhar para dentro por alguns segundos. Empurrei a porta lentamente, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e logo apertei os olhos para conseguir enxergar pela escuridão.

Edward estava deitado de bruços em sua cama, ainda calçava os tênis e a mesma roupa do jantar. Na ponta dos pés, eu andei até seu corpo desacordado.

Ele ostentava uma expressão compenetrada. Suas sobrancelhas estavam quase unidas e os lábios comprimidos. Tirei seus tênis e peguei uma manta no guarda-roupa, jogando ela sobre ele com cuidado. Ele arfou e eu congelei, mas logo ele voltou a ressonar baixinho. Tive que me conter para não me aproximar o bastante para sentir seu cheiro bom, mas no fim, acabei me mantendo a uma distância considerável dele.

Com uma certa relutância, deixei o quarto, encostando a porta atrás de mim. Quando desci as escadas, percebi que Carlisle se despedia de todos.

Eu o acompanhei até fora da republica, pois iria para minha casa também.

"Posso te oferecer uma carona, Bella?" – Ele perguntou educadamente. Eu neguei.

"Eu moro aqui.", disse apontando para o prédio feioso ao lado da bonita republica. Carlisle assentiu silenciosamente, parecendo desapontado.

"É uma pena. Gostaria de conversar um pouco com você." – Ele pareceu pensativo por um instante. – "Mas haverá novas oportunidades. Agora me diga: Quando você foi verificar Edward, ele estava bem?"

Engoli em seco com a afirmativa dele. Eu não esperava que até um estranho para mim tivesse percebido minha mentira.

Depois de alguns segundos, resolvi contar a ele a verdade.

"Estava dormindo."

Ele sorriu para mim e eu retribui.

"É bom. Bem, boa noite, Bella. Foi realmente um prazer te conhecer."

"Digo o mesmo, Carlisle."

E, assim, segui para meu apartamento, onde um Jacob me esperava para um segundo jantar. Dessa vez, sem muitos acontecimentos.

XxXxXxXxXx

Eu não dormi muito bem aquela noite. Fiquei me revirando na cama e acabei acordando me sentindo um caco. Pelo menos hoje era sábado e eu não precisava correr até a faculdade.

"Caiu da cama, Jake?", perguntei sorridente quando vi meu melhor amigo preparando omeletes na minha 'cozi-sala'. Ele não tirou os olhos da panela, mas eu pude ver que ele sorria para mim.

"Bom, eu não vim morar tão longe de casa para conhecer só o caminho daqui até onde eu trabalho, certo?"

Eu me sentei na mesa e o olhei confusa.

"Ué, eu não conheço muito mais do que o caminho até a faculdade e não me incomodo muito."

Ele deu uma risada sarcástica.

"Você é _você, _Bella. Eu não esperava algo muito diferente disso. Mas Alice disse que há um ring de patinação no gelo maravilhoso não muito longe daqui."

Jacob realmente parecia empolgado. Já eu... Deus sabia o quanto eu era descoordenada. Patinar era algo que simplesmente não cabia no meu vocabulário.

"Você vai, não é?"

Eu olhei para a cara de coitadinho que Jake tentava fazer e ri.

"É claro que não! Só se eu quisesse passar minha noite no hospital."

Ele revirou os olhos enquanto jogava o omelete no meu prato.

"Bella, não vai acontecer _nada_! Você vai sim senhora."

Eu bufei irritada enfiando uma garfada na boca.

"Como você é chato, Jake.", falei com a voz embargada pela comida.

"Eu sei que sou, Bells, eu sei..."

O ponteiro mal passava das duas da tarde quando a voz estridente de Alice soou vinda da rua. Eu comecei a gargalhar antes de olhar pela janela, e ver minha pequena amiga agitando os braços impacientemente.

"Não me faça subir aí, Isabella Swan! Nós vamos nos atrasar!"

Eu rolei os olhos com a chantagem dela. Atrasar para o que, bendito Deus? Ela era mesmo maluca. Eu e Jake fechamos a porta do apartamento e logo estávamos ao lado da pequena hiperativa.

"Vai ser _demais_. Eu já tenho tudo preparado! Ouvi falar que como o dia dos namorados está chegando, eles têm uma promoção especial para namorados..."

Eu só escutava o que ela falava, não associando muito bem as palavras entre si. Edward estava ali, conversando com Emmet, recostado ao volvo. Eu engoli em seco antes de ir saudá-los. Agarrei a mão de Jake e o puxei até ali.

"Oi.", disse calmamente. Os olhos de Edward me regularam e eu me senti imediatamente quente.

"Bella... Hm, Jacob." – Edward respondeu arrastadamente, se virando e entrando no volvo. Emmet nos abraçou e chamou Rosalie para entrar no carro de Edward também.

Eu e Jacob fomos até o carro de Alice, onde ela já estava esperando com Jasper. E então arrancamos para o ring de patinação.

Depois do que pareceu meia hora, Jasper estacionou habilmente e descemos todos do carro.

Tudo não passava de uma grande tenda. A entrada estava decorada com bexigas em forma de coração, e a recepcionista sorridente pedia que nós formássemos pares para entrar e poder assim, receber o ticket da promoção.

Irritada eu agarrei a mão de Jake e a levantei, mostrando para a mulher no balcão.

"Ah, não." – Jake gemeu ao meu lado. Ele pediu para que a moça esperasse e me puxou para fora da fila.

"Bella, eu esqueci minha carteira... Vou ter que voltar até em casa... Quanto tempo você acha que demora se eu for a pé...?"

Eu rolei os olhos ainda mais irritada.

"Não seja estúpido, Jake, eu pago aqui."

Ele parecia desconfortável.

"Não, Bella, eu prefiro ir pegar minha carteira."

Eu bufei e cruzei os braços. Vi uma chave voando e Jacob a agarrou com aptidão.

"Vá com o Porshe, Jake. Nós entramos e depois você entra."

Ele assentiu parecendo sinceramente aliviado. Então, se despediu brevemente e arrancou com o carro amarelo-canário dali.

Eu girei sob os calcanhares e olhei entediada para Alice.

"Ótimo.", disse e me sentei no meio fio. Alice me cutucou.

"Vamos entrar!"

Eu levantei e a segui.

"E a promoção?"

Alice suspirou pesadamente e mudou a direção.

Quando eu vi o que ela ia fazer, era muito tarde para gritar.

Alice estava _mesmo _arrastando Edward em minha direção?

Eu quis gritar com ela, mas sua expressão não parecia feliz também.

"Finjam por um segundo imbecil que vocês são namorados. Só para poder pagar metade da entrada. E depois vocês se soltam no mesmo minuto, entenderam?"

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu quis me enfiar no buraco mais próximo.

"Sem chance, Alice!" – Me apressei em falar. Edward girou os olhos verdes para mim e eu senti que poderia cair a qualquer segundo.

"Por mim, tudo bem."

Eu arregalei meus olhos e olhei em sua direção. Ele sorria fracamente. Então deu um passo a frente e entrelaçou nossas mãos.

Um arrepio muito conhecido passou por toda extensão de meu corpo. Sentir sua pele em contato com a minha era reconfortante. Apertei meus dedos em volta de sua mão involuntariamente.

Edward me puxou até a fila novamente. A recepcionista me olhou com os olhos cerrados.

"Você não estava com outro?" – Ela perguntou, parecendo irritada e não sorridente como antes. Eu pude facilmente distinguir a inveja carregada em sua voz.

Edward largou minha mão e circulou minha cintura. Eu tive que me lembrar de respirar e agir normalmente nessa hora.

"Acho que você está confundindo. Por acaso quer que eu mostre que somos namorados?", ele perguntou, com uma voz baixa e sedutora. A recepcionista piscou antes de negar com a cabeça. Ele sorriu para ela, e naquele momento uma pena se apoderou de mim. Eu sabia como era difícil ficar frente-a-frente com Edward Cullen.

A mulher pediu nossos documentos e em seguida escreveu algo no computador. Escutei um barulho de impressão e ela remexeu no papel agilmente, estendendo a mão relutante para nós.

"Vocês tem que mostrar o anel sempre que forem pedir algo, para poder ganhar o desconto." – Ela disse asperamente. Edward agarrou o que quer que estivesse na mão dela e me puxou para dentro da tenda. Ele parou alguns passos depois, olhando curioso para os papéis em sua mão.

Era um pouco idiota, mas não deixava de ser bonitinho.

Eram dois anéis de compromisso. De mentira, eles eram feitos de papel. Edward me passou o menor, e eu vi as letras de seu nome espremidas na superfície do anel. Eu o coloquei em meu dedo e depois olhei para o que ele havia colocado no seu.

"Isabella." – Li baixinho entre um suspiro. Um aperto no meu peito me informou, muito dolorosamente, que eu ainda desejava com todas as minhas forças que aquilo pudesse ser verdade.

Eu não queria nem pensar no resto desse passeio.

**N/A: Queridas leitoras,**

**Eu simplesmente TENHO que deixar, capitulo após capitulo, meus agradecimentos à todas vocês que deixaram reviews para mim.**

**Eu fico muito, muito feliz com cada uma delas. E, eu tenho que dizer à vocês que, se não fossem por elas, eu não teria passado nem do terceiro capitulo.**

**Respostinha das Leitoras Queridas:**

**Betina Black**: Já agradeci pela betagem? Pq eu tenho que agradecer denovo e denovo e denovo! OBRIGADAA! =)

**Gabi-b**: Bipolar? Quaaaase. Haha, não vai demorar muito e eu já explicarei essa questão! Não deixe de ler ;) Beijos e obrigada!

**Mimy Cullen**: Fico muiiito feliz q vc achou isso! Muito obrigada! Espero q tenha gostado deste Tb..

**Raffa**: Ele tem um problemão! Mas calma, nos próximos capítulos eu irei explicar tudo. Haha, não deixe de acompanhar, por favor! Bjus!

**Chantal Forks Cullen**: UHAuha, gossto? Edward Tb se fode na minha fic.. hahaha. Briiigada pela review ;)

**Tsu**: brigadaaao por sempre me deixar reviews querida =)

**Christye lupin**: já está aqui a continuação! Haha, espero q goste =)

**Lica**: aqui está o cap. Gostou? Os motivos dele são.. hm.. NÃO POSSSOOO falar. Auhauhau.. mas jaja vcs vão descobrir! Hehe! Bjus!!

**Yumilee**: ebaa, q bom q vc gostou do meu jake! Eu Tb nunca fui mtón fan naum.. prefiro mil vzs Ed.. mas esse jake.. bom, esse jake eh bonzinho =)

**Nahya Luthor**: amigs, q bíblia lindia *-* ATÓRÓNN. Haha. Seus comentários sao ótimos, pois sempre me fazem refletir sobre como está a fic por outro ponto d vista. Isso é MUITO bom, acho q vou te contratar viu menina?? !! Hahaha!! Bjus!! Espero q tenha gostado deste. ;)

Não poupe seus comentários sobre a fic, por favor! Elogios ou criticas, são sempre mto bem vindos!

**Germanaa**: eu acho q ele Tb ta num dilema, amigs. Hahaha. Mas ele quer proteger, calma, não o julgue! Uiahiauha. E eu Tb NUNCA fui team Jacob. Alias, eu praticamente o odeio. Ele sempre atrapalhava a bella e o Ed –' mas na minha fic ele eh bonzinho na marra, e nunca atrapalha, só contribui. UAHUAHUA, fácil assim NE? Bjus!

**Moorg**: brigada!! *-* eu Tb to gostandinhu dele.. e olha q eu n so La muito team Jacob!

**Josellyn cullen**: aki esta! Espero q goste!! =*

**Beela**: akiiiiiiii! Hahaha, espero q goste!! =*

**Camila ls Macedo**: jamesss por aki? Ai ai ai. Vou pensar no seu caso com carinho ok? Uiahiuahia! Brigada por comentar *-* BJUS!

**Pida**: aiiii, vc n sabe coooomo eu fico feliz d ler isso! Mtooo obrigada! Adorei seus commets sobre as pessoas.. uiahiuha mto engraçado! Espero q goste desse cap ;) bju!

**Tatá**: aiii qrida, brigada *.* mesmo!!! Espero q goste desse cap Tb =)

**Kah reche**: OIII denovoo! Ebaa!! Q bom q gostou do cap passdo.. espero q goste desse tb =))0 bjus!

**Vyp**: brigada!!!!!!!!!! =)

**Bellatrix cullen**: calminha q jaja eu volto a ser boazinha com ele! Hahaa. Bjusss! Brigadaum

**Bellah**: brigada qrida!!!! =]]] espero q goste deste tbm.

**Lufus**: qrida, MUIIITO obrigada pela review!!! Bjus!

**Patty**: QUE BOMMMMMM! =] FICO MUITO FELIZ D LER ISSO!!! D saber q minha ficzinha está agradando à você e as outras queridas.. exagero NADA, magina, só fez a autora ficar felizzz!!!!

**Fata Morgan**: HAHA, ta achando q o ed tem uns distúrbios neh amiga? Mas caaaalma q jaja eu explicarei tudinho! Hahaa. Brigadao pela review.. espero q goste deste cap Tb e q bom q vc gosto do jake!!!!!!! Hahaha!!! E como sempre, muito obrigada pelos seus elogios demaiss!!!! Assim eu fico me axando, ai ai ai =]

**Alline Viana**: calma amiga, jaja eu explicarei T-U-D-O hahaha. Pq o Ed eh tão bipolar assim, tudo será exemplificado. Espero q vc tenha gostado do cap viu?? BJUS!

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**E, por favor, não esqueçam de deixar uma review. Não custa nada! =)**


	8. O plano de Emmet

_Capitulo Oito: O plano de Emmet_

Por um milésimo de segundo eu senti que eu estava prevendo o futuro.

Porque bem na minha frente, erguia-se uma enorme pista de patinação, escorregadia e dolorosa. Eu podia sentir o tombo que eu levaria se ousasse colocar um pé naquele lugar.

Eu estava ridiculamente agarrada aos canos de suspensão, ao lado da escadinha que levava à pista. Eu dei uma olhadela rápida para os meus pés, apertados naquele bizarro patins alugado. Edward havia simplesmente me puxado até o ponto de aluguel, pedido um número 36 e entregado para mim, falando para eu ir indo para a pista. Eu acatei o que ele disse e praticamente corri, temendo que ele falasse algo que me fizesse _realmente _querer cair e ir parar no hospital.

Então, enquanto eu me dividia entre a opção _Sair correndo _ou _Fingir que fui abduzida, _nem senti que Edward havia andado até mim. Só percebi isso quando seus cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos verdes entraram no meu campo de visão, me fazendo esquecer qualquer outra coisa que eu estivesse pensando.

Ele subiu os três degraus rapidamente e entrou na pista como se ela não fosse nada mais do que concreto. Eu o olhei invejosamente até que ele virou seu olhar para mim, deslizando perfeitamente sob os patins.

"Você vai ficar aí?", ele perguntou com a voz rouca e calma. Eu mordi meus lábios antes de jogar meu corpo corajosamente para frente e subir o primeiro degrau.

"Eu _estava _te esperando." – Menti. Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios e eu senti uma pequena e esquecida borboleta fazer piruetas em meu estômago.

"Achei que você estivesse esperando seu namorado." – E então ele estendeu sua mão para mim. Eu não sei se fiquei muito tempo exasperada com aquela reação, mas depois do que pareceram alguns bons segundos, eu coloquei minha mão levemente sobre a dele.

Quando coloquei o primeiro pé no ring escorregadio, senti como se todos meus órgãos congelassem. Meu estômago subiu à boca e eu travei não somente a mim mesma, mas também Edward, já que nossas mãos ainda estavam juntas. Ele virou, o olhar confuso para mim.

"Ahn, faz tempo que não patino...", eu sussurrei. Ele pareceu de repente entender algo. Aproximou-se de mim e colocou suas duas mãos no meu quadril.

Eu olhava para seu rosto perfeito imobilizada, enquanto ele voltava o olhar de meu quadril para meu rosto.

Eu ainda consegui identificar um sorriso torto sacana em seu rosto antes de tudo acontecer.

Com uma força estupendamente grande, Edward moveu meu quadril, como se eu estivesse realmente mexendo minhas pernas. Ele deslizou para trás enquanto a tração me puxava para frente, e eu, congelada de medo, agarrei seu pescoço tão forte que me surpreenderia se não tivesse o machucado.

Ele, porém, não fez uma só careta de dor.

Quando percebi o que havia acontecido, eu tirei minhas mãos dali rapidamente. Edward sorriu novamente e então se afastou de mim, me deixando imóvel no meio do ring. Eu rolei os olhos a procura de alguma alma que pudesse me ajudar enquanto via Edward sumindo de meu campo de visão. Não conseguia reunir coragem para virar sequer o rosto, não querendo perder o pouco equilíbrio que havia ali.

Respirei fundo e arrastei um pé para frente.

Ok.

Arrastei o outro.

Ok.

Arrisquei virar minha cabeça lentamente. Não muito longe dali eu podia ver Alice dançando como uma perfeita bailarina, além de Jasper e Emmet, que patinavam como se fossem experts lado a lado.

Eu dei outra passada e de repente senti que meu pé direito havia ficado preso. Eu engoli em seco, tentando, inutilmente, encontrar algum equilíbrio. Abanei meus braços, já pronta para amortecer a queda que me esperava.

E nesse momento eu senti um peitoral quente chocar contra minhas costas. Eu sabia que era ele.

"Você está bem?" – Edward perguntou em uma voz preocupada. Eu assenti e me empertiguei para longe de seu corpo. Girei calmamente e vi que ele não devia ter saído de trás de mim o tempo todo.

"Não preciso de babá, obrigada."

Ele deu uma risada falsa e cruzou os braços.

"Não é o que parece."

Bufei, rezando para todos os deuses que Jake aparecesse logo.

"Eu só preciso chegar até a ponta", indiquei despreocupadamente onde havia barras para iniciantes. "E você pode patinar em paz."

Ele pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes, mas logo ele já estava com o braço em minha cintura, me empurrando gentilmente.

"Eu te ajudo a ir até lá então."

E nós fomos. Inesperadamente eu não escorreguei uma só vez. Ao chegarmos eu agarrei a barra afoita por equilíbrio fixo e pude então respirar fundo.

"Ahn, obrigada Edward."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Não há de quê." – Ele olhou ao seu redor. – "Vou ali com Emmet e Jasper. Ahn... Cuidado."

E dizendo isso, escorregou para longe de mim.

Olhei para o caminho precário que eu teria que fazer se quisesse ter a segurança da barra ao meu lado. Era isso que dava ser descoordenada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Estávamos ali já fazia duas horas. Eu estava completamente cansada de ficar percorrendo aquela pista maldita só pelas bordas e Jake parecia ainda mais irritado por ter que fazer isso ao meu lado.

"Jake, vá patinar com os outros.", eu ordenei pela sétima vez até conseguir que ele finalmente concordasse. Foi com uma promessa de volta rápida que ele se afastou de mim.

"Maldito patins, maldita pernas, maldita patinação, maldita pista..." – Eu cantava meu mantra, enquanto dava pequenos passinhos para frente.

"Pensamento positivo é seu forte." – Edward ralhou ao meu lado, me fazendo pular de susto.

"Que susto!", exclamei enquanto levava à mão ao peito. Edward deu uma risadinha baixa e ofereceu sua mão para mim. Eu o ignorei por completo e continuei olhando para seu rosto.

"Eu preciso da minha _namorada _para poder pedir alguma coisa na lanchonete.", ele explicou. Então eu me lembrei do que a recepcionista havia falado, sobre ter que mostrar anéis e receber desconto, coisas assim... Olhei para o anel fajuto de papel em meu dedo e quase sorri. Por fim, me soltei da barra e dei um passo para frente, mais experiente agora. Edward abaixou a mão e andou ao meu lado até a saída do ring.

Não que a menção da palavra "namorada" se referindo a mim não tivesse surtido efeito. Muito pelo contrário. Quando ele falou isso eu fiquei extremamente feliz, para depois um ódio repulsivo tomar conta de meu cérebro. Porque eu lembrei que _eu _nunca seria boa o bastante, mas _Victória _sim.

Eu saltei do ring e tirei meus patins, enfiando meus pés no meu confortável tênis. Edward fez o mesmo e logo ele estava seguindo sem mim pelos corredores apinhados de gente.

"Hey!" – O chamei um pouco irritada. Ele parou e olhou para mim, dessa vez me esperando. O alcancei e ele voltou a andar.

A lanchonete estava parcialmente vazia, perante a quantidade de pessoas que havia ali. Edward entrou na fila e eu o segui distraidamente, olhando o cardápio exposto na parede.

Logo já era a vez de Edward e eu fiquei esperando na fila pela minha vez. Ele me lançou um olhar mortífero quando viu que eu não havia o seguido para fazer o pedido e eu corri até ele um pouco envergonhada.

"Desculpe, minha _namorada _é um pouco distraída.", ele disse sorrindo para o homem que anotaria nossos pedidos. Edward fez seu pedido primeiro e depois olhou para mim.

"Ahn, número oito, por favor." – Enfiei minha mão no bolso traseiro, puxando uma nota simplória de dez dólares dali. O caixa nos pediu que mostrássemos nossos anéis e eu ergui minha mão e o caixa sorriu para mim, agradecendo.

Eu ainda fiquei olhando para o caixa, esperando que ele pedisse o dinheiro, mas ele apenas nos deu um papel para esperar nossa vez.

"E o pagamento?", perguntei. Edward se sentou em um murinho e eu o segui. Ele respondeu sem olhar para mim.

"Nossos nomes seriam como um cartão de consumo por aqui. Por isso eu precisava que você viesse comigo e não porque eu quero desesperadamente deixar de pagar o preço cheio. Eles acham que os namorados devem ficar o tempo todo juntos. Mas, para falar a verdade, acho que tudo não passa de uma estratégia para as pessoas gastarem mais, já que não estão vendo o dinheiro ir embora, pensando que no final terão um belo desconto..."

Eu concordei com tudo que ele dizia, vendo a lógica de seu pensamento. Edward era realmente inteligente.

Irritantemente, eu me senti um pouco incomodada. Já não era o suficiente parecer um modelo esculpido por anjos? Ele tinha que ser inteligente também? Isso só o afastava cada vez mais de meu nível pessoal.

Nosso pedido apitou e ele se levantou para ir buscá-lo, dizendo para eu procurar uma mesa. Assim o fiz e logo estava com meu apetitoso hambúrguer na minha frente.

Eu não podia deixar de analisar todos os fatos, sentada a trinta centímetros de Edward.

Ele era _maravilhoso_.

O tipo de homem que você não se cansa de olhar, porque não importa o quanto eu tentasse achar um defeito, ele simplesmente não tinha. Tudo em seu rosto era harmônico, tudo combinava e tudo era irritantemente bonito.

Eu quase me esqueci de mastigar enquanto notava como seus olhos verdes ficavam bonitos por trás da cortina de cílios longos que ele tinha. Ou como ele empertigava levemente a ponta fina de seu nariz quando o papel de seu hambúrguer raspava sem querer ali.

Ou como a boca dele era tão perfeita e bem contornada.

E como as lembranças da boca dele junto à sua eram quentes e a faziam suar além do normal.

"Bella?", ele disse em uma voz preocupada e eu sai de meu transe momentâneo. Engoli o pedaço que estava em minha boca e sorri amarelo para o Deus grego em minha frente.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e puxou o celular de seu bolso. Uma onda de raiva tomou conta de mim e eu me lembrei que o odiava.

"E então." – Ele começou a falar depois de um tempo e eu o olhei curiosa.

"Como vai seu namoro?"

Há há.

Que merda de pergunta era aquela? BOA, Isabella, agora se vira pra responder.

"Ótimo." – Fui cautelosa. Ele não pareceu se satisfazer com minha resposta.

"E Jacob se instalou mesmo na sua casa, como um perfeito parasita?"

Edward estava louco? Jacob pagava metade do aluguel, o que já era ótimo para mim.

"Ele paga metade do aluguel.", optei por responder a verdade. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Um cavalheiro pagaria o aluguel todo."

"Você por acaso está tentando botar defeitos no meu namoro?"

Ele cruzou os braços.

"É claro que não, eu não tenho nada a ver com seu namoro."

"Não parece." – Respondi.

Ele rolou os olhos. – "Só acho que você não deveria acreditar totalmente nos homens."

Minhas pernas tremiam, mas eu continuei com a voz mais firme que consegui.

"Começando por você, certo?"

O rosto perfeito de Edward se contorceu em uma careta. Ele se levantou e parou ao meu lado, retirando o ridículo anel de papel que ele tinha no dedo e estendendo-o para mim.

"Eu devia mesmo terminar tudo com você agora."

Eu quase ri. Quase.

Ele puxou o anel de volta e o enfiou no dedo novamente.

"Mas eu tenho que dizer que em relação à minha amizade, você pode confiar em mim."

Minha boca se abriu involuntariamente e eu lutei para conseguir engolir minha própria saliva. Me levantei, e mesmo que o topo de minha cabeça batesse em seu queixo, eu ergui o olhar revoltada para ele.

"Então agora somos _amigos_?", perguntei ceticamente e ele concordou.

"Sim, somos."

"Eu achava que ambas as partes tinham que concordam com essa situação."

Edward sorriu tortamente para mim e eu senti meu coração palpitar dentro do peito. Eu _precisava _ser forte, mas ele não facilitava as coisas!

"Você quer ser minha _amiga_, Isabella Swan?"

Merda!

"Hm. Acho que mal não irá fazer."

E então ele me abraçou. Todo seu corpo quente e desejável contra o meu, me fazendo sentir arrepios gostosos pela espinha. Ele respirou fundo na curva de meu pescoço e as palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse me conter:

"Eu acho melhor mantermos uma distância de um metro, se não quiser ser agarrado por alguém trinta quilos mais magra que você."

Ele me soltou e riu alto. Eu ri também.

"Isso é algum tipo de regra para podermos ser amigos?"

Eu assenti.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e virou o corpo para andar, mas antes ele olhou para mim novamente.

O rosto dele estava tranqüilo e seus olhos verdes cintilavam.

"Talvez eu não me importasse tanto em ser agarrado, se esse alguém fosse você."

E, dizendo isso, saiu andando, sem me dar tempo para responder.

Não que eu _conseguisse _responder no final das contas.

XxxXXxXxXxX

Eu e Edward não nos falamos mais depois do ocorrido. Quando eu arrastei Alice para irmos embora, eu descobri que minha conta já havia sido paga pelo meu "namorado", e que o volvo já não estava mais no estacionamento, juntamente com Emmet e Rosalie que também haviam sumido.

Eu e Jacob subimos para nosso kitnet, e Alice e Jasper foram em direção à republica.

Eu realmente queria, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward.

Eu o odiava, certo? Eu já não me lembrava exatamente o porque...

Tudo que eu sabia é que ele mexia demais comigo.

Sábio foi aquele quem disse que não há razão por coisas feitas pelo coração.

Eu não entendia o porquê de Edward ter todo esse poder sobre mim. Todo meu corpo respondia à ele, e não só minha mente. Era algo muito mais que físico, e eu sabia disso porque eu simplesmente não _conseguia _tirá-lo do meu pensamento.

Eu estava deitada no sofá, enquanto Jacob havia ido ao supermercado. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas então eu me sentia totalmente escondida na penumbra do kitnet.

Esfreguei meus olhos avidamente, tentando enxergar um caminho certo à seguir. Ouvi meu celular tocando e rolei no sofá, caindo de joelhos no chão. Joguei meu braço para frente e tateei a mesa de centro à procura do aparelho irritante que não parava de tocar.

"Fala.", disse sem olhar o identificador.

"Bells, vamos beber?"

Eu reconheci imediatamente a voz de Emmet.

"Ahn, eu estou meio cansada, Em..." – Ele riu de encontro ao telefone e falou algo que eu não entendi.

"Desce daqui a meia-hora, ta?"

E desligou.

Eu ainda fiquei parada ali por um tempinho. Depois, juntando todas as minhas forças eu me levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro, para tomar um bom banho.

Eu tinha minha ligeira desconfiança de que Edward estaria lá, então, por via das dúvidas, coloquei minha calça jeans mais bonita.

Deixei meus cabelos soltos escorrerem pelo ombro; Eles estavam mais compridos do que a última vez que eu havia realmente parado para prestar atenção neles. Agora, eles faziam sua última ondulação na altura da minha cintura.

Jake ainda não havia chegado quando eu tranquei a porta, o que eu achei estranho. Desci as escadas cantarolando uma música sem letra e quando abri a porta de entrada do meu prédio, vi Emmet acenando feliz para mim, recostado a um grande jipe no meio fio.

Andei até ele procurando pelos outros, mas quando eu fiquei próxima o bastante para ele me apertar contra seu peito, ele falou algo que me surpreendeu:

"Seremos só eu e você hoje, Bells."

Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha.

"Por quê?"

Ele deu de ombros e abriu a porta do motorista.

"Você vai saber no final da noite."

Eu circulei o carro e entrei no banco do passageiro.

As palavras de Emmet poderiam ser um pouco assustadoras, mas eu não conseguia temer nada vindo dele. Eu sabia que não havia nenhum interesse sexual dele em mim, e não era só porque ele tinha Rosalie como parceira.

Ele e eu simplesmente seriamos estranhos juntos. E acho que ambos sabíamos disso.

Ele começou a dirigir rapidamente e menos de quinze minutos depois nós paramos. Estávamos na frente de um _bar_.

Emmet parecia conhecer maravilhosamente bem o lugar. Havia muitas pessoas ali, em sua maioria adolescentes. Emmet pediu uma _pinga _sem o mínimo de refinação e eu sorri um pouquinho.

"Agora me fale, Em."

Ele sorriu para mim enquanto derramava pinga no meu copo. Eu peguei e dei uma bebericada.

Parecia álcool puro. O liquido desceu rasgando minha garganta e eu tive que me controlar para não fazer uma careta.

"Vou ser rápido, Bella: Vamos falar sobre o Edward."

Meu coração deu sinais de vida.

"O que tem ele?"

Emmet engoliu todo o conteúdo de seu copo de uma vez só.

"Você pode caracterizar ele para mim, Bella?"

Que merda era aquilo? Eu não estava entendendo bulhufas.

Rolei os olhos e comecei a falar:

"Edward é um filho da mãe, desgraçado."

Emmet riu sonoramente.

"É sério, Bella."

Eu bufei e engoli toda a pinga do meu copo.

"Ele é maravilhoso – por fora."

Emmet sorriu para mim, me encorajando a continuar.

"E é estranho. Eu aposto que ele me largou só porque eu sou virgem, Em. Ele prefere ter uma vadia como a Victória por perto do que uma virgenzinha idiota."

Emmet colocou mais pinga no meu copo e eu bebi.

"Ele é um cavalheiro às vezes. Ele sempre parece bom demais para mim... Mas Alice me disse que ele é um cachorro e não se pode pensar nele como um companheiro e só como um amigo."

"Típico de Alice."

Eu continuei:

"E tem alguma coisa ridícula de que ele quer me proteger, Em. Eu só não sei o que é, mas eu aposto que eu não precisaria da compaixão dele."

Eu parei e fitei Emmet. Ele parecia compenetrado, coisa que eu nunca vira antes. Ele olhou para mim com seus olhos escuros fixamente, e por fim, falou:

"Bella, você _quer _o Edward, não quer?"

Engoli em seco. Obvio que eu queria, mas Emmet não precisaria saber disso não é?

"Nunca quis ninguém como eu quero ele."

Tapei minha boca. Merda!

Mas Emmet não fez piada nem riu do que eu disse. Ele só continuou a falar em uma voz mais baixa:

"Você sabe que o Edward sente atração por você, não sabe, Bella?"

Eu neguei.

"Eu praticamente me joguei em cima dele e ele se esquivou de mim, para no dia seguinte eu descobrir que ele tinha voltado com a palito de fósforo ambulante."

Emmet fez um gesto vago com a mão.

"Ela não é nada. Edward só está com ela porque ela sabe do...", ele fechou a boca abruptamente e eu soube que ele estava prestes a falar do tal segredo.

"O que, Emmet? O que é que eu não posso saber?"

"Bella, eu queria te falar. Mas não foi para _isso _que eu vim aqui. O único que pode te falar isso é o Edward."

Eu bufei irritada.

"Então _pra que _nós viemos aqui?"

Ele sorriu maleficamente.

"Como para que? Eu tenho que te dar todas as dicas para você ter o Edward na sua mão, não tenho?"

Eu arregalei meus olhos. Emmet queria que Edward ficasse comigo?

"O que eu tenho que fazer, Emmet?"

Ele deu o maior sorriso da noite quando eu falei aquilo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A: Oi!**

**Ãhn... Fui má?**

**Uhauhauahua, calma, calma, não me matem... o próximo capitulo já está prontinho para ser postado... **_**Depende de vocês**_**.**

**Alguém lembra daquela música: "Depende de nós..."? Acho que é do criança esperança... ENFIM, sintam-se inspirados por essa música eee: DEIXEM REVIEWS para esta pobre autora ser feliz. =)**

**Bom, meninas do meu coração. Agradeço desde já à todos que estão lendo e deixando recadinhos, eles são mesmo muito importantes para mim... **

**Respostinhas:**

Tod Chan: Menina, eu fiquei MUITO feliz com as suas palavras. Sério, eu sempre fico me cobrando, achando que eu nao estou dando ênfase o bastante nos personagens, que eles nao estao sendo reais... E, aí você fala que está de projetando na minha Bella? Putz! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo!

Mas, eu acho que você nao sacou qual o problema do ed revoltadinho nao... Hahaha, mas nao se preocupe: Logo mais o mistério será desvendado (que dará a vez a outro conflito!). Bjus!

Vyp: Briiigada pela review =) Bjus!

Tata: Magina, responder reviews é uma honra! Recebe-las mais ainda. =) Brigada, beijao :*

Thaty Malfoy: Logo mais você saberá (risada malvada), mas terá que acompanhar a fic! haha, beijos!

cacau: Oii! Ahh, agoooora eu entendi. Haha, em off total aqui: eu já escrevi a primeira vez deles ;x MÃS então. vai ser um capitulo SÓ disso pq quem quiser ler a lemon, que leia e quem nao quiser é só nao ler... Agora vc me pegou, será que eu contorci demais? Ai Ai Ai... Só coloquei as reações normais... ENFIM, vou parar de falar se naum entrego o jogo. uahauhaua. Bjus e obrigada pela review, que alias, eu ADORO responder!

saty: brigadao saty =)

mimy cullen: Logo mais vc saberá ;) Bjus!

Kah Reche: Edward é um pecado para nós, pobres mortais. Imagina ele tirando a roupa na sua frente? Jesuiss! haha. Que bom que vc gostou! Beijos=*

Pida: Eba! Q bom ler isso! Ed é um galinha fofo as vezes vai? Logo mais todo mundo vai entender o pq... hehehe *.* beijos!

bellah: logo mais todo mundo vai entender o pq das mudanças d humor do ed, caaaaalma. uahiuahiua; Entao... nao posso falar ;x uaihiau, brincadeira, nao vai demorar muito nao, até pq eu nao consigo ficar mto tempo sem tagarelar sobre beijos calientes! haha , brigadao pela review =*

germana: meeenina, adoro ver suas reviews! principalmente pq eu já vi umas tres, ai eu vejo denovo e penso: ebaaa, ela ta acompanhando! e, a proposito, eu tb teria morrido com o ed tirando a roupa no banheiro, mas depois eu ia fzer questao de ressucitar so pra ver o resto! huahua

raffa: aiin menina curiiiioooosa! auiohuiahiuahiua. brincadeirinha, jaja tudo será revelado querida =) brigada pela reviews.

nanamaia: pq é fic e fic tem q ser enrolada né amiga? uiahuiahiuahiua.; brincadeira!! é pq assim tem mais graça né? haha, beijos!

chantal forks cullen: pois é.. nem alice! uahu. entao MENINAAA, relaxe que o POV de edward está ESCRITO! mas nao será na patinaçãooo. caarrrma, q ele virá! hahaha, beijos!

Morg: não desista, colhéga. Haha *imitando o carinha do pânico*, brincadeirinha, mas séério, o Ed vaaaai se explicar! JURO! Haha e em breve ;)

Patty Antunes: Oi Patty! Que legal que vc fez conta... (indo xeretar pra ver se tem fiic.... *.*) aqui está a postageeem =) espero que vc goste! Beijus!

Fata Morgan: Oiiiii! Espera meeesmo, pq o caráter dele está em questionamento viu? Haha, brigadao pela review querida *.*

Alline Vianna: A esposa dele era a Esme sim.. As respostas virão nos próximos capítulos, não deixe de acompanhar ok? Beijos!

Dani: Eu Tb quero um! =[ uahauhau, brigadao pela review querida ;*

Camila ls Macedo: Calma amiga, não se desespere pq o James não apareceu ainda.. só depois do 12 capitulo ta? Uiahuihia, mas caaalma, quem acredita sempre alcança! =D brigadao pela review viu? Beijos!!

Elen C.: Eba, fico muito feliz! Obrigada =)

Kate Simon Cullen: (Surta e começa a hiperventilar) MENINA, eu sou tipo assim... SUPER FÃÃÃ das suas fics *.* vc já tinha deixado review pra mim? Pq eu *a tapada* NUNCA tinha associado!!! Uahua BRIGADAA pelos comentários *.* to em choque uahauhauhauhau beijos!

**Agradeço à todos que leram mas não comentaram também. É claro que eu acho super importante saber o que vocês estão achando mas... se vocês não querem comentar né... (modo chantagem mimada: ON ON ON ON) uahuahuhua...**

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM DA REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_PS: Agradecimentos usuais e intermináveis à Betina Black que está sendo extremamente gentil em betar os capítulos com uma rapidez suprema! Muito Obrigada Betina!!! =)_


	9. A Mudança

_Capitulo Nove: A mudança_

Quando eu acordei aquela manhã, nada estava diferente.

Eu tateei à procura do despertador que agonizava ao meu lado. Assim que o achei, apertei o botão que o fazia parar tão forte, que ele quicou e caiu no chão em um estalo alto.

Levantei, tomei banho e fui até meu humilde guarda-roupa.

E então eu lembrei. _Hoje era o dia da mudança_.

Engoli em seco e rolei meus olhos até focalizar a grande sacola escondida atrás de uma cadeira quebrada. Andei até lá e agarrei a alça da sacola calmamente. Despejei todo seu conteúdo na minha cama e fiquei olhando por um tempo.

Ali na minha frente estavam quase todas as roupas que Alice havia comprado para mim. Eu havia separado as _usáveis _e as _não usáveis__**. **_Cerca de 95% das roupas estava ali na minha frente, no lugar das não usáveis que, agora, eu teria que usar.

Tudo isso graças à minha brilhante parceria com Emmet.

Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando concordei com aquilo. Pelo amor de Deus, ele era o _Emmet_! Eu realmente esperava que aquilo desse certo?

Separei algumas roupas em montinhos. Por fim, escolhi um vestido – coisa completamente não usável para mim e o levei até o banheiro comigo.

Segundo Emmet, o primeiro passo de tudo era deixar Edward continuamente vidrado em mim, e não apenas em festas. Ele disse que eu conseguiria isso usando qualquer coisa colada e não minhas usuais jeans surradas e confortáveis.

O vestido não era feio. Pelo contrário, ele era lindo.

Era totalmente branco, justo no busto e solto em todo o resto do tecido, que era seda e por isso parecia cintilar. Eu me sentia quase como Alice no país das maravilhas. Sendo Alice minha vizinha, claro.

Eu olhei no espelho e soltei um muxoxo. Era branco _demais. _Eu não entendia porque não podia ter uma corzinha... Deixando isso de lado, eu soltei meu cabelo e fui até a cozinha botar algo para dentro.

"Wow", Jake exclamou quando me viu, deixando a torrada que ele segurava cair de volta no prato. "Aonde vamos?"

Eu ri sarcasticamente e comecei a colocar leite no copo.

"Eu vou à faculdade e você trabalhar."

Ele estreitou os olhos escuros.

"Vestida _assim_?"

Hmpf. Eu não podia mais mudar não? Eu achava que os Estados Unidos era um país livre no fim das contas...

"Eu estou vestida, não estou?"

Ele assentiu, ainda um pouco desconfiado.

"Claro que está. Aliás, seu peito está quase saltando daí."

Do que ele estava falando? O decote era quadrado!

"Jake!", ralhei e ele riu baixinho. Resolvi ignorá-lo. Eu tinha que pensar em _muita _coisa. Principalmente em como seguir para a segunda parte do plano...

Emmet me pagaria.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Quem é você e o que aconteceu com a minha Bella?", Alice perguntou quando eu me sentei ao seu lado na hora do intervalo. Eu bati levemente em sua nuca e comecei a comer.

Emmet e Rose chegaram e eu vi o grandão dar uma piscadela para mim.

"É que eu não tinha muitas roupas lavadas... Ahn, é."

"É claro que não." - Rosalie disse com um sorriso. – "A propósito, você está linda, Bella."

Eu agradeci, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem levemente. Eu ainda não havia o visto, mas eu sabia que não seria ali que eu deveria vê-lo. Olhei para Em significativamente e ele se levantou.

"Er, Bella, será que você poderia...?"

"Claro." – Me levantei também e nós saímos quase correndo do refeitório.

"Lembra do que tem que fazer?"

"Como eu esqueceria?", perguntei nervosa. Emmett bateu em minhas costas e parou. Colocou ambas as mãos em meus ombros e disse, em uma voz calma:

"Vai dar tudo certo, Bells. Agora, espere aqui até que eu o traga."

Eu assenti e ele saiu correndo. Deveria demorar menos que cinco minutos, e eu me sentia suar freneticamente.

Apertei o celular em minha mão.

"Ahhh!" – Escutei a voz de Emmet exclamar alto demais. Esse era o sinal? Nós não havíamos combinado nada, mas era um pouco obvio, então eu levei o celular até minha orelha como combinado.

"Eu não acredito!", gritei com a melhor voz surpresa que eu consegui. "Você é um canalha, Jacob! Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso comigo... _Assim!"_

Girei e fiquei de frente para onde Edward devia estar no momento. Assim que abri meus olhos eu o vi ali. Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos e os cabelos pareciam ainda mais bagunçados. Os olhos verdes cintilavam em minha direção.

"Eu te odeio.", sibilei alto. Fingi desligar o celular e deixei minha mão cair pelo meu corpo. Mordi a boca e olhei para Edward, sabendo que eu não iria conseguir chorar nem que quisesse.

"Bella...?" – Edward perguntou cautelosamente. Eu abri a boca reunindo coragem.

"Ele terminou comigo, Edward. _Jacob terminou comigo_."

A expressão de Edward ficou confusa e ele olhou para trás. Depois, deu um passo largo até mim e puxou minhas mãos.

"Sinto muito.", disse sinceramente. Eu quase me bati por estar mentindo tão descaradamente. Mas era uma mentira para desmentir a primeira mentira, não é?

"Não sinta."

Eu joguei meus braços para frente e agarrei o pescoço de Edward. Enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito e esperei sua reação.

Edward me abraçou de volta, ele me puxou contra si e começou a fazer círculos com seus dedos em meu cabelo.

"Quer sair daqui?", perguntou docemente. Eu assenti contra seu peito e ele me empurrou suavemente. Em seguida, entrelaçou nossas mãos, me puxando para o estacionamento.

Eu entrei em seu volvo e logo estávamos na estrada.

"Quer falar sobre isso?", ele perguntou. Eu neguei.

"Eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer.", falei, temendo que minha voz parecesse normal demais.

Ele me olhou de relance e assentiu.

Apertei minhas mãos contra minhas coxas e olhei para a paisagem lá fora. O dia estava bonito – não chovia, mas também não havia sol. Era um dia refrescante.

Edward estacionou o carro em frente à um café. Tudo ali era muito calmo e cheirava a pó. As cadeiras eram em forma de sofázinhos que circulavam as mesinhas redondas. Me sentei e Edward sentou junto de mim, a lateral de nossos corpos se tocando.

"Quero um café com leite, por favor.", pedi à garçonete. Edward pediu o mesmo.

"Então..." – Ele começou. Eu girei meus olhos e nossos olhares se encontraram, causando certo arrepio em mim.

"Está tudo bem mesmo com você?"

"Sim."

Ele concordou.

"Você pode me abraçar?", perguntei de supetão e ele me olhou confuso. Eu dei um sorriso incerto e logo em seguida Edward me puxou em sua direção.

Era tão bom ficar ali. Era como se eu finalmente me sentisse completa.

"Isso é bom.", ronronei baixinho. Senti Edward sorrir, mesmo sem poder vê-lo.

Me afastei dele e subi meu olhar. Ele me olhava fixamente. Eu ergui a cabeça lentamente, fazendo as pontas de nossos narizes se tocarem.

Emmet havia dito que eu teria que beijá-lo. Tomar iniciativa, encurralá-lo. Então porque eu ainda não havia feito?

Eu sabia a resposta: O medo da rejeição era grande demais.

Mas ele me recusaria? Por causa de Victória?

Fechei os olhos e colei nossos lábios. Senti Edward estremecer e tremi junto. Mordi seu lábio inferior suavemente.

"Aqui está o café." – A voz irritante da garçonete soou e eu me afastei de Edward tão rápido que parecia que tinha levado um choque, meu coração batia acelerado em meu peito.

"O-Obrigado.", Edward agradeceu.

Mil vezes merda! Claro que nada poderia dar realmente certo para mim. Olhei para o homem ao meu lado pelo canto do olho e suspirei. Bebi todo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez e logo já estava batucando os dedos na mesa.

Girei meu tronco para o lado e fitei Edward. Ele parecia tão calmo bebendo seu café que me irritou um pouco.

"Vamos?", perguntei. Ele me olhou surpreso.

"Já?"

Eu assenti.

"Não gostei desse lugar."

Ele engoliu todo o resto de seu café, tirou uma nota do bolso e deixou em cima da mesa. Nós nos levantamos e saímos, indo em direção ao carro.

"Para onde?", ele perguntou. Eu murmurei um casa muito baixo, mas ele pareceu escutar.

Quando chegamos, eu quase pulei do carro, de tão nervosa que eu estava. Andei a passadas tão rápidas até a entrada da republica, que quando eu cheguei lá, Edward ainda não havia nem ligado o alarme do Volvo.

Eu o esperei impaciente, de braços cruzados.

"Porque a pressa?", ele perguntou sorrindo, enquanto destrancava e abria a porta.

Eu voei para as escadas e as subi em dois segundos, abri a porta do quarto dele, tirei meu vestido e o coloquei em um canto, me enfiando debaixo dos cobertores de sua cama.

Cerca de três minutos depois, a porta do quarto foi aberta novamente e Edward passou por ela.

"Bella, o que foi?"

Eu respirei fundo.

"Só quero dormir um pouco. Não quero voltar para casa e encarar o Jake. Nem mais ninguém."

Ele andou até mim e se sentou no pé da cama. Suas mãos encontraram meus pés por cima da coberta e ele começou a fazer um carinho ali.

"Bom... Acho que tudo bem você dormir..."

Eu ergui meu tronco, as cobertas ainda me envolvendo.

"Você não pode dormir aqui comigo, Edward?"

Ele pareceu realmente surpreso. Mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu.

Ele tirou os sapatos e se deitou ao meu lado, tão silenciosamente que eu não teria percebido se não estivesse o acompanhando com o olhar.

Quando ele estava devidamente deitado, eu me arrastei até ele, colocando minha cabeça em seu peito e passando meu braço por sua barriga.

Senti sua mão ágil fazer um carinho em minhas costas. Ele a desceu vagamente, encontrando o feixo do sutiã.

E, então, sua respiração parou sob meus ouvidos.

Eu ergui meu olhar e vi que ele estava de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio tão forte que parecia que iria sangrar a qualquer minuto.

"Edward?", perguntei.

"Você-está-sem-blusa.", ele disse entre dentes, ainda de olhos fechados.

Eu ri baixinho.

"Eu estava de vestido, Edward. Se eu estou sem a parte de cima, também não tenho nada em baixo."

Ele pareceu prender ainda mais a respiração. Eu girei meu corpo, ficando apoiada nos cotovelos.

Ele abriu os olhos verdes e olhou para mim tão fixamente que parecia que iria me queimar a qualquer minuto.

"Você é _maluca_?"

Eu neguei, receosa. Será que eu tinha fudido tudo?

"Não?", ele exclamou, levantando-se da cama. Eu ergui meu tronco, sentindo o cobertor escorregar. Os olhos de Edward se fixaram em meu busto, apenas coberto pelo sutiã. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos, levando a mão até a têmpora.

"Você está semi nua na minha cama e espera que eu faça o que, Isabella?"

Ele ficava extremamente sexy assim.

"Dormir?"

Edward riu sarcasticamente, andou novamente até a cama e apoiou suas duas mãos na mesma, deixando o rosto no mesmo nível que o meu.

"Você realmente acha que eu vou _só _dormir se você continuar vestindo... Isso?"

Eu sorri.

"Você está com medo de ficar excitado por _mim, _Edward?"

A mão dele voou para meu queixo, e ele fez com que minha cabeça se levantasse o bastante para nossas bocas se tocarem.

"Você acha que eu _vou ficar _excitado, Isabella?" – Sua voz era o mais puro sarcasmo. Ele largou meu queixo e agarrou meu pulso direito. Ele se ergueu novamente na cama e puxou minha mão.

E a levou até o centro de seu quadril.

Quando minha mão roçou levemente em sua ereção visível, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um suspiro alto. Ele largou meu pulso e minha mão caiu centímetros, mas eu não a puxei de volta.

Eu estava incrédula. Totalmente surpreendida e... Bem, eu sentia algo muito apertado se remexer no meu baixo-ventre.

Reuni toda minha coragem e toquei outra vez em sua ereção. Ele jogou sua cabeça novamente para frente e me olhou incrédulo.

"Isabella?", perguntou, a voz não passava de um murmúrio.

Eu sorri cinicamente para ele. Joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama e me levantei, ficando totalmente visível para Edward. Eu andei calmamente até ele e, ao chegar na sua frente, ergui minha mão, a deixando repousar em sua bochecha.

Dei um tapinha leve ali.

"Olhe bem para mim.", resmunguei. Ele passou seus olhos por toda a extensão de meu corpo.

"Eu só posso olhar?", ele perguntou no mesmo segundo em que eu sentia sua mão apertar meu bumbum esquerdo. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Eu apertei seu pulso e fiz com que ele tirasse a mão dali.

"Você só vai poder tocar em mim quando terminar com aquela vadia."

Eu vi a surpresa passar por seus olhos verdes.

"Bella, eu..."

Coloquei um dedo em sua boca e ele se calou.

"Não se esqueça que tenho um ex-namorado morando sob o mesmo teto que eu, louco para tirar minha virgindade, Edward. É você que escolhe."

E, dizendo isso, fui até o canto onde havia jogado meu vestido, o enfiei rapidamente e sai do quarto, sem dizer mais nem uma palavra.

Deixando para trás um Edward totalmente boquiaberto.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**N/A: Eu, tipo... TIVE QUE ATUALIZAR A JATO!**

**Pq eu recebi VINTE E NOVE LINDAS REVIEWS!**

**E isso me deixou TÃO feliz que eu simplesmente não consegui deixar meus dedos quietos, eu tive que vir postar o novo capitulo pra vocês!**

**Viu o que as reviews fazem comigo meninas? Eu sou movida à elas. Huahua, portanto, não se esqueçam de deixar pelo menos OIS para mim ok? **

**Recadinho ultra mega blaster básico:**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO TUDO SERÁ REVELADO!**

**Ansiosas? DEIXEM REVIEWS! =)**

**Agradecimentos às minhas vinte e nova queridas:**

**Dani**: Filho??? CALMAAA menina, não não não , Edward da minha fic é um Edward consciente! Uahuahau brigada pela review :***

: brigada pela review :*** Somos duas que amamos o Emmet então! Hahaha!

**Germanaaa**: brigada pela review :*** Não foi maldade... uahua maldade foi o q eu fiz nesse!!!! Uhauahua não me mate por favor uahua

**Carol good god**: Digamos que o Emmet não agüenta lenga-lenga e quer apressar as coisas... uahauha O jake aparecerá mais futuramente ;) brigada pela review :***

**Mimy cullen**: haha, vc ficará sabendo do segredo no próximo capitulo, querida =) brigada pela review :***

**Mary_cullen**: q bom q vc gostouu! Aqui está o capitulo novo, espero q goste Tb.. brigada pela review :***

**Raffa**: ADOREI o ejaculação precoce! Me dobrei de rir aqui, Ia ser HILÁRIO um Edward com problemas com isso né??! Uhauhauhaua brigada pela review :***

**Chantal forks cullen**: o cap POV Edward já está escrito!!! =))) brigada pela review :***

**Lufus**: brigada!! Saber disso faz um bem danado à mim! brigada pela review :***

**Tetê-glauciele:** BRIGADA, BRIGADA, BRIGADA *-*

**Luna**: Eba, então não deixe de comentar nuuunca, pq são as reviews que me motivam viu? Adorei suas perspectivas.. e o Ed não é bipolar.. ele só se FAZ de bipolar.. UAHUAHUA =X beijoss!! brigada pela review :***

**Saty**: que bom q vc gostouuu! O próximo sim será bombardeios de revelações menina, não perca (to parecendo locutor de comercial uahuahua)

**Cacau**: aiii cacauu, não fui tããão má assim vai.. uahua esse saiu rapidinho viu? Uahua POST hoooje da lemon é ótimo!! Uahua, ai menina vou te confessar.. a lemon ta escrita, lida, relida.. só que sabe quando vc olha e fala: putz acho que exagerei ali.. ptz acho que isso foi meio bizarro.. ai to numa indecisão com essa lemon viu! Não sei o q fazer.. mas enfim.. assim q eu postar necessitarei da sua opinião.. uahua sério eu to ficando doidinha com essa lemon.. ai ai.. brigada pela review querida ;)

**Alline Vianna:** Alline, o Emmet não podia contar. Ia ser contra toda a amizade dele com o Ed.. mas jaja o próprio Ed contará para bella. Sendo mais precisa: PROXIMO CAPITULO! Uhauhaua. Não deixeee de acompanhar (locutora de comercial modo: ON), alias essa sua idéia foi otima , com ctz ele soltaria! Mas pelo bem da fic a bella não fez isso. Uhauhaua

**Patty Antunes:** MENIIINAA vou colocar essa musica como fundo musical da minha fic. Uhuahauhauhua "depeeendee de voooceeessss" uahuahau.. aii amiga não se torture, a resposta do q o Ed esconde virá no próximo capitulo!

Adorei o hino do "vai bella!" uhauhauhauhauhaua. E eu vou adooorar ler as suas possíveis fics viu? Haha, brigada pela review :***

**Gabiº**: fui a jato né??? Haha brigada pela review :***

**Elen C.:** (saio correndo e me escondo) caaalma menina não me mata ainda.. deixa eu terminar a fic primeiro.. uahauhau XD brigada pela review :***

**Nahya Luthor**: Oii! Bom te ver por aqui. Como sempre muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelas criticas construtivas. As vezes eu entro tanto no mundo da Bella que eu me sinto ela e esqueço de dar detalhes da personalidade, não só dela como de todos os outros personagens. Eu falho muito com isso, mas eu tentarei ao máximo melhorar.

E em momento nenhum eu me senti ofendida! Ao contrário! Haha

E bom, quanto à Bella se abrir tão facilmente com o Emmet, eu faço questão de frízer: A bella sente uma atração inexplicável pelo Edward e, inconscientemente ela aceita QUALQUER coisa pra tirar o segredo dele. É por isso que, juntamente com a bebida alcoólica no corpo dela, ela resolve acatar o plano do emmet. Entendeu? =)

Beijos! E, muiiito obrigada por me mostrar seu ponto de vista! =]

**Kaphuchu09**: Ai jesuis. Uahau hemorragia nasal? Sério que tu gosta do meu Ed? Aiiii que bom *.* eu tento tipo.. sempre passar o quanto ele é gostoso. Uahauhaua

Ela é meio imbecilzinha mesmo. E, essa Bella é atirada exatamente pelas experiências que eu tive na minha vida.. Eu namoro há dois anos e eu tipo... IDOLATRAVA meu atual namorado. E eu que tive que dar em cima dele, igual a Bella... E eu fiz isso pq eu sei que a vida não é um mar de rosas e vc não pode esperar que o amor venha ao seu encontro.. vc tem q procurar por ele! Entende o pq da minha bella ser assim?? Espero que sim =)

E o Ed é um cavalheiro cretino SIIIM! Eba! Era exatamente essa a visão que eu queria q vcs tivessem!

Alice, Emmet e Jacob: auhauhu, que bom que vc gostou x não gostou pq odeia o personagem! Haha, eu Tb nunca fui muito fã do Jacob.. maãããs,,, haha

Muito obrigada pelos elogios kapuchu, significam muito pra mim viu?

Eeeeee EU HIPERVENTILO com review gigantes menina!!! *.*

**Moorg**: nada de surras se não eu não escrevo! (chantagem mode: ON) hhaha mAS aas vezes até eu concordo q eu mereço.. tip.. eu to quase prevendo vc vindo ate aqui em casa me bater dps do fim desse capitulo.. uahua espero q Santos seja BEEEM longe d onde vc mora.. uahuahauhua

**Kah Reche**: OIII kahh! Brigadao pela review querida.. gostou desse?? Haha =]

**Thaty Malfoy**: fico muiiiiito feliz em saber disso! Ebaa!!! Espero q tenha gostado deste Tb =]

**Tatá:** viu como eu fui rápida?? Uahuahua espero q goste!!!

**Camila ls Macedo:** uahuahua, brigadao pelas reviews querida.. ai ai, o James só vai sair por sua culpa viu.. hahaha

**Kate Simon cullen**: pois é menina hiperventilei aqui. Mas agora estou mais calma. UAHUIOAHIAUHAUI. E o edzinho traficante ia ser ótimo, imagino ele falando: "Eae mano.. ta com o bagulho aí pra 'nois' vendÊ?" auhiuohauihaiua beijoss

**Tod Chan:** Meninaa, EU AMEI sua review. Auhuhu ri litros!!! E nem preciso dizer q eu tipo GANHEI o diiia néé?? Com todas suas palavras lindas p/ mim *.*

E calma menina, não precisa sair inventando nomes.. UAHOAUI eu ri muito com isso alias, fiquei imaginando várias pessoas diferentes, senod tds vc.. uaihoiauhuaihiua.. mas eu fui rapidinha não fui?? Hahahaha!!! Bjussss!!! Mto obrigada mesmo!! =]]]

**Yumilee**: oiii, brigado pela reviews =))

**Gente, é isso.. Acho que não esqueci de ninguém.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews, SEMPRE!**

**Nunca deixem de comentar, por favor!**

**Mil beijos!**

**E NÃO PERCAM O PROXIMO CAPITULO: REVELAÇÕES BOMBÁSTICAAAAS!**


	10. A verdade vem à tona

_Capitulo Dez: A verdade vem à tona_

Meu coração parecia bater cem vezes por segundo.

Eu ainda sentia a adrenalina correr pelas minhas veias quando finalmente me deixei cair na minha cama. De repente, eu percebi que eu havia conseguido atuar perfeitamente bem todo o plano que Emmet havia montado para mim. Eu tateei o chão em busca do papel que eu havia lido, pelo menos, cinqüenta vezes na noite passada. Quando, por fim, meus dedos sentiram a textura áspera do papel eu o puxei e o coloquei a milímetros dos meus olhos.

Em uma letra grande e rabiscada, lia-se a primeira frase:

"_Como domar Edward Cullen – Por Emmet."_

Eu sorri e continuei a passar meus olhos pelos tópicos que vinham a seguir:

_*Fingir que terminou com o namorado feio. (sério, Bella, ele não é seu namorado mesmo, é? Porque ele é MESMO muito feio.)_

_*Beijar ele. (ele gosta de ser surpreendido – eu acho.)_

_*Quase dar pra ele. (Isso eu tenho certeza que ele vai gostar!)_

_*Deixar ele no vácuo. (E desviar dos possíveis socos depois disso. Mas não fique com medo, Edward nunca foi muito agressivo.)_

_*Deixar ele no vácuo e com ciúmes. (Fala alguma merda que tenha "dar" e "meu ex-namorado" na mesma frase.)_

Rolei os olhos. Fora exatamente aquilo que eu fiz.

E agora?

O plano de Emmet não me dava nenhuma suposição do que aconteceria depois. Eu teria _mesmo _que ficar esperando?

Depois de quinze minutos na mesma posição, eu resolvi ir tomar um banho. Seria bom pra relaxar.

Fiquei um bom tempo na banheira. Quando saí, vi que meus dedos estavam até enrugados. Sorri comigo mesma por ter conseguido fazer com que o tempo passasse. Olhei para o relógio pendurado na parede e meu sorriso se esvaiu no mesmo segundo.

Não era nem meio-dia!

Merda. Pelo visto o dia ia demorar muito pra passar...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bella?"

Abri meus olhos e o rosto largo de Jake demorou a ser focalizado.

"Que horas são?" – Resmunguei. Jake olhou em seu relógio de pulso rapidamente.

"Seis e trinta da tarde. Desde que horas você está dormindo, Isabella?"

Eu soltei um muxoxo cansado. Odiava dormir sem ter sono, me deixava com dor de cabeça.

"Acho que desde umas onze..."

Jacob cruzou os braços na minha frente e eu quase ri daquilo. Jake não era a pessoa exata para dar broncas nem nada do tipo. Me arrastei para fora do sofá onde eu dormira e deixei que minhas pernas estralassem enquanto eu andava até a geladeira.

"E _por que _você voltou da faculdade tão cedo, Bella?"

"Ahn... É que eu terminei com você, Jake."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha escura para mim, sua expressão descrente.

"O quê?"

Fiz um gesto impaciente com as mãos.

"Eu terminei com você, na frente do Edward... Ahn, você sabe, não foi realmente uma mentira... Foi mais pra consertar a primeira mentira... Ahn, pelo menos agora eu não tenho mais que me preocupar com mentiras... Você sabe como eu odeio mentiras, não sabe Jake? Eu tinha que ficar desviando das perguntas quando ele falava de você..."

Jake andou até mim e ergueu meu rosto.

"Eu entendi a parte de você terminar comigo. Eu só não entendi o _porquê _de você falar para aquele mané isso, você poderia me explicar?"

"Hey, sem agressão física, mocinho." – Eu afastei sua mão de meu queixo e comecei a passar manteiga no pão. – "É uma tática, Jake."

"Para?"

"Para o Edward comer na minha mão, claro."

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Bella! Não é mais fácil partir pra outra?"

Bem... A resposta para essa pergunta me assustava um pouco. A verdade é que _não_, eu já não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem pensar no Edward. Eu _queria _o Edward. Mas eu não ia falar isso pro Jake.

"Jake, dá um tempo."

Ele resmungou algo ininteligível e saiu andando em direção ao banheiro.

Morar com Jake tinha suas vantagens e desvantagens.

Uma das desvantagens é ter que aturar essas crises dele.

Terminei de comer meu pão e engoli uma aspirina junto com um copo de leite. Resolvi me arrumar e ir até a república.

Me peguei escolhendo uma roupa no meio daquela pilha que Alice havia me presenteado. Puxei uma blusa preta lisa e a enfiei pela cabeça. Só fui reparar um pouquinho mais tarde que o decote era tão grande que uma pinta no meu seio, que eu nunca havia visto com nenhuma outra roupa, podia ser visualizada agora.

Bufei e enfiei um short jeans particularmente curto.

Me esgueirei para fora de casa sem que Jake me visse. Deus sabe como ele reclamaria dos meus trajes. Quando toquei a campainha na casa ao lado, pude perceber que eu tremia um pouco.

"Bella!" – Rose saudou e eu sorri para ela. A loira parecia estar com um pote de cera quente na mão, então eu tentei passar o mais longe possível dela, antes que ela resolvesse que queria brincar de depilar alguém além dela mesma.

"Fiquei sabendo que você _terminou _o Jake."

Ops. Pega na mentira.

"Pois é, menina..." – Falei correndo para dentro.

Rose seguiu para o lado de Jasper e sentou ali, girando calmamente uma pequena colher no pote de cera. Eu andei até eles e vi que eles estavam assistindo um seriado americano. Girei nos calcanhares e entrei na cozinha.

O cheiro ali estava delicioso. Mas nada ganhava das costas torneadas da pessoa que estava de frente ao fogão. Eu vislumbrei cada pedaço das costas de Edward, e, quando finalmente cheguei ao cóccix, vi que a blusa estava abarrotada para cima e o começo da cueca branca de Edward aparecia.

"Edward?!" – Exclamei um pouco assustada. Ele olhou para mim surpreso também, mas logo sua expressão voltou ao normal.

Meu coração, por outro lado, batia tão forte que eu estava com certo receio de que até Edward pudesse escutá-lo.

"Bella! Que _bom _te ver aqui!" – Ele parecia sinceramente agradecido. Eu sorri um pouco incerta e andei até seu lado, me recostando no armário que ficava ao lado do fogão.

A mão de Edward voou para meu rosto e ele fez um carinho singelo ali, com as costas da mão.

Engoli em seco e acompanhei sua mão caindo de volta para o lado de seu corpo. Espiei a panela que fumegava na frente dele e percebi que era carne assada.

"Hm... Adoro carne assada!", falei feliz. Edward sorriu para mim e, com a colher, capturou um pequeno pedaço da carne.

Então, ele a pegou com os dedos, soltando no mesmo minuto um praguejo contra a temperatura elevada da carne.

Ele ergueu a carne até minha boca e eu a abri automaticamente. O gosto estava maravilhoso, mesmo quente.

"Uau, eu não sabia que você sabia _cozinhar _de verdade!"

Ele riu. "Como você acha que ninguém morreu aqui ainda?"

Eu realmente me espantei com aquilo. Me lembrava vagamente de Alice falando que Edward sabia cozinhar pois havia passado um tempo fora do país, mas nunca parei para imaginar ele realmente cozinhando todo dia. Inesperadamente, aquilo me fez admirá-lo um pouquinho mais.

"E... Jacob?"

Eu o olhei distraída. "O que tem o Jake?"

Ele parecia envergonhado.

"Bom... Vocês não voltaram?"

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Claro que não. Não sou como certas pessoas, eu geralmente tenho opinião fixa."

Ele mordeu os lábios um pouco nervoso depois da minha resposta.

"Bella, eu acho que você está me julgando precipitadamente."

Concordei sarcasticamente. - "Como se você me contasse alguma coisa para eu poder julgá-lo corretamente, não é, Edward?"

Ele maneou a cabeça, jogando os fios bronze para longe dos olhos. Suspirou e desligou o fogo. Quando ele me olhou novamente, seus incríveis olhos verdes pareciam pegar fogo. Ele agarrou meu pulso e me puxou contra si, me abraçando.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella."

Eu podia sentir as palavras engasgadas em sua garganta.

"Fale, Edward. Eu não vou te julgar se eu souber a _verdade_."

Ele engoliu em seco e eu apertei seu peito junto à mim.

"Eu não me importo em ser julgado, Bella. Eu só não quero que você corra perigo."

Respirei fundo, me sentindo muito incomodada. Isso já estava me irritando. Me afastei de seu abraço e coloquei minhas duas mãos em volta de seu rosto.

"Faça o que você quiser.", sibilei nervosa. Em seguida, deixei a cozinha batendo o pé.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Quando o jantar finalmente ficou pronto, eu ainda não havia trocado nem uma só palavra com Edward. Como se não bastasse eu ter percebido os olhares penetrantes que ele jogava para mim, Emmet ainda fez questão de falar, em alto e bom som, bem no meio do jantar:

"Ed, você está querendo comer a Bella?"

Eu quase engasguei com o termo que ele usou.

"Emmet!" – Rosalie gritou escandalizada. Ele olhou para a namorada com a expressão mais inocente que eu já havia visto.

"Eu quis dizer no sentido de alimento, Rose."

Sei.

Deixei passar e Edward também não falou nada. Passava das onze da noite e nós estávamos assistindo um filme, quando eu resolvi ir usar o banheiro.

Subi calmamente e quando estendi minha mão para girar a maçaneta, senti um par de braços agarrarem minha cintura. A mão desconhecida voou para minha boca e logo eu estava sendo arrastada para o quarto tão conhecido, no fim do corredor.

Ele me empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de si. A janela estava aberta, mas tirando isso, não havia iluminação nenhuma ali. Procurei pela silhueta de Edward avidamente.

Quando finalmente o focalizei, ele estava tão perto que minha respiração parou. Ele enlaçou minha cintura com uma mão e a outra voou para minha nuca, me puxando em sua direção.

O impacto de nossos troncos se chocando foi tão forte que eu até senti uma leve pontada de dor, mas quando eu pensava em me preocupar com isso, meus lábios foram calados pelos de Edward.

E aí, tudo que eu considerava certo e errado desabou bem na minha frente.

Eu sentira tanta saudade de ser beijada por ele, que quando aquela conhecida corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo, eu quase a saudei, agradecida. Meus braços rodearam seu pescoço e eu o apertei, com medo de que aquilo fosse um sonho.

Nossas línguas se encontraram e prontamente começaram se acariciar com perfeita sintonia. Edward me apertou junto a ele e eu podia ver pequenas estrelinhas através de meus olhos fechados. Meu coração batia forte e o ar não parecia ser necessário aos meus pulmões.

Edward descolou nossas bocas e eu senti um aperto no peito. Abri meus olhos, pronta para reivindicar todo aquele paraíso de volta, quando vi o que ele estava fazendo.

Ele tirou a blusa que vestia com estupidez e a jogou no chão. Eu podia quase ver seus contornos perfeitamente, apesar da escuridão. Ele sorriu para mim e prendeu meu rosto entre suas mãos. Chegou tão perto de mim que nossos narizes se tocaram.

"_Bella..._" – Sua voz estava rouca e baixa, parecendo uma súplica.

Ele me beijou novamente e me colou ao seu peito forte. Eu arfei entre o beijo, e quando eu menos esperava, as mãos ágeis de Edward estavam puxando a barra da minha camiseta. Eu ergui meus braços e logo ela estava fazendo companhia à de Edward, no chão.

Ele me puxou ainda mais perto, e eu senti a pele de minha barriga colar na dele. Nossas temperaturas se igualavam, causando uma sensação maravilhosa ali.

"Bella... por favor...", ele suplicou novamente, enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam em minha barriga nua.

Eu não contive minha expressão curiosa e olhei para seu rosto, contorcido em dor.

"Edward, o que... O que aconteceu?", perguntei baixinho. Ele me calou novamente com um beijo longo.

Quando consegui me afastar dele novamente, ele arfava. Eu puxei seu queixo em minha direção, forçando-o a abrir os olhos.

Suas orbes verdes cintilavam para mim. Ele mordiscava o lábio inferior sem piedade, como se estivesse se machucando para não me contar algo.

Algo que eu queria muito saber.

E, então, como se um choque elétrico tivesse tomado conta de meu corpo, eu me afastei dele.

Que merda eu estava fazendo? Eu estava _mesmo _jogando todo meu plano no lixo? Me entregando de mão beijada para Edward? Sem nem esperar para ver se ele ia ou não terminar com Victoria?

Eu era mesmo uma idiota. Eu queria me chutar, me bater, qualquer coisa que me fizesse sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"Você... Você quer me usar!", acusei, a voz falhando. Edward negou calmamente.

"Bella... Você sempre entende tudo errado..."

"Não!", neguei, andando até a porta. Edward foi mais rápido e me prensou entre a parede e seu corpo forte. Eu arfei levemente ali.

"Bella... _Eu_ terminei para a Victória no momento que você colocou o pé para fora do meu quarto.", ele disse suavemente. Eu senti meu sangue congelar em minhas veias.

"Vo-Você... Terminou?"

Ele assentiu, tocando meu pescoço com seus lábios quentes. Estremeci e ele pareceu sentir isso, pois apertou a pressão em minha cintura.

"Tudo que eu tive com ela, Bella, era mentira."

Eu me forcei a prestar atenção no que Edward falou e olhei assustada. Mentira?

"Mentira?", perguntei incrédula. Ele assentiu, um pouco desconfortável e se separou de mim.

Calmamente, ele andou até nossas blusas e jogou a minha diretamente em minhas mãos.

"Vista-se, Bella. Eu vou te mostrar toda a verdade sobre mim e, quando eu acabar, você decide o que quer fazer."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eu realmente parecia uma garotinha que ia ter seu primeiro dia na escola, quando entrei no carro de Edward. Eu vibrava tanto por dentro que volta e meia minhas pernas tremiam junto involuntariamente. Eu estava _extasiada_,_ aliviada_ e_ agradecida _por Edward finalmente estar prestes a me contar o segredo que ele tanto queria me proteger. Eu finalmente sentia que estava transpondo as barreiras que Edward colocara em meu caminho, e o melhor: Estava sentindo que finalmente conheceria o verdadeiro Edward Cullen.

Edward não falara comigo nem com nenhum dos presentes na sala. Ele apenas a atravessou voando, destrancando o carro, abrindo a porta do passageiro e seguindo para a do motorista. Quando eu entrei no carro, mal havia fechado a porta e ele já acelerava, o rosto contorcido em uma expressão séria e contida.

As árvores passavam por mim como borrões e, depois do que pareceu ser meia hora, nós finalmente encostamos em frente à uma casa feia e velha, solitária pelo menos no raio de 1km.

Era, literalmente, no meio do nada.

Edward saiu e abriu a porta para mim, estendo-me sua mão enquanto eu saia do carro também. Ele trancou o carro e eu o segui até a pequena varanda que limitava a porta principal do casebre, sem nunca deixar que sua mão, quente e confortável, se separasse da minha.

Agilmente, Edward tirou um molho de chaves do bolso e enfiou uma na enferrujada fechadura. Com um clique baixo, a porta rangeu levemente ao ser aberta para uma sala escura e fedorenta.

Eu agarrei a cintura de Edward involuntariamente, e escutei um risinho baixo e contido sair de seus lábios. Ele acendeu a luz e tudo que eu pude sentir naquele momento foi descrença.

Erguia-se à minha volta, uma das salas mais bonitas e confortáveis que eu já havia visto. Era tudo limpo, claro e amplo. Totalmente ao contrário do exterior da casa. Eu levei a mão até a boca absorta, mas não tive tempo para pensar nisso, já que Edward estava me puxando em direção às escadas.

Ele procurou novamente pelo molho de chaves e destrancou a primeira porta do corredor. Eu entrei e me assustei novamente.

Não havia praticamente nada ali. Apenas uma grande mesa e janelas lacradas. Edward respirou fundo e andou até a mesa, sentando-se na cadeira atrás dela.

"Sente aqui, Bella.", ele apontou sua perna esquerda sem nem olhar para mim, e eu fiz o que ele pediu. Ele começou a destrancar gavetas e jogar pastas brancas em cima da mesa, enquanto eu o fitava absorta em suas reações.

Ele prensou meu rosto entre suas mãos novamente, me olhando penetrantemente por seus olhos verdes. Eu engoli em seco.

"Eu vou entender se você não quiser me ver mais, Bella."

Eu quase ri com aquela suposição bizarra. Por fim, resolvi assentir e beijar levemente a ponta de seu nariz. Ele segurou meu rosto e selou um beijo em meus lábios.

Edward estendeu a mão para a primeira pasta branca que havia em cima da mesa. Ele a abriu e na primeira página havia uma foto de uma bonita mulher ruiva, com o rosto em forma de coração. Em baixo da foto, lia-se: Esme Grandfort Cullen.

Eu o olhei, assustada. Os olhos eram exatamente os mesmos.

"É sua mãe?", perguntei e ele assentiu, virando a página.

A próxima pagina era repleta de letras miudinhas. Porém, havia algumas frases sublinhadas, e foram essas que eu li, em voz alta.

"Faleceu aos 35 anos de causas naturais, herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas dos Estados Unidos."

Edward mordeu os lábios e fechou abruptamente a pasta. Eu o olhei assustada, mas depois vi que ele abria outra pasta. A primeira foto era ele, e eu sorri com aquilo. Ele não parecia estar realmente olhando para o fotografo, mas estava estupendamente lindo.

Ele virou a página e eu li a primeira frase sublinhada.

"Edward Antony Cullen, 19 anos, solteiro.", comecei incerta, imaginando que aquilo deveria fazer alguns anos, já que Edward estava com 21 no momento. Deixei isso de lado e passei para a próxima frase sublinhada, e consecutivamente as outras:

"Herdeiro primário de toda a fortuna dos Grandfort, estimada em trezentos bilhões de dólares."

"No momento, encontra-se escondido em outro país (não identificado) por ter sido alvo de consecutivas tentativas de assassinato."

Meu coração gelou ao ler essas palavras, e senti Edward tremer em baixo de mim também. Ele fechou a pasta e a jogou na gaveta, abrindo a última pasta branca que havia ali.

A primeira foto era de uma desconhecida. Ela era loira e tinha grandes olhos azuis. Suas feições eram muito bonitas e ela sorria bobamente para o fotografo.

Ele virou a página e eu comecei a ler, a voz agora um pouco rouca e baixa.

"Tanya Denali, 18 anos, solteira."

Desci meus olhos para as frases sublinhadas.

"Srta. Denali foi brutalmente seqüestrada, violentada e assassinada," – Minha voz falhou, mas eu continuei a próxima frase: "Ela foi capturada com o intuito de prejudicar Edward Cullen, herdeiro dos Grandfort. Foi pedido resgate, porém, ao perceber que a policia havia sido envolvida, os criminosos não mantiveram mais contato e o corpo de Tanya foi encontrado sem vida, no dia 25 de setembro de 2003 em uma rodovia movimentada do estado de Washington."

A última palavra saiu como um fio de voz. Edward enterrou a cabeça em minhas costas e eu senti uma lágrima salgada e quente molhar minha blusa. Eu girei e trouxe sua cabeça para repousar em meu colo, sentindo quão grande era a dor que Edward sentia.

E então, eu pude entender tudo. Era tudo simples como água, e Edward não tivera culpa. Ele realmente tinha o que temer, ele tinha um motivo. Ele havia passado por uma experiência trágica o bastante para ter todo o direito de se sentir enclausurado.

"Edward, eu sinto muito por tudo que eu falei para você."

Ele assentiu.

"Você não tinha como saber, Bella. Eu ainda tenho muitas coisas para te explicar..." – Seus olhos pareceram perder o foco por um segundo, antes dele continuar:

"Foi uma época conturbada essa. Eu não podia sair na rua que acabava no meio de trocas de tiros. Porém, aquilo não estava dando muito certo, já que, como eles queriam meu dinheiro, não poderiam me matar acidentalmente. Eles me queriam para eu poder dar à eles toda a minha fortuna, entende Bella? Mas eu comecei a ter a proteção do FBI, então isso ficou muito difícil para eles. Eu namorava a Tanya e, você não tem noção de como eles arquitetaram todo o seqüestro. Eles sabiam _tudo _da minha vida, Bella!", ele respirou fundo antes de continuar, parecendo estar sentindo uma dor horrível.

"Quando eles souberam que eu a amava, eles calcularam tudo... No dia em que eu iria pedi-la em casamento, eles a roubaram de mim... Foi... Tenebroso. É a lembrança mais negra que eu tenho.", eu soltei um gemido baixo, e ele me olhou como se avaliasse se deveria continuar a falar. Eu assenti e ele continuou.

"Eu me escondi em outro país por um ano. Meu pai e Alice insistem em falar que os bandidos foram presos, mas eu... Eu _não posso _correr riscos novamente, entende Bella? Eu não agüentaria _viver _com isso novamente. Eu não podia me deixar apaixonar por uma pessoa e colocá-la neste perigo novamente, Bella. E é por isso que eu fico com Victória. Ela sabe a minha historia, e sabe as condições. Ela deve agüentar totalmente minha vida de galinha, pois só assim eu consigo não colocar ninguém em perigo. Os bandidos entendem que ela não é de grande valor para mim e que eu não tenho mais nenhuma namorada... Quando eu voltei com ela no dia seguinte que eu havia rompido... Eu... Eu só achei que estava te protegendo, Bella. Eu... Eu sinto muito."

Eu ergui meus braços para aquele homem maravilhoso que estava abrindo totalmente seu coração para mim. Eu sentia a verdade nas palavras de Edward e podia sentir tudo que ele sentia pelo seu tom de voz. Eu o abracei e colei nossos lábios antes que ele pudesse terminar.

Me separei lentamente dele e disse:

"Obrigada."

Ele sorriu tristemente.

"Você não vai sair correndo? Seria a coisa mais certa a se fazer."

Eu neguei, ainda sorrindo.

"De jeito nenhum.", disse. Ele pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes.

Eu não estava realmente com medo. Eu estava ali, tão perto de Edward que eu conseguia sentir o calor que o corpo dele emanava. Eu tinha plena consciência de que não fora nem um pouco fácil para ele revelar essas coisas dolorosas pra mim, mas, ainda assim, ele a revelou. E eu sabia que eu estava no lugar onde eu deveria realmente estar naquele momento: Ao lado dele.

Eu limpei uma solitária lágrima que caiu de seu olho e sorri. Ele curvou os lábios, mas não parecia forte o bastante para me dar um sorriso. Eu me levantei e puxei sua mão, fazendo com que ele se levantasse também.

"Bella, eu sei que tem muito mais coisa que você precisa saber...", ele disse rapidamente. Eu neguei.

"Sim, mas não hoje. Eu já agradeço pela sua sinceridade, Edward."

Ele suspirou e, finalmente, eu consegui ver um verdadeiro sorriso ali.

"É bom não ter que mentir para você."

Eu concordava totalmente com aquilo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Não muito tempo depois, eu descobri que a aparência decadente da casa era proposital. Havia um projeto e um grupo de investigadores do FBI que usava aquela casa, para criar planos contra possíveis ataques dos criminosos contra Edward.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar aquele garoto tão divertido e bonito ao meu lado, no meio de tanto perigo. Edward parecia tão indefeso, dirigindo pela estrada escura a nossa frente...

Nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça que ele e Alice eram herdeiros de uma fortuna desse porte. Eu simplesmente achava que eles eram ricos, já que tinham carros maravilhosos e não trabalhavam. Mas o Sr. Cullen era um renomado médico, não era?

"Bella.", ele sussurrou. Eu virei minha cabeça e percebi que o olhar dele estava um pouco vago.

"Eu vou te deixar na sua casa, mas não vou entrar na minha. Eu... Eu não queria ter que dar explicações, já que, a esta altura, Alice já deve ter percebido tudo."

Uma dúvida imensa assolou meu peito: Alice não corria perigo também? Mas resolvi deixar perguntas para depois.

"Aonde você vai?" – O tom preocupado era nítido em minha voz.

"Dormir em qualquer lugar."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Eu vou com você, então."

Edward desviou os olhos para mim e eu apontei a estrada, com medo de algum acidente.

"O que?"

Ele mudou de marcha bruscamente.

"_Bella_."

"Você não quer que eu vá com você?", perguntei e ele negou no mesmo instante.

"Eu adoraria, Bella, mas não é justo com você."

Fingi não escutar a última frase.

"Então está decidido, eu vou!"

Ele bufou ao meu lado, mas pareceu concordar. Ele dirigiu por um caminho diferente, até chegarmos em uma estrada um pouco mais iluminada. Corri os olhos pelas casas que passavam por nós.

"Motel... Motel... Motel."¹ – Eu ia lendo enquanto as placas passavam. Só havia motéis ali?

_N/A¹: Descobri recentemente que é só no Brasil que motel é sinônimo de sexo. Lá não há toda essa pressão em cima disso, motéis são apenas lugares para se passar a noite._

Edward girou o carro e entrou em uma casa particularmente clara e bonita.

Eu engoli em seco e senti meu estômago revirar... Eu só não sabia se eu estava feliz ou com medo.

Edward falou com uma recepcionista sem nem precisar sair do carro, e ela deu uma chave para ele. O portão se abriu e ele acelerou o carro, enquanto entravamos em um corredor de garagens. Quando chegamos na garagem intitulada: Número 05, ele parou e estacionou lá dentro.

Eu sai do carro tremendo. Eu realmente não queria tremer, porque Edward ia me achar uma idiota, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Andei até a pequena e única porta lateral da garagem e me encostei ali, esperando Edward se juntar a mim. Ele passou a chave e a abriu.

Era um pequeno Hall. Ali havia duas poltronas e uma mesinha com um cinzeiro. Ao lado havia uma escada em caracol. Edward passou o braço pelas minhas costas, parecendo que iria me empurrar para cima, mas eu tremia tanto que ele o retirou e virou todo seu corpo para mim.

"Bella, relaxa... O que foi?"

Eu trinquei meus dentes.

"Na-Nada."

Ele suspirou e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos. _Lindo_.

"Eu não vou te forçar a nada, Bella."

Eu tinha certeza que não. Mas eu não iria querer? Eu estava com medo e só o longínquo pensamento de que eu poderia perder a minha virgindade ali já me fazia ter espasmos de medo. Comecei a hiperventilar e Edward me olhou ainda mais preocupado.

"Bella?", ele falou em um tom preocupadíssimo.

"Eu estou bem.", falei tentando convencer a mim mesma e comecei a subir as escadas. Edward em um segundo estava bem atrás de mim, com a mão na curva de minhas costas.

O quarto era lindo.

Havia uma imensa cama de casal bem ao lado da escada. As paredes eram cor de sangue. Bem em frente à cama, havia uma parede de vidro desenhada. Eu andei meio boba até ela e vi que no outro cômodo havia uma banheira redonda de hidromassagem.

A mão quente de Edward circulou minha cintura e, inesperadamente, eu me senti mais calma.

"Posso ir tomar um banho?", perguntei afoita, virando-me para encarar os olhos verdes dele. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso.

"Bella..."

"Eu já sei, não vai me forçar a nada. Mas eu preciso mesmo de um banho."

Ele então assentiu e foi até a cama, se jogando ali e ligando a TV.

Eu ainda fiquei bons minutos parada, apenas olhando o corpo forte de Edward sob as roupas, os cabelos bronze em cima de seus olhos verdes cintilantes... A boca... Que boca!

"E o seu banho?", ele perguntou, virando seus olhos para mim. Eu senti meu rosto corar e corri até o banheiro.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Meia hora.

Aquela era a quantidade de tempo que eu havia passado no banheiro. Eu levei dez minutos para me ensaboar, dez para esfoliar e mais dez para me enxaguar.

Eu havia saído do chuveiro com os dedos dormentes, mas mesmo assim, não tinha coragem de sair do banheiro.

Fitei minha imagem no gigantesco espelho quadrado em cima da pia.

Meus cabelos castanhos caiam molhados até a cintura. Eu parecia ainda mais branca do que o normal, mas devia ser por causa da luz do banheiro. A toalha que eu usava mal cobria minhas coxas, e eu já estava começando a ficar com frio.

Respirei fundo e encostei-me à parede gelada ao meu lado.

O que eu faria?

Eu sempre imaginei como seria minha primeira vez. Estaria fazendo uma idiotice em me entregar para Edward agora?

Eu sabia que havia milhões de motivos para eu não fazer isso, mas eu só conseguia pensar no motivo para eu _fazer _isso.

Que era o quanto eu amava e desejava aquele homem. Eu queria mostrar à ele quem eu era, como ele me mostrou quem ele era. Queria mostrar, de alguma forma, que eu também confiava nele.

Fiz círculos contínuos em minha têmpora, na esperança de melhorar meu nervosismo. Por fim, tentei me conscientizar de que era Edward ali fora. Eu confiava tanto nele que chegava a ser estranho, mas mesmo assim era como se minha vida fosse entrelaçada à dele.

Como se houvesse um único fio que puxasse meu coração para o corpo dele. Eu me sentia presa. Era como se... Fosse meu destino.

Girei a maçaneta e sai do banheiro, caminhando lentamente até a cama. Arfei quando percebi que ele não estava lá. Será que ele havia me deixado ali sozinha? Senti um aperto forte no peito...

Eu girei e vi, pela vidraça, que havia alguém do outro lado. Caminhei alguns passos para ver melhor.

É claro que era Edward. Ele estava dentro da banheira, espumas cobriam quase todo seu corpo. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, parecendo completamente sereno. Eu andei até a porta daquele cômodo e a abri silenciosamente.

Senti os olhos de Edward se abrirem e se focalizarem na toalha que eu usava como roupa.

Ele não falou nada.

Eu fui até a borda da banheira e respirei profundamente.

Por fim, com um suspiro encorajador e uma boa dose de sorrisos tortos em minha mente, eu deixei a toalha escorregar, revelando assim meu corpo nu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_N/A: Rufem os tambores... *pum pum pum pum* (péssima em imitar sons alheios)_

_Momento: Autora se escondendo para se proteger das pedradas..._

_CALMA MEU POVO!_

_Eu tenho uma explicação para a terminação do capitulo:_

_*O PRÓXIMO SERÁ A TÃO ALMEJADA LEMON! PREPARADAS???*_

_Mas, antes de eu começar a tagarelar sobre o próximo capitulo, TENHO que comentar sobre este._

_Finalmente o tão esperado segredo é revelado. Espero que todas vocês tenham gostado de como eu optei por desenvolver a minha estória. Qualquer dúvida, por favor, não deixem de me perguntar nas reviews. Eu terei um imenso prazer em responder TODAS! Como sempre *-*._

_Eu levei muito tempo pensando se esse capitulo deveria ficar assim. Seqüestro... Morte... Eu NÃO DISSE que a personalidade do Edward mudava porque TINHA um propósito? Ele sofreu MUITO gente e quando eu digo MUITO é pq é MUITO mesmo, tadinho. Nos próximos capítulos vocês irão ver de primeira mão o QUANTO (falei demais? :x)_

_Agora, sobre a LEMON._

_Preparam as caipirinhas e juntem MUIIITOS limões... Pq... QUANTO MAIS RÁPIDO EU TIVER REVIEWS, MAIS RÁPIDO VOCÊS TERAO A LEMOOOOONNNNNN!!!!_

_Gente, eu estou muito ansiosa. E olha que eu já a escrevi. AUHAUHUA... To ansiosa por vocês! Ta, vou parar de ser boba. -.-'_

**Bom, vou PARAR de encher o SACO de vocês e me dedicar às respostas das minhas AMADAS, IDOLATRADAS, VENERADAS... LEITORAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Vyp**: Eba, que bom que gostou! Brigada pela review =)

** Cullen**: auhua tuu viiuu menina, o Ed ficou boquiaberto com a atitude da bella! Haha, ele mereceu né =) brigada pela review=)

**Daiana**: brigada pela review =)

**Tsu**: e eu adoro suas reviews, tsu! Então o nome é Caricatura pq a fic toda é a bella narrando (exceto pela parte que eu resolver fazer o Ed narrando hehe), mas enfim, é como se ela fizesse uma caricatura da vida dela entende? Beijos!!

**Fata Morgan**: C viiu? Fui um anjinho na ultima postagem, mto rapidinha hahaa!Q bom q vc gostou do ultimo capitulo, espero que tenha gostado deste também! Haha!

**Naty Lamas**: O emmet é malvado mas ele é um suuper amigo vaai? Uahuahua.. brigadao!

**Tatá:** Oi tatá! Brigada pela review... e sim eu assisti hp6... gossstei, mas não MUIIITO.. lógico que prefiro 203890483092 vezes o livro... Harry e Gina mal ficaram juntos! ¬¬ e eles cortaram MUITAS coisas.. e inventaram! Apesar daquela parte da toca pegando fogo ter sido legal, isso não existiu no livro! E eles cortaram as brigas dps da morte do dumby, cortaram a cara estraçalhada do gui.. achei isso um saco.. mas enfim.. filme é filme né =/ haha, beijos!

**Cacau**: Onn, que lindinha! Esse cap. Eu tava inspiradinha hahaha;; fico MTOOO feliz q vc tenha gostado do capituloo (ebaa!!) =) É então eu não to mudando muiiito da primeira versão, espero que vcs gostem.. haha, !

**Dani**: que bom!! =] brigada pela review :*

**Kah Reche**: Ebaa, fico muiiiito feliz por isso!! Brigadao kah ;] beijoss!!

**Alline Vianna**: uahuaha adorei a idéia da faixa. Ahoeiu, brigadao pela review =**

**Bellatrix cullen 13: **aqui está a atualização! =] beijos!

**Patty Antunes**: ME DÁ UM "B", ME DÁ UM "E", ME DÁ UM "L", ME DÁ OUTRO "L",ME DÁ UM "A"...VAI BELLA!!!! Auahuahua vou me juntar à vc no corinho, amiga hahaha =]]]]] brigada pelas reviews viu? Beijos!!!

**Tetê-glauciele**: eba, que bom!! Fico muiiiito feliz de ler isso viu? =] brigadao!

**Josellyn cullen**: oiii! Brigada querida ;) beijos!

**Saty**: magina amiga, ADOOOORO responder reviews! Hahaha! Mil beijos!

**Ihala cullen**: seja beeem viiinda!!! Brigada pela review viu? *.*

**Germanaa:** aheoiua que bom que consegui te deixar ansiosa *.* eba!! Beijoooos!

**Carol good go**d: bella tem atitude menina. Uahiuahiauoha fico mto feliz q vc tenha gostado viu? Brigadao pelo carinho ;*

**Mary_cullen: **OIE! =] emmet é ídolo, lóhico! Uhaoiuahi fico MTOOO feliz q vc goste da minha fic!! Ebaa *.* haha, beijos!

**Lufus**: tu viu menina? Uiahoahiua. Bella tirando o Edward é demais! Haha ! beijoss!

**Gabi-b**: ebaa, que bomm! Beijoss e brigadao! =)))

**Rose Anne Sammartine**: Oiiii! Que bom que vc gostooou *.* espero q tenha gostado deste Tb... BEIJOS!

**Luna:** Eba, que bom! Saiba que as reviews são a minha empolgação! Obrigada! Beijos!

**Tod Chan**: MAGINA que eu não rolo de rir com as suas expressões... "Caraleos me mordam!" auiheuioaheu, eu vou modificar e a partir de hj vou usar: Edwards me mordam! UI! Haha , Ai meu Deus... Acho q eu não fiz exatamente ela ACABAR com o Ed... Me perdoe por ter levado esse capitulo mais pro romantismo masss... EU sou uma romântica incurável, apesar de tudo =/ uahiauhau ai amiiiiga. Espero q tenha gostdoo.. BEIJOS e brigada por tds suas reviews lindxas *.*

**Jess:** Amiga, na minha fic pode comentar sem fazer login, pode comentar qts vezes quiiiiserrr é só se chegar ! uiahiuahaui Pode me perguntar TUUUDO q eu respondo c eu souber! Hahaha! Beijosssssss

**Thaty Malfoy:** Ed se mostrará um ciumento sem igual amiga! Prepara-se! Haha beijos

**Mooorg:** euuu tbb amo o emmmm! =]]] e relaxa q vc não é a única, minha mãe Tb vive me perguntando sobre a minha sanidade em frente ao PC.. UIHAOIUE...

**Kappuchu09**: amiga, seu sangue vai coagular de tanto tu se afogar nele... mas pode continuar q eu ADOOOORO suas demonstrações de afeto com a minha fiquinha! (olha o diminutivo q eu arranjei.. valame Deus) e eu simplesmente AMEI sobre a minha fic ser singular.. UAUUU tipo q elogio eh eeesse???? MUIIIITO obrigada!!!!!!!!!! Beijoooooooooooooooooooos!

**Julieide**: eba! Brigadao querida!

**Ise Cullen**: Ixi c vc quis me matar antes, imagine nessa neh? UHAOIUU brigadao pela reviews, querida! *.*

E RELAXE. A POV DO EDWARD CHEGARÁ MAIS EM BREVE DO Q VC IMAGINAAAA!!=DDDDD

**Babisy**: UAUUU! 4:15? AMIGA, isso é uma honra para mim! MUITO obrigada!!!!!!! Beijos!!!!!!

**SAMsam cullen**: EBAAA! AMO leitoras novas! Sinta-se a vontade!!! Hahaha =] e miga.. LEMON SERÁ NO PROXIMO CAPITULO.. n hiperventile enquanto eu não postar eim? Auhauhau BEIJOS!

**MAY:** BRIGADAAAA *.* beijos

**Raf**a –'-: uaihaouhaui Ed eh um bobalhão.. uihaoui mas mto sexy! Brigadao, beijos!

_UFA! Preciso dizer?_

_DEIXEM REVIEWS QUE A LEMON VIRÁ... =)))_


	11. Novas Sensações

_**Avisos Importantes**_

_**Primeiro**__: Este capitulo é totalmente recheado de LEMONS. Então, quem continuar a ler já sabe o que vai encontrar, ok?_

_**Segundo**__: Comecei a postar essa fic no TWILIGHT FANFICTION! Gente, quem quiser me dar uma super força e ir lá, eu agradeço MUITO... O endereço é esse: __http : / / twilightfics . com / index . php / fics / exibir /__ 2225 (é só juntar tudo!)_

_**Terceiro**__: Esse capitulo não foi betado pelo simples fato de que eu não estou conseguindo entrar no MSN =( Então não deu pra passar o capitulo para a salvadora de almas Betina Black... Haha =) Peço que me desculpem pelos eventuais erros ortograficos..._

_**Quarto**__: Resolvi postar os comentários aqui em cima dessa vez. Não me matem por isso, por favor! Alias, eu quero agradecer IMENSAMENTE à todas que me deixaram reviews... Gente, significa MUITO MESMO pra mim, eu sinto muito mais vontade de escrever quando vejo uma review nova e lindinha! Infelizmente, pelo Traffic, eu vejo que muitas pessoas lêem minha fic mas não comentam... Isso me deixa muito triste, mas... __**Penso que, infelizmente, não podemos agradar à todos, não é?**_

_Enfim... As respostas das minhas queridas:_

**Fata Morgan**: Oii! Ai que BOM que vc gostou do capitulo! E q BOM também q vc ficou com pena do ed, pq eu fiquei... e mta! Quase não dei esse destino pra ele por dó.. uahua e caaaaalma menina, q eu não pretendo abandonar a fic naaaao! Hahah beijos!

**Carol good god**: que bom que vc entendeu o Ed... e q bom q vc gostou! Rlx q eu não vou demorar pra postar a LEMON! Hahaha! Beijos e brigada ;*

**Ihala Cullen**: Haha, muito obrigada!! A Alice é fooooda meeesmo! Não importa em qual fic, ela sempre é foda! Haha =]

**Tetê-Glauciele**: ebaa! Que bom q vc gostou do cap. =] mto obrigada!

**Jee'**: hahaha, eu não fiz de proposiiito! Eu fiz pq quis dar uma boooa escolha pra quem não quiser ler lemon, tendeu? Uahuahua! Beijos e brigadao *.*

**Saty**: que booom q vc gostou da vida do Ed *.* fico mto feliz! Beijos e brigada!!!

**Julieide**: brigadao querida!!!! Beijos

**Raffa**: viiu, eu não falei q ele tinha um bom motivo? Uahuahua! Beijos !!

**Cacau**: Oii! Brigada pela review.. não importa de ser curtinha a review não.. eu gosto de qualquer jeito! Haha! Beijos

**SAMsamCullen**: calma, não mate ninguém, amiga! Uahuahua! Q bom q vc gostouuu! Beijos!! E brigada!!

**Zia Black**: auhuahua não é prazeeer! É q eu tinha q cortar pra dar às pessoas q não querem ler LEMON uma alternativa! Uhauahua.. beijos!

**May**: uahua brigada pela review querida =)

**Elen c**: ebaa! Fico mto feliz em saber =))))

**Patty Antunes**: EBAA! Q bom q vc amou *.* viuu, como o Ed tinha motivos, coitado.. uahuhaua! Beijooooooos e brigada =)

**Pida -.-: **Amiga: "Espera os próximos capítulos e verá". uHAUHAU vc tirou as palavras da minha boca! Hahaha E meniiina q isso, quer pegar os mortos? OS vivos são bem mais queeeeeeeeeentes!!!! Hahahahaha!!! Mto obrigada pela review, e mesmo q eu tenha ficado meio: Ahn? Eu ADOREI ela! Rolei de rir! Uahuahuahua!

Beijos!!

**Padoaan**: uahua JURAAA q boa parte da sua paixão é por minha causa? Aii q emoção! Adoroo ser uma autora felizz! Hahaha! É q eu simplesmente ADOOORO q leiam a minha fic então eu tipo.. PRECISO agradecer sempre! Uhuhauahu! Então: MTO OBRIIIIGADA pelas suas palavras querida!! =))) continue acompanhando a fic ok??? Beijos!!!!

**Nahya Luthor**: Oi querida! Seus comentários mto bem vindos como SEMPRE! Então o fato da bella terminar com o jake, eu quis deixar daquele jeito exatamente pela "falta" de capacidade da Bella de MENTIR! O Edward voltará nesse tópico muito em breve ;x.

E q bom q eu conseguii deixar as personalidades deles mais marcantes!!! Ufaa! Eu me esforcei, juro! Uhauahua Quanto às musicas, eu vou anotar aqui e quando eu estiver escrevendo novamente vou procurar e ouvir! Muito obrigada! Beijos!

_**Ise Cullen**__: oi! Iiiiixi, imagina que minha Bella ia permanecer virgem até o final! COITADA! Uhauahu não sou tão má assim! Espero que goste da minha lemooon haha, beijos!_

_**Thaty Malfoy**__: auhauhau LEEEEMON! Que bom q vc gostou do cap anterior *.* espero q goste dessa lemon (autora totalmente nervosa uahu) beijos!_

_**Mooorg**__: oiii! O emm faz falta msmo =[ mas as vezes eu me empoolgo e esqueço d todo mundo! Eh um saco =/ enfim, espero q goste desse cap =] beijos!_

_**Tatá**__: infernizar? IMAGINA! Eu adoro suas reviews, mto obrigada por comentar sempre, querida! Espero q goste desse cap... beijao!_

_**Josellyn cullen**__: aqui estÁ! Espero q goste e obrigada pelas reviews de sempre querida! =]]]_

_**Rose Anne sammartine**__: Oiii! Viiiu, eu disse q ele tinha um motivo não disse? Uahuhua, espero q goste desse cap =] beijos!_

_**Jessica Sant'Iago**__:Opa! Leitora noooova, bem vinda!!!! Mto obrigada pelos parabeeeens *.* eu q agradeço à vc, por ler minha fic! =] espero q goste desse cap... BEIJOS!_

_**Alline Vianna**__: oiii, c viiu?:mas essa Victoria ainda vai dar o q flar viu.. haha.. espero q goste dsse cap... beijos!_

_**Camila Ls Macedo**__: UAHUAHUA, o cap q o James aparecer vc vai querer ME MATAR! Mas CAAAALLMA amiga, minha mente louca trabalha como uma maquina e no finall... acho q vc terá uma surpresa =] HAUHAU! BEIJOS!_

**Capitulo Onze: Novas Sensações**

Eu só abri os olhos depois que minha toalha estava devidamente no chão. Eu fitei Edward e ele estava com a boca entreaberta, seus olhos ainda cintilavam percorrendo todo o meu corpo.

Eu rezei aos Deuses para me ajudarem a não escorregar e empurrei um pé contra a superfície invisível do fundo da banheira. Calmamente, consegui sentir o chão sob meus pés, enquanto a espuma cobria minha perna até meu joelho. Eu desci a outra perna também e comecei a me ajoelhar quando Edward levantou a mão.

"Não... Deixa... Eu te olhar."

E então, ele levantou também. Pedaços minúsculos de espuma estavam presos no seu corpo forte; Os ombros largos, o peito definido o abdômen repleto de gomos, a pequena curva de seus quadris... Congelei o olhar.

Merda, ele estava nu!

Não era feio. De jeito nenhum. Eu só não conseguia ter coragem o suficiente para fitar seu membro inchado e ereto e depois olhar em seu rosto. Eu prendi meu olhar em algum ponto qualquer da massa de espuma em baixo de nós e Edward andou dois passos, ficando incrivelmente próximo à mim. Ele prendeu meu rosto entre suas mãos e me fez virar o rosto para ele.

Incrivelmente lindo. Como eu pude resistir todo esse tempo?

"Você quer tentar?" – Perguntou com a voz mais doce que eu já escutara ele falar. De repente, eu me lembrei que como Alice havia dito que ele não teria tato com virgens.

"Sim." – As palavras saíram duras de minha boca e até eu me assustei com minha convicção. Edward sorriu e me puxou contra ele, colando nossos corpos em um abraço reconfortante.

Ali, eu já sabia que o medo, era uma coisa esquecida. Prendi minhas mãos em suas costas e afundei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando todo o cheiro bom que vinha dele. Com cautela, mordi levemente a carne ali e ele estremeceu, se separando levemente de mim.

Ele colou seus lábios aos meus calmamente. Mas, segundos mais tarde, nossas línguas começaram a dançar um ritmo tão forte e empolgante que eu não conseguia mais tirar minhas mãos de suas costas fortes. Ele pareceu perceber isso também e deu um passo para frente, juntando nossos quadris e ondulando seu corpo ao meu.

Eu senti toda a pressão que sua ereção fazia em minhas coxas e deixei um pequeno suspiro escapar de meus lábios.

Edward me puxou para ele, sentando-se na banheira. A água quente tocou meu corpo e eu estremeci, finalmente entendendo como minhas pernas estavam enroladas nas de Edward, e seu membro praticamente pulsava em baixo de mim. Eu empurrei a franja molhada de Edward para trás e vi, com total incredulidade, que ele ficava ainda mais bonito com o rosto totalmente exposto.

Eu notei cada pedaçinho. Como ele tinha sardas quase translúcidas na ponta do nariz e como seus cílios eram perfeitamente curvados para cima. Segui uma gota que escorria da testa dele em direção ao seus lábios e, quando finalmente ela alcançou seu destino, eu beijei o ponto em que caira. Eu sorri com minha própria felicidade e senti Edward sorrindo para mim também.

Nós partimos para um beijo mais lento e sôfrego, em que ele deslizou suas mãos das minhas costas até meu bumbum nu. Ele apertou e eu soltei um gemido baixinho.

"Você é maravilhosa, Isabella..." – Ele sussurrou e eu senti minhas bochechas corarem. – "Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, meu amor..." – Ele continuou, notando meu embaraço. Suas mãos percorreram minha cintura e ele começou a fazer círculos ali. Depois, com um movimento rápido, eu estava por baixo dele.

Eu estava um pouco anestesiada pelo _meu amor _dito por ele. Eu sentia tremeliques por todo o corpo, inundado numa sensação imensa de alegria.

Ele beijou meu pescoço, me dando sensações indescritíveis de prazer. Eu afagava seu cabelo molhado e os puxava, afoita. Sentia minha feminilidade estranha, como se... Estivesse molhada, mesmo eu estando dentro da água.

Edward desceu os lábios até meu colo e, sem hesitar, apertou meu seio esquerdo com sua mão. Eu soltei um gemido alto agora, tombando minha cabeça para trás, me aproveitando ao máximo daquela sensação. Ele sorriu e seus lábios capturaram meu mamilo direito, tão rígido que chegava a doer; Coisa que foi totalmente esquecida ao sentir seus lábios o contornando. Eu arfei e agarrei suas costas, fincando minhas pequenas unhas ali.

Edward passou a língua pelo mamilo e o chupou avidamente. Eu estremeci, arqueando meus quadris involuntariamente para frente, sentindo toda sua ereção espantosa roçar em minha feminilidade.

De repente, como se fosse algo totalmente natural, eu sabia o que devia fazer. Meu corpo me indicava onde eu deveria colocar e girar e, todos os meus medos, deixaram de me assombrar. Eu percebi, com uma espantosidade imensa, que aquilo não era algo para se repudiar ou criar regras... Aquilo era uma necessidade do nosso corpo, coisa que nunca deveria ter sido imposto tabus.

Eu abracei Edward com mais força e prensei ainda mais meu quadril contra ele.

Ele, porém, deixou meu mamilo, dando uma ultima sugada e olhou em meus olhos.

"Você já me tem na sua mão há muito tempo, Isabella. Mas, hoje, vamos fazer tudo com calma, então... Não faça isso de novo." – Terminou a frase divertido. Eu assenti e voltamos a nos beijar, enquanto ele massageava meu seio confortavelmente.

Ele baixou a mão e foi percorrendo toda a extensão da minha barriga. Senti todos os meus músculos presos naquela sensação, na esperança do que aconteceria a seguir. Assim que ele chegou no começo de minha feminilidade, porém, eu enrijeci. Ele deixou de me beijar e olhou em meus olhos novamente.

"Amor, não precisa temer isso... Isso não vai te machucar, só vai te dar prazer, eu prometo." – E enquanto ele falava, me acalmando completamente, seus dedos encontraram a parte mais sensível de mim. Eu arfei, mordendo os lábios e fechando os olhos. Uma corrente nunca antes sentida açoitou em todas as partes do meu corpo e eu queria mais, muito mais do que aquilo. Eu gemi alto e Edward sorriu lindamente para mim, capturando meus lábios de novo.

"É bom não é amor? Eu quero te dar prazer, só prazer, Bella..."

Eu assenti sorrindo tão feliz como nunca antes. Eu empurrei meu quadril contra seus dedos e então ele mudou a posição deles.

Seu dedão, continuava massageando meu clitóris, mas, seu dedo indicador passou a massagear, levemente, alguma outra parte que eu nunca havia sentido em meu corpo. Era um prazer completamente diferente, mas muito bom. Eu sentia dois prazeres tão distintos e conseguia juntar os dois em uma sensação de maravilhosa redenção ao homem em minha frente.

"Edward eu... Isso... Eu..." – Eu tentava articular uma frase inutilmente. Ele havia colado nossas testas, e sua boca fazia carinhos contínuos em minha bochecha.

Ele não continuou fazendo aquilo por muito tempo, já que, minutos depois, todo o meu corpo regia à aquele toque. Involuntariamente, eu girei nossos corpos, subindo em cima dele, com uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo. Ele se assustou mas não tirou seus dedos de mim, o que eu agradeci imensamente. Eu deitei meu corpo sob o seu, sentindo meu clitóris roçar em seu membro pulsante.

Nós gememos alto e juntos, em uma sintonia perfeita de prazer. Seus dedos já estavam longe, por falta de espaço ali, então ele circulou minha cintura e me prensou mais ainda contra si. Eu vi, com um imenso prazer, sua boca se entreabrir e seus olhos fecharem, em uma explicita expressão de prazer. Eu rocei nossas intimidades simplórias três vezes, quando eu senti.

Senti um prazer imenso saltar de onde nossos corpos se encontravam e ir em direção a todo meu corpo. Tudo a minha volta me dava prazer, as mãos de Edward em minha cintura, sua boca tão perto da minha e eu entendi que aquilo era uma pequena demonstração do que seria o sexo com Edward. Eu relutei e lutei para aquela sensação de total felicidade não abandonar meu corpo, mas, logo, ainda que estivesse completamente feliz, eu deixei meu corpo tombar contra o dele.

"Uau..." – Suspirei. Eu me sentia feliz e calma, porém estava longe de estar cansada. Edward me segurou em seu colo e saiu da banheira, indo até a cama e me deitando ali.

Ele deitou por cima de mim e começou a me beijar rapidamente, sofregamente e com muita vontade. Inesperadamente, eu parecia esperar por isso, pois o retribui com a mesma intensidade, esquecendo qualquer sinal de cansaço de meu corpo.

Ele abruptamente parou e eu soltei um muxoxo. Ele se apoiou em um dos cotovelos enquanto fazia carinho com sua mão em meu rosto.

"Você não sabe como eu me senti bem por ter ver explodindo de prazer em cima de mim, Bella..." – Ele disse roucamente e eu quase senti que estava indo de encontro à outra explosão.

Eu assenti e o beijei novamente, deitando ao seu lado. Eu movi minha mão inexperiente até seu quadril e rocei meus dedos em seu membro. Ele parou o beijo e o vi trincar os dentes.

Satisfeita com sua expressão, eu circulei meus dedos em volta de seu membro. Ele abriu os olhos verdes e olhou para mim assustado.

"_É bom?" _– Perguntei, e ele sorriu tão abertamente para mim que eu tive que sorrir também.

"Muito bom."

Ele colocou a mão em cima da minha, enrolada ao seu membro e começou a fazer leves movimentos ali. Nós continuávamos com o contato visual, e eu sentia um imenso prazer, apenas em fazê-lo ter prazer.

O ritmo do sobe-e-desce que ele havia me ensinado ficou mais rápido. Ele respirava com dificuldade e eu o beijei.

Ele tirou minha mão de si e a colocou em suas costas, eu o apertei juntando nossos corpos, mas ele puxou uma de minhas pernas, fazendo ela circular sua cintura e ele tendo assim, todo o acesso necessário à minha feminilidade.

Edward posicionou a cabeça de seu membro no ponto mais sensível do meu clitóris, e eu já sentia os prazerosos espasmos me invadindo novamente. Ele deslizou então, parando no local onde ele havia massageado anteriormente. Em seguida, tirou seu membro dali, causando um desapontamento da minha parte.

"É aqui que eu vou _entrar_." – Ele me explicou, a voz cheia de luxuria. Eu assenti e sorri para ele, antes que ele continuasse: "Mas primeiro, meu amor, você precisa se acostumar com a sensação..."

E então, um segundo depois, seu rosto perfeito estava na exata altura de minha feminilidade, fazendo com que meu corpo todo tremesse de expectativa. Ele percebeu isso e chegou tão perto de meu clitóris, que eu sentia sua respiração bater ali.

Eu gritei. Gritei alto e totalmente involuntariamente pois, naquele segundo, a língua quente de Edward contornou meu clitóris. Eu arqueei minhas costas, mordi os lábios e enterrei meu quadril em direção à sua boca. Ele sorriu e chupou meu clitóris lentamente, fazendo com que eu me sentisse literalmente latejar em sua boca. Ele passou minhas pernas por seus ombros e começou a massagear minha entrada com seus dedos hábeis.

Era o maior prazer que eu havia tido até agora, em toda minha vida. Eu não queria que ele parasse nunca, e por mais que eu gritasse, apertasse seus cabelos ou os lençóis ao meu lado, eu não conseguia parar de ter a sensação que eu iria me rasgar de prazer a qualquer momento.

Então, quando eu já estava prestes a ter a explosão novamente, senti os dedos de Edward, lentamente, escorregarem para dentro de mim.

Não doeu. Foi só um pouco... Novo. Ele olhava em meus olhos, sem deixar de fazer movimentos com a boca, o que talvez, não me deixasse ter dor alguma. Quando eu sentia que metade dos seus dedos já estavam dentro de mim, eu arfei, finalmente entendendo o prazer naquilo.

Ele afastou os dedos, fazendo movimentos circulares ali. Eu arfei e gemi, sentindo que todo meu corpo se preparava para a explosão de prazer novamente. Meus movimentos passaram a ser automáticos, eu seguia os movimentos perfeitos da língua de Edward me chupando, mordiscando e lambendo. Era o prazer mais profundo que eu poderia sentir.

De repente, senti aquela sensação – vezes três. Desfaleci em cima de sua boca, satisfeita e feliz. Ele se arrastou para o meu lado novamente e me beijou.

"Você é a coisa mais deliciosa que existe nesse mundo, meu amor." – Ele sussurrou rente ao meu ouvido e eu estremeci.

Eu sentei-me e o puxei, o beijando com todo a paixão que eu sentia. Ele me colocou sentada em seu colo, e, eu sabia que aquela seria a hora.

Não havia mais medo nem pavor. Não teria como ser ruim, pois só a sensação de ter os lábios dele nos meus já era o bastante para me fazer sentir um prazer absoluto. Eu levantei meus quadris e Edward me olhou sugestivamente.

"Eu preciso saber se você tem certeza de que quer isso, Bella."

Eu assenti.

"Eu tenho certeza."

Ele sorriu, me beijando outra vez. Depois, em voz muito mais baixa e rouca, ele falou:

"Eu não estou acreditando que vou entrar em você, meu amor... É o que eu mais quero no mundo."

Eu estremeci e deixei que ele posicionasse meu quadril em cima de seu membro. Assim que eu pude sentir minha entrada sendo forçada, ele falou:

"Você dita o ritmo, meu amor."

Eu assenti, percebendo que essa seria a posicao que menos doeria, pois Edward não forçaria pressão em mim. Porém, o difícil seria ter coragem de descer.

Respirei fundo e, com a ajuda das mãos de Edward em minha cintura, eu comecei a escorregar, deixando com a sensação dele dentro de mim tomasse conta de meus pensamentos.

Quando estava começando a doer, eu fiz uma careta. Parecia algo rasgando. No momento seguinte, senti os lábios de Edward chuparem meu pescoço, enquanto uma de suas mãos estimulava meu clitóris. Deixei aquele prazer me dominar e, involuntariamente, fui escorregando mais e mais.

"Ooooww." – Ouvi ele gemer alto e forte e percebi que ele já estava totalmente dentro de mim. Eu senti uma empolgação enorme com aquele fato e comecei a subir lentamente e depois descer. Edward gemia descontroladamente na minha frente e eu me deliciava com aquilo.

"Bella..." – Ele falava, os olhos apertados de prazer. Eu podia sentir que ele estava se controlando para não me jogar na cama e aumentar o ritmo.

Então, eu mesma aumentei. Ele levou as mãos até meu bumbum, me ajudando com isso, e eu senti todo o prazer, um tipo totalmente diferente do que eu havia sentindo, assolando em mim. Eu deixava que seu membro escorregasse dentro de mim, me causando espasmos fortes. Eu puxava o ar com dificuldade enquanto fazia isso.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Edward me puxou para si e inverteu nossas posições. Eu senti um cheiro maravilhoso vir de seu corpo e sorri com aquilo. Ele estava por cima de mim e eu conseguia ver toda sua expressão maravilhada. Ele capturou meus lábios e demos um beijo molhado e cheio de mãos. Era impressionante como era bom sentir tanto prazer beijando e fazendo amor ao mesmo tempo. Eu arranhava suas costas nuas sem piedade, mas ele apenas sorria para mim.

Quando eu senti que meu corpo iria explodir em prazer novamente, eu apertei minhas pernas em volta da cintura de Edward. Parecendo entender o que eu iria fazer, ele aumentou o ritmo, bombeando tão fortemente contra mim, que eu achava que ele estava escondendo isso de mim só para não me causar dor. Naquele momento, ao contrário, eu só conseguia sentir prazer. Mordi a pele de seu ombro e quando o êxtase finalmente invadiu todos os meus músculos, eu percebi que havia, finalmente, desfalecido na cama, sentindo Edward deitar ao meu lado cautelosamente.

Abri os olhos com muita força, sorrindo enquanto sentia Edward beijar meu ombro e braço.

"Isso é a melhor coisa que existe no universo." – Falei baixinho e ele sorriu concordando.

"É melhor porque é com você." – Eu me arrepiei com a frase dele e ele voltou a beijar meu ombro.

Eu atrapalhei sua trilha de beijos e colei nossos corpos nus, abraçando-o ternamente. Ele me apertou contra si e eu sorri.

Eu sentia que essa seria a melhor noite de sono que eu teria em minha vida.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A: AI MEU DEUSSSSSSS**

**O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAAAM?**

**SIM!**

**EU ESTOU TOTALMENTE NERVOSA LEMONS MATAAAAM AUTORAS... RELI ISSO AI UMAS DEZ MIL VEEEZES.. MUDEI, REMUDEI.. ETC E TAL... AUHAUHAU!**

**PPOOOORRRR FAAAVOOOORRRR**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**QUANTO MAIS REVIEWS MAIS RAPIDO EU ATUALIZAREII!**

**OK?**

**Beijos!**


	12. A história de Edward

_*IMPORTANTE*_

_Gente, estou com uma NOVA FIC no ar! Quem quiser ler, eu irei agradecer demais, porque eu estou AMANDO escrever! O nome é "You Belong With Me", e para acessá-la é só ir no meu perfil e clicar no LINK dela... FICA A DICA ;)_

_Agora, quero agradecer imensamente, como sempre, as reviews maravilindias que eu ganhei! Muito obrigada mesmo gente, é como combustível. Eu recebo e tenho vontade de escrever! _

_Portanto, não deixem de clicar no botãozinho verde, ok?_

_Agora, hoje resolvi que aos que tem conta, irei mandar msgns privativas. Não sei se assim é melhor ou não... O que vocês acham? De qualquer forma, espero que dê certo. Vou colocar aqui apenas as respostas para quem não tem conta, assim fica menorzinho... Ok? Beijão!_

_**Naty Lamas**__: Eba! Fico muito feliz q tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! Espero q goste desse Tb... Beijos!_

_**Carol Ferraz**__: Ai que bom que gostou da lemon! Eu tava super nervosa, achando que apressei tudo... haiuhaia... muito obrigada!_

_**Bel Cruz**__: Eba, sua review já me deixou super feliz! Muito obrigada!_

_**Luiz**__a: Q bom q gostou! Fico mto feliz! Obrigada!_

_**Ihala Cullen**__: Ficam lindos juntos NE? Eles são Bella e Edward poxa! Até o nome combina! Uahiuahiua! Beijos_

_**Danni Thairini**__: menina, meu nome é QUASE igual ao seu 'Thairini'.. Quaseee Hehhee =] Mas q BOM q vc gosotu da minha fic para ler ela assim, diretasso! Fico mto feliz! Obrigada!_

_**Fata Morgan**__: uahua, adorei suas demonstrações de emoções, querida! Uihiu, fico MTOOO feliz q vc tenha gostado! Obrigado sempre pelos comentários!_

_**Kate Simon Cullen**__: Ain, amigs.. __Eu fico toda nervosa com esse negocio de lemons… Eu já tinha feito uma lemon uma vez, mas não tinha historia.. era oneshot, sabe? Assim com a historia toda ficou bem mais difícil! mas que bom q vc gostou! Obrigada pelos comentários!! *.* beijos!_

_**Sasha**__: obrigada querida =) beijoss!_

_**Camila Ls Macedo**__: auiheuiohauei! Q bom q gostou!!! Obrigada!!!!_

_**Duda_cullen**__: q bom q gostou!!!! Obrigada!!!!_

_**Andy Masen**__: Oii! Obrigada =))))_

_**Cacau**__: oi cacau! Poxa que bom q vc achou que minha lemon ficou boa assim! *.* foi minha primeira, sabe como é nééé uahuah e relaxa q eu sei como semanas estressantes são viu =/ mas fico mtoooo feliz por vc ter deixado uma review =) brigada mesmo! Beijoss_

_Bom gente, é isso. Quero agradecer novamente À todas que me deixaram reviews e peço que a todos q apenas lêem mas não deixam... __**Por favor, só um OIZINHO faz muiiita diferença para mim!**_

_Beijos!_

**Música: Lucky – Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat**

_Capitulo Doze: A história de Edward_

Existiam dois Edward Cullen na minha mente.

Um deles é aquele que nasceu depois da morte de Tanya. É aquele proveniente da solidão e do desespero; É aquele que impôs uma barreira tão forte entre si e qualquer possível namorada, que ele nem se sente ele mesmo. É o que nunca deu assistência à nenhuma mulher; É aquele que não liga no dia seguinte, pois faz questão de não lembrar o nome das garotas com quem fica.

O outro, provavelmente o mais verdadeiro da história, é aquele menino que eu fui, sou e sempre serei. É aquele que se preocupa com sentimentos; O que gosta de fazer as coisas do jeito certo. É o Edward Cullen da Alice, do Emmet, da Rose, do Jasper, mas, principalmente é o Edward Cullen da Bella.

A Bella que chegou de repente e fudeu todo o mundo que eu tinha criado à minha volta.

A Bella que, inesperadamente, me encantou como nenhuma outra havia feito.

A Bella que, por mais que eu tivesse tentado mantê-la longe e segura, eu simplesmente _não consegui_.

Bem, mas eu continuo sendo o Edward Cullen.

Eu perdi minha mãe quando tinha cinco anos, ela teve câncer. Eu nunca me recuperei e eu culpava todos que ficassem na minha frente. Ela era meu anjo, mas só muito depois eu percebi que ela poderia ser meu anjo de onde quer que ela estivesse.

Quando minha mãe morreu, toda a sua fortuna passou, logicamente, para mim e minha irmã mais nova – Alice. Nós éramos felizes, com hábitos sempre caros e cercados por babás, já que meu pai, Carlisle Cullen, se fechou em um mundo só dele depois de ficar viúvo.

Foi como perder meu pai também.

Eu sempre fui muito super protetor com a minha irmã; Talvez por causa do que aconteceu com a minha mãe somada à ausência do meu pai. Ou, talvez, por que eu seria assim de qualquer forma. Eu não sei ao certo. Tudo que eu sei é que a minha vida inteira eu passei cuidando da Alice e, talvez por isso, eu nunca fui um cara galinha na minha adolescência.

E foi com meus exatos dezesseis anos que eu a conheci. Ela era linda... Tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Tanya foi meu primeiro amor, aquela que me deslumbrou a um ponto de me deixar cego para qualquer outra pessoa no universo.

Eu estava mais do que acostumado, no auge dos meus dezesseis anos, a ter todas as garotas, diariamente, me mandando declarações de amor ou se jogando para cima de mim nos corredores. Então, quando eu me vi tendo que conquistar uma garota, eu não sabia bem o que fazer.

O começo do desfecho desta história aconteceu comigo, muito atrapalhado, convidando-a para sair na porta do banheiro feminino. Eu me lembro que ela deu uma risadinha e aceitou. Eu fiquei tão feliz que podia gritar pra toda escola escutar que eu estava amando. Mas claro, eu não o fiz.

Os anos se passaram e, com eles, as tentativas de seqüestro começaram. Quando eu fiz dezessete anos, dois caras armados que pareciam saber _muito _sobre mim me cercaram na volta da escola. Eu fiquei um pouco apavorado, mas, com a chegada milagrosa de Emmet, eles acabaram fugindo. A partir desse dia, eu passei a andar com carro blindado.

No auge dos meus dezoito, houve outra tentativa. Um cara muito forte tentou me agarrar à força quando eu saia da casa de um amigo, mas, assim que eu torci seu braço e chutei seu saco, ele me largou e eu sai correndo, entrei no meu carro e dirigi a duzentos por hora para minha casa.

Preocupadíssimo com o que eles poderiam fazer com Alice, eu e meu pai resolvemos passar tudo para o meu nome. Obviamente Alice teria um cartão dependente diretamente da minha conta e, em momento nenhum, ela deixaria de ter a parte estipulada no testamento da mamãe. Foi uma coisa estúpida e sem muito resultado, mas eu não conseguiria continuar dormindo em paz se não fizesse isso.

Porém, depois desse incidente, as tentativas pararam.

Eu tinha dezenove anos quando resolvi pedir a Tanya, um ano mais nova, em casamento. Eu estava literalmente nas nuvens: Eu iria me casar com a mulher que eu mais amava no mundo. Aquela que me satisfazia em todos os sentidos.

Com a ajuda de Alice eu montei um cenário inteiro: Em uma clareira perto de onde morávamos, eu espalhei pétalas de rosa; Havia até mesmo um pequeno altar e uma coroa de flores. Dinheiro não era problema para mim afinal de contas.

Alice havia me confirmado que iria buscar Tanya às sete e, as oito horas, no máximo, ela iria entrar na clareira, para me encontrar vestido com um terno que eu comprara na noite anterior e sorrindo igual à um perfeito apaixonado.

Eu estava me achando um completo idiota, mas isso não fez com que eu desistisse. Eu continuei lá, esperando pelo momento em que Tanya chegaria e me daria um daqueles seus sorrisos de tirar o fôlego.

Eu esperei e esperei, imaginando-a andando pela grama com seus belos cabelos loiros esvoaçando atrás de si; Imaginei a ruga que se formaria em seus olhos assim que visse tudo que eu havia preparado. Eu fiz um roteiro completo de suas possíveis ações e, principalmente, da sua resposta ao meu pedido.

Quando meu relógio indicou que passava das nove e trinta e eu continuava em pé, eu resolvi ligar para Alice.

"Edward!" – Ela falou, a voz embargada pelo choro descontrolado. Meu coração parou de bater por um segundo e, quando ela falou novamente, nada foi como era antes.

Eu senti meu mundo inteiro desabar. "Tanya não é vista desde a manhã. O FBI está aqui, estão achando que ela foi seqüestrada." – Meu pai, sabe se lá Deus como ele estava tão perto de Alice, pegou o celular dela e cantou em uma voz triste.

A semana que se passou foi a pior da minha vida.

Os seqüestradores ligaram diversas vezes, dando as características exatas de Tanya, e repetindo diversas vezes como era estuprá-la. Eu sentia meu sangue ferver e as coisas só pioravam, pois eu sabia que não poderia fazer nada. Eu estava disposto a abrir mão de toda a minha fortuna só para ter minha namorada de volta.

E então, a data de troca foi marcada. Sexta-feira, 13. O FBI havia feito toda uma armadilha, e eles esperavam realmente pegar os seqüestradores. Eu, até o momento, não fazia a menor idéia do plano do FBI. Eu realmente achava que a troca seria feita e tudo que me importava era o tempo que demoraria até eu ter Tanya em meus braços novamente.

Eu não me perdoava: Era _minha _culpa. Tanya estava sofrendo por que era minha _namorada_! Tentei tão desesperadamente proteger Alice e no final não percebi que havia deixado outra pessoa totalmente indefesa.

E tudo por causa de uma maldita fortuna.

Quando estávamos perto do local da troca eu sentia um minúsculo fiapo de esperança ressurgindo em mim. Eu estava afoito e desesperado para ver Tanya novamente.

E então, tudo aconteceu.

O plano do FBI se mostrou totalmente escroto, pois os bandidos perceberam e resolveram não fazer a troca.

Passaram-se dois dias sem qualquer noticia. Para depois a terrível noticia chegar aos meus ouvidos.

Tanya estava _morta_. Por minha culpa, minha namorada de dezoito anos e cheia de vida estava morta.

Eu não aceitei. Eu passei incontáveis semanas vegetando, tentando entender alguma humanidade ao meu redor.

Eu fugi para outro país para tentar me livrar de tudo aquilo, mas foi em vão. Quando eu voltei, eu continuava o mesmo Edward amargurado de um ano antes. Eu tomei a decisão na minha primeira noite de volta aos Estados Unidos.

Eu não iria deixar mais _nenhuma _garota entrar no meu coração. Se os bandidos queriam alguém, teria que ser a mim.

E, assim, o novo Edward surgiu.

Foi, tecnicamente, fácil criá-lo. Eu não tinha asco das mulheres ao meu redor, mas a imagem de Tanya era associada à namoro e, bem... Elas não tinham nenhuma chance. Foi ridiculamente fácil me tornar o grande galinha e canalha das redondezas.

Eu me lembrava até hoje de como havia sido difícil esquecer Tanya... Tudo começou com a ida à Austrália.

_FlashBack_

_A Austrália era extremamente quente._

_Isso era tudo que eu conseguia entender. Joguei a mala que eu carregava no chão do meu novo apartamento e percorri a sala, já mobiliada. Parei em frente a um espelho, percebendo como minha aparência estava arruinada._

_Havia profundas olheiras em baixo de meus olhos, e meu cabelo apontava em todas as direções existentes. Eu passei a mão por eles, tentando, sem sucesso, ajeitá-los. Por fim desisti e bufei em sinal de irritação._

"_Edward." – Ouvi a voz conhecida de meu pai me chamar. Ele não havia falado se quer uma palavra durante todo o vôo até aqui. Girei sob os calcanhares e fitei aquele rosto sereno, tão odiado por mim._

_A verdade é que eu odiara meu pai durante quase toda a minha vida. Primeiro por causa da morte de minha mãe e, agora, quando eu finalmente havia tentado uma reconciliação com ele, ele fez aquilo._

_Ir totalmente contra a minha vontade e deixar o FBI atuar na troca._

_E foi isso que fudeu toda minha vida._

_Meu pai e seu plano maravilhoso._

"_O que você quer?" – Perguntei asperamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha em sinal de irritação. Meu pai suspirou e andou até mim._

"_Filho..."_

"_Não." – Eu me limitei a dizer. Ele suspirou novamente._

"_Filho, eu sei que..."_

"_Escuta." – Pedi, jogando as mãos para a cabeça e tentando fazer com que ela parasse de doer. – "Eu vou ficar nessa porra de país desconhecido. Eu vou ficar aqui e eu não quero saber de mais ninguém. Então eu acho que você pode dar meia volta e voltar para o seu casulo, como você fez a minha vida toda. Eu te poupo desse belo teatro que você está inutilmente tentando fazer."_

_Carlisle olhou para mim com pena. Mas, parecendo acatar totalmente minha vontade, ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e girou, saindo pela porta de entrada._

_E eu não tive mais nenhuma noticia dele naquele ano._

_Fim do FlashBack._

E foi, depois de um arrastado ano na Austrália que eu decidi voltar para Forks. E então meu plano venho à minha cabeça.

Não muito tempo depois disso, Victoria apareceu.

Ela disse que sabia da minha história e estava pronta para fazer o papel de namorada que eu não gostava e assim, proteger qualquer outra realmente especial para mim.

De inicio, eu achei aquilo tudo impossivelmente ridículo. Afinal, porque ela se arriscaria tanto? Mas, depois de a própria Victoria ir falar com o FBI, eles me convenceram que seria uma ótima idéia se os seqüestrados achassem que eu tinha uma namorada pela qual eu não nutria nenhum amor.

Eles, com suas mentes estranhas, disseram que nem Victoria nem mais ninguém seria prejudicado dessa forma. Eles diziam que aquilo fazia muito sentido... Mesmo que eu não visse nenhum.

Eu então, simplesmente deixei. Transava com Victória e com todas as outras que eu bem entendia.

Até que _ela_ chegou.

A primeira vez que eu a vi, foi como um raio de sol. Meu coração pulou e esquentou todos os meus órgãos de repente. Era uma sensação conhecida, porém, há muito tempo já guardada tão fundo dentro de mim, que eu mal me lembrava de poder sentir aquilo.

Eu a examinei milimetricamente, não sabendo ao certo o porquê de estar tão interessado nela. Eu lhe dei uma carona e ela encheu meu carro com seu perfume viciante. Eu me peguei procurando por seu cheiro cada vez que eu entrava no meu carro e, aquilo sim me assustava.

Aquela primeira noite eu literalmente não sabia o que pensar. Eu não podia ser gentil com ela, por mais que eu quisesse. Eu tinha que me manter longe dela, ou então tratá-la como qualquer outra: Usar e depois jogar fora.

E eu tentei. Eu tentei pensar nela apenas como uma mulher qualquer... Porém, involuntariamente, eu a fiz se apaixonar por mim. Eu me empenhei em conquistá-la, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê disso. Eu jogava olhares para aquela garota com uma intensidade que eu nunca havia me permitido jogar. Eu sentia seu calor perto de mim e tremia involuntariamente, coisa que eu sempre achei ridículo. Eu passei noites em claro pensando em Bella e, as poucas vezes que consegui transar com Victória depois que conheci Bella, eu pensava nela o tempo todo.

Transar com Victoria era quase como uma tentativa de apresentar sanidade para a minha cabeça. Eu fingia estar gostando e fingia ter vontade, para no fim finalmente me render e pensar em Isabella, com o intuito de gozar e tirar aquela ruiva de perto de mim o mais rápido possível.

Foi aí que eu percebi que estava ficando louco.

Eu vi o rumo que tudo aquilo estava tomando quando eu praticamente a ataquei. Mas, Jesus, aquele foi o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida.

Porque, no segundo em que eu provei os lábios de Isabella, já não havia mais nada ao meu redor. Pela primeira vez, eu havia beijado alguém e não havia pensado em Tanya. Enquanto eu beijava Bella, eu mal me lembrava de quem _eu _era.

Eu só queria provar mais e mais tudo que Isabella podia me oferecer.

E então, logo depois que ela foi embora eu percebi a merda que eu havia feito. O que eu estava pensando? Eu já havia me esquecido de tudo que eu lutei para conquistar? Toda a fama e a barreira que demorei tanto para construir... Bella havia derrubado em um só segundo.

Eu queria mesmo fazer isso comigo? _Com ela_? Colocá-la em perigo por um simples batucar de coração?

Eu não podia. Não era _justo_. Eu arranjei os piores meios para reverter isso. Eu fingi trair Bella. Eu vi em seus olhos a decepção e quis me matar por isso.

E então, quando eu estava _quase _conseguindo, aquela bomba caiu nas minhas mãos.

Bella tinha um namorado e nunca havia me contado.

Onde estava minha pequena e virgem Bella? A fúria do homem traído tomou conta da minha mente. Eu não queria nem imaginar outro homem chegando perto dela, quanto mais a possuindo. Em algum lugar da minha mente problemática, eu tinha a certeza de que só eu poderia tê-la. E foi por causa disso que eu a puxei para o meu quarto e lhe falei _aquelas_ coisas. Eu pude ver o sofrimento nos seus olhos castanhos quando ela me empurrou e saiu do meu quarto como um trovão.

Tal coisas que me deixaram _um mês _sem falar com ela.

Um mês... Agonizante. Eu não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada. Eu me alimentava e ia para a faculdade em modo automático. Eu via Victoria entrar e sair do meu quarto e nós mal trocávamos palavras. Alice me aporrinhava dia e noite para que eu parasse de me lamentar pelo que aconteceu com Tanya e que eu fosse até Bella, lhe pedisse desculpas e a agarrasse.

Era o que eu mais queria fazer.

Mas eu _não podia._

Foi então que eu vi todo meu mundo desabar quando eu a encontrei no meu banheiro, no dia em que meu pai veio jantar conosco. Minha garganta coçava e as palavras saíram de minha boca antes que eu conseguisse me controlar. Lá estava eu, falando com Bella novamente.

Toda minha angustia se transformou em grosserias e, quando eu finalmente consegui sair de perto dela, eu sentia tantas emoções que não me surpreenderia nada se explodisse ali mesmo e voltasse para agarrá-la.

Eu havia cansado... Cansado de mentir sobre mim mesmo, de estar apaixonado e não poder gritar isso para o mundo. Cansado de ver minha vida sendo dominada por um medo. Cansado de tudo...

E foi no meio de uma explosão de pensamentos que eu resolvi contar tudo para Bella. Abrir o jogo, deixar tudo em panos limpos.

E eu tive medo... Muito medo.

Afinal, qualquer garota normal teria saído correndo, não é? Teria se assustado e prezado pela própria vida. Teria se afastado o quanto antes de mim.

Mas, Bella? Eu nunca achei que ela fosse normal mesmo...

Ela sorriu para mim quando eu mais precisei de um sorriso e me abraçou. Eu quis parar aquele momento, para avaliar o que estava acontecendo comigo... Com ela. Mas eu não pude, então, finalmente, eu me entreguei à ela. Deixei que ela me conhecesse de verdade... Totalmente imune à qualquer mascara.

E, quando eu finalmente tomei forças para levá-la para casa, ela me surpreendeu mais uma vez, dizendo que queria dormir onde _eu_ fosse dormir.

O que, obviamente, seria em um motel. Eu não queria ir dormir na minha casa, meu carro seria desconfortável e dormir na praça não estava no itinerário. Bem, onde ela esperava que eu fosse?

Quando nós finalmente entramos no quarto, eu sentia Bella tremer. Eu jamais esperaria que ela quisesse se entregar para mim, ali, apesar de que fosse com isso que eu havia sonhado nos últimos dois meses.

Eu apenas olhava como seus músculos pareciam tensos e uma vontade de confortá-la crescia em meu peito. Eu ficava dividido entre ir e abraçá-la e continuar no meu lugar, sabendo que ela pudesse tremer ainda mais se eu resolvesse me aproximar.

E realmente, aconteceu. Bella era ainda mais perfeita do que em meus sonhos. Com ela, eu não fazia sexo... Era muito mais do que isso. Eram prazeres vindos de dentro, como se ela cravasse a luxúria em minha pele. Eu amei cada pedaço daquela mulher, simplesmente sabendo que eu não poderia mais lutar contra isso. E, quando finalmente estávamos ambos muito cansados para ficarmos de olhos abertos, ela adormeceu em meus braços, como um verdadeiro anjo.

E era assim que ela estava nesse exato momento.

Eu ri baixinho ao relembrar toda a minha história. Beijei o topo da cabeça de Bella e ela se remexeu em meus braços. Como resposta eu a apertei um pouco mais, como se falasse que ela não iria sair dali nem se quisesse.

Ela se mexeu e logo seu lindo rosto estava virado para mim, as bochechas coradas e o olhar sonolento.

"Bom dia..." – Ela sussurrou e eu sorri, estalando meus lábios nos dela.

"Muito bom dia, dondoca."

Ela fez uma careta.

"Dondoca?"

Eu apenas assenti.

"Minha dondoca... Porque eu vou te mimar até você se cansar e sair correndo."

Ela arregalou os olhos e eu ri ainda mais.

"Nem pensar!" – Tentou, inutilmente. Eu rolei os olhos e ergui seu queixo, dando-lhe um beijo mais demorado.

"Quero acordar assim todo dia..." – Ela disse manhosa.

Eu sorri com aquilo. Eu ainda não saberia bem o que iria fazer... Estava muito claro em minha cabeça que eu simplesmente não conseguiria deixar de ficar com ela. Naquele pequeno momento de extrema felicidade, os temores já não me pareciam tão tenebrosos assim. Eu senti um arrepio involuntário percorrendo minha espinha: Estaria eu me deixando levar e colocando Bella em perigo? Engoli em seco e fechei os olhos, tentando manter aquele pensamento longe o bastante da minha cúpula de alegria.

Tracei um caminho desde a têmpora de Bella até seu queixo. Ela sorriu e eu beijei seus lábios carnudos. Ela era tão linda que eu nem mesmo acreditava que estava com ela em meus braços.

"Hora do café da manhã?" – Perguntei em um tom divertido e ela assentiu prontamente.

Eu olhei para o relógio: 6:30. Logo teríamos que ir para a faculdade. Me levantei e puxei Bella para o meu colo, levando-a até a pequena mesa que havia no quarto. Depois de um rápido telefonema para a recepção, nosso café da manhã estava na nossa frente.

Bella comia de tudo: Desde os pãezinhos até os salgadinhos. Eu me contentei com bolachas e café.

"Você pode parar de me olhar?" – Ela perguntou de repente. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. – "Não." – Respondi simplesmente.

"Assim eu não consigo comer direito, Edward!" – Eu olhei para toda a metade da bandeja que ela havia engolido. – "Eu posso ver que sim."

As bochechas dela coraram imediatamente e eu adorei isso.

Calmamente, eu me levantei e fui até ela, abaixando-me para ficar da sua altura.

"Você é a pessoa mais linda do mundo, Bella." – Beijei seus lábios e a senti sorrir. Ela colocou as mãos em meus ombros e eu a puxei novamente para o meu colo, aninhando-a como um grande bebê.

Minha mão percorreu o caminho lateral de seu corpo, com entusiasmo. O beijo acabou me deixando mais quente e logo eu sentia outras intenções nele.

Me separei de Bella e sorri abertamente para ela.

"Eu acho que não vou conseguir ficar muito longe de você _agora_." – Ela falou timidamente.

"Isso é bom. Pelo menos não vou ser só eu o grudento." – Vi sua boca estremecer. Eu não sabia o que ela iria achar da idéia que eu tinha na cabeça. Eu devia estar pronto para receber um belo não, mas, eu não podia deixar de tentar. Eu queria aquilo e eu precisava saber se ela queria também.

Em um fôlego só, as palavras saíram de minha boca:

"_Quer morar comigo, Isabella?_"

**XxXxX**

_Tcharãm!_

_Gente, o que vocês acharam da Pov do Edward? Eu ADOREI fazê-la! Sério!_

_Capitulo sem muitos acontecimentos por motivos óbvios, mas o próximo já está no forninho!_

_Espero comentários de TODOS, heim? É MUITO importante para mim, são os comentários que me fazem ter vontade de escrever, gente, POR FAVOR não se esqueçam disso!_

_E não importa se você já comentou uma, duas, três vezes... Eu ADORO saber que VOCÊ continua lendo minha fic, e que continua comentando! Pouco a pouco eu vou reconhecendo nomezinhos e fico super feliz com isso!_

_Bom, tenho que falar que acho que demorei com este capitulo né...? Hehe, infelizmente minhas aulas da faculdade voltaram e eu estou prestes a (finalmente) começar minhas aulas práticas na auto-escola. Deus sabe como eu DEMOREI pra isso! Já estou no processo de tirar carta desde o dia 27 de junho, acreditam? E eu não repeti o teórico nem nada... Foi tudo lerdeza do DETRAN e da Auto-Escola daqui de Santos, minha gente!_

_Um aviso: nunca tirem carta aqui!_

_Enfim, deixando minha vidinha para lá, isso foi só um dos fatores por eu ter demorado com o capitulo. O outro, como eu já disse lá em cima, é porque também estou escrevendo minha nova fic, YOU BELONG WITH ME. Quem ler, eu AGRADEÇO MUITO, MUITO, MUITO MESMO! Eu estou ADORANDO fazer ela, já tenho altos planos e idéias, e os capítulos estão ficando todos gigantesquinhos!!! Adoro!!!_

_Bom, gente, infelizmente tenho que comunicar também a vocês que, com o reinicio das minhas aulas, tudo fica mais lento né? Mas como escrever/ler é o meu REFÚGIO particular, eu vou tentar ao máximo não modificar meu ritmo e continuar escrevendo!_

_Então é isso, quem leu tudo isso aqui, eu agradeço! Muitos Beijos para todas (os)!!!_

_**E NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR!**_


	13. Calmaria II

**Nota da Autora**

Oi gente!

Como sempre, quero agradecer imensamente pelas reviews! Adorei t-o-d-a-s!

Muito obrigada!

Não se esqueçam de comentar sempre! É o meu combustível!

Agora, vou responder todas as reviews aqui mesmo:

Patty Antunes: Oi querida! Sou de Santos siiim! Moro no canal 3 desde pequenininha!!! Fico muito feliz que vc tenha gostado do Pov do Ed =) ahaha.. Mas vc continua vindo pra santos? Beijos..

Ayumi: Oi! Que bom que você gostou... Eu fiz exatamente para isso, para q vcs conseguissem saber dos sentimentos dele =) Beijos

Rose Anne Samartinne: Oii Rose! Obrigada pela review... O outro jeito era melhor, mas como eu estou com pressinha agora (to escrevendo a outra fic.. haha), coloquei tudo junto mesmo... Ai ai, espero que goste deste cap.. Beijos!

Thais Trombino: Oiii! EEE, que coisa feia, ficar de BBB... UAAUHUa, mas eu perdôo porque vc apareceu agora =) Brigada pela review ta?? Beijos!!

Tod Chan: Oiiiii! Ebaa, que bom que gostou *.* Adoro seus comentários são... taoo... cheios! UHAOIUAHIUA! =) Brigada mesmo querida.. Beijos!!!

PSSS: Estou esperando vc vir me atazanar mesmo! Haha!

Fábia Santiago: Eba! Super obrigada pelo "excelente autora", me sentiii agora *.*

Mas é sério, excelente é ver todos esses comentários... Mto bom! Brigada mesmo querida!

Gistar: Oi! Super bem vinda! Espero que goste desse cap =) Beijos!

Mooorg: auiehoiuaeh, ai meu deuzi, tadiiinho, dexa ele fazer cudoce se não num tem graça! Auhoeuihuie!!! Beijoss!!!

AGATHA-ENJOY: Amiga... VAMOS DEIXAR SEU COMENTÁRIO EM OFF! Uiaheiouhaeiuae pelo bem da continuação da fic!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eu adoraria fazer tudo ficar super bem (mentira, eu gosto de uma desgraça... UIAHOIUAHIUA), mas ai, qual graça ia ter? caaaalma, tudo vai dar certo no final, isso é tudo que eu posso dizer! Haha! Beijossss!!!

Tete-Glauciele: Oi querida! Adorei sua idéia e já marquei. Sexta que vem pretendo postar o novo capitulo! Só espero que eu consiga... haha.. Beijos!

laís :* : Uuuuuaaau! Em que site vocÊ lÊ as fics? Hehe, obrigada por comentar viu querida? Beijos!

Natalia Marques: Shhhh amiiiiga, não entrega a fic!! Uahau,, não volte a ler seu comentário pra não lembrar do q vc disse, eim? Auhauhaua!! Mas agora falando sério, super obrigada pela review, é muito gratificante pra mim saber q vc lê minha fic*.*

Beijão!!!!

Bel Cruz: Calma, amiga, não enfarta!! Deixa eu terminar a fic primeiro!! Uahuahuahua! Beijooooooooos

Alline Viana: Tem muuuito mais por trás da historia da Victoria, mas isso só será dito mais pra frente. E fico muito feliz que você tenha lido minha outra fic!!!! Brigadao!!!!!!!!!

Beijosss e queijos =)

Ihala Cullen: Pois é menina, Edward Cullen é rapidinho né? Auehoiuaehiue! Beijosss

Priscilla: Ebbaaa!!! Brigadao, querida!!! Espero q goste desse cap Tb... Agr eu vou tentar atualizar toda sexta. Não peeeerca! Hahaha! Beijos

Betina Black: Oii queriiida!!! Ai menina, que falta q vc me faz.. uahuahua, brincadeirinhas À parte, brigadao pela review!!!!!! *.* nunca mais te vi no MSN =(

Bjus!

SAMsamCullen: vamos apertar as bochechas dele juntas então auhaoiuaha! Beijos e brigadao pelas reviews viu? =]

Sunshine: Eba! Que boom! Brigadao! Beijos...

Andy masen: Q bom q vc gostoouuu =]]]]]] bjos!

Raffa '-': ufa!!! Q bom q vc gostou =] beijos querida!

_É isso queridonas. Espero que gostem desse capitulo super... MEL... uahuahuahu..._

_BEIJOS!_

_Música: Love Story – Taylor Swift_

_Capitulo Treze: _Calmaria

As palavras de Edward me atingiram em cheio, deixando-me totalmente sem fala.

Eu mexia a boca sem parar, mas minha voz simplesmente não saia.

_Morar com ele?_

Há dois minutos atrás eu estava sofrendo em antecipação pelo tempo que nós teríamos que ficar separados e agora, isso.

Eu pensei em Jake, na minha casa, no que meu pai e minha mãe pensariam... E então, em um súbito surto, eu resolvi falar exatamente o que estava na minha mente:

"É _tudo_ que eu mais quero nesse mundo!"

Edward soltou um sorriso tão lindo que eu tive que puxar o ar com certa dificuldade. Nós colamos nossos lábios novamente, em um beijo urgente e feliz.

Sentia partículas minúsculas estourarem por toda a extensão do meu corpo. Era uma felicidade que eu nunca havia sentido antes: Era a felicidade plena.

Ele prendeu as mãos em minhas bochechas e pressionou ainda mais seus lábios contra os meus. Enrolei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos e coloquei toda minha devoção naquele beijo.

Sorte a nossa que já estávamos nus.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Uma hora depois, eu e Edward estávamos no volvo, lutando para chegar antes que qualquer um na república acordasse.

Nós conversamos um pouco mais sobre a história de morar juntos. Basicamente, além de Edward ter confessado que não queria ter que tirar as mãos de mim nem por um segundo nos próximos anos, ele disse que seria muito mais fácil se eu simplesmente morasse na republica. Assim poderíamos ficar juntos sem ter que ser em público e então, não haveria provas concretas do nosso namoro para os seqüestradores poderem pensar em me seqüestrar algum dia.

Eu apenas assentia, ciente de que se Edward dissesse que estava fazendo isso simplesmente porque eu limpo banheiros bem, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu já ficaria lisonjeada do mesmo jeito. Claro que, o real motivo que ele alegou foi mil e uma vezes melhor.

"Ahn, Edward?" – Chamei-o, e ele girou seus olhos para mim, me dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Fala, amor."

"Alice... Alice não era perseguida também?" – Perguntei rapidamente, preferindo não enrolar. Eu vi a expressão dele ficar um pouco mais contida, e até tive medo de que ele não me respondesse, mas, ele acabou falando:

"Sim, a fortuna seria metade dela e metade minha. Mas, quando começaram a acontecer as tentativas..." – Ele parou por um segundo. – "Bem, nós transferimos tudo para o meu nome, obviamente, ela confia o bastante em mim para saber que eu não vou tocar em um só tostão da parte dela. É o que nós podemos fazer para protegê-la. Eu não sei se Alice te contou, Bella, mas ela também morou fora."

Eu engoli em seco. Edward colocara sua própria vida em risco para salvar a pele da irmã. Será que algum dia eu pararia de me impressionar com aquele homem? _Eu sabia que não._

Ergui minha mão e toquei a mão direita de Edward, repousada no câmbio do carro.

Todo o caminho até nossa rua nós passamos de mãos dadas. Vez ou outra eu o olhava e sorria, como a perfeita idiota feliz que eu me sentia.

Edward me deixou na porta de casa, para que eu pudesse tomar um bom banho e trocar minhas roupas. Tão logo eu entrei no prédio, ele correu até a república, provavelmente rezando para que ninguém estivesse acordado à aquela hora.

Eu estava tão feliz que saltava os degraus de dois em dois. Quando eu finalmente abri a porta para meu, já predestinado à forca, kitnet, eu vi que as coisas estavam começando a ficar piores.

Jacob Black estava dormindo sentado no sofá, provavelmente, à minha espera.

Eu realmente pensei em fingir que não o vira ali. Mas era impossível. Ele devia estar bizarramente desconfortável e, tão logo ele teria que se levantar para ir trabalhar. Tomei um banho rápido e resolvi fazer o _café da amanhã amansa ex-namorado_.

Respirei fundo antes de cutucar levemente seu braço. Jake resmungou e continuou dormindo. Eu cutuquei um pouquinho mais forte e ele abriu os olhos de repente, soltando um rugido alto e longo quando me viu.

"SWAN!" – Ele gritou, erguendo-se do sofá de uma só vez. Eu dei um passo para trás, incerta do que deveria esperar. Jake me segurou pelos ombros e começou a me sacudir.

"He-He-Hey!" – Eu pedi, tentando encontrar um meio de pará-lo. Quando ele finalmente o fez, eu levei a mão à cabeça, tentando colocar meu cérebro no lugar novamente.

"ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE A NOITE TODA, ISABELLA?" – Ele vociferou e eu levei outro susto. Ele fez menção de me segurar novamente e eu pulei três passos para trás.

"CALMA, JAKE." – Eu ergui minhas mãos, em sinal de paz. Ele bagunçou os cabelos e girou sob os pés, parecendo completamente irritado.

"VOCÊ ME PEDE CALMA?" – Ele ergueu as mãos. – "CALMA?"

"Me deixa explicar, por favor, Jake!"

"Isabella, eu estava morrendo de preocupação! Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde você estava! Eu fui até a república e eles me disseram que Edward tinha saído arrastando você atrás dele... Como eu quis ter um carro pra sair correndo atrás de vocês... Bella, eu imaginei tanta coisa... Por favor, me diz que ele não fez nada com você... Por favor..."

Eu mordi os lábios. Jake era tão... _Jake_. Ele se preocupava tanto comigo que me fazia até sentir mal. Me sentir mal por ter saído sem avisá-lo de nada na noite passada. Por não ter ligado pra ele pra avisar onde eu estava. Eu era uma péssima amiga, e não sabia como ele ainda estava aqui e não em Forks.

"Oh, Jake, me desculpe. Eu sou uma imbecil." – Eu o abracei tão forte que chegava até a doer. Ele não me abraçou de volta, mas eu sabia que ele estava me escutando.

"Não se preocupe, Jake, Edward não fez nada que eu não quisesse." – Eu não conseguia mentir para Jake. Eu senti ele enrijecer sob o meu abraço quando eu disse isso e no momento seguinte ele estava a três passos de distância de mim.

"Você..." – Balbuciou confuso. Eu fechei os olhos, querendo mais do que tudo sumir dali.

"Oh, Bella..." – Ele continuou e deixou seu corpo grande cair no sofá novamente. Eu respirei fundo, fui até ele e o puxei pela mão até a mesa onde estava o café.

"Jake, eu prometo que não vou mais deixar você ficar tão preocupado comigo."

O olhar dele era vago, ele ainda parecia um pouco em transe. Eu agarrei sua mão e a acariciei.

"Você é o melhor amigo que existe, Jake. Existe uma parte enorme do meu coração que pertence só a você, mas eu sou idiota o bastante para não perceber isso às vezes."

Ele assentiu, parecendo um pouco mais situado na realidade agora.

"Então você e ele... Vocês..."

Eu assenti silenciosamente e ele mordeu os lábios.

"Eu... Eu acho que eu sabia que isso iria acontecer um dia, mas... Eu só não esperava que fosse tão rápido, Bells."

Eu não sabia o que responder. Quando eu estava com Edward, eu simplesmente não pensava em tempo. Ou talvez pensasse: Eu sempre queria que ele parasse.

"Jake, eu o amo."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Ontem você o odiava, Bells. Acho que está sendo um pouco contraditória, não é?"

"Tudo teve um porque, Jake."

Ele bufou e enfiou uma torrada na boca.

"E quem garante que ele não está mentindo para você?"

Eu me lembrei das pastas e de toda a sinceridade que eu vi no olhar de Edward.

"Eu só sei que ele está sendo sincero desta vez, Jake."

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Mas... Bells, você se _entregou_ para ele!".

Eu sei. E eu não me arrependia.

"Eu também não sei explicar por que... Eu só sei que foi perfeito. Foi algo mais forte que eu... Como se... Como se já estivesse _escrito_. Como se eu tivesse sido feita para encontrar com ele..."

Seu rosto se contornou em uma careta.

"Bells, eu sou seu ex-namorado, não se esqueça disso."

Eu ri.

"Oh, eu sei que você já me superou seu bobalhão." – Ele deu uma risada fraca, porém verdadeira.

"Então acho que meu posto de protetor acaba por aqui, certo?"

Um peso se formou sob meu peito.

"Claro que não! O que seria de mim sem você? Eu preciso do meu melhor amigo aqui."

Ele deu um tapa fraco em minha nuca.

"Você não existe, Isabella."

Apoiei meu queixo em minha mão e mostrei a língua para ele. Parecia que o clima estava um pouco mais ameno agora. Eu nunca saberia se eu estava realmente perdoada à aquela altura pois o interfone começou a soar irritantemente.

O que eu agradeci mentalmente, pois a pior parte ainda não havia chegado: Contar a Jake que eu iria me mudar...

"Oi?" – Perguntei ao atendê-lo. A voz estridente de Alice soou.

"ISABELLA, DESCE AQUI!"

Eu gargalhei sozinha e sai discretamente, correndo ao encontro de uma Alice saltitante. Ela correu até mim assim que me viu e pulou em meu colo.

Alice era pequena e leve, mas ela realmente não devia ter achado que uma pessoa como eu suportaria mais do que cinco quilos. Eu acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e caí, sentindo todo o seu peso multiplicado por dez em cima de mim.

Imediatamente ela começou a rir. Claro, não foi em cima dela que caíram!

"_Você-deu-pro-meu-irmão_!" – Ela praticamente soletrou enquanto eu abria minha boca assustada.

Como ela sabia disso?

Todos aqueles meus medos infantis de que alguma coisa estivesse bizarramente mudada em meu corpo, como minhas pernas não fecharem mais, vieram à minha mente transtornada.

"Como você sabe?" – Perguntei afoita tentando tirá-la de cima de mim. Só depois que vi sua expressão vitoriosa percebi que, involuntariamente, eu havia acabado de confirmar.

Ela deu uma gargalhada feliz e saltou de cima de mim, me ajudando a levantar.

"Eu não sabia! Eu simplesmente achei Edward terrivelmente feliz na mesa no café da manhã!"

Eu tive que fechar meus olhos algumas vezes para compreender.

"Alice, eu não acredito nisso."

Ela somente sorriu.

"Cunhadinha?" – Ela disse em uma voz espevitada. Eu rolei os olhos e levei as mãos à cabeça, em uma perfeita pose de pecadora.

"Oh, Deus, o que fiz para merecer isso?" – Zombei olhando para o céu com a melhor expressão de coitada que consegui. Alice sorriu ainda mais e me abraçou.

"Ah, Bella, eu fiquei _tão _feliz! Eu não estava mais conseguindo prender as palavras na minha boca! Edward foi tão idiota de não ter te contado logo... Você pelo menos saberia o porquê dele não querer nada com ninguém, Bells... Ah, Bells!" – Ela me abraçou novamente. – "Isso merece uma comemoração! Que tal irmos fazer compras?"

Eu arregalei meus olhos e ela entendeu o recado.

"Ok, já entendi. Então quem sabe uma festa?"

Eu rolei os olhos dessa vez.

"Ah, Bella, como você é chata."

Bati levemente na nuca de Alice e comecei a andar em direção à casa vizinha a minha.

A porta estava entreaberta então entrei calmamente. Não havia ninguém na sala, mas eu podia escutar vozes vindas da cozinha. Andei até lá com Alice em meus calcanhares, mas parei perto da porta. A conhecida voz de Emmet soou.

"Desembucha logo, Eddie!" – Ele trovejou alegre. Eu podia jurar que Edward balançava a cabeça descrente nesse exato momento.

"É, você terminou com a Victória e sumiu com a Bella ontem... Você quer mesmo que agente acredite que esse seu sorriso é comum e que não rolou nadinha entre vocês?" – Jasper disse.

Ouvi um tapa estalado e soltei uma exclamação assustada. Senti Alice prender a respiração atrás de mim.

Logo depois a porta foi escancarada e a figura enorme de Emmet apareceu na minha frente. Assim que ele me viu, o sorriso dele se alargou e ele me puxou para um esmagador abraço de urso.

"Bells! Eu sabia que você ia conseguir!" – Ele disse, se referindo ao nosso pequeno plano. Eu agradeci mentalmente por ele não começar a detalhar o plano bem ali no meio da sala.

"Ahn, Emmet, sabe como é, eu gosto das minhas costelas inteiras..." – Eu disse e então ele me soltou. Ele deu um passo para frente e eu pude ver o interior da cozinha.

Edward estava encostado na pia, olhando em minha direção. Ao seu lado estava Jasper, com uma expressão serena no rosto. Sentada na mesa, uma Rosalie especialmente sonolenta tentava manter seus olhos azuis brilhantes abertos em minha direção. Eu engoli em seco e dei um sorriso.

"Bom dia?" – Disse cautelosa. Emmet começou a rir no mesmo minuto e deu um tapa em minhas costas.

"Como você é cínica senhorita Swan..."

Eu ri nervosamente e Edward olhou para Emmet com uma expressão reprovadora. Ele andou até mim e segurou meu queixo com suas mãos. Eu sentia todos os olhares focalizados em nós.

Eu sorri para ele e ele devolveu com o sorriso mais brilhante que eu já vi. Ele então olhou para os demais, descendo as mãos até minhas costas.

"Bella vai morar aqui." – Ele falou e, em seguida, estalou um beijo em minha bochecha. Eu me senti corar abruptamente.

Rosalie, que pareceu enfim acordar, foi a primeira a falar:

"E _aonde_ ela vai dormir?" – Ela perguntou. Edward deu de ombros e respondeu, como se fosse a pergunta mais óbvia do mundo.

"Comigo, é claro."

O sorriso de Alice se alargou de uma maneira desumana.

"UAU!" – Ela urrou, saltitando em direção ao namorado, que a pegou de última hora, evitando que ambos fossem parar no chão como eu e ela agora a pouco.

E, em seguida, todos sorriram para mim – como se aquela fosse a melhor noticia do mundo.

E esse foi mais um dos motivos para eu me sentir totalmente feliz com a minha decisão.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Edward não se contentou em apenas não desgrudar nossas mãos por todo o caminho até Harvard. Nós tivemos que ficar mais meia hora no carro, aos beijos, antes de poder entrar na faculdade.

Eu me sentia totalmente afobada e desajeitada. Eu e Edward trocávamos sorrisos cúmplices e, mesmo estando indo por caminhos totalmente diferentes (para não atrair atenção de ninguém) eu o sentia conectado à mim. Foi com um sorriso imenso que cheguei à classe de psicologia.

Eu consegui até mesmo prestar atenção a tudo que a professora falou. Quando o sinal bateu, eu corri para minha aula de direito civil. Ao entrar na sala, vi meu anjo particular sentado em sua cadeira vizinha à minha. Corri pelas escadas e parei de frente a ele. Vi os olhos verdes dele cintilarem e sua boca formou a frase silenciosa:

"Estava com saudades."

Eu me derreti e assenti. O circulei e sentei na minha cadeira. Senti um impulso imenso de cravar meus dedos em seu cabelo só para sentir a textura sedosa de seus fios bronze. Queria abraçá-lo e me sentir novamente protegida.

Porém, me contentei com o bilhetinho que ele jogou sorrateiramente em minha mesa.

Eu o abri com as mãos trêmulas de felicidade, para ler em sua letra caprichada a seguinte frase:

_Se o sinal não tocar em cinco minutos, eu vou acabar caindo em cima de você... Propositalmente._

Eu deixei um sorriso brotar em meu rosto e olhei para Edward de esguelha. Ele parecia completamente absorto na aula, recostado sobre o encosto da cadeira enquanto girava a caneta entre seus dedos. O caderno à sua frente totalmente em branco.

Resolvi escrever com a melhor caligrafia que consegui:

_E o que você está esperando então?_

Coloquei o papel dobrado em cima da mesa dele. Ele o puxou e o leu calmamente. Eu segui todo o rastro do sorriso maravilhoso dele brotar em seu rosto, assim como o meu.

Ele jogou o papel para mim e eu li:

_Isabella Swan, o que eu fiz com você?_

Eu tive que me controlar para não rir.

_Me mostrou os prazeres divinos do sexo senhor Edward Cullen._

Ele arregalou os olhos quando leu.

_Uau!. Vamos para o banheiro agora._

Eu dei uma risadinha baixa e amassei o papel, guardando-o em minha bolsa. Menos de cinco minutos depois o sinal tocou e eu vi Edward fazer uma falsa careta de alivio extremo. Eu guardei minhas coisas e passei por ele calmamente, batucando meus dedos em sua mesa enquanto andava. Ele agarrou meu pulso e se levantou, ficando tão perto de mim que eu sentia seu hálito em meu ouvido.

"Daqui a cinco minutos eu quero _mesmo_ você no banheiro do terceiro andar."

E, dizendo isso, ele saltou os degraus antes de mim, desaparecendo pela porta.

Esfreguei meus olhos e continuei minha trajetória. Eu deveria esperar os cinco minutos passarem mesmo? Porque a minha vontade era sair correndo para lá. E foi o que eu fiz.

Eu estava na metade do corredor quando vi um borrão vermelho embaçar minha visão. Parei abruptamente, quase tropeçando.

"Isabella." – Victória falou arrastadamente, enquanto me regulava com seus olhos castanhos vivo.

"Olá Victória."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu apertei meus punhos dentro de meu bolso.

"Aposto que você já sabe que Edward terminou comigo. Aquela anã não conseguiria ficar de boca fechada por mais de cinco minutos."

A voz dela era cheia de veneno, mas eu não iria me intimidar. Pelo menos não mostraria isso.

"É mesmo uma infelicidade." – Eu disse dando de ombros. Ela arregalou os olhos.

"E você acha que eu também não sei que você terminou com seu namoradinho?".

Eu engoli em seco. Merda.

"Por acaso, eu acho que isso não tem nada a ver com você, têm?" – Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha também, esperando que isso fizesse algum resultado. Ela rolou os olhos e prendeu meu pulso tão forte que chegou a doer.

"Escute aqui, Isabella. Se por acaso eu souber que foi _você _quem roubou o Edward de mim... Ah, você vai se ver comigo sua nojentinha feiosa."

Eu não esperava mesmo isso. O que era esse sentimento todo de posse vindo dessa vaca ruiva? Eu não podia e não admitiria isso. Soltei meu pulso de sua mão estranguladora e apontei meu dedo indicador em seu peito.

"Escuta bem garota," – Comecei sentindo as palavras escorregarem de meus lábios. – "Se você foi recauchutada, eu não posso fazer nada. Você não tem sequer uma prova de nada e já vem fazer acusações? Que _merda _você pensa que é? Pense antes de agir, pelo amor de Deus. E não se meta de novo comigo, se não quiser ficar careca nos próximos dias."

E, dizendo isso, girei sob os calcanhares. Era uma ótima idéia ir mesmo direto para o banheiro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Será que Edward estava brincando comigo? Eu subi até o terceiro andar totalmente afoita, mas, quando cheguei, vi que ali estava deserto. Devia ser uma área de laboratórios da faculdade. Andei calmamente até ver duas portas indicando sanitários. Parei em frente a elas um pouco indecisa. Feminino ou masculino?

Resolvi entrar no feminino só para constar que não havia ninguém ali. Dei uma rápida olhada no espelho e tentei ajeitar meu cabelo. Estiquei a blusa colada sobre meu busto e desamassei um pouco a calça.

Olhei para o relógio. Já havia passado oito minutos. Eu acho que Edward estava mesmo brincando. Abri a porta tão devagar que mal percebi que havia alguém ali. Senti os braços fortes dele me abraçando e me levantando do chão.

"Edward!" – Falei baixinho e ele sorriu de encontro a meu pescoço, onde seu rosto estava enterrado. Eu puxei seus cabelos desfrutando do meu desejo da aula anterior.

Edward me levou até o reservado de deficientes e trancou a porta atrás de si. Logo em seguida ele me beijou de uma forma desesperada, colando seu corpo ao meu.

Eu o beijei de volta com entusiasmo, já sentindo a suave vertigem em meu baixo ventre.

"Minha Bella..." – Ele disse baixinho. Eu assenti.

Edward desceu suas mãos até o feixo da minha calça e o abriu com um estalo. Eu senti seus dedos habilidosos irem direito ao ponto mais quente do meu corpo e eu suspirei.

Ele juntou a ponta dos nossos narizes e disse roucamente:

"Gosta assim, Bella?"

Eu corei, sentindo meu coração bombear em excesso. Edward sorriu e capturou meus lábios em mais um beijo molhado e logo eu pude sentir as caricias que ele fazia em mim com seus dedos. Involuntariamente, eu gemi e ele soltou um sorriso vitorioso.

Edward me levantou e logo eu estava totalmente prensada entre seu corpo quente a parede dura de pedra do banheiro. Porém, eu só conseguia sentir seus lábios nos meus.

Ele deslizou a mão desocupada por uma mecha que caia em meu rosto. Eu abri meus olhos e vi suas orbes verdes cintilarem de prazer. Me deixei levar por aquela sensação maravilhosa, deixando minha mente vagar e meu corpo se contrair involuntariamente sobre seus dedos habilidosos. Senti que, calmamente, ele escorregava um de seus dedos para dentro de mim, preenchendo meu corpo com aquilo que eu mais precisava: Um pouco dele.

Rolei os olhos e respirei fundo me movendo junto com ele.

Era extasiante fazer isso com Edward. Eu sentia como se nada pudesse nos tirar daquele maravilhoso momento de prazer. Assim que senti meu corpo explodir e relaxar sobre ele, eu fiz com que meus pés tocassem o chão novamente, pulando e colando nossos lábios. Desci minhas mãos por sua barriga ainda coberta, achando a barra e a puxando para cima. Edward sorriu e me ajudou com isso. Eu me agarrei a seu corpo quentinho e o beijei com mais vontade ainda. Percebendo minha empolgação, ele me levantou novamente, me sentando na pequena pia do banheiro de deficientes. Eu puxei sua calça para baixo muito desajeitadamente, porém sem parar de beijá-lo. Ele soltou uma mão do meu corpo e terminou o serviço, se postando entre as minhas pernas entreabertas.

"Eu te amo..." – Ele disse, olhando nos meus olhos, no exato momento em que eu sentia seu membro me preencher. Eu arfei e procurei por um apoio – seus ombros.

Nós nos movemos em uma perfeita sintonia, querendo cada vez mais um do outro, como se fosse tudo um caminho sem destino à seguir.

Quando ambos explodimos de prazer, Edward se apoiou na pia, colando nossas testas e sorrindo para mim.

"Minha Bella..." – Ele sussurrou e eu sorri com o tom carinhoso em sua voz. Ele me puxou e me colocou no chão.

Nós estávamos tão perto de um verdadeiro paraíso que era difícil pensar em aulas a essa altura.

Foi apenas depois de bons cinco minutos que eu o convenci à sair dali, pois já estávamos atrasados para a aula. E então nós seguimos caminhos completamente diferentes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bella, você é a pessoa mais lerda que eu conheço." – Rosalie se limitou a dizer, enquanto me esperava ao lado de seu conversível vermelho.

"Ai Rose, que horror..." – Eu abri a porta do passageiro e deslizei para dentro, cruzando os braços. A loira já estava ligando o carro quando respondeu.

"É sério, você demorou uns cinco minutos só para atravessar o estacionamento."

Eu rolei os olhos. Eu demorei porque primeiro eu fiquei procurando o porshe da Alice, só para depois perceber que a Rosalie acenava freneticamente para mim.

"Prometo ter aulas de como ser mais rápida, Rose... Aliás, esse não é o caminho para casa é?"

Ela sorriu cinicamente.

"É claro que não, Bella. Esse é o caminho para o lugar onde você deveria ter ido há muito tempo..."

Eu a olhei curiosa. Que lugar? Médico? Eu fiquei pensando sobre isso na última aula... Eu devia ir ao ginecologista agora não devia? Bem, eu só não sei se eu teria coragem de ir... Fiquei sabendo que tem um exame esquisito que envolve um bico de pato... Eu heim...

"O ginecologista?" – Perguntei inocentemente. Ela rolou os olhos.

"Não, Bella. Você verá!" – E, dizendo isso, acelerou ainda mais seu conversível. Eu sentia o vento bagunçar todo o meu cabelo e, eu sabia que assim que parasse seria um nó só. Rosalie, pelo contrário, não parecia ligar para isso. Talvez ela não ficasse com nós no cabelo... Seria completamente compreensível no caso dela...

Depois de dez minutos nós paramos em frente à um sobradinho pintado na cor lilás. Eu gostei dali... Parecia o estúdio de ballet que eu freqüentava quando eu era menor. Claro que eu não fiquei mais do que um mês _tentando _fazer ballet, mas eu não tinha magoas de lá.

Sai do conversível, apressando o passo para me juntar a Rose. Ela andava tão rapidamente naquelas botas que eu quase soltei um "Você é mesmo humana?".

Rose entrou no sobradinho e eu entrei atrás dela, era uma sala de espera. Era tudo branco e cheiroso. Havia vários sofázinhos, uma TV grande e porções de revistas. Rose foi até a recepcionista.

"Olá, temos horário marcado."

A recepcionista olhou para nós duas e depois olhou no caderninho.

"Amigas da senhorita Cullen?" – Ela perguntou e Rose assentiu. A recepcionista então puxou algo debaixo da mesa e entregou a Rose.

"A senhorita Cullen espera por vocês na sala 03. É a terceira porta a direita, podem ir."

E então, Rose saiu me puxando pelo corredor. Eu até tentei olhar o que ela segurava, mas ela parecia esconder de mim...

Quando entramos na sala 03, tudo que eu senti foi um forte cheiro de eucalipto. Havia três macas ali, e Alice estava deitada de costas em uma delas, apenas com uma toalha a cobrindo.

"Bella? Rose?" – Ela perguntou sem levantar os olhos.

"Sim." – Rose respondeu enquanto me puxava para trás de um biombo.

"Até que enfim, vocês demoram muito, pelo amor de Deus..."

Eu ri um pouquinho, mas logo parei, pois senti as mãos frias de Rosalie puxarem minha blusa.

"Tire a roupa, Bella, e depois vista essa toalha aqui." – Ela me deu uma toalha igual a de Alice e eu fiquei um tempinho parada, apenas olhando incrédula para ela.

"Onde estamos, Rose?"

Ela riu, mas foi Alice quem respondeu.

"Em uma clinica de estética, É ÓBVIO!"

Eu senti minha garganta fechar. Clinica de estética?

"Por quê?" – Consegui balbuciar.

"Porque agora você é sexualmente ativa, bobinha."

Eu olhei a loira na minha frente com a expressão mais incrédula que consegui.

"E?"

"E que você não acha que precisa estar devidamente depilada e limpa para suas noites tórridas de amor?"

Eu ri. Noites de amor? Estávamos no século XX por acaso? Porque eu pretendia ter noites, tardes, manhãs, madrugadas de amor, isso sim!

"Rose, eu sou limpa. E eu me depilo, com aparelho de barbear."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Bella, isso é nojento. Uma mulher que se preze _tem _que estar devidamente depilada para seu homem... A não ser que você queira perder ele..."

Meu coração batucou no meu peito.

"Não... Eu... Ahn... Tudo bem..."

E, foi assim que eu fui convencida a pagar todos os meus pecados naquela clinica de estética.

XxX

**Nota da Autora**

_Oi gente! Finalzinho bem light né? Alias, este capitulo todo eu considerei bem light, só felicidade... Mas, eu gostei bastante dele. Gostei de escrevê-lo E lê-lo, o que é uma coisa MUITO boa. Haha..._

_Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado também. Por favor, não esqueçam de deixar reviews, ok?_

_Ah e no capitulo passado, uma querida me deu uma dica que marcar dia para postar. Eu __**não sei **__se vou conseguir ser sempre pontual, MAS, vou realmente tentar. Então, próxima sexta-feita, provavelmente, terá um capitulo novo! Gostaram da novidade??? Espero que sim! =)_

_Bem... Acho que por enquanto é só... Quem quiser passar lá na minha outra fic "MEU QUERIDO CUNHADO" (sim, eu mudei o nome... Antes era "YOU BELONG TO ME", mas eu achei que esse agora ficou melhor!), eu iria agradecer DEMAIS mesmo!_

_Bom gente, conversas à parte, é isso mesmo. Muito obrigada à todas que comentam, isso significa muito mesmo. Eu já pensei milhares de vezes em parar a fic, porque vocês sabem que eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso... Bom, espero que vocês realmente compreendam que DEIXAR UMA REVIEW é realmente importante. __**Sério mesmo, por favor, não sejam preguiçosos, ok?**_

É isso, gente. Grande beijo!


	14. O Inevitável

**N/A: **_Oi gente! Eu tinha prometido semana passada, então aqui estou eu com o novo capitulo, na sexta-feira. Espero que gostem deste!_

_Quero agradecer imensamente pelas reviews que recebi, adorei todas! O carinho de vocês é demais, muiiiito importante para mim._

_Não esqueçam de comentar lá em baixo... Vou tentar postar na próxima sexta, ou seja, daqui a uma semaninha!_

**Respostas das Queridas:**

**Julieide**: Brigada, querida. :*

**Andy Masen**: _Fico muito contente! Obrigada pelo elogio! Beijos!_

**Raffa '-':** Oi raffa! Obrigada por sempre comentar... espero que goste desse cap. ;)

**Alline Vianna**_: Ela vai falar HOJE! Haha! A bella é anormal, convenhamos vai.. haha! Beijos querida :]_

**Gistar**: Oii! Posso trocar figurinhas? ADORO sua fic, órfãos! É demais! Mto bom ver vc por aqui querida!! =)) Beijos!!

**Rose Anne Sammartinne**: _brigadao pela review, querida!!! Q bom q gostou! =]_

**Tete-Glauciele**: shh =x uahiuaha, vcs leitoras tem mania d adivinhar minhas idéias viu.. ai ai ai! Uahua.. brigada pela review, querida 

**Mandiinhaa Cullen**: _Deleteiii =// Pq eu não tava conseguindo escrever nada nela! Tava um caos menina... Ai achei melhor deletar antes de dar esperanças pra novas leitoras... Fiquei triste d fazer isso, afinal foram dias escrevendo ne.. But... Essa aqui e Meu querido cunhado eu pretendo ir ATÉ O FIM! Pode ficar tranqüila! Haha! Beijos e obrigada por comentar =)))_

**SAMsamCullen:** Aqui está o novo cap! Espero que goste  Bjos!!!!

**Natalia Marques**: _oiiii! Brigada pela revieww *.* eu imaginei q vc ia ir La xeretar a review anterior ¬¬ auihaioua, mas n sai contando eim amiga! Hahaha!!! Beijossss_

**Moorg**: então amiga... é q assim... virilha geralmente encrava q eh uma beleza com gillette... ai a ultima opção é clinica d estética né =/ mas não é necessário naaao! Pelo menos eu n axo.. giletinha resolve bastante.. alias, apoio totalmente o "lavo até suas cuecas, Ed", pq eu lavaria com prazer! Auihoahiua!!! Beijoss!

**Nahya Luthor**: _Oiii! Estarei te esperando lá na "meu querido cunhado" eim? *.* fiquei muiiito feliz com sua review. E eu vi as músicas siiim! Eu gostei das duas alias =)))) Eu adoro trilha sonora, mas é difícil eu conseguir escrever escutando música! Esse é gde problema do pq minhas fics não tem muitas musicas envolvidas =//, mas então, estou tentando colocar outros personagens ao máximo... obrigado pelas dicas e espero q goste desse cap! :*_

'**ellen c: **que boom :] espero q goste desse Tb! Bjos!

**Luana Cullen: **_ebaaa! Adorei sua review querida! ADORO leitoras novasss! Mto obrigada pelos elogios, eu faço a fic com muito carinhoo =) Bjos espero q goste desse cap!!_

_**Thais Trombino: **_ebaaa, tu é santista Tb??? *.* adoroo!!! Hahaha!!! Beijos querida, brigada pela review 

**Lara Masen: **Ain que emoção *.* brigada pelos elogios, querida... faço as fics com mto carinho!!!!! Bjos!!

**Patty Antunes: **_Naaao, eu moro no c3 mesmo! Na Washington Luiz. Eu entendoo disso.. graças a deus já passei pelo ano d vestibular, era um saaaaco!!!! Vai fazer facul d que, amiga?? Hahaha mo papo, né?? Uahua beijos!_

**Priscilla: **Oi querida, aqui está o cap! Espero q goste!! Beijos!!

**Betina Black: **malvada é meu nome do meio, amiga. Auiheouiaheuiae!!! (cara d diabólica) auhau!!!!! *.* seqüestro à viiiiiiiista!!! Afinal, a bella queria um Ed rico, lindo e fofo e não queria sofrer nem um pouquinho?! Auhaiua! Beijos!!!

_É isso, gente. Espero muitas __**reviews **__nesse cap eim... Adoroooo!!! Haha_

_Beijoss._

**Capitulo Quatorze: O Inevitável**

Eu estava tentando entender o porquê de ainda ter tantas mulheres na sala de espera quando eu sai da tenebrosa sala número 03. É sério, eu gritei tanto, mais tanto que eu achei que tinha afastado todas as clientes.

Bom, você também gritaria se tivesse conhecido uma Shirley (a depiladora). A mulher era uma sádica! Ela simplesmente colocava aquela cera quente em mim, sem dó nem piedade, praticamente fritando todos os poros da minha pele e depois de menos de um minuto, ela arrancava!

_Simples assim_!

E o pior é que Rosalie e Alice ficavam me mandando olhares de reprovação para cima de mim, como se sentir dor e _não gritar_ fosse a coisa certa a fazer. Alice ficava repetindo que eu iria agradecê-la no final da noite e Rosalie dizia que era desse jeito que se ficava bonita na vida.

Para mim aparelho de barbear faria a mesmíssima coisa. Sem a parte da dor! Porque mulher tem que complicar tanto, heim? Eu não ia mais voltar naquele antro nem que me dessem um milhão de dólares.

Eu ainda fui forçada a entrar em uma pequena saleta do centro de estética, que era um tipo de lojinha de roupas intimas. Alice comprou uns dez pares para ela (eu estou falando sério), Rosalie comprou uns cinco e elas me fizeram experimentar uns vinte. Eu sai de lá achando que eu nunca mais iria precisar de peças de baixo na minha vida. E o pior é que Alice fez questão de passar tudo no cartão de crédito de Edward, dizendo que aquele era um presente para ele.

Como se eu fosse _mesmo _usar qualquer coisa daquilo.

Quando nós finalmente chegamos à república já passava das seis da tarde. Estavam todos lá, jogando vídeo-game quando nós chegamos. Eu ainda fui ao meu pequeno kit net e conversei um pouco com Jake, tentando, aos poucos, notificá-lo da minha mudança.

Ele não me deu muita bola e, quando eu disse que provavelmente dormiria na república, somente me lançou aquele olhar ciumento e reprovador, antes de bufar e resmungar coisas como: "Esse mundo está perdido...", etc.

"Que demora, Bella." – Emmet disse assim que eu entrei novamente na república. Eu senti um cheiro maravilhoso de comida no ar e meu estômago rugiu por ansiedade. Emmet escutou e gargalhou sonoramente, me puxando até a mesa.

Eu sentei na única cadeira vazia – Bem ao lado de Edward.

Ele estava magnificamente lindo sem camisa e com o cabelo molhado. Ele devia ter acabado de sair do banho... E o melhor é que ele sorria para mim e seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Eu tive que me controlar para não pular em cima dele ali mesmo.

"Edward já estava ficando desesperado por ter feito carne assada e nada de você aparecer, Bella." – Rosalie disse calmamente. Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem ao mesmo tempo em que Edward puxava minha mão e estalava um beijo no dorso da mesma.

A comida estava maravilhosa. Depois da refeição, Emmet sumiu pelas escadas dizendo que iria trazer um jogo para nós. Cinco minutos depois ele apareceu, sorridente, com uma tela branca nas mãos. Ele a colocou em frente à TV, ouvindo depois sonoros uivados de irritação de Rosalie e Alice, que assistiam um programa de beleza.

"Hoje vamos brincar de _adivinhar_." – Ele disse e Jasper começou a rir.

"Eu começo, lógico."

E, dizendo isso, ele se voltou para a tela e começou a desenhar. A principio parecia um daqueles bonequinhos palito com a cabeça grande demais para o corpo, mas depois ele fez um cabelo que chegava até onde seriam os joelhos do boneco e desenhou uma seta escrito: É LOIRO.

"Rosalie." – Jasper disse calmamente. Emmet o ignorou e continuou a desenhar.

Ele desenhou um outro bonequinho ao lado, este parecia correr de Rosalie e tinha cabelos muito bagunçados. Um pouco a frente do bonequinho ele desenhou um carro.

"Ah!" – Edward exclamou ao meu lado, escondendo o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

"Já sei!" – Alice rugiu animada. Ela se levantou e foi até Emmet.

"Isso foi quando o Edward pegou todos os cremes de rosto com cheiro de chocolate da Rosalie e tentou fazer chocolate em barras com eles! Aí quando a Rosalie descobriu ela saiu correndo atrás do Edward e eles correram por três quarteirões até que um carro bateu nele e ela ficou tão traumatizada que nunca mais comprou nenhum creme relacionado com comida."

Eu escutei tudo aquilo absorta. E depois, acompanhei todos da sala rindo até a barriga doer. Edward parecia constrangido, mas ria também, já Rose não tirava a carranca da cara. Ela se levantou e foi até a tela, apagando o desenho de Emmet e começando a desenhar seu próprio desenho.

Rose desenhava bem melhor que Emmet. Seus bonequinhos não eram palitinhos, eles tinham cabeça, tronco e membros. Ela desenhou até um cenário atrás. Quando ela finalmente acabou, ela saiu da frente da tela, sorrindo travessa.

O desenho tinha duas pessoas: Uma muito pequena de cabelos curtinhos; Devia ser Alice. E o outro era alto e vestia uma fantasia de... Dinossauro? Alice parecia estar agitando os bracinhos e o dinossauro parecia um pouco tímido.

"Fácil. Alice quando conheceu o Jazz, correndo atrás dele por que queria colocar um laço cor de rosa no dinossauro _mais bem caracterizado da festa_."

Todos desataram a rir e eu também.

Edward fazia gestos circulares com o polegar na minha cintura. Eu deixei meus lábios na altura de seu ouvido e disse bem baixinho:

"Vamos subir?"

Ele sorriu e assentiu, prontamente se levantando e me levando junto.

Enquanto nós subíamos eu não consegui deixar de reparar em uma nova moldura pendurada na parede.

Era uma foto que eu mal me lembrava de ter sido tirada, mas parecia não ter tanto tempo. Eu estava com um meio sorriso, ao lado de uma Alice muito alegre.

"Alice é mesmo muito rápida." – Edward disse baixinho, me empurrando enquanto eu subia lentamente. Eu assenti descrente antes de correr os últimos degraus, entrando no quarto de Edward e me jogando na cama confortável dele.

Não havia passado nem um segundo quando eu ouvi o clique baixo da porta sendo fechada e o peso extra sendo colocado no colchão. Eu girei meu rosto e vislumbrei aquele homem maravilhoso na minha frente.

_*__**AVISO**__: LEMON A SEGUIR... CADA UM SABE O QUE LÊ!_

"Pronta para estrear minha cama, senhorita?" – Ele me perguntou, um sorriso safado brotando em seus lábios. Imediatamente eu senti meu baixo-ventre se contorcer prazerosamente. Eu assenti e ele partiu para cima de mim, prendendo minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça e juntando nossos lábios apressadamente.

"Edward..." – Eu gemi entre aquele beijo maravilhoso, cheio de línguas e sensações. Ele começou a trilhar um caminho até meu pescoço, a ponta de seu nariz roçando em minha pele sedutoramente. Ao chegar no ponto almejado, ele beijou prazerosamente e eu senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo inteiro.

Edward olhou para mim com os olhos cintilando. Eu podia ver cada parte de seu peitoral absolutamente perfeito já que ele permanecia de joelhos em cima de mim. Eu sorri felicíssima e ele deu outra vez aquele sorriso para mim. Menos de dois segundos depois eu já estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã, ambos na cor branca.

Edward lançou um olhar cobiçoso para o meu corpo, o que me fez ficar ainda mais quente do que eu estava. Eu encontrei a mão dele e puxei, fazendo com que ele caísse novamente por cima de mim e voltasse a me beijar.

Sentir a pele quente e perfeita de Edward sob as minhas mãos era algo extraordinário. Ele tinha a exata textura perfeita, e apesar de seus lábios tirarem minha atenção constantemente, eu ainda conseguia focalizar meus pensamentos no que minhas mãos estavam fazendo por suas costas.

Finalmente, senti que eu chegava no barra de sua calça. Eu passei um dedo gentilmente por dentro do jeans, sentindo a textura da cueca dele. Porém, isso não era o suficiente. Eu queria seu bumbum e não um tecido. Com ímpeto, levei minhas mãos até a frente de suas calças e parei no botão.

E parei mesmo. Uma vergonha imensa de estar fazendo algo errado tomou conta de mim.

"Abre, amor..." – Ele sussurrou baixinho. Eu estremeci e procurei logo o botão, fazendo o possível para abrir com dignidade. Calmamente, eu baixei seu zíper, e ele tremeu involuntariamente. O volume era evidente e foi quase com alivio que o zíper foi aberto.

"Oh..." – Ele gemeu e eu me arrepiei com o som. Era maravilhoso ouvi-lo gemer... Por mim. Sua voz ficava ainda mais perfeita com esse som.

A calça dele deslizou e logo eu percebi que estava a um passo de conseguir o que eu queria.

Infelizmente (para meus planos) ou felizmente (para minha própria felicidade extrema), Edward resolveu mudar nossa posição. Ele me puxou e sentou, fazendo com que eu caísse sentada em cima de seu volume protuberante. Eu estremeci e ele percebeu, pois sorriu entre o beijo.

"O que você sente quando eu faço... _Isso_?" – Ele, com as mãos totalmente espalmadas sobre o meu bumbum, empurrou meu quadril exatamente sobre sua ereção. Eu arfei e gemi, rolando os olhos prazerosamente.

"P-Prazer..."

Ele deu meu melhor sorriso torto. Como se eu já não estivesse entregue o bastante para aquele homem... Deus!

"E sabe _por quê _você sente _prazer_, Bella?" –Eu adorava o tom sexy que ele usava para falar comigo. Impossibilitada de falar, eu apenas neguei.

"Porque você me quer totalmente dentro de você, meu amor... Te completando."

E, dizendo isso, ele investiu ainda mais sua ereção contra meu ponto mais pulsante. Meu corpo todo tremeu em resposta. Eu procurei avidamente pela barra de sua boxer, a puxando para baixo.

"_Calma_, amor..."

E então ele fez algo que eu nunca imaginei que ele iria fazer. Ele me deitou de bruços na cama, fazendo com que eu não tivesse nenhuma visão dele nem pudesse me mexer para alcançar alguma parte de seu corpo. Sem dar mais nenhum aviso, ele sentou sobre o meu bumbum, espalmando suas mãos pelas minhas costas. Em um movimento rápido até demais, eu senti que meu sutiã havia sido aberto.

Eu senti algo gelado e percebi que era algum tipo de creme, que Edward gentilmente espalhava pelas minhas costas. Com um arfado de prazer, eu notei a massagem maravilhosa que ele estava fazendo.

Apertava, rolava, dedilhava... Suas mãos faziam maravilhas nas minhas costas, me deixando totalmente relaxada. Ele intercalava massagens com beijos na nuca e atrás da orelha, misturando relaxamento com excitação.

Quando eu achei que as surpresas haviam acabado, senti Edward se mexer em cima de mim. Calmamente, ele começou a beijar todos os pontos das minhas costas, chegando ao cóccix e depois passando a beijar meu bumbum, ainda coberto pela calcinha.

Eu senti seu rosto passar pelo meu bumbum e depois ir até a parte exposta da minha coxa, batatas da perna e por fim, depois de muito enrolar, voltar para cima.

Inesperadamente, Edward deteve-se no meu bumbum. Ele separou minhas pernas, que tremiam de ansiedade e fez com que eu empinasse o quadril, dando à ele maior acesso à onde estaria minha feminilidade.

Eu senti a boca dele beijar suavemente minha feminilidade, por cima da calcinha.

E o mais maravilhoso é que era... No sentido contrário.

Eu arfei, talvez muito alto. Edward pareceu gostar e deu um beijo cálido. Delicadamente, ele puxou o tecido da minha calcinha para o lado, deixando minha feminilidade pulsante à mostra.

Eu ansiava, desejava mais que tudo aquele toque.

E assim que ele chegou, eu me deixei envolver por minha nuvem particular de prazer. Seus movimentos eram certeiros e experientes. Quando eu finalmente explodi em sua boca, ele sorriu e girou nossos corpos.

Ele chegou muito perto dos meus lábios e sussurrou:

"Agora você vai sentir como é bom me ter dentro de você enquanto você está tremendo de prazer..."

E, no segundo seguinte, eu senti todo o seu membro me preencher, pulsante e viril.

Eu arqueei minhas costas, tentando entender aonde eu conseguia tanto prazer. Todos os meus músculos interiores, há um segundo atrás relaxados pelo orgasmo maravilhoso, agora estavam sendo diretamente estimulados, intumescidos de prazer.

Eu sentia Edward se mexer em cima de mim e gemia com ímpeto, ajudando-o a se locomover.

"Olhe para mim, amor." – Edward pediu como uma súplica, e eu sabia que ele estava quase lá.

Assim que eu olhei para a imensidão verde na minha frente, eu senti o prazer me invadindo por completo – E sentia que o mesmo acontecia com ele. Lentamente, Edward parava de se mexer contra mim, para, por fim, cair ao meu lado e me abraçar, num maravilhoso sonho conjunto.

_***Aviso:**__ Fim da LEMON, pessoal! Podem voltar a ler...=)_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Um mês depois..._

"Bells, como você _pode_?" – A voz de Jake era digna de se dar pena. Como se eu estivesse cometendo o maior crime do universo.

"Jake..." – Eu suspirei pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquele dia. Jake estava me ajudando com a mudança para o quarto de Edward. Ele simplesmente não entendia o porquê de eu estar me mudando, mas... O que eu poderia falar? Além de ser uma baita economia, eu praticamente já _morava _na republica...

Meu grande amigo jogou a última sacola de roupas em cima da memorável cama de Edward, para em seguida dar um bom vislumbre do quarto. Ele bufou e cruzou os braços, parecendo indignado.

"Eu ainda não acredito nisso, Bells."

Eu dei minha melhor tentativa de sorriso torto para ele. Em seguida, ele me abraçou, apertando-me contra suas costelas e, no caminho, quase quebrando _as minhas._

"J-Jake!" – Falei, com visível dificuldade de respirar. Ele entendeu e me largou, secando uma lágrima solitária que escorria por sua face. Eu me senti extremamente mal e capturei sua mão, acolhendo-a junto às minhas.

"Oh, Jake... Por favor, por favor..." – Eu tentava inutilmente fazê-lo se sentir melhor, mas nada parecia fazer sentido.

E foi aí que eu tive a idéia de... Me _despedir _de Jake da forma certa.

Eu puxei Jake, sem levar em conta os pedidos dele de explicação. Peguei a chave do porshe de Alice e disse que voltaria em breve, dirigindo feito uma louca pela cidade. Rapidamente, parei em um fast food e pedi as opções mais gordurosas do cardápio. Dei para o Jake e comecei a dirigir com um rumo um pouco mais definido: O parquinho que Edward me mostrara.

Assim que chegamos, eu e Jake saímos do carro e fomos nos sentar nos balanços. Era fim de tarde e o parquinho estava – inacreditavelmente – vazio. Jake deu uma mordida no hambúrguer dele e eu comecei a devorar as batatinhas. Cansada de ficar no meu balanço, eu simplesmente me levantei e me sentei, apoiada nas pernas de Jake, mesmo sabendo que a grama poderia muito bem ter várias formigas.

"Bells, você vai se sujar." – Ele disse risonho. Eu dei de ombros e roubei seu sanduíche, dei uma mordida, e o devolvi. Ele fingiu ficar irritadíssimo.

"Você não precisa mais de mim, Bells." – Ele falou de repente. Eu me assustei... Porque aquilo era uma afirmação.

"Você sempre será meu melhor amigo... O _grande _Jake."

Senti ele assentir, cabeças acima da minha. Involuntariamente, nossas mãos engorduradas se encontraram.

"É difícil fechar um ciclo não é? Mas acho que o nosso acabou."

Eu neguei e virei meu rosto, focalizando o dele. Ele parecia distante...

"Jake, o nosso ciclo nunca irá acabar."

Ele me olhou, seus olhos brilhavam por conta das lágrimas.

"Bells, amor... Eu vim para te proteger e... Eu acho que já fiz o que devia ser feito. Agora eu tenho que voltar e encontrar um verdadeiro caminho para mim."

Eu sabia do que ele estava falando. Jake sempre fora muito ligado com o fato de encontrar uma parceira... Talvez pelas diversas lendas de sua tribo. Eu sabia que era por isso que ele queria ir. Por fim, assenti derrotada.

"É claro. E eu ficarei muito feliz quando puder conhecê-la."

Ele sorriu para mim. O sorriso cheio de dentes incrivelmente brancos. O sorriso do meu sol... Do meu porto seguro. O meu melhor amigo estava me deixando novamente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Na semana seguinte, Jake foi embora. Eu fiquei triste, mas eu sabia que ele estaria bem. Estaria procurando a sua própria felicidade.

O que eu vivia com Edward, era um conto de fadas. Nós passávamos a maior parte do tempo enfurnados no quarto, demonstrando todos os jeitos o amor que nós sentíamos.

Estava tudo rendendo as mil maravilhas, até aquele fatídica semana chegar.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" – Eu literalmente gritei, jogando a cabeça para trás e espremendo os olhos, tentando mandar a dor de cabeça para o espaço.

"Bella, volta." – Rosalie falou com simplicidade, ignorando o meu grito. Eu bufei e voltei a ficar ereta na cadeira, olhando inutilmente para a pilha de folhas espalhadas na minha frente.

"Rose, eu vou_ bombar_, não tem outro jeito..." – Choraminguei. Era três da tarde e na manhã seguinte eu teria uma terrível prova. Apenas eu e Rose estávamos estudando, já que os outros pareciam achar que estudar era para fracos.

A loira deu uma olhadela nas minhas folhas, na esperança de que soubesse de algo, mas quase no mesmo segundo ela soltou, fazendo uma careta.

"Isso aí é muito complicado. Porque você não muda de curso, Bella?"

Opa. Ótimo jeito de melhorar meu ânimo.

"Rose..." – Eu resmunguei. Ela deu de ombros e voltou a fazer suas contas mirabolantes.

"Oi garotas..." – A voz inconfundível de Edward soou pela sala e eu girei minha cabeça no mesmo minuto. Ele estava todo sujo, pois tinha ido andar de bicicleta em um lugar cheio de grama, mas eu não me importei e levantei, correndo em sua direção.

"Ed!" – Usei o apelido que ele mais odiava. – "Você TEM que me ajudar!"

Edward jogou a mochila que ele carregava em um canto e rolou os olhos. Era a décima quinta vez que eu pedia ajuda dele e a provável décima quinta vez que ele iria tentar me ajudar.

Bem, tentar é _bem _diferente de conseguir.

Nas últimas quatorze vezes eu simplesmente cansava de não entender nada e o puxava para a cama.

"Qual é a matéria?" – Ele perguntou. Eu sorri e comecei a puxar ele em direção à mesa. Nós sentamos e ele puxou algumas folhas para ler.

"Ah, Bella... Você jura que é isso aqui?"

Eu assenti.

"Putz, mas isso é muito fácil..."

Ah, como ele era ridículo. Fácil pra ele né? Pra mim era um pandemônio.

"Ta, então me ensina."

Ele pareceu se lembrar de algo e então girou a folha de modo que eu pudesse ler também.

"Presta atenção. Tudo que você precisa fazer é tentar coordenar todos os acontecimentos na sua cabeça."

Eu assenti.

"Ta, e aí?"

Ele começou a indicar.

"Você precisa saber que nós temos a constituição que determina o que os cidadãos podem ou não fazer. Mas, você sabe que existem leis surgindo todos os dias não é?"

Eu assenti.

"Então. Você só precisa decorar isso e isso." – Ele apontou. – "Porque isso é bem básico..."

Eu parei e olhei para a cara daquele infeliz.

"Edward, eu não consigo decorar!"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não é bem decorar. Entender e guardar na memória é a expressão certa."

Ah, que ótimo. Esmurrar ele era a expressão certa, isso sim!

"Obrigada." – Eu puxei o papel da mão dele e comecei a ler igual a uma maníaca. Edward bufou irritadíssimo, mas resolveu se levantar e sair dali. Provavelmente foi tomar banho.

E o que ele queria que eu fizesse? Minha vida estava prestes a acabar!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ai, ai, ai, ai... Ta chegando a hora..." – A voz desafinadíssima de Emmet me acordou, fazendo com que uma conhecida dor de cabeça pré-prova surgisse imediatamente.

Eu rolei na cama, me chocando imediatamente com o torso nu de Edward. Sorri feliz e acariciei toda a extensão das costas maravilhosas dele, me perdendo naquele pequeno momento.

"Eddinhooo?" – Emmet fez questão de gritar esse apelido bizarro, fazendo com que meu pequeno momento fosse por água abaixo. Eu senti meu namorado se mexer sob minhas mãos e logo ele já estava levantando, o rosto maravilhosamente amassadinho.

Ele me olhou e aproximou o rosto para me dar um selinho. Eu coloquei minha mão na sua bochecha, tentando aprofundar aquele momento, mas logo ele já estava saindo da cama.

Eu fiquei olhando enquanto ele saiu do quarto, mas eu não queria sair dali. Por algum motivo, tudo que eu mais queria era ficar na cama.

"Bella!" – Emmet pulou no lugar onde Edward estava, me assustando.

"AI MINHA SANTA MARIA!" – Eu gritei assustada. O projeto de músculos começou a gargalhar ao meu lado.

"Vamos, Bells, ta chegando a hora!"

"Eu sei, eu ouvi você cantar."

Ele riu ainda mais da minha careta inconformada.

"Beeeeelllsss, é dia de proooooova!"

Eu realmente não entendia Emmet. PORQUE RAIOS ELE ESTAVA FELIZ?

"Emmet, tu fumou maconha? Porque você está feliz? Eu achei que você fosse fingir um AVC ou qualquer outra coisa... Mas não..."

Ele deitou ao meu lado e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Bells, Bells, você tem que aprender a arte de colar."

Putz, que vontade de asfixiar Emmet com o travesseiro.

"Emmet, se eu colar o que é que eu vou aprender?"

Ele girou o rosto me olhando como se eu fosse de outro mundo.

"Bells, para de falar difícil, vamos logo comer que a prova nos espera!"

_Música: White Horse – Taylor Swift (youtube, gente!)_

Eu rolei os olhos muito irritada, mas mesmo assim me levantei e o segui. Aquela estranha sensação de que eu deveria ter ficado na cama não me deixava em paz.

Quando todos nós finalmente chegamos em Harvard, eu tremia mais que vara verde. Edward _tentava _me acalmar, com os braços em meus ombros, mas parecia que eu não tinha mais controle do meu corpo.

Quando eu e Edward estávamos indo em direção à sala da minha prova, abruptamente, eu parei. Girei ficando na ponta dos pés e abracei ele, tentando encontrar alguma razão para estar tremendo tanto assim. Nem eu entendia o porquê... Afinal, eu estava nervosa, mas... Se eu não passasse nessa, sempre existiriam os exames finais não é?

"Calma, amor..." – Ele sussurrou baixinho ao pé do meu ouvido. Eu senti um arrepio gostoso e escondi ainda mais meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

"Promete que vai estar aqui quando eu sair?" – Eu pedi.

Ele assentiu, se afastou um pouco e me deu um beijo na testa. Eu fiquei um pouco irritadinha, afinal, o que eu mais queria era dar um bom beijo calmante nos lábios dele. Mas, devido aos medos dele, eu tinha que ficar feliz com aquele beijinho. Mesmo que o corredor tivesse praticamente vazio.

"É claro que eu vou, amor. Você estudou, vai se sair bem... Se acalma, ok?"

Eu assenti. O sinal tocou e eu dei um pulo, assustada. Se eu já estava atrasada do lado da minha sala, Edward ia ter que voar pra chegar na sala dele, do outro lado do prédio. Eu me despedi dele e ainda fiquei olhando ele sair correndo pelo corredor, antes de entrar na minha sala.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eu olhei pro relógio em meu pulso. Onde estava Edward?

Tudo bem, eu tinha mesmo saído _muito _cedo. Mas, poxa, a minha prova estava tipo... Bizarra! Eu acabei ela toda em cinco minutos.

Eu sentei no chão mesmo, ao lado da minha sala, esperando por Edward. Eu estava tão alheia a tudo e a todos que nem senti um cara vindo em minha direção.

"Oi." – Ele saudou. Eu olhei para cima e vi um homem muito bonito, cabelos loiros e longos, olhos azuis e profundos, que me fitavam como se eu fosse algo comestível. Eu engasguei com minha própria saliva e me levantei.

"Oi."

Ele sorriu. Ele era muito bonito... Mas... Havia alguma coisa nele que eu não conseguia entender...

"O que uma garota tão bonita faz sozinha?" – Ele perguntou.

"Estou..." – Eu lembrei que não devia falar nada sobre eu e Edward sermos namorados. – "Esperando um amigo..."

Ele assentiu, sorrindo e então, sem esperar meu consentimento, puxou minha mão, me fazendo segui-lo.

"Ei..." – Eu exclamei, totalmente confusa. Ele não virou para trás, apenas continuou a me puxar.

"Vamos... _Bella_."

Meu sangue congelou. Como ele sabia meu nome? Eu puxei minha mão, tentando me desvencilhar do seu aperto. O homem loiro se irritou e me largou, girando o corpo e ficando de frente para mim. Eu dei um passo para trás, me preparando para correr.

Mas ele foi mais rápido. Ele se jogou contra mim e nos fez cair. Eu senti seu peso esmagando meu peito, me fazendo ficar totalmente sem ar. Eu senti que ele se levantava, mas apertou meu braço e me fez ficar com ele esticado. Eu gemi de dor e abri os olhos, procurando por alguma alma penada, mas o corredor estava totalmente vazio.

"Soco-" – Tentei gritar, mas a mão fria do desconhecido tapou minha boca. Eu arreganhei meus dentes, pronta para mordê-lo quando outra coisa chamou minha atenção.

Uma picada fez com que toda a região do meu braço adormecesse. Eu comecei a me sentir mole muito rapidamente e quando finalmente o loiro tirou a mão da minha boca, eu percebi que não tinha forças para articular as palavras.

Minha visão foi ficando turva e, sem que eu percebesse, _eu apaguei._

_XxXxXxXxX Continua..._

_**N/A: **_Sim... Aconteceu!

Como mtas de vcs imaginaram, ALIAS... haha... Que mania que vcs tem de roubar minhas idéias viu... uahiuahiua... Gente, espero que vcs tenham curtido o capitulo... Eu até gosteii dele... Só mexi umas 10.000 vezes na lemon, mas td bem... haha...

Mas eaí, gostaram de ter atualização no dia certinho? Espero que sim... **Quero reviews**, heim!!!!

Até próxima sexta, pessoal!!!


	15. Desespero

_Guardem as pedrinhas! A culpa é do fft! Ele que não me deixava postar, pq o capitulo estava prontinho desde sexta... JURO!_

_Haha_

_Mas, como a mesmíssima atrasada que eu sempre fui, eu tive que ser a ultima a perceber que o fft já tava uplodando.. haha.. sorry, girls =/_

_Mas aqui está o capitulo! Bom feriado à todos e obrigada a todos que lerem!_

_Boa leitura!_

**Desespero (Parte 1 – Bella)**

A dor em minha cabeça era agonizante. Eu sabia que estava plenamente acordada, deitada em algo duro e frio, mas somente o pensamento de abrir os olhos parecia ruim demais.

Pouco a pouco, fui sentindo cada pontinha de dor que havia por todo o meu corpo. Era como se eu tivesse sido atropelada, e não entendi como não havia percebido isso antes. Talvez pelo fato de que a dor na cabeça era _realmente_ forte.

Abri um olho e focalizei a escuridão. Onde eu estava? Tentei me lembrar... O que eu estava fazendo antes de dormir?

_O HOMEM LOIRO!_

Todas as lembranças vieram como um baque para cima de mim. Arregalei os olhos, me sentando no mesmo instante. Senti uma ardência nos braços e quando girei meu olhar, percebi que meus pulsos estavam presos por cordas. Olhei para os meus tornozelos e eles estavam do mesmo jeito. Com um desespero crescente, tentei me soltar, somente para perceber que os nós haviam sido muito bem apertados, tão firmes que eu conseguia ver pontinhos vermelhos em minha pele... Sangue.

Eu estava com frio, com fome, com dor e muito desconfortável. Além do medo assombroso que atolava meu coração. Eu queria sair dali... O que era aquilo tudo? Onde eu estava? Quem era aquele loiro?

"Ela _ainda _não acordou?" – Uma voz feminina falou, parecendo estar em outro cômodo. Eu apurei minha audição, tentando escutar algo a mais.

Ao longe, pude ouvir o som de água. Devia haver algum rio por perto. De repente, uma sede absurda se apossou de mim. _Merda_.

"Ainda não. É impressionante como aquela menina dorme. Mas acho que foi por causa daquele calmante que dei quando ela começou a gritar. No começo foi bom... Acho que o Cullen se assustou... Mas depois ela não acordou mais. Será que morreu?"

"Você não olhou a pulsação dela?" – A voz feminina era, de alguma forma, conhecida...

"Olhei."

"E?"

"Estava boa."

"Então é obvio que ela não está morta. Quanto você vai pedir em troca?"

"Não sei ainda. Vou esperar ela acordar para ligar novamente." – O homem parecia gostar do que estava falando.

Eu engoli em seco. O que era aquilo tudo? Eu havia sido seqüestrada?

POR QUE?

Eu nunca fui rica... Nem tão bonita assim... Muito menos era famosa! Meu pai estava a quilômetros de distância e...

_Edward_.

Ignorando todos os instintos de auto segurança, a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça, foi o sofrimento pelo qual Edward devia estar passando. Eu me senti suja e idiota. Uma estúpida, que se deixou ser capturada. Ele devia estar arrancando cabelos... Devia estar achando que aconteceria o mesmo que aconteceu com Tanya... Edward nunca me _perdoaria _por isso.

Eu fechei os olhos com força, sentindo as lágrimas querendo cair. Eu não conseguia definir direito o que eu sentia... Raiva, medo? Eu não sabia...

Olhei ao meu redor... O que aconteceria comigo?

A porta foi aberta e eu olhei assustada para o local. Uma luz fraca iluminava o mesmo homem que eu vi antes de adormecer. Os cabelos loiros brilhavam vagamente. Ele percebeu que eu estava acordada e andou até mim, se abaixando e erguendo meu queixo.

"Como está, _Bella_?"

Eu não respondi. Meus dentes estavam trincados, de puro ódio. Quem ele pensava que era para causar um sofrimento tão grande à Edward?

"Você está com um aspecto terrível, sinto muito. Acho que depois que sair daqui seu namorado irá repensar sobre a relação de vocês..."

Eu engoli em seco. Fechei os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração. O que ele queria? Que eu mordesse sua mão? Ele esperava que eu me revoltasse? Pois eu não faria isso. Eu não iria. Eu iria ficar quieta e sair dali antes que eles pudessem causar mais mal à Edward.

"Estou... Com... Sede." – Foi a única coisa que consegui falar. Minha voz era fraca e minha garganta ardeu – A boca seca como nunca antes. O homem desconhecido soltou um muxoxo, mas se levantou, pegou um copo de barro e saiu do cômodo. Segundos depois ele voltou, agachou novamente e me fez abrir a boca, entoando água para dentro.

Eu engoli com vontade, sentindo um pouco da dor sumir. Bem pouco.

Ele se levantou de novo e saiu do cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Ela acordou?" – A voz feminina perguntou de novo. O desconhecido não respondeu.

"Que bom. Quero falar com ela."

"Oh, você não vai colocar nosso plano à perder, vai?"

"Não vou fazer nenhuma merda, _James_. Eu sei muito bem o que faço. Tenho contas à acertar com essa lesma."

James? Esse era o nome do loiro? Por algum motivo me pareceu horrível. Um nome que eu nunca mais iria gostar na minha vida.

"Então vai lá. Aproveita e leva uma sopa, antes que ela caia dura de fome. Achei impressionante que ela não voltou a gritar... Vou sair para pegar outro telefone e poder ligar para o Cullen."

OH MEU DEUS.

Eu não acredito que eles iriam ligar para o Edward! NÃO! NÃO! Eu me debati, tentando me erguer. Eu não podia fazer isso com ele. Passei os olhos pelo quarto e percebi que, no lugar onde deveria haver janelas, não havia mais. Estava coberto por tabuas de madeira. Senti a pele dos pulsos arderem; Devia ter cortado ainda mais na minha inútil tentativa de liberdade.

"Isabella."

Senti meu sangue congelar. Não havia o medo por estar presa e com fome, e sim o tom daquela voz. Era fina e congelante. Eu rolei meus olhos, sabendo o que me esperava antes mesmo de focalizar a figura feminina.

Nojo, asco, ódio. Raiva daquela vadia.

Os cabelos vermelhos de Victoria eram a única coisa que eu conseguia distinguir na escuridão. Em um ímpeto, me joguei para frente, caindo de cara no chão. Rolei e a vi sorrindo abertamente.

"VADIA!" – Gritei desesperada. Ela apenas sorria, como se o fato de ter me seqüestrado não fosse nada para ela. Eu não podia acreditar! O que era aquilo? Por que ela estava me seqüestrando? Ela não poderia ter algo a ver com os seqüestradores de Edward, poderia? Logo ela, que tentou ajudar ele... Eu estava totalmente confusa com aquela situação.

"Surpresa em me ver, Isabella?" – Ela andou até mim e pisou no meu estômago. Eu arfei de dor, mordi os lábios tão forte que logo senti o gosto enferrujado de sangue invadir meu paladar.

"O... O que você... Quer?" – Balbuciei, a voz carregada da dor que eu ainda sentia. Ela gargalhou alto.

"ISSO! Ver você jogada no chão, sua imunda... O chão é o lugar que você pertence." – Senti uma dor ainda maior nos quadris e percebi que ela havia me chutado. Lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos, mas a fúria não deixava meu coração.

"VICTÓRIA!" – A voz masculina irrompeu no ar e eu ergui os olhos preocupada. James olhava para Victoria com raiva, ele andou até ela e segurou seu braço.

"O que você está..."

Ela se libertou de seu aperto e saiu do cômodo. James agarrou meu braço e me puxou, me fazendo ficar sentada novamente. Ele bufou, parecendo completamente irritado.

"Ela te _odeia_ mesmo." – Ele murmurou. Eu não respondi. Estava preocupada demais com o cheiro de comida que havia no ar. Logo minhas suspeitas foram resolvidas e eu vi a pequena marmita que ele abria. Olhei cobiçosa e ele, sem nenhuma delicadeza, enfiou uma garfada na minha boca.

A comida não devia ser boa, mas eu não me preocupei com isso, nem ao menos consegui sentir o gosto. Apenas mastiguei e engoli com vontade. Ele enfiou outra e eu continuei comendo. Quando finalmente acabou, eu ainda estava morta de fome.

"Bom, acho melhor ligar logo..." – James começou a falar. Aquilo foi como um botão de start em meu corpo. De repente, eu me empertiguei e, antes que eu pudesse pensar, as palavras já escorregaram da minha boca.

"NÃO! NÃO LIGUE PARA O EDWARD!"

James pareceu assustado. Ele olhou para mim e depois deu um sorriso falso. Ele agarrou meus cabelos e puxou, fazendo com que eu fosse obrigada a olhá-lo.

"Não quer que seu namoradinho sofra, Bella?"

Eu não respondi. Ele sacou o celular do bolso no mesmo instante em que Victoria adentrava o cômodo novamente. Ela andou até mim e se sentou em uma cadeira próxima.

"Saudades de sua namoradinha, Cullen?" – James falou ironicamente, enquanto olhava para mim. Eu senti um ódio mortal se apoderar do meu corpo, o que eu mais queria era arrancar aquele telefone das mãos do infeliz.

Edward respondeu algo e logo James falou novamente.

"Sua namoradinha está muito bem. Esperando para saber quanto ela vale para você..."

Aquilo enervou todos os meus músculos. Eu não podia acreditar! Eu não queria gritar, para não preocupar Edward, mas assim que escutei James falando aquilo me joguei para frente, na tentativa inútil de alcançá-lo. Victoria se postou na minha frente e chutou minha barriga com mais força do que antes e o grito entalado em minha garganta soou, fazendo eu me arrepender no mesmo segundo.

Lágrimas escorriam pelos meus olhos e eu senti o gosto de sangue invadir novamente minha boca, tamanha foi a força que eu prensei meus lábios.

James estava muito compenetrado na conversa para dar atenção à mim.

"Qualquer coisa, certo?" – Ele perguntou com um sorriso significativo para Victoria.

"Eu vou ser muito bonzinho com você, Cullen. Vou devolver sua namoradinha logo... Contanto que você me dê o que eu quero..."

Eu quase gritei novamente, mas dessa vez de pura raiva. Como ele ousava me usar assim? Edward não podia ceder! Ele tinha que permanecer firme, e não dar _seu_ dinheiro para esses dois idiotas!

Eu olhei para Victoria e ela não parecia muito feliz. Me perguntei o porque.

"Você é uma vadia." – Resmunguei, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente iria me machucar por ter dito aquilo. – "Falsa ao ponto de trair Edward dessa forma... O que você quer afinal?"

Victoria sorriu maleficamente.

"Cem milhões de dólares." – James falou e eu girei meu olhar para ele. Minha boca se abriu e meus olhos se arregalaram. Que valor absurdo era aquilo? Se ele achava que Edward daria à ele tudo isso, ele estava muito enganado!

Porém, ele sorriu muito feliz. Meu coração afundou, Edward havia concordado com isso?

"Ok, então vamos falar sobre como iremos trocar nossos prêmios..." – E, dizendo isso, ele saiu do cômodo, e eu não pude escutar mais.

Fechei os olhos com força, eu não conseguia acreditar em como eu era idiota. Por minha culpa, Edward iria perder sua fortuna. Eu não iria nunca mais conseguir olhar em seus olhos... Não acreditei naquilo. Olhei para Victoria com mais nojo ainda.

"Preocupada com o dinheiro de Edward, _pirralha_?"

Eu quase cuspi na cara dela.

"Edward não merece isso."

Victoria assentiu.

"Ele assinou sua sentença de _falência_ quando ficou com você e me largou."

Eu não entendia. Quem Victoria era afinal? O que ela queria? Edward ou sua fortuna? As palavras dela embaralharam minha cabeça.

"Foi você que matou Tanya?" – Perguntei amargamente. Victoria sorriu.

"_Sim_. Eu fui contratada para ficar no cativeiro com aquela anta. Foi uma idiotice do Edward deixar que o FBI se metesse no caso, aposto que ele aprendeu a lição dessa vez."

Eu achei estranho Victoria estar me contando tudo isso. Ela não deveria temer? Um súbito medo infiltrou meu peito, o que ela estaria planejando para mim? Por acaso ela estava me contando porque sabia que eu não sairia viva para contar história?

"O... O que vocês vão fazer comigo?" – Perguntei roucamente. Ela sorriu, um brilho assassino em seus olhos.

"Edward vai aprender que não deveria ter me deixado, Isabella... Ah, se vai." – E, dizendo isso, ela se levantou e saiu do cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Pela primeira vez eu senti um medo agonizante. Victoria iria me matar, eu podia _sentir _isso.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? COMO ESPERA RECEBER A RECOMPENSA SE VOCÊ MATÁ-LA?" – A voz de James me acordou. Eu estava me sentindo um verdadeiro caco. Ele gritava do outro cômodo.

"Não seja imbecil, James. Já está decidido. Eu irei matá-la com minhas próprias mãos."

Eu engoli em seco. Eu não queria mais escutar aquilo... Minhas mãos, ainda juntas e presas, já estavam dormentes há muito tempo. Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, as vozes dos seqüestradores continuavam a entrar em minha cabeça sem eu conseguir Pará-los.

"Se você matá-la, não haverá recompensa sua energúmena!"

Victoria não respondeu. Ou então respondeu baixo demais.

Alguns minutos mais tarde a porta foi aberta e eu vi Victoria entrar. Ela andou até mim e me deu um tapa na cara. Eu não respondi. Estava fraca demais. Eu não tinha forças nem sequer para falar. James entrou atrás dela e a empurrou. Ele me puxou e me colocou sob seus ombros.

"Fique longe dela, sua imbecil."

Eu me assustei. O que era aquilo? James estava me defendendo?

"James, vai dar tudo certo!" – Victoria gemeu naquela sua voz irritante. Eu tive vontade de sair dos ombros de James, mas não tinha forças. Eu deixei meus olhos fecharem, como há muito eles queriam, e cai na inconsciência novamente.

Quando eu acordei, percebi que havia um barulho de água muito mais forte. E estava frio.

Abri meus olhos e percebi que já era noite. E que eu não estava com os pulsos amarrados, nem os tornozelos. Eu estava deitada na grama e, ao meu lado, James fumava um cigarro. Nós estávamos na beira de um pequeno riacho. Eu sentei um pouco tonta e olhei para James.

"O que?" – Perguntei roucamente, sentindo meu estômago roncar.

James me olhou e sorriu, tragando seu cigarro.

"Você é _diferente_, sabe."

Eu não entendi. O que ele estava falando? Ele tirou um embrulho do bolso e me entregou. Eu mexi minhas mãos desconfortavelmente (elas continuavam muito dormentes) e peguei. Ao abrir vi que era uma barra de chocolate. Enfiei tudo que consegui na boca de uma vez só, esfomeada.

"Victoria quer te matar."

Eu já sabia. Mas esse fato não me fez sentir menos medo.

James soltou a fumaça e deitou na grama.

"Eu não vou deixar."

Eu parei de comer e o olhei assustada. Finalmente, resolvi responder.

"Por que?" – Foi tudo que consegui balbuciar.

"Já falei. Você é diferente."

"Não entendo."

Ele pareceu se irritar, mas continuou falando.

"Você não tem culpa de estar aqui. Você é totalmente diferente de todas as outras pessoas que seqüestramos... Eu... Não consigo te fazer mal, nem eu consigo entender o porquê disso. Assim que conseguir o dinheiro, vou te soltar, Bella. Eu não vou deixar Victoria te machucar."

Eu estava admirada. Agradecida por ele estar me protegendo, mas...

"Você não pode fazer isso! O dinheiro é de Edward!" – Eu falei, irritada. Ele riu da minha cara.

"Você está mesmo preocupada mais com ele do que com você. É por isso que eu disse que você é diferente, Bella."

Eu não entendia nada sobre aquele ser estranho ao meu lado. Ele era um seqüestrador e, provavelmente, já havia matado muitas pessoas. Eu não conseguia sentir simpatia por ele, mas estava agradecida por ele se impor entre mim e a vaca ruiva louca.

Eu estava desesperada e ele me deu uma luz.

"Quem está por trás desse seqüestro, James?" – Perguntei.

"Victoria."

Eu estanquei. Mas ela não havia sido contratada da ultima vez? Antes que eu conseguisse fazer minhas perguntas, James me respondeu.

"Não tem nada a ver com o seqüestro da outra garota... A tal Tanya. A única que tem algo a ver com isso é Victoria, mas... Entenda, Bella... Seu namoradinho é muito rico, é normal que queiram arrancar dinheiro dele. Os outros envolvidos no seqüestro da loira, nenhum se interessa mais por isso desde que descobriram que o FBI estava envolvido. Apenas Victória continuou _obcecada_... Ela começou a se aproximar do seu namorado com o intuito de roubá-lo, mas... Bem, ela se _apaixonou_ por ele."

Eu estaquei. Era obvio para mim que Victoria nutria uma obsessão por Edward. Mas... O que essa obsessão faria comigo? Parecendo ler meus pensamentos, James respondeu.

"E, na cabeça dela, se ela te matar, Edward vai ficar com ela."

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

"É aí que eu entro. Não vou deixar ela fazer isso."

Gratidão? Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo por James. Eu nem ao menos o conhecia... Eu não sei por que, mas eu ergui meus braços dormentes e lhe dei um abraço. Ele não retribuiu, mas eu não achei que fosse o fazer de qualquer forma. Depois de alguns longos segundos eu me afastei, dei uma boa olhada em sua expressão e depois voltei a focalizar meus tornozelos machucados.

Ele se levantou, mas eu não quis olhá-lo. Eu estava muito ocupada tentando arquitetar um plano para fugir dali. Talvez se eu me jogasse no riacho e nadasse eu chegaria a algum lugar, não é?

"Você é mesmo muito idiotazinha, não é?" – A voz seca da Victoria me interrompeu. Eu bufei irritada.

"E você é uma psicopata."

Ela agarrou meus cabelos e puxou tão forte que eu soltei um grito involuntário. Eu cai para trás, enquanto ela me soltava e sorria maleficamente para mim.

"Se eu fosse você, eu controlaria essa sua boca imunda, Swan."

Eu não respondi dessa vez. Eu estava muito mais preocupada olhando o que ela tinha preso no cinto. Um facão.

Ela pareceu ter percebido para onde meus olhos apontavam, pois tudo que fez foi pisar na minha barriga, arrancando outro gemido meu. Eu sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelos meus olhos, enquanto ela saia a passos largos dali.

Eu estava moída, acabada, trucidada. Eu me sentia fraca e desiludida. Eu tinha uma mulher louca querendo me matar e um seqüestrador loiro e estranho querendo me proteger.

Eu não sabia mais o que pensar. Era tudo complicado demais.

Eu estava em estado de choque.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? COMO PODE MARCAR COM ELES HOJE?"

Victoria gritava tão alto que eu pude escutar, mesmo estando do lado de fora. Um estalo se deu em minha mente.

Hoje? Eu iria embora hoje?

Edward perderia tanto dinheiro... Hoje?

_NÃO!_

Eu tinha que conseguir forças para sair dali. Eu tinha.

E eu sabia que aquela era minha única chance.

Eu me levantei, totalmente bamba. Senti o chão tremer e meu corpo caiu para frente, comigo dando de cara no chão.

Segundos mais tarde senti as mãos frias de Victoria me puxar.

"Acha mesmo que deixaríamos você aqui fora sem te dar uma boa dose de sedativo, pirralha?"

Eu gelei. Como eles podiam ser tão baixos?

Victoria me empurrou de novo e eu me deixei cair. O céu acima de mim estava estrelado e bonito, totalmente alheio ao meu sofrimento.

E ao de Edward.

E então, _tudo ficou escuro._

XxX

Eu não escutava mais o barulho do riacho tão perto.

Abri meus olhos e me vi em um cômodo estranho. Era como uma sala... E eu estava sozinha.

Sozinha e totalmente amarrada a uma cadeira.

Eu tentei gritar, mas minha boca estava coberta por uma fita isolante. Eu sentia os espasmos de dor que meu corpo produzia, enquanto eu retomava totalmente minha consciência.

Onde eu estava? James? Victoria?

Onde estavam todos?

Quanto tempo eu havia ficado desacordada?

Eu queria respostas!

Tentei, inutilmente, arrastar a cadeira até a pequena janela que havia naquele cômodo. Foi em vão, pois tudo que eu consegui foi quase cair de cara no chão.

"Não adianta tentar se soltar." – A voz fria de Victoria soou pelo cômodo. Eu girei meu olhar, vendo o contorno de seus cabelos cheios. A pouca iluminação dificultava tudo.

Victória andou até a janela e a escancarou. Imediatamente, a luz da lua banhou o aposento, me dando uma maior percepção das coisas. Eu vi que Victoria estava ainda mais branca do que de costume, com largas rodelas roxas abaixo de seus olhos.

E seus lábios estavam pintados de vermelhos. Vermelhos como sangue.

"Onde estou?" – Perguntei, minha voz rouca e muito fraca. Eu me perguntei por quanto tempo eu havia ficado desacordada.

"No mesmo lugar, pirralhinha. Mas agora, você está sob os meus cuidados_. Apenas_ os meus."

Meu coração falhou uma batida; Se eu estava sozinha com Victoria, isso só poderia significar uma coisa:

Eu estava a um passo da morte.

De repente, eu não sentia mais dores.

Não tinha noção dos fatos ao meu redor. Para ser sincera, eu parecia ter colocado meu corpo em um estado de dormência. Eu escutava a voz áspera de Victoria, mas não a entendia. Tudo que eu podia pensar era a morte eminente que se aproximava de mim. Eu fui tirada do meu transe quando senti um formigamento no meu rosto – Ela havia me estapeado.

"Não é para chorar, sua imunda!" – Ela vociferou e só então eu percebi que eu realmente estava chorando.

"O-Onde... Está... James?" – Perguntei.

"Não interessa. Tudo que você precisa saber é que aquele infeliz está muito longe daqui."

Eu engoli em seco. O que eu podia fazer? Ele havia dito que iria me proteger, mas pelo visto voltara atrás em sua promessa. Eu estava sozinha, sob os cuidados de uma louca.

Quais eram minhas chances?

Victoria puxou meu queixo e me fez erguer o olhar para ela. Eu pisquei enquanto ela sorria diabolicamente, seus cabelos vermelhos emoldurando tristemente seu rosto fino.

"Você se meteu no meu caminho e irá pagar por isso." – Ela sibilou. – "Edward é meu e só meu. Você _não vai viver para atrapalhar_!"

"Você vai me matar?" – As palavras escorregaram da minha boca, em um tom muito mais fraco do que eu desejaria. Ela piscou e eu tremi. – "Não importa o que você fizer comigo... Edward não vai te amar... Nunca!"

Outro tapa. E mais outro. E outro.

Eu sabia que aquilo só aproximava meu fim. Sua fúria assassina e desequilibrada me faria encontrar um destino cruel em questão de segundos, mas tudo que eu queria, era sair disso tudo.

Eu a vi puxando o punhal de seu cinto e erguendo-o. Ele reluziu à luz da lua e eu fechei os olhos, pronta para a dor.

Todos os meus sentidos congelaram.

Eu não escutava mais.

Eu não deixava meus olhos enxergarem.

Não sentia nada, nem a corda que me apertava tão fortemente, em vários locais do meu corpo.

Eu mal conseguia pensar. Só havia uma imagem na minha mente: Edward.

Eu me concentrei em seu sorriso torto, em seus olhos verdes... Me concentrei em lembrar com exatidão o timbre da sua voz enquanto ele dizia que me amava.

E foi pensando nele que eu senti minha barriga ser perfurada.

Foi Edward, a quem eu amei desde o primeiro momento de um jeito tão incomum e avassalador que me ajudou a combater meu próprio fim. Foi ele que não me deixou gritar ou chorar. Foi ele que me deu a mão e me puxou contra si em meus pensamentos enquanto eu era friamente esfaqueada.

O ar começou a faltar e eu puxei uma grande lufada, antes de perder toda a consciência que ainda existia em mim.

_E, de repente, eu estava em um lindo parque, de mãos dadas com Edward Cullen._

"_Onde nós estamos?" – Eu perguntei e minha voz estava clara como sempre, sem nenhum vestígio de cansaço. Edward sorriu para mim e seus olhos verdes cintilaram._

"_Nós estamos no paraíso, Bella."_

_Eu pisquei. Paraíso? Eu estava morta?_

"_Eu... Estou morta?" – Perguntei._

_Edward olhava para a vasta vegetação na nossa frente com o sorriso ainda nos lábios. Quando eu perguntei isso, ele apenas apertou minha mão ainda mais forte, em um gesto de proteção._

"_Eu estou tentando não deixar isso acontecer."_

_Eu não entendi. – "O quê?"_

_Edward respirou fundo e apontou um lugar a cerca de cem metros de nós. Era uma espécie de ponte de madeira que se erguia em cima de um pequeno riacho. Do outro lado tudo parecia tão brilhante e convidativo..._

"_Oh, lá é lindo, Edward! Vamos para lá, rápido!" – E, com um sorriso no rosto, eu comecei a puxá-lo em direção à ponte. Porém, ele estacou no chão e seu sorriso não estava mais lá._

"_Não, Bella. Se você passar por aquela ponte, você irá morrer."_

"_Mas... Eu não me importo de ir se você estiver lá comigo, Edward. Aqui eu não sinto dor."_

_Ele sorriu._

"_Mas eu não posso ir com você, Bella."_

_Eu me assustei._

"_Co-Como? Então eu não quero ir! Ande, vamos voltar para trás..."_

_E então eu tentei me voltar e andar para trás, mas uma dor imensa atingiu minha barriga e eu senti meus olhos marejarem. Eu cai de joelhos no chão e apertei o local que ardia em minha barriga. Edward ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e colocou suas mãos sob meus ombros, uma expressão aterrorizada banhava seu rosto bonito._

"_Bella, você tem que ser forte. Eu não posso ir com você atravessar a ponte, você tem que voltar para trás, mas... Essa dor que você está sentindo... Ela só vai piorar conforme você volta."_

_Eu ergui meus olhos para ele. Piorar? Já doía o bastante para eu querer correr para a ponte! Eu engoli em seco e tentei me levantar. Ele me ajudou._

"_Edward... Dói muito..."_

_Ele assentiu._

"_Eu sei meu amor. Você tem que ser forte... Por favor, Bella..."_

_Eu olhei por cima do ombro e vi a ponte... Lentamente, eu girei meu corpo para frente e novamente eu não sentia dor alguma. Foi como um presente divino, aquele estado de nostalgia... Apenas o amor._

"_Eu... Não quero voltar para a dor, Edward."_

_Ele assentiu._

"_Eu sei que é difícil, meu amor. Mas... Você tem que ser forte."_

_Eu neguei. Porque ele não podia ir comigo atravessar a ponte? Tudo seria tão mais fácil. De repente, eu não queria mais voltar a viver. Ficar ali parecia realmente ótimo..._

"_Edward, vamos comigo para lá." – Eu pedi. Ele negou._

"_Eu não posso, Bella. Mas você pode voltar."_

_Eu assenti. Respirei fundo, sentindo espasmos de dor só com a lembrança de poucos segundos antes. Por fim, segurei a mão de Edward mais forte ainda e girei meu corpo._

_Um rosnado saiu da minha garganta quando a dor me atingiu novamente. Eu olhei para Edward e ele me encorajava. Eu dei um passo e a dor piorou dez vezes. Eu não conseguia sentir mais nada, apenas aquela dor. Mais um passo... E a dor piorou mais dez vezes._

_Jesus! Eu não podia agüentar aquilo._

"_Vamos, meu amor... Você consegue."_

_Mais um passo._

_Ahhhh._

_Mais um._

_Eu já não tinha mais controle da minha própria mente._

_Mais um._

_A dor era insuportável. Todos os meus órgãos doíam em reflexo._

_Mais um._

_Eu gritava alto. Aquilo não era justo._

_Mais um._

_Eu cai de joelhos no chão._

"_Edward... Eu não... Consigo..."_

_Ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos._

"_Amor, você não pode se dar por vencida."_

"_E se eu ficar aqui?" – Perguntei. Ele mordeu os lábios._

"_Você ficará em coma se ficar aqui."_

_Eu engoli em seco. Levantei minha cabeça e a dor era mais que insuportável. Eu não tinha forças... Não conseguia._

_Reuni todas as forças que conseguia e me levantei. Dei mais um passo e a dor duplicada me atingiu em cheio. Eu gritei e fiquei gritando por vários minutos. _

_Minha mente não funcionava mais._

"_BELLA! NÃO!"_

_Mas eu não tinha mais controle do meu corpo. Eu simplesmente girei e corri em direção à ponte._

XxXxX CONTINUA...

**Nota da Autora**

**Oi! E aí, gostaram desse capitulo? Eu gosteiii!**

**E o final? Estão querendo me matar? Será que a Bella vai atravessar a ponte? E não esqueçam do nome do capitulo: "Parte Um". A proxima parte será contada pela visão de outra pessoa =x OU seja, saberemos qual foi a reação do Edward! Hahaha!**

**Quero deixar bem claro aqui que já que eu estou cumprindo a minha parte de postar para vocês toda sexta, eu NECESSITO de reviews eim galera!!!**

**E como eu fiquei revoltada porque meu numero de reviews caiu consideravelmente (sim, sou carente!), eu vou estipular uma meta de reviews. Se até sexta tivermos essa meta concluída, eu postarei a segunda parte do seqüestro da bella!**

**A meta será:**

_**382 reviews**_

**Então, já sabem!! Borá fazer a parte de vocês!!! Nem que seja pra criticar algo, eu amo todas as reviews!**

**Beijosss!!!!**


	16. Desespero Parte 2

**N/A: Não vou enrolar pelo simples fato de que já estou atrasada para postar esse cap. Só PRECISO dizer que amei todas as reviews. Vocês são demais! Obrigada!**

**Comentários sobre o capitulo lá em baiiiixo! =]**

Capitulo 15

Desespero (Parte Dois)

**Alice PoV**

Eu nunca havia visto meu irmão daquele jeito.

Edward não parava nem um minuto no mesmo lugar. Dos seus olhos absurdamente verdes, não caia uma misera lágrima. Ele não abria a boca, os músculos do rosto totalmente contraídos em uma expressão ansiosa.

Quando Edward irrompeu a sala de estar, aos berros, procurando por Bella, eu já sabia o que tinha acontecido. Aquele sentimento angustiante me acompanhou a manhã toda e, quando o desaparecimento dela ainda era uma dúvida, eu já sabia o final da história.

Papai estava aqui. Ele viera correndo (ou voando no caso, mas dentro de um avião!) quando soube do desaparecimento dela. Eu podia ver a veia latejante em sua testa. Era demais passar por tudo aquilo outra vez... Por dentro, eu estava angustiada, eu sentia vontade de rasgar minha pele, pois, para mim, gritos não seriam suficientes.

Eu respirei fundo antes de voltar a tentar falar com Edward, sentado exatamente na minha frente. Ele havia se sentado havia três hora e desde então nem seus olhos pareciam se mexer.

"Ed..." – Comecei baixinho. Ele rolou os olhos e me focalizou, mas esse foi o único movimento. Sua boca não passava de uma linha, de tão rígida que era sua expressão.

"Ed, vai ficar tudo bem." – Eu tentei. Ele voltou a fechar os olhos, respirando profundamente. Irritada e cansada, eu me levantei, andei até o sofá onde ele estava e me sentei ao seu lado, abraçando seu corpo imóvel. Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação a isso também, mas eu não me importei. Continuei com os braços ao redor dele, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Alice..." – A voz de Jasper chegou aos meus ouvidos. Todos estávamos abobalhados, não entendendo muito bem o que acontecera. Queríamos saber onde estava Bella que, há doze horas não dera nenhuma noticia.

Eu percebi que Jasper pedia, com o olhar, para que eu deixasse Edward sozinho. De alguma forma, Jasper parecia saber o que os outros precisavam, mesmo sem falar com eles. Eu assenti e me levantei. Jasper me levou até a cozinha, onde estavam quase todos, e eu sentei na única cadeira vazia que havia ali. Na minha frente, havia um bloco e uma caneta. Eu puxei e comecei a desenhar coisas aleatoriamente.

"O que a policia acha?" – Emmet, sentado encolhido em um canto, perguntou. Foi Rose quem respondeu.

"Eles não sabem de nada. As buscas mal saíram da cidade ainda... Ninguém viu nada de anormal por toda a faculdade hoje... Eles esperam que os seqüestradores liguem."

Eu olhei os três agentes do FBI no canto da cozinha conversando com papai. Engoli em seco.

"E se acontecer o mesmo que...?" – Jasper começou. Nós sabíamos que ele falava de Tanya.

"Não vai acontecer nada com a Bella." – Eu respondi fracamente. Como eu poderia ter certeza? Eu tentava encontrar uma luz de esperança em meio a aquele caos particular. Pensar em Tanya doía... Conseguiria Edward vencer outra perda tão dolorosa? Conseguiríamos qualquer um de nós? Bella era importante demais... Ela havia se tornado uma parte da família. Perdê-la seria duro demais.

Olhei para os desenhos no papel. Eu havia, inconscientemente, desenhado um rio... Olhei a vegetação rabiscada que eu havia feito... Um pequeno casebre quase na beira... Seria aquilo um casebre? Era só um retângulo, mas era o mais próximo que eu consegui identificar...

Minha vida toda desenhei paisagens inteiras ao invés de quadrados ou espirais. Não era algo tão anormal, considerando o tempo que tive para me acostumar com isso. Porém, Jasper sempre achava esses detalhes interessantes, e era por isso que ele espiava por cima do meu ombro.

"O que é isso?" – Ele perguntou. Eu dei de ombros, mostrando que não fazia a menor idéia. Jazz assentiu e passou o braço pelos meus ombros, enquanto eu apoiei minha cabeça nele. Era um pouco melhor ficar assim... Eu ainda olhava de esguelha para o desenho, tentando colocar alguma coerência naquilo.

Desde pequena eu sempre desenhei coisas... Esquisitas. Muitas vezes, antes de sairmos, desenhava salas ou pessoas e, ao chegarmos no local, era exatamente igual. Eu nunca entendia o porque disso, e sempre que tentava mostrar para meu pai, ele simplesmente ignorava. Apenas Ruth, uma babá gorducha e simpática, havia se interessado pelos meus desenhos.

Eu lembro perfeitamente bem de quando ela me disse que eu tinha olhos que viam muito mais longe do que qualquer um.

E eu não entendi nada.

"ALÔ?" – Foi estranho escutar a voz rouca de Edward gritar da sala. No próximo minuto, todos corremos até ele, ansiosos e tropeçando no meio do caminho. Ele havia se levantado, e apertava o telefone contra o ouvido de forma bruta.

"Onde ela está?" – Ele perguntou em um fôlego só. Eu gelei. Eles estavam com Bella? O rosto de Edward havia se contorcido para uma expressão de dor.

"NÃO TOQUEM NELA! EU DOU QUALQUER QUANTIA... NÃO TOQUE NELA!" – Ele gritou de repente, fazendo com que todos se inclinassem contra ele. Seus olhos demonstravam puro choque. E então, sem mais nem menos, ele deixou o celular cair e ele tombou para trás.

"O QUE ACONTECEU?" – Perguntamos todos. Ele rolou os olhos e demorou alguns minutos para responder.

"Eu ouvi os gritos de dor de Bella ao fundo. Eles estão com ela e voltarão a ligar..." – E então ele enfiou o rosto nas mãos. Eu sabia que ele estava chorando. Agachei e coloquei as mãos em seus joelhos. Ele olhou para mim, os olhos totalmente marejados, e me puxou, me abraçando tão forte que cheguei a sentir leves pontadas nas costelas.

"Eu to aqui..." – Murmurei baixinho. Ele não respondeu, mas as lágrimas pareciam escorrer com mais força agora.

"Está acontecendo de novo, Lice... É tudo _minha culpa_. Era eu que devia estar lá... É minha culpa... Minha..."

Ele me soltou e olhou para papai.

"Eu darei toda a minha fortuna se for preciso." – Sua voz era dura; Percebi que ele estava afirmando. Meu pai não falou nada, continuou em sua postura rígida, e segundos mais tarde, eles e os agentes foram para a cozinha novamente, onde começaram um murmúrio interminável.

"Ele se dirigiu à Bella como _"sua namoradinha"_. Eu não sei como eles descobriram... Eu... Eu não sei... O que fazer... Eu..."

Ver Edward falando, me doía ainda mais o coração. Sua voz era carregada de rancor e seus olhos não focalizavam nada, parecia passar através de nós. Eu queria dividir seu sofrimento, mesmo que eu já estivesse sofrendo o bastante...

Aquela noite, ninguém dormiu direito. O máximo que fizemos foi cochilar sentado. Esperamos por uma nova ligação durante dois dias, mas ninguém ligou. Eram cinco horas do terceiro dia e Edward estava o próprio bagaço em pessoa, quando o celular finalmente tocou. Dessa vez, todos pudemos ouvir a conversa, por meio de aparelhagens modernas que os agentes do FBI trouxeram.

Quando a voz saiu do amplificador, eu senti um arrepio involuntário. Era gélida e fria.

"Saudades da sua namoradinha, Cullen?" – O seqüestrador perguntou ironicamente. O maxilar de Edward estava completamente trincado.

"Onde está Bella?" – Ele perguntou entre dentes. O seqüestrador deu uma risada seca antes de responder.

"Sua namoradinha está muito bem. Esperando para saber quanto ela vale para você..."

E então, escutei um grito atravessado; Era Bella, eu tinha certeza. Era um grito de dor. Edward caiu de joelhos no chão.

"PARE!" – Ele gritou, lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. – "DEIXE ELA EM PAZ! EU DOU QUALQUER COISA..."

O seqüestrador pareceu gostar dessas palavras.

"Qualquer coisa, certo?"

Edward não respondeu.

"Eu vou ser muito bonzinho com você, Cullen. Vou devolver sua namoradinha logo... Contanto que você me dê o que eu quero..."

"O que é..." – Edward rosnou.

"_Cem milhões de dólares."_

.Deus.

Eu senti os rostos de todos os presentes ficarem ainda mais rígidos. Edward, por outro lado, simplesmente abriu os lábios e falou:

"Feito. Me diga aonde posso te dar o dinheiro."

Meu pai avançou contra Edward, o agarrando pelos ombros e o sacudindo, como se quisesse que ele recuperasse a consciência. Edward empurrou meu pai e se levantou, saindo da sala. Ninguém foi atrás dele, todos pareciam preocupados demais para isso.

Eu não estava preocupada. Não conseguia ficar. O ladrão poderia ter pedido toda a fortuna e eu aconselharia Edward a dar. Nada importava tanto quanto a felicidade de meu irmão... E essa felicidade tinha nome: _Bella._

XxXxXxXxXx

_Supermassive Black Hole - Muse_

As árvores passavam como borrões ao meu lado. Eu tinha a testa encostada contra o vidro, a enorme sensação de perda cada vez aumentando, enquanto meu irmão dirigia alucinadamente ao meu lado.

"Edward, vá mais devagar." – Meu pai disse baixinho, do banco de trás. Edward o ignorou, e continuou acelerando pela estrada.

Há exatos treze minutos, _James_, o seqüestrador, havia ligado para nós. Sua voz estava ansiosa, a ligação muito ruim e ele parecia estar realmente com medo. Ele relatou, com um certo pesar em sua voz, que a comparsa dele havia o traído, o drogando por vinte e quatro horas. Ele se encontrava totalmente sozinho e sem dinheiro agora, nas ruas de Seattle, onde havia acordado em um beco há pouco tempo.

James nos alertou que sua comparsa era perigosa, pois estava com a idéia fixa de aniquilar Bella.

E o pior de tudo é que nós a conhecíamos.

Muito bem.

Era Victoria.

Edward rugiu como há muito não fazia. Ele correu para o carro esmurrando tudo que estivesse em seu caminho, enquanto seguia as instruções de James e ia até o esconderijo.

Eu e meu pai fomos os primeiros a sair do transe conseguido por aquela ligação tão incompreensível de James. Enquanto os agentes do FBI alegavam poder se tratar de uma emboscada, mesmo o número no identificador realmente sendo realmente de um provável orelhão em Seattle, nenhum de nós três parou para ponderar isso. Eu e papai apenas nos enfiamos no carro, enquanto Edward dava a partida feito um louco e saia cantando pneus.

Eu podia ver os nós dos dedos de Edward, tamanha a força que ele fazia no volante. Seus olhos tão verdes como os meus, estavam negros de obsessão. Eu sabia que ele nunca se perdoaria se chegasse tarde demais.

Eu senti meu corpo sendo jogado para frente e percebi que Edward havia freado bruscamente. Ele saiu correndo e nós saímos atrás dele, dando de cara com a simples e fria estrada. Nada de novo, apenas mato por todos os lados.

"Porque paramos aqui, Edward?" – Papai perguntou. Edward estava estapeando sua própria cabeça.

"É aqui, _porra_!" – Ele gemeu. – "Eu achei que haveria algum desvio, mas não há nenhum! É aqui!"

Meu pai bufou.

"Eu sabia que era uma enrascada! Está vendo onde você nos coloca? Você e essa sua prepotência sem limites, Edward!"

Quando papai falou isso, as pupilas de Edward se dilataram de uma forma tão absurda, que eu achei que a qualquer momento ele fosse rosnar para papai. Eu estava no meio de um circulo estressante, bem no meio dos olhares que eles lançavam um ao outro.

"E quem mandou você vir xeretar alguma coisa? Você não percebe que por mais que tente dar uma de bom pai, tudo que faz é atrapalhar a porra da minha vida?"

Eu arregalei os olhos, não entendendo como Edward pode ter dito aquilo. Afinal, papai estava nos ajudando. Na medida do possível, é claro! Não havia muito o que ser feito naquela situação!

Eles continuaram a lançar farpas um ao outro. Eu girei, olhando ao meu redor. Inexplicavelmente, eu parecia já ter vindo ali. Talvez fosse porque a paisagem era tão igual a qualquer outra rodovia, mas...

Apertei meus olhos, esperando que a dor de cabeça forte e repentina se afastasse. Devia ser o stress acumulado.

Som de água...

Eu abri os olhos abruptamente, tentando ver de onde vinha o som da água. Andei até o inicio da floresta e parei ali. Só então percebi que Edward e papai haviam se calado.

"Vocês estão escutando?" – Perguntei. Eles negaram.

Eu dei um passo e, no momento seguinte, minhas pernas pareciam agir por conta própria. Eu sabia que devia ir ao caminho que me levaria ao som da água.

"Alice? Pare aí! Mas que droga, porque estamos entrando em uma floresta, às nove e meia da noite? Pode haver bichos perigosos por aqui!" – Papai rugia. Edward não falava nada, mas eu sabia que ele estava atrás de mim, apostando todas as suas fichas que eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

O que na verdade eu não tinha a mínima idéia.

Quando meus pés já estavam cansados o bastante, eu escutei o barulho muito mais forte. Não foi preciso mais cinco minutos de caminhada para que eu finalmente visse o pequeno riacho. Edward arfou quando viu a água que eu havia falado e agarrou minha mão, tão forte que eu senti meus ossos estralarem.

"Eu confio em você. Bella está por aqui, não está?" – Ele perguntou baixinho no meu ouvido. Eu não respondi, apenas mordi os lábios, seguindo o rio.

Totalmente camuflada pela escuridão, a poucos metros de nós, havia um pequeno casebre. Edward correu até lá e eu, instintivamente, corri atrás. Eu podia sentir Bella ali.

Eu senti meu coração gelar quando eu olhei a paisagem inteira na minha frente. Estava acontecendo _mais uma vez_. Aquela era a cópia exata do desenho que eu havia feito.

Não encontramos problemas para entrar na casa; A porta estava aberta. O cômodo era escuro, sujo e mal cheiroso. Eu quase podia sentir a poeira no ar e, assim que entramos, um forte arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Eu abri os olhos, lutando para focalizar algo naquela escuridão, até que...

Eu ouvi o grito abafado do meu irmão antes de fitar o corpo ensangüentado de Bella, preso a uma cadeira.

Sua pele estava pálida e macilenta, um aspecto terrivelmente doentio. Os cabelos castanhos caiam sobre seu rosto e a blusa branca que vestia, estava totalmente coberta por uma enxurrada de sangue, que continuava jorrando de um ponto onde um punhal estava firmemente encravado. Edward caiu de joelhos diante de Bella, a boca entre aberta, os olhos arregalados. Eu vi, pelo canto do olho, meu pai ao celular.

Eu inspirei profundamente, um enorme peso se alojando em meus ombros. Eu andei até Bella e, tremendo como nunca, encostei minha palma à seu pescoço.

"Edward." – Murmurei. Ele não me olhou, parecia ocupado demais chacoalhando Bella na cadeira. – "Ainda há uma chance. Bella está respirando."

Meu irmão parou de chacoalhar Bella no mesmo segundo. Ele girou os olhos verdes para mim e eu dei um fraco sorriso.

"A ambulância está a caminho." – Papai falou e então se abaixou ao lado de Bella, desfazendo os nós. Eu comecei a fazer isso também. Edward, por outro lado, continuava olhando fixamente para o rosto pálido dela.

"Ela vai sobreviver." – Papai disse em uma voz rouca, mais parecendo se convencer a si mesmo disso. Eu e Edward olhamos para ele.

"Vai?" – Edward perguntou, e ali, naquele instante, eu pude ver um menino que só precisava de alguém que lhe dissesse que tudo ficaria bem.

Edward e papai sempre tiveram muitas desavenças. Meu pai não querendo agir como responsável e Edward tendo que arcar com suas responsabilidades. Minha vida inteira eu vi em Edward o meu porto seguro, mas eu sempre soube que isso chupava muita energia dele.

Porém, ali, bem na minha frente, estava apenas um Edward amedrontado e sensível, querendo proteção.

"É claro que vai, Edward. Bella é forte." – Eu falei e deixei a corda que amarrava Bella cair a nossos pés. Seu corpo tombou um pouco e eu a amparei, tentando não movê-la muito.

"Temos que tirá-la daqui." – Edward falou de repente, se levantando e puxando Bella contra si.

"Não, Edward! Temos que esperar a ambulância!"

Ele negou.

"Nem pensar. É a vida de Bella que está em perigo. Temos que levá-la até a rodovia. Anda, Alice!"

E então, em um segundo, o corpo inerte e ensangüentado de Bella estava preso nos braços de Edward.

Papai e eu gritamos, mandando ele soltá-la, que não podíamos saber como estava seu corpo por dentro, mas Edward não escutou nenhum de nós.

Ele estava obcecado em salvá-la.

E eu não o culpava; Nem de longe... Ali, em seus braços, estava a mulher da sua vida. Morrendo...

Parecia que naquele momento, ele havia finalmente saído do choque de ver Bella daquele jeito e seu instinto protetor havia se aflorado totalmente. Nós saímos correndo atrás dele e quando chegamos perto o bastante, tudo que eu pude escutar foram os murmúrios de Edward.

"Vamos, Bella... Você consegue... Você tem que ser forte... Me desculpe, meu amor..." – Ele repetia e repetia incessantemente. Eu engoli em seco.

Quando chegamos na rodovia, a ambulância estava chegando também. Os paramédicos logo tiraram Bella dos braços de Edward, que estava com as vestes cheias de sangue também. Ele foi junto com a ambulância para o hospital e eu e papai levamos o volvo logo atrás.

"Pai," – Eu perguntei em um dado momento dentro do carro. – "O que você acha?"

Carlisle não respondeu imediatamente. Ele apertou os dedos no volante.

"Eu acho que Edward nunca vai se recuperar se acontecer com Bella o mesmo que com Tanya."

_Morrer_, eu pensei.

Seria a vida tão cruel a esse ponto? Eu passei a mão pelo rosto, sentindo meus olhos inchados.

Nós chegamos ao hospital e Edward estava em seu estado catatônico outra vez. Ele não falou conosco, apenas ficou ali, na sala de espera, com seu copo de café nas mãos.

"Edward, você não acha melhor irmos para casa dormir?" – Eu perguntei cerca de uma hora e meia depois que chegamos. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de me responder.

Enquanto nós estávamos na sala de espera, muitos médicos iam e vinham. Papai tentava falar com eles, mas só o que nos falavam era que Bella estava em cirurgia e podia demorar.

E demorou.

Duas horas, três horas... Quatro, cinco...

Depois de cinco horas e quarenta e sete minutos, um médico veio em nossa direção.

Edward se ergueu em um pulo.

"Como Bella está, doutor?" – Ele perguntou e seu rosto demonstrava um desamparo impressionante.

"Nós fizemos tudo que foi possível. O corte dela era profundo e quase atravessava totalmente seu estômago. E não foi apenas uma facada, mas sim cerca de seis ou sete golpes contra seu estômago. Havia muito tecido dilacerado e ela perdeu muito sangue. Estivemos tentando reconstruir muito tecido e ela está na UTI agora. Seu quadro é muito grave. Um terço de seu estômago foi perdido e se ela sobreviver terá distúrbios alimentares. Tudo que podemos fazer por hora é esperar."

Foi isso que o médico disse. Ele nos deu um sorriso encorajador.

"Podemos vê-la?"

O médico hesitou.

"Se forem rápidos... E terão que se contentar em ver através de um vidro..."

"Tudo bem."

O médico avaliou o desespero do meu irmão.

"Me siga, rapaz."

"Alice?" – Edward falou. Eu assenti e o segui também.

A UTI ficava no ultimo andar. Havia um cheiro forte por ali que fez meu nariz ficar irritado. Eu e Edward seguíamos o médico, sem ter certeza do que encontraríamos.

Finalmente, depois de percorrermos vários corredores, o médico parou. Ele indicou uma porta e nós entramos. Era um pequeno "Hall", onde havia uma porta e uma janela envidraçada.

Eu dei um passo e olhei seu interior.

Havia muito branco por ali... E muitos aparelhos também. No meio do pequeno cômodo, estava Bella. Seu rosto estava limpo e seus cabelos estavam embaraçados e puxados para trás. Havia um tubo na sua boca, agulhas em suas veias e fios por todo o lado.

Eu senti Edward tremer ao meu lado e então, passei meu braço por suas costas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem... Ela vai melhorar." – Eu disse.

E então Edward começou a chorar. Descontroladamente as lágrimas caiam do seu rosto, uma atrás da outra. Eu senti um aperto imenso no peito e o puxei para mim, lhe abraçando.

"Shh, não fica assim... Vai ficar tudo bem..." – Eu repetia, mas ele não parava de chorar.

"É minha culpa... Minha... Só minha, Bella está assim... Por minha causa, Alice..."

Eu neguei, totalmente irritada. Agarrei o rosto do meu irmão e apertei minhas palmas em suas bochechas. Seus olhos verdes estavam inchados e muito vermelhos, a ponta de seu nariz denunciava o choro e eu podia ver seu maxilar tremendo.

_Triste_.

Mas eu precisava fazer isso. Reuni toda a minha coragem e esbravejei, na minha melhor voz irritada.

"Olha aqui, Edward Cullen. O que você acha que a Bella precisa agora? De um namorado trouxa que fica chorando e se martirizando ou de alguém que lhe dê apoio e fique ao lado dela? O que você acha que a Bella vai pensar quando ela acordar e você estiver assim... Se matando aos poucos?"

Ele engoliu em seco.

"Eu..."

Eu esperei alguns segundos, mas ele não deu sinais de que iria continuar. Ao contrário, ele parecia totalmente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Pois é, querido irmãozinho. Pode tirando essa cara de bunda do rosto. Anda, vamos ir comer alguma coisa, não adianta nada ficar aqui."

Ele olhou novamente para Bella, totalmente imóvel do outro lado do vidro. Eu percebi sua hesitação.

"Anda, Ed..."

Por fim, consegui fazer com que ele me seguisse.

Edward não saiu do hospital por toda a semana. Ele dormia em uma poltrona desconfortável e comia comidas prontas ou enlatados. Nós nos revezávamos para tentar fazê-lo ir para casa, pelo menos para cochilar em uma cama de verdade, mas ele não dava ouvidos a ninguém.

Era meia noite e trinta do quarto dia quando aquilo aconteceu.

Eu estava praticamente babando no ombro do Jazz, quando o médico de Bella entrou no cômodo em que nós estávamos.

"Senhor Cullen?" – Ele chamou e Edward se colocou em pé em um pulo. Eu e Jazz também levantamos. Eu não podia negar que eu estava mais dormindo em pé do que outra coisa, mas tentei prestar atenção na conversa.

"Como ela está?" – Edward perguntou. O médico deu um sorriso fraco.

"Está mais estável. O seu pai conversou comigo e nós concordamos em deixá-lo entrar no quarto de Bella. Mas tem que me prometer que se contentará com dez minutos e que irá se vestir adequadamente."

Um sorriso maravilhoso e extinto brotou nos lábios do meu irmão. Eu não fui capaz de não ficar feliz com aquilo... Deus bem sabia há quanto tempo Edward não dava nem vestígios de um sorriso como aquele. Eu senti Jazz apertar meus ombros e soube que ele também estava feliz por Edward.

Meia hora depois, eu e Jazz estávamos observando os olhos marejados do meu irmão enquanto ele acariciava a mão de Bella. Ela estava sedada agora.

"Você tem que ser forte, Bella... _Por favor_..." – Ele murmurava por trás da máscara que ele teve que colocar. Os batimentos de Bella eram irregulares.

"Ele está tão acabado." – Jazz comentou. Eu apenas assenti, por alguma razão, minha atenção estava totalmente focada no aparelho que inspecionava os batimentos da minha amiga.

"Você acha que ela vai conseguir?" – Meu namorado perguntou. Eu pressionei meu nariz no vidro, tentando enxergar mais de perto... Havia algo de errado.

"Vai, claro..." – Respondi vagamente.

E então aconteceu.

A linha curva e ritmada dos batimentos de Bella se transformou em uma única linha, totalmente reta. Eu senti meu coração perder algumas batidas.

.Deus.

"SOCORRO!" – Eu gritei, antes mesmo que Edward ou Jasper percebessem o que estava acontecendo. – "ENFERMEIRA?"

Eu me desvencilhei dos braços de Jasper e abri a porta, achando o corredor totalmente vazio. Eu gritei ainda mais alto e uma cabeça loira, muito longe, apareceu. "POR FAVOR, MINHA AMIGA TEVE UMA PARADA CARDIACA!"

E depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Em um momento não havia ninguém no corredor, e no outro cerca de quatro homens de branco corriam até nós. Eu dei espaço e eles passaram, adentrando o quarto e arrancando um Edward totalmente catatônico do lado da cama.

Um dos médicos puxou o cobertor de cima de Bella, enquanto o outro arrastava uma maquina até ela. Era um desfribrilador.

Eu vi o corpo inerte da minha amiga ter um poderoso espasmo. Nada.

Outro.

Nada.

"BELLA!" – Edward gritou de repente.

Um dos médicos olhou para Bella, para o monitor e depois para Edward.

Ele tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

Uma onda de tensão percorreu todo o meu corpo. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, ou comandar algo, minhas pernas já estavam agindo por conta própria. Eu passei pelos médicos, que haviam se afastado do corpo inerte de Bella. Ergui uma mão, branco contrastando com branco e apoiei sobre o peito da minha amiga.

Engoli em seco, fechei os olhos e pressionei a palma.

_Nada._

Mas eu não precisava daquilo para saber. Na verdade, era só um meio de confirmar o que meu instinto já me dizia: Bella estava morta.

Seu coração havia se rendido.

Eu vi a cabeça bronze do meu irmão passar na minha frente. Edward chorava compulsivamente, bombeando, assoprando ar, murmurando, pedindo, _rezando_.

Eu senti mãos quentes me puxarem dali. Era Jasper.

"Ela morreu." – Ele falou. Eu apenas assenti.

Isso era mesmo possível? Bella... Morta?

Meus olhos coçaram. Edward trabalhava como um maníaco no corpo de Bella.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor..." – Ele murmurava, seus lábios colados aos dela, assoprando ar para um pulmão morto.

"Hora do óbito," – Um dos médicos falou, tão baixinho que eu pensei que talvez ele não desejasse que Edward o escutasse. – "Meia noite e cinqüenta e um."

**Continua.....**

**N/A: E agora um puta peso está sendo posto em meus ombros. Deus, que capitulo complicado, difícil... Peço desculpas se ficou confuso e mais desculpas ainda À quem esperava que fosse POV do Edward. A razão para não ser é MUITO simples: O capitulo ia ser reduzido a um emaranhado de "Sou o causador disso tudo" sem fim. Deus, eu realmente não ia conseguir ter pique para escrever algo tão complicado e não ir direito tomar um remédio tarja preta depois.**

**Espero que gostem, muito ainda está por vir. **

**Não se esqueçam de deixar recados. A-D-O-R-E-I todos os que recebi no capitulo passado. MUITO obrigada, é por vocês que continuo escrevendo e estou aqui, 00:41, terminando este capitulo.**

**Me deixem saber o que vocês acharam.**

**Terá um "Extra" que virá antes da sexta que vem. Depende do número de comentários para ele vir mais cedo ou mais tarde. É parte crucial da história, mas como é pequeno não vou demorar a postar.**

**Beijos!**

**Obs: Me perguntaram nas reviews sobre fics que eu recomendo. Bem, todas que estão no meu favoritos eu recomendo! Mas como geralmente não vão procurar uma por uma, vou deixar os nomes das que eu mais gosto: De repente Religiosa (adoro! Padre Edward cullen mais que demaiiis!), ****Bitter Sweet Symphony (essa é em inglÊs... mas é MUITO boa, então quem conseguir se virar em inglês, vale super a pena), e Stay. **

**Beijos!**


	17. A força de Bella

_Eu estava chegando lá. _

_Parecia tudo tão... Certo. A felicidade era palpável._

_Meus pés se moviam ser eu precisar coordenar... Era isso, eu sabia que era. A ponte estava cada vez mais próxima... Só mais alguns passos e eu estaria nela e logo do outro lado..._

"_BELLA!"_

_A voz doce de Edward me chamou no exato instante em que eu comecei a atravessar a ponte._

_Meus pés pararam de se mover. Era estranho estar ali... Não havia mais a certeza absoluta. Não havia dor, mas também não havia nem um misero pingo de felicidade em minhas veias. Eu estava me sentindo..._

_Morta?_

_Eu girei meu corpo, pronta para a tenebrosa dor me assaltar novamente... Mas ela não veio._

_Eu olhei para os lados... Somente o barulho intermitente de água... Engoli em seco e tentei encontrar Edward... Era ele... Ele que faltava._

_Como eu pude achar que encontraria a felicidade o deixando para trás?_

_Eu senti meus olhos ficando molhados e tudo só piorou quando o vi, tão longe de mim. Ele parecia sentir dor._

"_Edward?" – Eu chamei baixinho. _

"_Bella... Volte..."_

_Eu assenti. Eu tinha que voltar. Eu sabia que tinha... Mas... E a dor?_

_Eu olhei para trás, para o maravilhoso bosque brilhante que me esperava do outro lado da ponte em que eu estava. Oh..._

_E depois voltei a olhar Edward... E a gigantesca caminhada._

_A dor..._

_Meu corpo tremelicava só de lembrar na intensidade daquela dor._

_Edward ergueu os braços para mim._

"_Eu preciso de você." – Ele falou com sua voz doce e apaixonante. Meu coração apertou._

_Eu focalizei meu olhar apenas nele._

"_Não mais do que __**eu**__ preciso de __**você**__." – Foi tudo que eu disse antes de respirar fundo e dar um passo em direção à ele._

_Em direção à dor._

_Em direção à vida._

XxXxXxXxX

**N/A: Essa é quase uma continuação do capitulo anterior. Meu "extra". Não pude esperar muito para postá-lo, a agonia de vocês que me deixaram reviews estava me matando!**

_Amo todas! Muito obrigada pelo carinho!!!! Sempre!!!!_


	18. Caricatura

**Caricatura**

Meu corpo inteiro tremia de frio.

Era só isso que eu conseguia pensar. Frio, frio, frio... Alguém ligue o aquecedor, pelo amor de Deus!

Lenta e dolorosamente, eu consegui abrir meus olhos. Agora, além de frio, eu me sentia terrivelmente dolorida. À minha volta, havia uma quantidade exacerbada de branco.

Onde eu estava?

"Bella?" – Escutei alguém me chamar. Rolei meus olhos, procurando o dono da voz. Logo, encontrei o rosto fino e bonito de Alice me olhando, um meio sorriso nos lábios e um lenço nas mãos. Eu tentei sorrir para ela, mas como doeu muito, eu apenas fiquei como estava.

"Oh. Você acordou mesmo."

Eu abri meus lábios e tentei falar.

Puta merda, como aquilo doeu!

"Não!" – Alice gemeu, capturando minha mão direita, totalmente gelada em contraste com as suas, quentes. – "Não precisa falar nada. Você acabou de acordar. Você precisa de algo?"

Eu pensei em falar "Cobertor" ou "Água", mas involuntariamente, todas as minhas forças foram focalizadas em vocalizar apenas uma palavra:

"Edward."

Eu quase gemi ao ouvir minha voz, que não se parecia nada com a que eu lembrava. O som havia saído rouco demais para o meu gosto. Alice sorriu e olhou para os meus pés.

Eu segui seu olhar e vi. Ali, debruçado sobre mim, estava Edward.

De repente, eu me senti muito melhor.

Consegui até sorrir, mesmo que isso tenha doído demais.

"Acorde-o." – Foi o que eu consegui murmurar. Alice assentiu e logo estava cutucando o ombro do meu namorado. Eu assisti, com uma tremenda afeição, enquanto ele levantava o rosto – totalmente amassado e sonolento. Ele esfregou os olhos e olhou para Alice. Ela me apontou com o queixo e eu notei que os olhos de Edward cintilaram e ele abriu a boca em espanto quando olhou para mim.

E no próximo segundo, tudo que eu senti foi a boca quente dele contra a minha.

E, por Deus, isso era tudo que eu mais queria.

Ele prendeu meu rosto com suas mãos e pressionou ainda mais seus lábios contra os meus. Eu estava me sentindo fraca demais, mas tudo que eu queria naquele instante era abraçá-lo.

Por fim, ele lambeu meus lábios e se afastou, sorrindo brilhantemente para mim.

"Eu amo você." – Ele murmurou e eu fechei os olhos, apreciando aquelas palavras. Ele passou os dedos pelo meu maxilar, depois pela linha do nariz e finalmente contornou minha boca. Como se estivesse... Me admirando.

Eu realmente queria abrir minha boca e responder que o amava também. Eu queria mesmo. Mas o que fiz a seguir foi adormecer.

XxX

Quando eu finalmente acordei novamente, eu não sentia mais tanto frio. E até a dor parecia menor. Eu abri os olhos e não vi Alice, e sim os cabelos loiros de Rosalie.

"Rose?" – Perguntei, minha voz um pouco menos rouca do que antes. A loira girou o rosto para mim e sorriu.

"Oh, Bella!" – Ela gritou. – "Hey, Emmet, Bella acordou! Anda, vêm cá!"

O rosto brincalhão de Emmet apareceu e ele sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta, me sentindo bem com pessoas conhecidas ali.

"Onde está Edward?" – Perguntei. Emmet deu uma longa risada.

"Está tomando café para continuar a maratona dele!"

Juntei minhas sobrancelhas, claramente não entendendo. Rose deu um tapa fraco no braço do namorado.

"Não fale asneiras, seu idiota." – Ela olhou para mim novamente. – "Edward tem ficado muito por aqui, você sabe." – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – "E, bem, ele precisa de café para ficar acordado. É só isso."

Emmet arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Só isso? Uma semana dormindo sentado e você tem coragem de menosprezar o coitado..."

Eu arregalei meus olhos. _Oh-meu-Deus_. Uma semana?

"Eu dormi por uma semana?" – Perguntei. Rose lançou um olhar mortífero À Emmet.

"Bella, você passou por muitas coisas. É normal ter dormido desse jeito, seu corpo estava se recuperando."

Eu quase engasguei.

"Mas _uma semana inteirinha_?"

Emmet deu um leve tapinha no meu joelho.

"Minha filha, pra quem morreu e ressuscitou, dormir uma semana é fichinha!"

"EMMET!"

Ok, agora é que eu não estava entendendo nada mesmo. Que merda era aquela? A última coisa que eu me lembrava era...

Oh não.

O seqüestro.

"Bella, não ligue para o que esse retardado diz. O que importa é que você está aqui agora."

Eu olhei para Emmet.

"Eu morri?"

Ele pareceu feliz por poder contar aquela história em primeira mão.

"Morreu! Meu Deus, Edward ficou totalmente maluco. Os médicos até anunciaram seu óbito, você estava quase no necrotério, menina!"

Eu teria certeza que riria se a situação não fosse tão séria. Afinal, se eu tinha mesmo "morrido", como eu estava... AQUI?

"Nós não estávamos aqui. Mas Alice disse que o Eddie pirou e começou a fazer respiração boca-a-boca e tentava a todo custo reanimar seu coração... Com massagem cardíaca, você sabe. E aí, de repente, seu coração voltou a bater sozinho."

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

Edward tinha... Me salvado?

Eu não podia acreditar.

Olhei para Rose e ela parecia desconfortável.

"É verdade mesmo?" – Perguntei. Ela assentiu. Eu tentei me levantar e ficar na posição sentada, mas minha barriga deu uma fisgada dolorosa e eu parei no meio do caminho, voltando a deitar.

"Como está isso?" – Eu apontei para minha barriga.

"Você perdeu um pedaço do estômago." – Rose respondeu como se não fosse grande coisa. Eu a olhei estupefata.

"E agora?"

Ela sorriu.

"Agora você nunca mais vai precisar se preocupar em engordar, Bella!"

Ah... Nossa, que ótimo. Onde estão os fogos de artifício?

"Rosalie, tira esse sorriso da cara, AGORA!"

Ela me obedeceu. Mas em seguida voltou a falar:

"Bella, existem pessoas que pagam para isso. Não é grande coisa."

Lógico que não. Não foi o estômago dela que foi mutilado.

"Sem chance. Estou absorvendo isso ainda. Ou tentando, porque sem metade do estômago eu não vou absorver mais nada direito."

Emmet riu tão alto que eu não fui capaz de escutar a porta sendo aberta. Só percebi que Edward estava no recinto quando ele apareceu no meu campo de visão e sorriu para mim.

Eu sorri de volta, feliz agora. Eu quis pular em seu colo, mas infelizmente a dor não deixou.

"Bella!" – Ele saudou, parecendo totalmente feliz. Senti suas mãos quentes afagarem meu rosto.

"Rose, Em... Posso falar com a Bella a sós, por favor?" – Edward pediu, e logo os dois saíram, nos deixando sozinhos. Ele sentou na cama, na altura dos meus quadris, olhando fixamente para mim.

Só então eu percebi o quão cansado ele parecia. Havia olheiras em baixo de seus olhos e sua postura estava caída.

"Eu não posso expressar em palavras o que eu estou sentindo." – Ele disse suavemente.

"Diga apenas que está feliz em me ver, então."

Edward sorriu, mostrando todos seus dentes retos e brancos.

"Isso não é o bastante, meu amor."

Eu senti meu rosto ficar quente. Procurei sua mão e logo ele me ajudou, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Obrigada," – Eu disse. – "Você me salvou."

Ele negou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Em seguida, levou seu rosto até ficar a centímetros do meu.

"Não... _Você_ me salvou. Eu não conseguiria viver em um mundo em que você não estivesse, Bella."

Eu sorri, e fazendo toda a força que consegui, colei nossos lábios.

E como aquilo foi bom.

Quando ele se afastou, eu abri os olhos e vi que ele me olhava.

"E minha mãe... Meu pai?" – Perguntei, de repente me lembrando deles.

"Estão aqui. Eles já sabem do que aconteceu..." – Edward pareceu chateado, de alguma forma.

"O que houve?"

"Nada."

Eu bufei.

"Desembucha."

Ele esfregou a têmpora, visivelmente preocupado.

"Eles só querem que você..."

"Eu o quê?"

Ele me olhou fixamente antes de continuar.

"Eles querem que você volte para Forks."

Minha boca se abriu involuntariamente.

Voltar para Forks? Que maluquice é essa? Eu tinha uma faculdade a terminar! De jeito nenhum eu voltaria para Forks... Nem em um milhão de anos.

"Não há chance de eu concordar com isso."

Edward apertou minha mão.

"Eu estive pensando e..."

Eu o cortei.

"Não. SEM chance, Edward. Eu vou ficar aqui, com você."

Ele suspirou, mas esboçou um sorriso fraco.

"Bella, não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Você está fraca. Eu posso ir lá em baixo chamar seus pais se você quiser."

A idéia de me separar dele não me era muito interessante. Mas, apesar disso, eu simplesmente abanei a cabeça afirmativamente.

Eu precisava falar com meus pais. Seriamente.

XxX

Convencer Renée e Charlie de que eu não iria sucumbir as vontades malucas dele foi energeticamente impossível. Deus sabe como os dois conseguiam ser chatos e persistentes quando queriam. Por fim, depois de vários barracos e quase um mês depois, eles finalmente deixaram com que eu seguisse minha vida e voltaram para Forks.

Eu estava me sentindo muito melhor agora. Meu ferimento ainda doía, mas muito menos do que antigamente. Eu havia perdido cinco quilos e vomitava tudo que eu comia, mas suplementos estavam realmente me ajudando.

Já faziam três meses desde o meu seqüestro. Era de se esperar que eu estivesse me sentindo melhor.

O que estava me irritando, era a distância ridícula que Edward estava impondo entre nós.

A fase totalmente sem _sexo_ pela qual eu estava passando.

Porque, puta merda, não era nada fácil dormir e acordar ao lado de um Deus grego e não poder nem tirar uma casquinha.

"O médico falou que era melhor esperar antes de fazer isso, Bella." – Edward resmungava, toda vez que eu tentava fazer carinhos mais intensos nele. Ele simplesmente falava isso e tirava minhas mãos de seu corpo, me fazendo ficar totalmente no vácuo.

"Mas o que sexo tem a ver com estômago... Deixa esse médico pra lá, Edward..." – Era tudo o que eu falava. Mas ele simplesmente não me escutava.

Porém essa noite ele não me escapava. Não mesmo. Ou eu não me chamava Isabella Swan!

Eu havia planejado tudo com Alice. E era por isso que nesse exato instante eu estava esperando Edward voltar do banheiro, vestindo apenas uma camisola preta de seda e uma calcinha minúscula por baixo.

Minha barriga tremia de ansiedade, enquanto eu esperava Edward voltar do banheiro.

Menos de dez minutos depois que Edward havia saído, eu escutei a porta ranger. Meu corpo inteiro congelou em atencipação e tudo foi por água abaixo quando eu vi o rosto de Emmet surgir.

Maldição!

"Emmet, sai já daqui!" – Eu falei, puxando as cobertas até meu pescoço. O grandalhão me ignorou totalmente, entrando no quarto.

"Que horror, Bella, só vim ver se você quer pizza."

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Não, sai logo! Se o Edward voltar e você estiver aqui, nada vai dar certo!"

Emmet arqueou uma sobrancelha e então, subitamente, sua face se iluminou. Quando ele falou comigo novamente, sua voz estava baixa e um sorriso malicioso brincava em seus lábios.

"Você está querendo fazer sexo?" – Ele perguntou sorridente. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar, mas assenti. Emmet bateu palma.

"BELLA SAFADINHA!" – Ele disse entre risadas baixas. Eu peguei um travesseiro e joguei em sua cara.

"Emmet, é sério, só dá o fora daqui e avisa pra ninguém entrar!"

Ele assentiu, ainda sorridente.

"Pode deixar, Bellinha. Vou cuidar para que sua noite selvagem não seja atrapalhada por ninguém!"

E, dizendo isso, finalmente saiu do quarto.

E então, lá estava eu. Sozinha e esperando... De novo.

Passaram-se mais doze minutos e nada do Edward aparecer. Jesus, que banho demorado...

De repente, eu escutei a voz de Emmet rugir do lado de fora.

"NÃO, TA MALUCO, MANO?" – Ele berrou a plenos pulmões. – "VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR E FICAR LÁ COM A SUA MULHER!"

Eu ri baixinho, mas logo em seguida apurei os ouvidos.

"Mas eu to com fome, Emmet... Sai do meu caminho, vai."

"Sem chance! Volta lá pra cima!"

"Emmet..."

"Vai logo!"

E depois escutei passos corridos. Provavelmente um Emmet empurrando Edward. Logo em seguida, a porta foi aberta e Edward simplesmente entrou quicando. Um Emmet totalmente sorridente fez um jóinha para mim com as mãos e fechou a porta com estrondo.

E finalmente eu pude olhar para Edward.

Seus cabelos estavam molhados e ele estava sem camisa. Usava somente sua calça de moletom preferida, deixando a barriga definida totalmente a mostra. Eu sorri sozinha com aquela visão.

"Oi." – Eu disse. Edward suspirou e andou até a cama, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Oi amor."

Eu respirei fundo e levantei, para que ele pudesse ver minha camisola. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como ele iria reagir.

Não tinha muita certeza de como eu lidaria com mais uma rejeição.

Eu andei até a porta, lembrando de tentar rebolar o máximo possível. Escutei Edward engasgar, provavelmente com a própria saliva e antes que eu alcançasse a porta, sua voz soou um tanto quanto... nervosa.

"Bella, o que é _isso_?"

Engoli em seco e girei meu corpo, finalmente olhando seu rosto... Totalmente estupefato.

"Uma camisola, amor."

Ele negou vagarosamente.

"Uma arma mortal, você quis dizer."

Eu andei até ele, parando exatamente na sua frente. Ele ergueu os olhos, a boca entreaberta.

"Você realmente devia ser presa por fazer isso comigo." – Vagarosamente, ele elevou suas mãos e as deixou em torno dos meus quadris, apertando-os.

Eu sorri.

"Eu só quero um pouco de diversão."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando fixamente para meus quadris. Em seguida, ele alcançou a borda e levantou, deixando a mostra minha calcinha.

"Ouch." – Edward gemeu, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. – "Bella, por favor. Tire isso."

Eu levantei minha camisola e a joguei no chão.

"NÃO ASSIM!" – Edward exclamou, os olhos arregalados. Eu coloquei a mão na cintura.

"Mas você não queria que eu tirasse? Seus pedidos são tão confusos, amor..." – Me fiz de desentendida.

Ele esfregou o rosto.

"Bella..." – Seu tom era totalmente alarmante. Mas eu não queria saber. Hoje eu teria sexo... Não importa o que isso me custasse.

Eu ajoelhei na cama, uma perna de cada lado de Edward. Em seguida, vagarosamente, me sentei em seu colo, sentindo sua ereção rígida contra minhas coxas. Fechei os olhos e não pude evitar a sensação maravilhosa de poder que me invadia.

Talvez fosse um instinto primitivo ou algo assim. Eu não sabia porque eu me sentia daquela forma. Eu só me sentia e pronto.

"Bella..." – Ele tentou novamente, e eu simplesmente levei meus lábios até seu ouvido e mordisquei seu lóbulo. Ouvi um gemido e isso arrepiou minha espinha consideravelmente.

"Eu preciso de você dentro de mim, Edward..."

E então, ele grunhiu alto, agarrou minha cintura e inverteu nossas posições, ficando em cima de mim enquanto eu estava deitada de bruços. Sorri involuntariamente, sentindo meu sexo tremer de antecipação.

"Você não devia ter feito isso, Isabella..." – Ele disse com a voz rouca e sexy e, em seguida, agarrou uma de minhas nádegas e apertou, tirando um arfado de prazer da minha boca. Ele deitou-se contra mim e enterrou sua ereção em meu bumbum, roçando-a contra minha pele.

"Você simplesmente vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências..."

Eu sorri contra o colchão.

"Eu estou totalmente pronta para isso."

Ele arrastou sua mão direita pelas minhas curvas, me arrepiando a cada movimento. Quando eu menos esperava, ele levou seus dedos maravilhosos até meu sexo, massageando suavemente por cima do pano da calcinha.

Mas eu queria, necessitava, de mais. Muito mais.

"Por favor, Edward." – Eu disse entre gemidos. Ele atendeu minhas preces e puxou a calcinha para baixo, para logo depois voltar a massagear, totalmente livre de obstáculos desta vez.

Eu havia quase me esquecido de como aquilo era maravilhoso. Eu podia sentir seus dedos escorregando na minha parte mais sensível, me fazendo rolar os olhos de prazer.

Mas eu não iria conseguir agüentar aquilo por muito tempo. Eu estava necessitada... Demais.

Rapidamente, girei meu corpo e fiquei de frente para ele. Alcancei sua calça e a puxei para baixo, sentindo a pele macia de seu membro. Eu o agarrei com uma das mãos, só para notar como ele estava ereto e delicioso.

"Oh, Bella..." – Edward gemeu, lutando para se controlar. Eu levei meu rosto até seu ouvido e murmurei, na voz mais sexy que consegui.

"Eu **amo** você."

E, no momento seguinte, tudo que eu podia sentir era em como Edward se adequava perfeitamente bem dentro de mim.

E, puta merda, isso era a melhor coisa do mundo.

**XxX**

"Bella? Você está pronta?"

Eu respirei fundo e assenti, virando meu rosto para olhar Edward. Ele estava magnificamente lindo, segurando alguns papéis e com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Eu pulei do muro em que eu estava sentada e agarrei a mão dele. Ele as entrelaçou e começou a me puxar em direção à seu volvo.

"Nós temos mesmo que ir?"

Ele riu.

"Só se você quiser."

Eu mordi meu lábio. Eu não sabia se queria ou não ir. A verdade é que meu terror por aviões não me deixava muitas escolhas, mas eu sabia que Edward realmente queria essa viagem.

Nós estávamos indo para Forks.

Havia se passado seis meses desde o meu seqüestro e nós estávamos de férias. Não fazia nem uma semana que Edward havia aparecido com essa idéia mirabolante de ir se apresentar formalmente para os meus pais. Eu não via nem pé nem cabeça naquela história, mas simplesmente deixei isso passar. Não é que eu não gostasse de meus pais, ao contrário, eu os adorava. O problema era Forks.

A nublada e chuvosa Forks.

A cidade em que todos se conheciam.

Oh, Deus. Aí vou eu.

"É claro que eu quero, meu amor." – Eu respondi na minha melhor voz contente.

Eu mal podia esperar...

Para _voltar_!

**XxXxXxX**

Quando nós finalmente entramos nos limites de Forks, já passava das sete da noite. Eu liguei para os meus pais e avisei que estávamos chegando, só para ouvir minha mãe berrar ao telefone que ela estava tão feliz que podia beijar Edward em agradecimento.

Ok, vamos fingir que beijá-lo seja algo tão difícil mesmo.

Minha casa continuava a mesma de sempre. Edward estacionou e nós fomos em direção à porta da frente, mas antes que pudéssemos bater, minha mãe já a havia aberto e sorria de orelha a orelha para nós.

"Bella!" – Ela mais gemeu do que falou. Em seguida, me puxou e me apertou contra si.

"Mãe... Minhas costelas..."

Ela guinchou e me soltou, dando uma boa olhada de cima a baixo em mim.

"Deus, você está _tão _magra. Só há osso nesse corpinho. Bella, essa vida de universitária está te matando."

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Mãe, eu tenho só metade do estômago, lembra? Ser esquelética é minha sina."

Edward cutucou minha barriga e quando eu olhei para ele, vi que ele exibia a mesmíssima careta que ele sempre fazia quando eu mencionava meu corpo. Eu mostrei a língua para ele e empurrei minha mãe porta adentro.

Charlie estava lá também. Ele se levantou quando eu entrei e me abraçou muito desajeitadamente. Eu dei leves tapinhas em suas costas e logo me afastei para sentar no sofá.

Edward se apresentou (de novo) e nós ficamos apenas jogando conversa fora na sala. A verdade é que a conversa era somente entre Edward e minha mãe e, periodicamente, eles tentavam introduzir meu pai e eu também. Nunca dava certo.

Eu notei que Edward olhava a toda hora para o relógio e comecei a achar aquilo estranho. Eu já estava com fome e entediada com tudo aquilo.

"Podemos jantar?" – Perguntei bocejando. Minha mãe mordeu o lábio e deu uma olhada estranha para meu namorado.

"Acho melhor esperarmos um pouco."

Eu ri.

"Você esqueceu de fazer a janta, mãe?"

Renée me olhou brava.

"Mas é claro que não!"

"Nós compramos no restaurante do centro. É aquele prato que você adora, Bella." – Meu pai falou e minha mãe quase guinchou de raiva.

Eu só pude rir. Renée nunca foi boa em cozinhar mesmo.

"Amor? Você poderia me acompanhar até o banheiro?"

Eu assenti, me levantei e reboquei Edward até o andar de cima. Eu estava prestes a ir esperar no canto do corredor quando ele me puxou e tascou um beijo bem nos meus lábios. Minhas mãos voaram para sua nuca e eu o apertei contra mim.

Não muito tempo depois, ele se afastou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Pronto. Podemos voltar."

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

"E o banheiro?"

Ele riu, mas não falou nada.

Nós descemos as escadas calmamente e estava um silêncio estranho na sala de jantar.

Edward continuou me puxando e...

"SURPRESA!"

Eu ainda fiquei um bom tempo parada, sem demonstrar emoção alguma, somente olhando para as expressões sorridentes na minha frente.

Alice estava mais próxima de mim. Ela sorria abertamente e suas mãos estavam apertadas contra o peito. Não muito atrás, Jasper e Emmet pareciam estar achando tudo muito engraçado. Rose estava sentada ao lado dos meus pais e ali, sozinho e terrivelmente visível, estava Jake.

Meu Jake.

Eu o olhei e finalmente consegui fazer algo: Eu corri e pulei em seu colo.

Senti seu cheiro amadeirado invadir minhas narinas e isso não pode me deixar mais feliz. O apertei forte e ele retribuiu.

"Senti tantas saudades." – Murmurei.

"Eu também, Bells."

Eu balancei a cabeça e finalmente o soltei. Ele ainda passou a mão pela minha bochecha e só então eu percebi que estava chorando.

"Sem lágrimas." – Ele demandou. Eu ri e assenti. Em seguida, senti as mãos pequenas de Alice em minhas costas.

Eu virei e a abracei como se não a visse há séculos.

"O que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui?" – Perguntei confusa. Alice me soltou e eu procurei Edward pelo cômodo, sem obter êxito algum. – "Onde está Edward?"

Só então percebi que Emmet e Jasper também não estavam ali. Olhei para os outros e eles pareciam prender os lábios.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Eu mal terminei de falar e uma melodia começou a soar não muito longe dali. Meus pais estavam de mãos dadas e quando eu olhei para eles, minha mãe sorriu e apontou a porta aberta.

Eu virei e, totalmente confusa, andei até lá. Assim que cheguei à varanda, vi a cena mais peculiar que jamais teria imaginado.

Aquele havia sido o jardim em que eu crescera. A mesma paisagem que eu vi durante dezenove anos da minha vida, sempre que queria sair de casa. E então, bem ali, estavam Edward, Emmet e Jasper.

Nas mãos de Edward estava sua guitarra que há tempos eu tinha notado em seu quarto. Emmet estava atrás de uma bateria e Jasper com um baixo.

Edward sorriu para mim quando me viu e eu senti minhas pernas amolecerem. E bem nesse momento, ele se inclinou para perto do microfone e com uma nota particularmente fina da melodia, ele começou a cantar:

**Música (É importante ouvir!): It's All About You - Mcfly**

_It's all about you (É tudo sobre você)_

_It's all about you, baby__ (É tudo sobre você, baby)_

_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew (Ontém você me perguntou algo que eu achei que você soubesse)_

_So I told you with a smile, It's all about you (Então eu te disse com um sorriso: É tudo sobre você)_

_Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too (Então você sussurrou no meu ouvido e me disse também)_

_Said you make my life worthwhile, It's all about you (Disse: você faz minha vida valer a pena, é tudo sobre você)_

Eu sentia todos os meus músculos tremerem. Eu admirava Edward cantando, sua voz irradiando meus ouvidos, me fazendo ter dificuldades para respirar. O mais difícil ainda era vê-lo ali, tão lindo e memorável, cantando somente para mim.

Ele movia os lábios perfeitamente, tocando e cantando aquela melodia tão cheia de significado. Eu só conseguia prender meus olhos nos seus, totalmente verdes e cintilantes, olhando diretamente para mim.

Eu absorvia a letra daquela música, pensando em tudo que nós passamos juntos.

E aquilo só fez meu coração dar cambalhotas sozinho.

_And I would answer all of your wishes_(E eu atenderia todos os seus desejos_)_

_If you ask me to__ (_Se você me pedisse isso_)_

_But if you deny me one of your kisses _(Mas se você negar um dos seus beijos_)_

_I don't know what I would do (_Eu não sei o que eu faria_)_

Ele sorriu docemente para mim e eu percebi que estava chorando novamente. Eu tentei dar um passo para frente, mas aquela cena tão linda não merecia ser quebrada assim. Com muita força de vontade, me mantive no lugar, esperando que ele terminasse.

_So hold me close and say three words _(Então me abrace forte e diga as três palavras_)_

_Like we used to do (_Como costumavamos fazer_)_

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles_(Dançando nos azulejos da cozinha_)_

_It's all about you (_É tudo sobre você_)_

_And I would answer all of your wishes__ (_E eu atenderia todos os seus desejos)

_If you ask me to__ (_Se você me pedisse)

_But if you deny me one of your kisses_(Mas se você negar um dos seus beijos)

_I don't know what I would do _(Eu não sei o que eu faria)

_Yes you make my life worthwhile_(Sim, você faz minha vida valer a pena)

_So I told you with a smile _(Então eu te disse com um sorriso)

_It's all about you… _(É tudo sobre você…)

E então, com uma ultima linda nota, o som cessou. Eu respirei fundo, somente para perceber que praticamente havia me esquecido de respirar durante toda a canção. Eu já estava pronta para correr até ele, quando ele limpou a garganta e começou a falar:

"Eu... Fiz essa canção especialmente para esse momento." – Ele mordia o lábio freneticamente e isso só me deu a certeza de que ele estava nervoso. – "Tudo que eu disse nela é verdade e se eu estou aqui hoje, é porque eu não consigo mais viver com essa dúvida. Eu precisava vir até aqui para fazer isso na frente dos seus pais."

Eu mordi o lábio, não entendendo aonde ele iria chegar.

"Bella... Eu... _Você quer se casar comigo_?"

Eu sempre escutei falar que quando se ouvisse um pedido de casamento, suas entranhas parariam de funcionar e você começaria a chorar. Mas apesar disso, apesar de eu já estar chorando, assim que Edward falou aquilo, meu canal lacrimal pareceu ser fechado.

Eu não tinha dúvidas, não tinha nenhum outro caminho a seguir.

Eu estava ali e tudo que eu mais queria era correr até ele para que nós pudéssemos fugir dali. E só então eu entendi o sentido de Forks.

Meu pai, minha mãe. Todos os outros. Jacob.

Minha casa.

Minha segurança, meu lar.

Edward era um bobo. Ele não havia entendido ainda? Eu pertencia à ele. Há muito tempo.

Era _tudo_ sobre ele...

Eu balancei a cabeça e corri ao seu encontro, me jogando em seus braços. Ele me apertou e eu inspirei seu cheiro completamente maravilhada. Afastei minha cabeça somente para traçar beijos por toda a extensão de seu rosto e então parar em seus lábios.

"Eu te amo." – Falei apaixonadamente. Ele me ergueu e girou comigo, fazendo com que meus pés voassem atrás de mim. – "É claro que eu aceito!"

Naquele momento, não importava mais nada. Não importava o fato de sermos duas pessoas totalmente diferentes, nem que Victoria ainda estivesse solta por aí.

Ela não voltaria a nos procurar.

Edward me soltou e eu agarrei sua mão, pois não estava pronta para deixá-lo se afastar de mim.

"ELA ACEITOU!" – Ele gritou e todos correram até nós. Depois de muitos abraços e beijos, nós finalmente entramos e jantamos. O jantar foi gostoso e aconchegante como nunca. Eu estava no meio de pessoas que eu amava, e nada mais podia estragar isso.

Ainda não havia passado da meia noite e eu estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Edward, nos jardins, enquanto ele me fazia um carinho no cabelo. Uma luz fraca e fosca iluminava onde nos estávamos, deitados sobre uma toalha que eu costumava brincar quando pequena.

"Você está pronta para isso?"

Eu olhei para ele curiosa.

"O que?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"O futuro."

Eu sorri. Eu não poderia estar mais pronta.

"Eu não tenho nada a que temer."

Ele riu gostosamente.

"Alice. Ela vai mesmo querer transformar nosso casamento em um evento."

Eu gemi baixinho e ele riu, juntando nossas testas.

"Mas eu posso falar com ela se você quiser."

Eu mordi meu lábio.

"Não... Eu... Acho que isso deve ser divertido para todos. Você sabe como eu iria ferir os sentimentos dela de qualquer forma."

Ele assentiu.

"Você é um anjo."

Eu me levantei somente para sentar em seu colo e o abraçar pelo pescoço.

"Eu estou tão feliz."

"E eu te prometo que vai ser assim pelo resto de nossas vidas."

Eu sorri.

"Na alegria e na tristeza?" – Perguntei marotamente.

"Na saúde e na doença."

"Por todos os dias de nossa vida..." – Eu completei, entendo o real significado dessas palavras tão clichês. Ele assentiu e segurou minha nuca, chegando tão perto de meus lábios que eu pude sentir seu calor.

"E nem a morte vai nos separar..."

E então, mágicamente, nossos lábios se colaram, em um beijo extasiante.

Porque, quando você encontra o amor de sua vida, não importa o quanto vocês sejam diferentes... Tudo é mágico.

Essa é a minha história. Essa é a minha vida.

Essa é a minha própria **Caricatura**.

_Fim_

**Notas Finais E Agradecimentos**

_O que eu posso falar? _

_Eu só tenho que agradecer imensamente a cada uma de vocês, que fez com que eu pudesse chegar até aqui com essa história. Essa linda história que tomou conta de meu coração, que eu me empenhei tanto em escrever e postar, agradecendo a cada lindo comentário que recebia. _

_Estou realmente pensando em fazer um EPILOGO... Mas ainda não tenho certeza. Tudo depende de VOCÊS como sempre nessa fic. Eu espero que vocÊs não me desapontem agora! =)_

_Geeente, que dorzinha no peito. Acho que ainda não estava totalmente pronta para terminar. Ai Jesuis... Mas essa era a história que eu tinha na minha cabeça desde o começo e é aí que ela deveria terminar. _

_Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha Bella e do meu Edward, tanto quanto eu gostei._

_E fiquem sempre comigo! Pois eu escreverei sempre para vocês! =)_

_Explicações_

"_It's all about you" do McFly é muitoooo importante, pois foi a música que me inspirou a começar a fic. Aliás, esse grupo me inspirou, pois foi a partir de um documentário deles no Orkut que imaginei a república e o quarto de Edward e a personalidade dele em si. Depois tudo foi vindo aos poucos._

_Eu lembro que havia uma cena em que o Edward cantava essa música desde o começinho da fic, mas eu não tinha a mínima idéia de onde eu iria colocá-la. Acabou que no meio da fic eu resolvi exclui-la, pois achei que já havia passado do ponto. Mas então, enquanto eu escrevia esse final, percebi que não teria como ser mais perfeito se o pedido de casamento fosse assim. Do jeitinho que eu imaginei no principio._

_E isso é tão bom._

_Sobre a Victória: Eu resolvi deixar assim, em vago. Ela e o James fugiram juntos, provavelmente, achando o amor louco um no outro de um jeito bem masoquista. O que importa é que ela nunca mais importunará Edward e Bella._

_E sobre o futuro deles? Bem, isso vocês saberão se eu resolver fazer um epilogo... Se não... BEEEEMMM, aí fica na imaginação de vocês =)_

_BEIJOS QUERIDAS! OBRIGADA_

_POR TUDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	19. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

_Dez anos depois_

"Mãe?"

Eu senti meu corpo inteiro tremer enquanto eu deixava o bolo que eu estava tentando carregar na mesa e me virei para fitar a pequena criatura que me cutucava.

Reneesme.

A pequena abriu um gigantesco sorriso quando me viu dar atenção a ela, me mostrando o circuito torto de dentes de leite em sua boca. Eu sorri e me ajoelhei, ficando na sua admirável altura minúscula.

"Mãe," – Ela continuou e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão dolorosa. – "O papai está fazendo _aquilo_. De novo."

Eu mordi meu lábio, tentando não rir. Edward era um pai maravilhoso. Absurdamente presente e carinhoso, eu via em cada ato dele a total devoção que ele tinha com Reneesme. Mas aquele era um dia importante para ele e isso o fazia ficar totalmente distraído.

Apesar disso, eu achei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase.

Reneesme tinha, no momento, exatos três anos, sete meses e doze dias. Ela havia aprendido a falar cedo e agora já montava frases completas e coerentes. Apesar disso, desde pequena, ao invés de falar _papai _ela soltava _Edward_. No começo eu achei engraçado... Afinal, era como todos nós o chamávamos. Mas depois de certo tempo, eu percebi que meu marido ficava mesmo chateado com isso. E então, secretamente, eu ensinei a palavra _pai _para Nessie, sempre indicando que era Edward.

Quando, um dia, ele chegou do trabalho e ela foi o receber na porta, as perninhas vacilantes e os cachos bronze espetados, ele a pegou no colo e, de uma só vez ela soltou: _Oi papai!_

Nesse dia eu vi lágrimas nos olhos dele.

No entanto, parecia que sempre que havia algo o preocupando, ele parecia esquecer que era, de fato, um _pai_. Eu já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes ouvia Nessie gritando _Pai _à torto e a direito, sem nenhum sinal de atenção de Edward. Era por isso que ela desistia e o chamava de Edward.

Pelo jeito, ele não estava atendendo-a.

"Vamos tentar daquela forma?" – Perguntei enquanto me levantava e agarrava a mão minúscula da minha filha. Ela assentiu, correndo na minha frente, mas sendo freada pelo aperto de nossas mãos.

"BELLA!" – Alice apareceu de um ponto desconhecido e pulou na nossa frente. Eu olhei para a gigantesca barriga de grávida dela e depois comecei a ponderar como ela conseguia ser tão ativa aos oito meses de gestação. Depois esqueci tudo isso e comecei a pensar em maneiras de tirar aquela general da minha casa. JÁ!

"VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA ESTAR CARREGANDO O BOLO LÁ PARA FORA?" – Ela demandou em sua voz autoritária. Eu neguei.

"Temos um caso sério a resolver." – Respondi calmamente, indicando a porta do escritório de Edward com o queixo. Alice levou as mãos à cintura rechonchuda e fez sua careta mortal. Senti Nessie tremer ao meu lado, mas apertei sua mãozinha em sinal de confiança.

"Depois faço isso e tudo mais que você pedir." – A expressão dela amenizou e eu aproveitei que vi Jasper passando pela sala, cheio de sacolas e enfeites pendurado pelo corpo, e o chamei.

"JASPER!" – Gritei. – "SUA MULHER ESTÁ ENTRANDO EM TRABALHO DE PARTO! A LEVE PARA BEM LONGE DAQUI!"

Eu vi os olhos do loiro diminuírem consideravelmente enquanto ele largava tudo e vinha correndo até onde nós estávamos. Pisquei para Nessie e a puxei dali rapidamente, quase sentindo remorso pelo que fiz. Alice com certeza ia arrancar meus cabelos.

Nós entramos no escritório de Edward e eu fechei a porta atrás de nós. Edward estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, totalmente compenetrado em seu notebook. Eu puxei Nessie até que ficássemos bem atrás dele. Fiz um sinal positivo com a mão e ela deu um passo hesitante, cutucando o pai nas costelas.

"Pai?" – Ela tentou com a voz pequenininha. Eu fiz um gesto com a mão para que ela fizesse mais alto.

"PAI?"

Nada.

"Paiê? Pá? Padre? Father? Dad? Papi?" – Ela tentou de todas as formas que conhecia e eu quase estraguei tudo rindo abertamente.

"PAI?????????" – Ela gritou, fechando as mãozinhas em punhos pequenininhos e juntando as sobrancelhas de uma forma que fazia seu rosto angelical ficar engraçadinho. Eu vi Edward pular na cadeira e olhar ao redor, finalmente encontrando Nessie ao seu lado. Ele arrastou a cadeira para trás e caiu de joelhos ao lado da filha.

"Oi, meu amor, desculpe..." – Ele começou a acariciar os cabelos bronze dela com os dedos.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

"Eu só queria avisar que o vovô chegou."

Meus músculos congelaram. Era o chá de bebê de Alice, e nós nunca encontrávamos com Carlisle. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Eu vi o corpo de Edward lentamente voltar a se mexer e quando ele se levantou, levando Nessie junto em seu colo, e me viu ali parada, ele me lançou um olhar significativo. Eu dei de ombros totalmente sem saber o que falar.

Juntos nós fomos até o hall da nossa casa e, assim que entramos lá, realmente vimos os cabelos loiros de Carlisle Cullen. Edward travou na porta, mas eu lhe dei um cutucão nas costas e nós andamos até eles. Carlisle se levantou quando nos viu, sorrindo meigamente para Nessie.

"Bella." – Ele saudou, - "Filho."

Eu senti Edward tremer ao meu lado e, rapidamente, puxei Nessie de seu colo. Ela enrolou os braçinhos ao redor do meu pescoço e eu continuei a olhar a cena.

Carlisle nunca vinha em festas.

O que raios ele estava fazendo ali?

"Vocês tem uma linda casa." – Falou.

Nós agradecemos.

"Você... Se lembra?" – Ele perguntou baixinho para Edward. Eu procurei sua mão e constatei que ela estava gelada.

"Sim."

Eu estava totalmente boiando naquela história. Tão logo eu pensei nisso e Alice entrou no Hall, com sua habitual presença alarmante e histérica. Jasper vinha logo atrás.

"PAI!" – Ela guinchou, - "Eu sabia que você viria! A mamãe ficaria tão feliz de estar aqui!"

Carlisle assentiu enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos.

"Sim." – Concordou timidamente. – "É por isso que eu estou aqui."

Edward ficou estático ao meu lado.

"O que você quer aqui afinal?" – Perguntou grosseiramente. Carlisle respirou fundo e então, sem nenhuma explicação, abraçou Edward.

Bem ali, bem ao meu lado. Sem nenhum motivo aparente.

"Me desculpe, filho." – Eu ouvi ele gemer entre murmúrios. – "Eu tenho sido um pai tão idiota. É como se eu tivesse morrido também. Uma parte de mim."

Edward desmanchou e eu o vi apertando o pai também. "Oh", pensei. Seria esta uma reconciliação?

"Pai!" – Alice gritou, correndo e abraçando os dois, o máximo que ela conseguia com sua gigantesca barriga. – "Nós podemos concertar isso. Todos nós."

Carlisle assentiu, afastando-se e tentando abortar as lágrimas grossas que caiam.

"É tudo que eu mais quero. Alice... Edward. Vocês me perdoam?"

Alice assentiu imediatamente e abraçou ainda mais o pai. Porém, Edward, relutou por alguns longos segundos. Eu queria me intrometer e gritar que ele seria um idiota se não assentisse. Aquela era a chance que Carlisle estava lhe dando de ser um bom pai. Ele estava tentando. Edward não podia negar aquilo.

Por fim, eu finalmente assisti a expressão de meu marido amenizar e ele deu seu característico sorriso torto. Olhou para mim e para Nessie.

"Acho que podemos tentar." – Foi tudo que ele disse. Em seguida, tudo pareceu ficar mais simples.

_XXx_

"Agora sim, tudo está perfeito." – Eu falei enquanto ouvia Edward tomando banho na suíte de nosso quarto. Já estava tarde e a festa havia finalmente acabado. Nessie estava dormindo tranquilamente e tudo parecia estar tão... Completo.

Eu assisti Edward sair do banheiro, os cabelos molhados, a toalha na cintura e o maravilhoso corpo à mostra para mim. Engoli em seco, pensando em todas as maneiras que eu teria que tê-lo para mim.

"Quando meu pai falou aquilo," – Ele começou cautelosamente, se sentando na ponta de nossa cama. – "Eu pensei em não aceitar."

Eu pisquei algumas vezes.

"Porquê? Quero dizer, era uma chance."

Ele assentiu, fazendo um gesto displicente com as mãos.

"Eu sei, mas quando você passa a maior parte da sua vida tendo um pai que te renega, é difícil aceitar dar chances."

Eu mordi meu lábio, entendendo esse ponto de vista dele. Por fim, engatinhei até onde ele estava e enrolei meu corpo em torno do dele.

"Então... Porque você aceitou?"

Ele sorriu brilhantemente.

"Eu olhei para vocês e me coloquei em seu lugar."

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

"Como assim?"

Ele levou a mão até meu rosto e fez um carinho singelo ali.

"Eu não sei o que eu faria se te perdesse, Bella. Mas o que quer que acontecesse, eu sei que eu sofreria muito com isso. E enquanto eu estivesse me recuperando, eu não ia querer que Nessie me odiasse por isso. Eu não entendia antes, pois nunca havia me colocado em seu lugar. Mas você está aqui e Nessie também. E vocês são tudo que importa na minha vida. Eu não posso julgar as atitudes de alguém que perde isso."

Eu assenti, totalmente bestificada com aquilo. Eu amava Edward, isso era fato. Mas, dia após dia, eu me descobria um pouquinho mais apaixonada. Será que aquilo era mesmo possível? Como meu coração não havia explodido de tanto amor ainda?

"Eu te amo." – Falei, incapaz de achar outra palavra. Edward assentiu e me beijou.

"Eu também. Pra sempre, meu amor."

Eu respirei fundo e me deixei levar. Aquela era a minha vida afinal. E era como ela continuaria sendo por muito tempo.

Eu não me via mais sofrendo por amor. Eu sabia que eu já havia encontrado minha alma gêmea. Agora, de alguma forma, outros casos não resolvidos tomariam nosso lugar.

Outras páginas seriam escritas, relatando histórias tórridas e impossíveis, assim como a nossa.

Outros sentimentos seriam plenamente sentidos, assim como os meus.

Eu continuaria aqui e Edward também. E só isso bastava para mim.

Edward e eu, juntos. Ele se tornou um famoso promotor, o que ele amava.

Emmet e Rose se casaram e tiveram três filhos.

Alice e Jasper tiveram gêmeos.

Carlisle comprou a casa vizinha da nossa. Ele fazia questão de passar o dia inteiro brincando com Nessie.

Alice e Jasper compraram a casa da frente.

Rose e Emm a do lado de Alice.

E eu passei um bom tempo reclamando que eles me seguiam.

Eles passaram um bom tempo dizendo que eu simplesmente tinha que agüentar.

Eu nunca falei que amava eles por isso.

Mas acho que eles sabiam.

Quando Nessie fez dez anos, eu fiquei grávida – acidentalmente – e James nasceu.

Quando James tinha cinco eu fiquei grávida de novo, e Lilly nasceu.

Victória nunca mais apareceu.

Nem James.

Eu larguei minha profissão e, juntamente com Edward, montamos uma ONG para crianças abandonadas. Nós usamos 2/3 da fortuna de Edward nisso.

Eu nunca deixei de amar Edward Cullen.

Nem por um mísero segundo... Por toda a minha vida.

**FIM!**

**N/a: *coraçãozinho apertado***

**Aaaaaa, gente, to desolada. Essa foi minha segunda fic de twilight, mas a única q eu terminei até agr. Eu me empenhei nessa fic e vibrei com cada comentário... espero q vcs tenham gostado Tb =)**

**Já falei quase tudo no capitulo passado e esse epilogo já está pronto faz tempo, só esperando que eu tivesse coragem para realmente postá-lo e assim terminar a fic.**

**Mas esse é o momento.**

**Então... Obrigada À todas que leram e comentaram e as que leram mas não comentaram, sintam um peteleco que dado por mim em vocês. Uahuhau..**

**BEIJOS! EEEE... NOS VEMOS NAS MINHAS OUTRAS FICS, EIM??? ;DDD**


End file.
